


Silence

by ninoche70



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Friendship, Monks, Religion, Season/Series 03, War
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 74,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninoche70/pseuds/ninoche70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis quitte ses amis pour se retirer dans le monastère de Douai . Sa foi est-elle suffisamment profonde pour se donner entièrement à Dieu?  Quelles épreuves va-t'il devoir vivre en choisissant cette voie?  Ses amis seront-ils toujours là pour le soutenir?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aramis s’éloignait sous le regard de ses frères dans cette majestueuse allée du château de Versailles. Les grands chênes qui la bordaient se caressaient en leur cime formant une nef digne des plus belles cathédrales. Les rayons du soleil se faufilant à travers les branches encore feuillues en cette fin d’été, formaient des pépites d’or en suspension dans l’air. Les trois mousquetaires profitèrent encore un moment de ce moment à la fois si merveilleux et triste. Porthos en particulier semblait sidéré par le choix de vie de son ami. Pourquoi avait-il choisi cette voie là ? Comment avaient-ils pu le laisser partir ? Il n’arrivait pas à détacher son regard de cette silhouette maintenant toute petite. Athos l’encouragea à faire demi-tour en lui tapotant l’épaule. Il était temps de rentrer à la garnison et de reprendre leurs vies de mousquetaires au service du Roi de France.  
Sur le chemin du retour, aucun ne parla. Pourtant après une mission comme celle-ci, les hommes de Tréville partageaient en général de longues heures sur leur joie d’avoir participer à la justice. Chaque coup d’épée, de mousquet, de botte était analysée et commentée. Mais ce soir, aucun n’avait envie de fêter cette victoire finale sur l’infâme Rochefort. La démission des mousquetaires et le départ au Monastère de Douai d’Aramis les laissaient sans voix. Ils chevauchaient les uns derrière les autres en route vers Paris depuis un moment quand finalement d ‘Artagnan osa poser une question :

« - Tréville est au courant à votre avis ?  
\- Probablement, répondit Athos .  
\- Comment a t’il pu accepter ça ?  
\- Aucune idée. »

 

Aramis ne s’était pas retourné, pas une fois, en fait il avait peur de se tromper, de faire le mauvais choix. La route vers Douai était longue. Tréville l’avait rejoint au delà de Versailles afin de récupérer ses effets de mousquetaire. Ils avaient en effet convenu après la longue discussion qu’ils avaient eue ensemble de se retrouver une dernière fois dans la petite ville de Rambouillet à partir de laquelle Aramis partirait. 

« - Aramis, vous êtes bien sur de votre choix ? demanda le tout nouveau ministre de la guerre ?  
\- Je ne vois pas de solution plus raisonnable, répondit Aramis, j’ai fait une promesse à Dieu et je ne veux plus mettre en danger la vie de ceux que j’aime. Au plus profond de mon cœur, je sais que c’est ce que Dieu me demande de faire même si le sacrifice me semble énorme en ce moment.  
\- C’est avec regret que je vous laisse partir mon ami, nous avons vécu de nombreuses choses ensemble et vous manquerez à vos camarades en particulier à Athos , Porthos et d’Artagnan.  
\- Ils me manqueront aussi, soyez en sûr. Je prierai pour vous tous.  
\- Encore une chose, reprit Tréville, il est probable que Louis déclare la guerre à l’Espagne, nous saurons ça dans les jours à venir. Je viens d’être nommé ministre de la guerre et mon devoir sera éventuellement de recruter tous les hommes valides de France afin d’assurer les arrières de nos soldats de métiers et d’aller au front si cela est nécessaire. Même ceux qui se sont retirer dans les monastères, insista t’il. Sachez que tant que vous n’aurez pas prononcé vos vœux, je pourrais être dans l’obligation de vous rappeler.  
\- Je sais, répondit simplement Aramis. Espérons que vous ne soyez pas obliger d’en arriver là.  
Il était temps de partir. Il décrocha une dernière fois son épaulière et déposa ses armes, dénoua la ceinture bleue des mousquetaires n’emportant que sa petite bible qu’il avait toujours sur lui. Tréville enlaça une dernière fois son ancien tireur, récupéra l’épaulière et les armes et sortit de la taverne. Aramis quant à lui loua un cheval qui le mènerait jusqu’ au monastère où il avait, quelques jours auparavant, envoyé une lettre à frère Guillaume son ancien père spirituel lorsqu’il était au séminaire, il y a bien des années. 

 

Athos, Porthos et d’Artagnan avaient enfin passé le porche de la garnison qui, comme si rien avait changé, grouillait de soldats, les uns rangeant leur matériel, les autres s’apprêtant à sortir. Une fois, leurs chevaux pris en charge par les palefreniers ils s’installèrent ça et là autour de la grande table en bois de la cour, Serge leur servit l’une de ses spécialités que d’habitude ils appréciaient mais là le cœur n’y était pas. Tréville n’était pas rentré , Dieu sait où il était … Athos l’attendrait de longues heures encore s’il fallait mais il avait bien l’intention de comprendre ce que lui et Aramis avaient convenu, Si toute fois il était bien au courant …  
« - J’comprends pas pourquoi il est parti, ronchonna d’Artagnan. Que sa foi soit forte est une chose mais de là à s’enterrer dans un monastère …  
\- il avait déjà été au séminaire avant de rentrer dans la compagnie des mousquetaires, répondit Athos, il m’en avait parlé lorsque nous étions au couvent avec la reine. C’était le souhait de son père de le voir embrasser une telle carrière. Puis il en était ressorti.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il préférait envoyer les gens au diable plutôt qu’au paradis, m’avait-il dit »  
Porthos ne disait rien, le départ de son ami le bouleversait sincèrement. Sa tristesse lui donnait des envies de cogner sur tout ce qui bougeait. Dans une taverne à proximité, il trouverait certainement un ou deux gardes rouges avec qui se battre. Ses compagnons s’en aperçurent et d’Artagnan se proposa de le raccompagner chez lui avant d’aller retrouver Constance. 

Tréville arriva tard dans la soirée, Athos l’attendait adossé à l’ombre d’un pilier de la garnison. Les bras encore chargés des effets d’Aramis, le capitaine grimpa 4 à 4 les marches menant à son bureau. Athos sortit de son ombre et l’invectiva : 

« - Aramis est parti, vous êtes au courant ?  
\- Oui, évidemment, il m’a remis sa démission juste avant son procès, répondit-il  
\- Et vous n’avez rien fait pour le retenir ? Athos avait rejoint son supérieur et découvrait les armes d’Aramis.  
\- Nous nous sommes vus à deux reprises, son choix était clair, c’était le seul moyen pour lui de ne plus faire de tord aux gens qui lui sont proches, vous trois, le reine, le dauphin , moi aussi .  
\- Je ne sais pas, moi, vous auriez pu le convaincre d’aller en mission quelques temps au lieu de le laisser gâcher sa vie.  
\- C’est ce que j’ai fait mais il n’a pas voulu.  
\- Il nous a dit qu’il a fait une promesse à Dieu, mais vous savez comme moi dans quelle circonstance. Il était paniqué.  
\- Je sais hurla Tréville agacé par la colère de son mousquetaire, lui même étant désolé d’avoir perdu l’un de ses meilleurs soldats, mais pour Aramis, une promesse est une promesse, vous connaissez mieux que quiconque son sens de l’honneur. Il veut se faire pardonner sa faute et c’est le seul moyen qu’il ait trouvé. Peut-on parler d’autre chose maintenant ?  
\- Je vous écoute, marmonna Athos . 

 

Aramis galopait maintenant depuis des heures, il approchait de Beauvais et sentant la fatigue le gagner, il décida de s’arrêter dans une auberge pour la nuit. Fouillant dans ses poches, il trouva quelques pièces qui lui permettraient de dormir à l’abri et de boire un bol de soupe.  
En entrant dans l’auberge surchauffée par les buveurs et les joueurs de cartes, il salua celui qui semblait être le patron et s’installa à une table libre. Celui-ci repérant le beau client qui venait d’entrer envoya sa plus jolie serveuse imaginant que sa poitrine généreuse et ses belles boucles brunes l’inciteraient à commander plus de boisson que prévu.  
« -Bonjour, monsieur, que désirez vous ? Je vous suggère la potée maison et le vin de pays, annonça la jeune fille tout en nettoyant la table exposant son décolleté sous le nez d’Aramis .  
-Ca sera très bien, et avez-vous une chambre pour cette nuit ? répondit-il. Aramis était amusé par la stratégie du patron et fixant son fameux profond regard dans les yeux de la serveuse, les joues de celle-ci, comme celles de toutes le femmes qu’Aramis regardait prirent une jolie teinte rose .  
\- Absolument mon mignon, s’empressa t’elle de répondre et se retournant elle se dirigea vers le comptoir n’oubliant pas de se retourner une fois sur son passage. 

Aramis attendit son repas avec la ferme intention de se coucher tôt afin récupérer de ces dernières journées qui avaient été nerveusement épuisantes. Quatre jeunes gens, à une table voisine, partageaient une bouteille de vin riant d’avance sur la pâté qu’ils allaient mettre aux Espagnols si la guerre éclatait. L’ancien mousquetaire ne put s’empêcher de repenser à ses amis et à leurs soirées animées après chaque bataille, chaque mission. Certainement, ses quatre anciens compagnons étaient en train de festoyer autours d’une table chez maitre Durand. Il imaginait Porthos prêt à en découdre avec un partenaire de poker qui n’avait pas su jouer convenablement, Athos calmement attablé dans un coin buvant verre sur verre surveillant attentivement le comportement de son colosse et d’Artagnan vidant son verre, la main déjà au fourreau un sourire au coin des lèvres. Aramis avait sincèrement aimé ces moments de camaraderie. Perdu dans ses pensés, il pris un troisième verre puis encore un autre tout en regardant la jeune serveuse qui faisait d’incessants va-et-vient entre la table des 4 amis et le comptoir. Elle était vraiment jolie et le mouvement chaloupé de ses hanches la rendait vraiment très féminine. Soudain, l’un des quatre jeunes gens l’attrapa par la taille et sans lui demandé son accord, la fit s’assoir sur ses genoux et l’embrassa goulument. Elle essaya de se défendre mais celui-ci restait très insistant. Aramis termina son verre et sans réfléchir se dirigea vers le malotru ? 

« - Monsieur, commença t-il, manifestement, cette jeune demoiselle ne souhaite pas autant d’attention de votre part. Je vous prie de la laisser  
\- De quoi vous mêlez-vous ? Vous la voulez pour vous? répondit l’importun en se levant d’un bon et envoyant brutalement la jeune fille dans les bras de ses compagnons qui maintenant la tenait prisonnière. Dans ce cas, il va falloir vous battre. »  
Aramis esquiva un premier coup de poing et renversa la table qui le séparait de son ennemi. Pendant que l’adversaire d’Aramis essayait de se dégager, l’ancien mousquetaire chercha du regard ce qui pouvait lui servir d’arme : il ne trouva qu’un gros livre après un rapide coup d’oeil autour de lui. S’armant de celui-ci, il l’assomma et s’attaqua aux trois autres avec l’acharnement dont il était capable quand une cause lui paraissait importante. Il utilisait tout ce qu’il avait sous la main : fourchette, pichet, nappe. Tout devenait arme entre les mains du mousquetaire. Ils tombèrent les uns après les autres puis Aramis tendit la main à la jeune fille tombée à terre l’invitant à se relever. Celle-ci planta son regard dans le sien.

« - merci, Monsieur dit-elle confuse  
\- Mais de rien, Mademoiselle, répondit Aramis souriant à la belle jeune fille.  
\- Vous semblez très entrainé ! Merci encore ! 

Aramis regarda la serveuse s’éloigner en songeant au plaisir que lui donnaient ces décharges d’adrénaline. Saurait-il s’en passer à l’avenir ? Rien n’était moins sûr. L’aubergiste à son tour, s’avança vers lui et le félicita lui aussi pour son courage, sa force et l’interrogea sur son métier. 

« - Soldat , répondit Aramis  
\- Et des meilleurs, confirma le patron, surtout n’abandonnez jamais, vous êtes fait pour ça. Vous pourriez même être mousquetaire du Roi  
\- Oui, peut-être ….  
Aramis sentit une fois encore cette profonde douleur d’avoir quitter sa mission et ses camarades ? Finalement ne devrait-il pas y retourner ? Comment savoir si Dieu l’appeler vraiment ? Seigneur, fais moi un signe, je suis perdu ….Comment les trois autres allaient-ils faire sans lui … Ils avaient tant besoin les uns des autres … toujours prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour chacun des trois autres. Je dois y retourner … Je ne peux pas les laisser partir en guerre sans moi. 

C’était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas laisser ses camarades. Il paya son dîner pris, sa sacoche, en ouvrant la porte de la taverne, il savait qu’il devait rentrer à Paris quand soudain…. Il entendit la cloche de l’Eglise sonner. C’était l’heure de la messe du soir. Aramis comprit alors que Dieu venait de lui envoyer un signe, le rappelant à sa promesse. Obéissant, il récupéra son cheval et prit la route de Douai. 

 

Tréville invita Athos à s’asseoir,  
« - Je dois vous parler, dit-il en s’installant en face de son mousquetaire. A plusieurs reprises, j’ai remarqué vos qualités de meneur d’hommes et le recul que vous prenez en toutes choses. Voilà deux qualités qui feront de vous un excellent Capitaine.  
\- Où allez-vous ? renchérit Athos  
\- Le Roi vient de me nommer ministre de la guerre. Je ne pouvais pas refuser cette fois-ci …  
\- Félicitations  
\- Acceptez-vous de prendre le commandement des mousquetaires ?  
\- Oui, j’accepte mais avez-vous prévenu Porthos et d’Artagnan ?  
\- Pas encore, j’attendais votre réponse.  
\- Je veux pouvoir continuer à aller en mission avec eux, à me battre avec eux.  
\- N’ayez aucune crainte de ce côté, répondit Tréville, le Roi va bientôt déclarer la guerre à l’Espagne. Vous allez pouvoir vous battre tous ensemble.  
\- Qu’en est-il d’Aramis ? Est-il au courant de cette guerre ?  
\- Oui, mais cela ne change rien pour le moment.  
\- Pour le moment ? reprit Athos. Je ne comprends pas  
\- Seuls les soldats de métier seront recrutés, puis les hommes du peuple si besoin.  
\- Très bien…  
Athos resta songeur , Comment Aramis pourrait-il vivre sachant qu’une guerre se déclarait entre la France , le pays où il était né et qu’il défendait depuis des années et l’Espagne , le pays d’ origine de la Reine et de sa mère. Perdu dans ses pensés, il suivit le nouveau ministre de la guerre qui du haut du balcon annonça sa nomination et celle d’Athos.  
Porthos et d’Artagnan sortirent leurs épées en signe de reconnaissance, imités par le reste des mousquetaires rassemblés dans la cour.  
Tréville les informa de l’imminence de la guerre et leur demanda de se préparer à partir combattre dans le sud de la France. 

 

Après deux jours de route, Aramis arriva enfin à Douai. Il aperçut le monastère en retrait de la ville et laissant son cheval à l’auberge la plus proche termina son périple à pied. Des sentiments contraires se confondaient dans sa tête. Serait-il enfin en paix avec lui même en se donnant à Dieu, en quittant les mousquetaires, en laissant la Reine et son fils vivre leur vie sans risquer de les mettre en danger par sa seule présence ? Il l’espérait de tout son cœur comme il l’avait dit à ses compagnons en les quittant. Il se rappela ses derniers échanges avec Hélène qui avait tout quitté par bonté pour lui. Elle avait trouvé la paix. Lui aussi devait tout abandonner pour sauver ceux qu’il aimait. Mais quel sacrifice ? En serait-il capable ? Il aimait tellement la vie, ses tumultes, les dangers , la camaraderie, les femmes .  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, il franchit les dernières marches du monastère et cogna à la lourde porte en bois.  
Un moine, tout de sombre vêtu ouvrit la porte en souriant. ,  
« - Bienvenue, mon fils, Que Dieu soit avec-vous dit-il. Vous devez être René d’Herblay, n’est-ce-pas ?  
\- C’est moi, répondit Aramis, à la fois surpris d’être attendu et d’être appelé par son nom de baptême. Je viens voir le frère Guillaume.  
\- Je sais, le père Abbé vous attend. Entrez.  
Aramis ôta son chapeau et suivit dans le cloitre le frère portier qui l’accompagna jusqu’au bureau du frère Guillaume. Celui-ci ouvrit de larges bras pour accueillir son ancien élève.  
« - Mon cher René, depuis combien d’années nous ne nous sommes pas vus ? Des siècles il me semble, continua t’il sans attendre de réponse d’Aramis, lui aussi très heureux de retrouver son ancien père spirituel.  
\- Je ne sais plus, mon père, mais cela fait bien longtemps.  
\- Installez-vous je vous en prie. Qu’est ce qui vous amène ici ? Il y avait un caractère d’urgence dans votre lettre.  
\- J’ai fait une promesse à Dieu, mon père et je dois de m’y tenir. Je veux consacrer ma vie à Dieu et devenir moine.  
Aramis avait répondu avec une certaine gène et une certaine précipitation regardant à peine son interlocuteur.  
\- Vous allez bien vite en besogne mon ami, je me souviens de vous comme un garçon enjoué, prompt à sauter sur tout ce qui vous tenez à cœur. Manifestement, vous n’avez pas changé. Et une décision comme celle-là prend du temps et nécessite une longue introspection. Ne croyez-vous pas ?  
\- Oui bien sur …  
\- Dans un premier temps, vous allez prendre un peu de repos, puis vous viendrez aux vêpres avant d ‘aller diner avec nous ce soir. Frère Marc vous conduira dans une cellule. Elle sera la vôtre tant que vous serez parmi nous. Nous reparlerons de tout cela dans quelques jours lorsque vous vous serez reposé.  
Quittant le père abbé, Aramis suivit frère Marc qui sans un mot, l’accompagna jusqu’aux cellules après avoir traverser le cloître où déambulaient des moines de la congrégation. Cette cellule était au paroxysme de la simplicité. A la garnison , la chambre d’Aramis était déjà humble mais là , il n’y avait plus qu’une table , un tabouret , un prie-Dieu tourné vers une croix en bois et une paillasse posée sur une planche et recouverte d’une couverture rêche. Le moine lui laissa une bougie fixée sur un petit plateau de bois. Aramis s’allongea sur le lit et après avoir refait un tour d’horizon ferma les yeux et s’endormit. Il fut brutalement réveillé par une cloche qui annonçait les vêpres. Il se souvint alors de la musique de chacun de ces appels à la prière : tierce, sextes, nones, vêpres, complies, vigiles, laudes et primes. Huit offices répartis dans la journée et la nuit. Cela lui rappela de bons et de moins bons souvenirs. Déjà à l’époque, lorsqu’il était rentré au monastère de Douai pour devenir prêtre, il aimait ses moments de cœur à cœur avec Dieu. Pourtant il avait été difficile pour lui de rester de longues heures en prière, son corps réclamant avec insistance une activité physique. Il avait tant besoin de bouger de courir d’œuvrer aux champs ou dans les écuries. Il avait déjà besoin de galoper et d’employer son corps musclé à des travaux de force. En serait-il capable 15 ans après ? 

 

 

Avant de rassembler l’ensemble de sa garnison, Athos convoqua Porthos et d’Artagnan dans l’ancien bureau de Tréville.  
« - Comment devrons-nous vous appeler maintenant demanda d’Artagnan ?  
\- Athos, je reste Athos, c’est bien clair  
\- On ne pouvait espérer meilleur Capitaine, dit simplement Porthos .  
\- Merci. Je veux que vous soyez en charge de l’entrainement des nouveaux mousquetaires. Nous allons sans doute partir en guerre d’ici quelques semaines. Je veux que nos hommes soient forts et prêts à se battre.  
\- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, répondit D’artagnan en accord avec Porthos .  
\- Mais , Aramis est-il au courant ? Tréville savait-il qu’il partait ?  
\- Oui, Tréville savait et lui avait donné son accord. Mais nous n’avons pas le droit de le récupérer pour le moment. Seuls, les soldats de métier seront appelés.  
\- Il nous manquera un fameux tireur….  
\- Nous ferons sans, répondit Athos. Allez y, il n’y a pas de temps à perdre

 

Les jours qui suivirent furent destinés à un entrainement intensif. Chaque attaque à l’épée, chaque combat au corps, chaque cible visée au mousquet étaient observées et analysées par le nouveau capitaine. Et puis, un matin, Athos reçut un courrier annonçant le début de la guerre : Le roi de France déclarait la guerre à son ennemi espagnol. Il fallait se préparer à partir et enfiler les armures de guerre…

 

Après quelques jours, Aramis s’était callé à l’emploi du temps de ses frères moines alternant offices, travaux, lecture, prières, sommeil. Discrètement observé par le frère Guillaume, Aramis essayait d ‘avoir un comportement irréprochable. Pourtant, lors des offices en particulier il s’agitait sur son prie-Dieu dès le premier quart d’heure de prière. A table, si il se contentait de la soupe de légumes et du pain proposés, il avait sans cesse besoin de parler. Le soir dans sa cellule, le père l’entendait faire les cents pas. Il convoqua alors son élève et l’interrogea sur ses motivations, ses envies, ses manques, ses faiblesses… 

« - René, vous ne serez pas heureux ici, si vous n’êtes pas sincère avec vous même. Peut être faut–il envisager une autre vie ?  
\- Je sais, mon père, que je veux donner ma vie à Dieu, mais je n’entends pas ce qu’il veut de moi. Vous comprenez, je ne l’entends pas.  
\- Peut-être faites-vous trop de bruit ? c’est dans le silence que l’on l’entend. Vous comprenez ? J’ai également remarqué que vous aviez besoin d’exercices, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- C’est vrai que j’ai besoin de bouger, reconnut Aramis  
\- Mon fils, vous ne pouvez prononcer les vœux de chasteté, de pauvreté et d’obédience pour l’instant. Alors voilà ce que je vous propose dans un premier temps. Nous allons réorganiser vos journées. Vous ne participerez qu’à un office sur deux, Vous lirez la Bible dans son intégralité, Vous dinerez en silence comme le veut notre communauté en compagnie des moines, Vous prendrez un temps de prière avant les offices de sextes et après les complies et dans la journée vous travaillerez dans ce champ que vous voyez par la fenêtre. Mais je veux aussi que vous revêtiez l’habit de vos frères lors de la messe des cendres et que vous prononciez le vœu de …. Il prit un temps de pause pour appuyer ce qu’il allait demander à son postulant, …..vœu de silence et ce jusqu’à ce que je le lève. Cela vous permettra, je suis sûr, d’entendre Dieu vous parler et vous dire ce qu’il attend de vous. Etes–vous en accord avec ce que je vous propose ?  
Aramis prit un instant de réflexion et regarda son père spirituel et d’un simple regard lui donna son accord.  
\- La messe des cendres étant dans deux jours, je veux, mon fils, vous entendre en confession la veille puis vous resterez en prière au pied de l’autel pour la nuit. Je bénirai alors votre habit, et votre vœu.  
Deux jours plus tard Aramis après une longue confession et une nuit de prière sur le sol glacé de l’Eglise reçut sa bure et le scapulaire gris. On lui mit autour du cou, la croix des jésuites et autour de la taille une large ceinture en cuir. Le frère Guillaume récita en imposant les mains sur la tête d’Aramis à genou devant lui, la prière prévue lorsque l’un d’eux faisait vœu de silence. Aramis répondit « Amen » et ce fut son dernier mot ….


	2. Chapter 2

La guerre était déclarée, les combats faisaient rage, chaque pays essuyait de lourdes pertes malgré l’entrainement des soldats et en particulier ceux du Capitaine Athos envoyés lors de mission coup de poing. Le roi Louis venu inspecter ses troupes était de fort mauvaise humeur.   
« - Nous vous avions demandé une guerre-éclair qui ferait date dans l’histoire de France, Tréville, tempêta le roi dans son armure de guerre.   
\- Votre Majesté, Nous maintenions jusqu’à ce jour les Espagnols en dehors de l’ensemble de nos frontières. A l’exception de Carcassonne dont la cité vient d’être envahie. Je n’ai pas de ressource suffisante pour défendre nos frontières et récupérer cette ville. Nos informateurs nous ont indiqué que l’Espagne avait rappelé l’ensemble des hommes célibataires en âge de combattre.   
\- Et que ne faisons-nous la même chose ?   
\- Votre Altesse, vous rendez-vous compte du nombre de morts que cela va générer parmi vos sujets. La France a besoin de ses paysans, ses commerçants, ses artisans. Nous risquons de ruiner le pays si nous privons celle-ci de ses forces vives.   
\- Nous ne tolèrerons pas de perdre la face vis à vis du roi Philippe. J’ordonne qu’à ce jour vous mobilisiez chaque homme de ce pays afin de repousser définitivement cet importun.   
Tréville s’inclina devant son roi en signe d’accord puis il se dirigea vers la tente des mousquetaires où il expliqua à Athos les ordres du roi.   
« - Nous devons reprendre Carcassonne et éloigner les Espagnols de leurs frontières. Les mousquetaires partiront par deux ou trois dans les différentes provinces de France afin de mobiliser tous les hommes célibataires âgés de 20 à 40 ans. Vous les rassemblerez, les armerez puis nous les répartirons sur les frontières.   
\- Tous les hommes ?   
\- Quelque soit leur statut, leur rang et leur profession, compléta le ministre. Seules exceptions, les religieux ayant prononcé leurs vœux, les malades et les handicapés.

D’Artagnan et Porthos se regardèrent furtivement : Peut-être pourraient-ils récupérer Aramis ?  
-Athos, laissez nous partir dans le Nord de la France. Nous ramènerons Aramis, proposa Porthos. 

Le capitaine qui avait lui aussi envie et besoin de récupérer à la fois son meilleur tireur et son ami, accorda aux deux mousquetaires l’autorisation de partir au nord de la France.   
\- Ramenez-le de grès ou de force. Dites-lui que la France a besoin de lui, commanda Athos   
\- J’espère qu’il n’est pas trop tard, reprit Porthos   
Porthos et D’artagnan avalèrent alors les kilomètres qui les séparait d’Aramis. Ils finirent par arriver à Douai après avoir prévenu les hommes de chaque village en âge de faire la guerre de se préparer à partir à leur prochain passage. Leur émotion était palpable. Ils avaient peur d’arriver trop tard. Peut-être, leur ami avait-il prononcé ses vœux ? Et si ce n’était pas le cas, peut-être résisterait-il ?

Ils longeaient le mur de clôture de l’abbaye, quand brutalement d’Artagnan arrêta son cheval faisant signe à son compagnon de regarder par dessus. Il venait d’apercevoir leur ancien camarade au loin fauchant le blé. La distance qui les séparait de leur ami était couverte de blé. Il masquait dans un premier temps l’habit d’Aramis. 

« - Regarde, il est là ! dit d’Artagnan  
\- Au moins, il continue à s’entrainer, s’amusa Porthos,  
\- Il ne me semble pas que les moines soient obligés de travailler dans les champs ; Tout au plus doivent-ils cultiver de quoi se nourrir, non ?   
\- Ca voudrait dire qu’il est encore… comment on dit … novice ?  
\- Je n’en sais rien

 

Au loin, Aramis qui venait de terminer son chapelet, faisait silence dans son cœur tout en ramassant le foin qu’il rassemblait en bottes. Il s’était apaisé depuis qu’il avait accepté de suivre le programme du père Guillaume mais ses amis lui manquaient et son devoir de mousquetaire aussi. La reine et son fils occupaient aussi une large partie de ses prières mais il savait qu’il avait fait le bon choix. Pourtant, petit à petit les choses s’éclaircissaient dans son âme. Soudain, il entendit au loin et dans son dos une voix qu’il aurait reconnue entre mille. Une énorme décharge d’adrénaline envahit alors tout son corps. Porthos était là, l’appelant de sa voix chaude et profonde. Que devait-il faire ? Se retourner, lui courir dans les bras ou bien faire comme s‘il n’avait rien entendu et se diriger vers le cloître ? Tout son être avait envie de courir vers Porthos, mais puisqu’il avait fait vœu de silence, il n’aurait rien pu lui dire … 

« -Aidez-moi, mon Dieu, à savoir ce que je dois faire, pria t’il rapidement en rangeant ses outils. Dieu lui envoya alors un signe : les cloches de l’église se mirent à sonner annonçant le début de la messe. Aramis, obéissant, s’éloigna, remettant sa capuche et rentrant ses mains dans ses longues manches grises. Il souffrait vraiment de ne pas avoir pu, ne serait-ce, que regarder son ami. 

D’Artagnan et Porthos se regardèrent effrayés. 

« - Avez-vous vu sa tenue ?   
\- Croyez-vous que nous soyons arrivés trop tard ?   
\- Cela expliquerait pourquoi il a ignoré votre appel.   
\- Peut-être n’a t’il pas entendu, espéra Porthos   
\- Impossible, répondit D’artagnan malicieusement. Allons voir au monastère. Allons parler à l’abbé   
\- Je sais mais j’avais espéré que notre venue aurait été pour lui comme une délivrance, gémit le colosse.   
\- Venez, allons voir 

Il fallut attendre la fin de la messe pour pouvoir rencontrer le père Abbé et lui exposer le motif de leur venue. 

\- Par ordre du Roi, nous devons emmener avec nous tous les hommes célibataires en âge de faire la guerre et dans le cas présent ceux n’ayant pas prononcé leurs vœux, expliqua d’Artagnan.   
\- Deux hommes sont arrivés récemment dans notre communauté, l’un d’eux a prononcé ses vœux la semaine dernière, expliqua l’abbé. 

D’Artagnan et Porthos se regardèrent avec une lueur d’inquiétude se rappelant avoir vu Aramis en habit monastique …   
\- Nous allons retrouver notre novice. Mais sera t’il possible qu’il ne soit pas obligé d’utiliser d’arme ?   
\- Mon père, il part à la guerre … Ne serait-ce que pour se défendre, il sera armé.   
\- J’entends bien mon fils, Et s’il a revêtu l’habit, pourra t’il le conserver ou devra t’il être en civil ?   
\- Pour des questions pratiques, tous les hommes seront en culotte et en chemise, ils porteront éventuellement une veste pour ceux qui seront envoyés au front. De toutes façons il est difficile de combattre en robe…  
\- En bure, mon fils on appelle cela une bure. Que Dieu les protège dit l’abbé de tout évidence agacé. Allons chercher ce novice puisque le Roi l’ordonne, voulez-vous ? 

Le frère Guillaume, d’Artagnan et Porthos, traversèrent le cloître et atteignirent le long couloir menant de part et d’autre aux cellules des moines. Il y régnait un silence auquel les deux mousquetaires n’étaient pas habitués. Pourtant Porthos osa demander : 

\- Mon père, y a t’il parmi vos moines, un certain Aramis. Il était l’un de nos frères d’arme. Serait-il possible de lui parler ?   
\- Vous allez pouvoir le voir, répondit l’abbé en ouvrant sans frapper la porte de la cellule du frère René.  
Aramis assis sur sa chaise finissait de lire un passage de la bible de saint Matthieu faisant référence à la brebis égarée … Tout son corps tressaillit lorsqu’il entendit la porte s’ouvrir. Il avait eu du mal à se concentrer et à rester calme lors de la messe. Il était au supplice lorsqu’il se retourna et découvrit ses deux anciens frères. Son instinct le poussait à leur sauter dessus et à donner et recevoir une franche accolade mais sagement il demanda du regard à son abbé ce qu’il devait faire. Porthos déjà ouvrait ses bras, soulagé de voir que le novice n’était autre que son ami et immensément heureux de le retrouver. D’Artagnan trépignait d’impatience derrière le colosse pour pouvoir lui aussi embrasser son frère. 

« -Et bien mon fils … qu’attendez-vous pour saluer vos camardes, commanda l’abbé ? Je sais qu’ils vous ont manqué. 

Aramis se jeta dans leurs bras.

\- Merci , mon Dieu, vous n’avez pas prononcé vos vœux. Il faut que nous vous ramenions dans le sud de la France. Le roi a demandé que les frontières soient renforcées. Allez, faîtes votre paquetage, On repart … vous êtes heureux ici ? Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour vivre ici c’est tellement …. dit d’Artagnan sans reprendre son souffle   
\- Monastique…. termina Porthos. Du calme d’Artagnan, laissons le se préparer. On aura tout le temps de parler sur le chemin du retour.   
L’abbé intervient alors comprenant l’embarras de son frère moine.   
\- Votre compagnon va vous accompagner puisque le Roi l’ordonne. René, préparez vous à partir, vous revêtirez vos vêtements civils une fois sur le front. D’ici là, n’oubliez cependant jamais de prier et de lire votre bible, mon fils. Puis se tournant vers les deux mousquetaires il leur dit : Je ne pense pas, mes fils, que vous puissiez communiquer comme vous en aviez l’habitude avec le frère René. Il a en effet fait vœu de silence, il y a peu .   
Porthos regarda alternativement l’abbé et Aramis. Il passait de l’un à l’autre et sentait une colère montée en lui. 

\- Mais levez le alors, mon père, Voilà un vœu complètement stupide.   
\- Cela est impossible pour le moment. René, n’est ce pas ?   
Porthos hors de lui plaqua l’abbé contre le mur pour le forcer à changer d’avis mais Aramis tranquillement et en douceur comme il savait si bien le faire avec son vieil ami libéra l’abbé et avec un large sourire invita Porthos à quitter la cellule. Il était l’heure des vèpres lorsque celles-ci furent terminées, les trois amis quittèrent le monastère. 

Voilà plusieurs heures qu’ils traversaient les villages et les forêts, Porthos et d’Artagnan n’osaient parler de peur de mettre mal à l’aise leur ami qui lui attendait avec impatience des nouvelles de chacun d’eux, de Paris, de la garnison et peut-être même de la Reine et du dauphin. Une gêne s’était installée entre eux. Apercevant une grande plaine sur laquelle ils avaient autrefois l’habitude de faire une course, il piqua alors son cheval qui partit au grand galop, ses compagnons se regardèrent et comprirent au quart de tour ce qu’Aramis attendait d’eux. Cravachant leurs chevaux, il eurent bientôt fait de le rattraper et D’Artagnan gagna une fois de plus la course… finalement Aramis n’avait pas tant changé que cela. Un fois arrivés à l’orée du bois, ils s’installèrent pour la nuit, firent un feu et préparèrent les poissons qu’ils avaient péchés 

« - Aramis, voulez vous encore du poisson ? demanda le plus jeune des mousquetaires.   
D’un signe de tête Aramis acquiesça et remercia son compagnon par un large sourire. Le jeune homme éprouvait une certain mal-être face à ce silence. 

\- Vous ne pouvez vraiment rien dire ? demanda t’il  
Aramis lui répondit en secouant la tête   
\- En souffrez-vous ?   
Faisant pivoter son poigné, sa main exprima quelque chose que d’Artagnan comprit comme « ça dépend »  
\- Mais, moi, je peux vous raconter ce que je veux ? Vous avez le droit d’écouter autre chose que des prières ?   
\- « oui » mima Aramis   
\- Voulez-vous que je vous raconte nos dernières semaines et nos derniers exploits ?   
Les yeux d’Aramis s’illuminèrent. Oui bien sûr ! Il en rêvait et n’attendait que cela ! 

D’Artagnan et Porthos alors , rivalisèrent pour raconter chacune de leurs aventures . Cela dura des heures, Aramis riait ou se concentrait en écoutant chaque histoire amusante ou non et remerciait Dieu du bonheur que celui-ci lui offrait par la compagnie de ses amis. Il s’était imaginé dans chacune de ces batailles, elles lui rappelaient de si grandes émotions qu’il appréciait tant à l’époque. Ces chevauchées, ces luttes, ces dangers, ces intrigues. Comment vivre sans tout cela ? En même temps, le fait de devoir garder le silence lui permettait d’être plus à l’écoute et d’avoir une attention plus profonde sur ses compagnons. Il avait remarqué entre autre que Porthos contenait en lui plus de colère qu’il y avait quelques mois. Pourquoi ? se demandait-il en espérant que celui-ci lui en parlerait bientôt. Les trois compagnons n’avaient pas vu passer la nuit et finalement avant de s’endormir autour du feu Porthos demanda à Aramis : 

« - Etes-vous heureux de la vie que vous avez choisi ? »  
Aramis exprima par un regard et un léger sourire ce qu’il ressentait. Mais Porthos et d’Artagnan ne l’interprétèrent pas de la même façon. Le premier comprit que le tireur, en homme d’honneur respectait la promesse qu’il avait fait malgré les sacrifices que cela impliquait et l’autre trouva en Aramis une sérénité qu’il ne lui connaissait pas jusqu’alors. 

Ils s’étaient allongés à même le sol, emballés dans leur cape et s’endormaient quand Porthos se mit à rire. Aramis et d’Artagnan se relevèrent

« - Qu’est ce qu’il y a de drôle ? demanda d’Artagnan pour Aramis et lui même   
\- J’imagine juste la tête d’Athos quand on va lui ramener un soldat muet….   
Le fou rire s’étendit, il dura longtemps, jusqu’à ce que d’épuisement ils s’endorment. La gêne avait disparu. 

 

Il fallut encore plusieurs jours pour arriver au campement militaire. Athos les attendait dans la tente, plongé dans des cartes d’état-major. Il étudiait les différentes options qui s’offraient à eux pour reprendre lors d’une mission coup de poing la cité haute de Carcassonne que les espagnols avaient envahie. Comment pouvait-il infiltrer la ville sans lever de soupçon ? Avant la réunion avec Tréville, Athos devait trouver plusieurs propositions à leur faire. Soudain il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retournant se trouva nez à nez avec Aramis. Ils se donnèrent une bonne et franche accolade qui dura longtemps puis se regardant dans les yeux, souriant tous les deux, Athos dit : 

\- Que c’est bon de vous revoir, Aramis ou bien dois-je dire frère Aramis ?   
Par un sourire, Aramis fit comprendre à son ami qu’ « Aramis » était suffisant, en tout cas pour le moment. D’emblée, il commença à lui expliquer les différentes options envisagées. L’objectif étant dans un premier temps, de libérer les habitants de la cité qui avait été enfermés dans l’église pour pouvoir envoyer ensuite l’armée en finir avec les soldats espagnols. L’ancien tireur écoutait avec attention. L’idée de retourner se battre avec ses frères le réjouissait, bien qu’il avait eu le temps, pendant ces quelques mois de réfléchir au sens de son ancien métier et qu’il voyait les choses différemment. Les deux autres les avaient rejoints et comme auparavant, chacun proposait des solutions qui étaient débattues avant d’être éliminées ou mises de côté. Finalement Aramis posa son doigt sur un point de la carte que personne n’avait remarqué. Le silence se fit autour de la table à cartes. Athos se tournant vers lui avec un regard interrogateur   
« - oui, et bien c’est le château de saint Aignan et alors ? En quoi cela peut-il nous aider ?   
D’Artagnan qui avait compris l’idée d’Aramis, prit la parole  
\- A chaque château son passage secret menant vers le centre de la cité. En général, dans l’église. Peut-être que nous pourrions aider les prisonniers à s’échapper par là.   
\- Encore faut-il y accéder, poursuivit Porthos   
\- Le château a été réquisitionné par le colonel Martinez et son épouse. Il va falloir y pénétrer, trouver le passage secret et voir où cela mène, finit par dire Athos qui trouvait l’idée lumineuse bien que risquée. Porthos et d’Artagnan, allez faire un repérage des lieux et comprendre les allers et venus au château. Rendez-vous ici dans deux jours. 

Les deux mousquetaires s’apprêtaient à quitter les lieux, Athos tendit alors un fusil à Aramis.   
« - Mon ami, dit-il, il est temps de reprendre les armes. Venez nous allons nous entraîner, Voyons voir si Dieu a repris aussi ce talent. Aramis regarda longtemps son fusil, il le tourna dans tous les sens retrouvant instinctivement tous les gestes de vérification, de chargement, de visée. Athos regardait son ami avec soulagement, malgré sa tenue de moine et sa nouvelle queue de cheval, Aramis n’avait pas changé, toujours souriant, enthousiaste à l’approche des missions, attentif aux uns et aux autres, observant chaque chose et chaque personne de son regard de braise. Pourtant, soudain, il s’aperçut que depuis ce matin, il n’avait pas entendu le son de sa voix … ne le laissant pas aller plus loin dans sa réflexion, Aramis toisa son camarade, arma son fusil et visa la cible située à plusieurs mètres. La balle comme à l’accoutumée se planta en plein centre. Il n’avait rien perdu. Il attrapa alors une épée et mis en garde Athos, un long combat s’en suivit et le capitaine qui avait des facilités dans cet art, mit Aramis en difficulté à plusieurs reprises mais Athos ne put que constater que c’était toujours avec la même volonté et la même endurance qu’il se battait. Le nouveau capitaine s’approcha finalement de son ami et dans un geste provocateur coinça son camarade contre un mur et le désarma définitivement puis pointant son épée sur le cœur, il lui demanda :  
« - Voulez-vous également récupérer vos mousquets et votre épée ?   
Aramis acquiesça par un signe de tête.   
\- Et votre uniforme ?   
Aramis souleva sa besace en direction d’Athos afin que celui-ci comprenne qu’il l’avait avec lui et qu’il allait la remettre dès le début de la mission. Athos était de plus en plus inquiet, il fallait lui poser une question directe par laquelle il serait obligé de répondre …   
\- Parlez-moi de votre séjour au monastère. Comment s’appelait votre père spirituel déjà ? 

Aramis leva alors ses yeux doux et sombres vers son capitaine et mettant son index devant sa bouche lui fit comprendre qu’il ne pouvait répondre à sa question directement. Athos était sidéré. 

« -Vous n’avez pas fait vœu de silence, quand même ???   
\- Ah si, répondit Porthos qui était venu saluer ses compagnons avant de partir. Il affichait son large sourire dont il avait le secret en voyant la tête effarée de son capitaine.   
\- Mais vous verrez, on s’y habitue très bien au bout de quelques jours, poursuivit d’Artagnan hilare. Aramis riait aussi, si bien qu’Athos imita ses frères bien qu’il resta inquiet à l’idée de commander quelqu’un avec qui il ne pouvait communiquer. Aramis, restait Aramis , se mettant dans des situations compliquées mais c’était vraiment ce qui faisait son charme. 

Un fois les deux partis, Athos et Aramis imaginèrent un plan pour accéder au château, utilisant, les gestes, les regards, les expressions du visage et parfois quelques mots clés écrit sur une feuille. Finalement, ce silence convenait parfaitement à Athos qui gardait toujours en lui cette mélancolie et cette colère contenue. Aramis l’observait et crut comprendre que son ami avait besoin de parler. Il lui tendit une chope de bière l’invitant à s’installer et à prendre la parole. Athos parla alors de sa solitude et de sa perpétuelle culpabilité vis à vis de Milady. Il lui décrivit son nouveau poste et ses difficultés, la complexité des relations à la cour, mais surtout les horreurs de la guerre. Aramis avait écouté son ami avec attention et lui tapotant l’épaule lui fit comprendre que tout irait bien. Happés, par le feu qu’ils avaient fait pour se réchauffer, le silence se fit à nouveau. Aramis pria pour son ami et Athos se félicita d’avoir un ami tel qu’Aramis. 

« - Voulez-vous des nouvelles de la Reine et du Dauphin ? demanda t’il finalement.   
Brulant de désir de savoir comment ils allaient, le corps d’Aramis se raidit pourtant imperceptiblement mais Athos s’en aperçut.   
\- Le dauphin grandit bien, il est fort et débordant de vie. Ses cheveux foncent et bouclent mais il a le regard de sa mère. La Reine a finalement compris votre démarche de partir dans un monastère mais elle semble toujours mélancolique bien qu’elle assume à la perfection son rôle et tâche de ne rien laisser paraître. Constance nous a transmis que la reine s’en voulait de savoir que par sacrifice vous vous étiez enfermé au monastère. Aramis interrompit d’un geste son camarade et lui fit « non » de la tête   
\- « non » veut dire que vous ne considérez pas votre entrée dans les ordres comme un sacrifice ? s’étonna Athos. Et ce vœu de silence alors, c’est quoi ? Vous qui aimez les bons mots, la communication, la vie.   
\- Aramis lui écrivit alors sur une feuille les mots suivants : « cheminement » + « silence » =« temps »  
\- Vous voulez dire qu’il faut du temps pour cheminer ou que votre silence ne durera qu’un temps ? mmmmh, j’espère bien …. 

Le lendemain matin, Aramis enfila avec une certaine émotion son uniforme de mousquetaire et remit son chapeau bleu avec une certaine fierté. Porthos et d’Aratgnan étaient revenus plus tôt que prévu et comme au bon vieux temps chacun astiquait ses armes en attendant les ordres du capitaine. Athos était allé présenter au roi et à Tréville le projet qu’ils avaient imaginé et n’oublia pas de mentionner au nouveau ministre de la guerre la découverte qu’il avait faite à propos d’Aramis. Celui-ci ne s’en étonna pas plus que mesure. Il connaissait son mousquetaire depuis longtemps. Déjà, après le massacre en Savoie, le siège de La Rochelle et tant d’autres, Aramis avait cherché un réconfort en Dieu pour exorciser ses douleurs. 

 

Le grand jour arriva, nos quatre mousquetaires au grand galop s’approchaient de la route menant au château de saint Aignan. Porthos partageait son cheval avec Aramis qui pour le bien de l’opération avait revêtu une nouvelle fois son habit monastique, refait sa queue de cheval qui lui allait si bien et mit sa croix jésuite sur son scapulaire. Ils arrêtèrent leurs chevaux, tout le monde descendit et Athos prit la parole afin de caler les derniers ordres :   
« - d’Artagnan vous guetterez l’aile Sud du château, moi, l’aile ouest, et vous Porthos vous irez à l’est dès que Aramis sera en place. Se tournant vers celui-ci Athos lui demanda une nouvelle fois   
« - Etes-vous sûr de vouloir faire ce que nous avons décidé ensemble ?   
\- « oui » fit Aramis en enfilant ses mains dans ses manches.   
\- Dans ce cas Porthos , vous savez ce qu’il vous reste à faire. 

Pendant que d’Artagnan et Athos se dirigeaient vers leur poste de guet, Porthos regarda son ami avec désolation et gentillesse. Pourtant prenant son élan, il flanqua un énorme coup de point sur le visage du novice puis avec la lame de son épée il lacéra la bure le blessant légèrement. Le sang coulait sur le ventre d’Aramis et son visage était maintenant tuméfié. Le résultat était crédible. Aramis sans un mot et un peu sonné s’étala sur la route. Il n’y avait plus qu’à attendre le carrosse de la femme du Colonel qui devait arrivé sous peu. Avant d’enfourcher son cheval, Porthos regarda son ami  
« - je suis désolé, Aramis, Vous ne m’en voulez pas ? Aramis couché par terre lui fit juste un signe pour qu’il s’éloigne au plus vite.


	3. Chapter 3

Madame Martinez revenait du village voisin, satisfaite du tissu qu’elle venait d’acquérir, elle se réjouissait d’avance de l’effet que sa nouvelle tenue produirait sur ses amies de Madrid. Soudain, son carrosse freina brutalement. Le cocher, après quelques instants vint la prévenir qu’un homme était allongé sur la chaussée, sans doute mort. 

« - Et bien, qu’attendez-vous, déplacez le corps et continuons …   
\- Mais, répondit le cocher , il semble que ce soit un moine …   
La femme qui était bonne chrétienne descendit alors et se dirigea vers le moine au sol. Le cocher le retourna, elle posa sa main sur le cou d’Aramis et sentit qu’il était encore en vie.   
\- Albert, dit-elle à son employé, emmenons cet homme au château, c’est un moine, certainement espagnol. Dépêchons-nous, il faut le panser. 

Aramis, les yeux toujours fermés fut emmené dans ce qui devait être une chambre au premier étage de la demeure. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il ne s’était reposé dans un lit aussi confortable et s’en amusa intérieurement. 

\- Jacquotte !!, appela la maitresse de maison, apportez une bassine d’eau chaude et des linges propres.   
\- Bien, Madame,   
\- Il est inconscient, il semble avoir été battu par une brute et laissé pour mort. Comment peut-on faire cela à un homme de Dieu ? Faut-il être un monstre ?   
\- Madame, pensez-vous que l’on puisse déshabiller un moine ? demanda la servante.  
\- Je ne sais pas, hésita t’elle, mais il faut protéger ses plaies. De toutes façons, il est inconscient, nous le habillerons à nouveau dès que nous aurons fini 

Aramis, sans bouger un cil, se laissa déshabiller et soigner par les deux femmes à la fois gêné et amusé par la situation cocasse dans laquelle il se trouvait. Son naturel revenait au grand galop, il aimait tant être touché par les femmes surtout lorsqu’elles étaient jolies… Il prit alors brutalement conscience qu’il n’avait pas vu leurs visages et que pour un novice, il avait encore un long chemin à faire afin de parvenir à l’ascétisme et l’abstinence attendus des moines. Pendant, les longues heures qui suivirent, il n’était pas question de bouger, il fallait donner l’impression à l’espagnole bienveillante qu’il était dans le coma. Il profita de ce temps pour dormir puis penser à ses camarades assis leur poste d’observation qui eux, n’avaient pas le loisir de dormir dans un bon lit bien au chaud. Finalement, il s’amusa de cette situation puis se rendormit.   
Quelques temps plus tard, Aramis sentit une légère pression sur son épaule, 

« - Monsieur …. Frère ….. Mon père….hésita Madame Martinez . Réveillez-vous !  
Surtout ne pas bouger pensa Aramis, Surtout ne pas bouger !!!   
\- Réveillez-vous ! non ? vous n’y arrivez-pas ? dormez alors … je vous laisse cette nuit, Je pars me coucher et Jacquotte dort juste à côté si vous avez besoin …   
Aramis ne bougea pas d’un cil, il avait enregistré chaque bruit, réussit à localiser la porte d’entrée, sentit la chaleur de la cheminée, elle était juste en face de son lit. Les yeux clos, il pressentait la présence d’une bougie. Et son odorat avait perçu la présence d’un bouillon et d’une miche de pain près de son lit. Il attendit que la femme et sa servante soient définitivement parties pour ouvrir les yeux. Chaque chose était là où il l’avait imaginée. Il avait besoin d’aller vider sa vessie, mais il ne fallait surtout pas bouger, il mourrait de faim mais il ne fallait surtout pas y toucher.   
Laissant le calme se faire dans la demeure, et attendant d’être sûr que tout le monde dorme , il tâcha de voir si depuis son lit qui d’après ses calculs lorsqu’il avait été transporté se situait côté Ouest, il pouvait trouver quelque chose qui s’apparente à un passage secret . Après de longues minutes d’observations infructueuses, il descendit délicatement du lit, entreprit de sonder les meubles alentours, soulever les tableaux, les bibelots, les tapis. Rien ne s’apparentait à un passage secret dans cette chambre. Il fallait donc prendre le risque de sortir. A tâtons, il visita la demeure pendant toute la nuit, il ne lui restait que la bibliothèque à faire mais le jour pointait déjà, il fallait remonter au plus vite dans sa chambre jusqu’à la nuit suivante. 

Pendant ce temps dehors, nos trois mousquetaires patientaient en attendant le signal. Ils ne pouvaient même pas profiter de cette attente pour se reposer ou pour s’entrainer au tirs. Il fallait guetter sans relâche le château indéfiniment sans aucune chance d’être relevé. Athos s’en voulut de ne pas avoir emmené un soldat supplémentaire. Tréville n’aurait certainement pas omis ce genre de détail… Porthos culpabilisait d’avoir cogner si fort son camarade et espérait que la blessure qu’il lui avait infligée ne s’infecterait pas. D’Artagnan quant à lui, impatient d’en découdre trépignait derrière son arbre avec comme seule satisfaction de penser à Constance, qu’il n’avait revue depuis plusieurs mois. 

Aramis, quant à lui, allongé sur son lit, le ventre criant famine, les yeux clos, entamait une deuxième journée d’attente. Quelqu’un entra dans la chambre, il ne savait à qui appartenait ce parfum qui s’approchait maintenant de lui, les tissus de la robe frottaient les uns contre les autres, il comprit qu’il s’agissait de l’une de ses bienfaitrices. Mais laquelle des deux femmes s’installa sur le lit et entreprit de le déshabiller afin de le laver et de refaire le pansement ? Torse nu, il sentait sa main couverte d’un linge se déplacer lentement sur son buste, sur ses épaules, sur ses bras, jusque dans la paume de ses mains. Avec une douceur infinie, elle refit le pansement situé juste au dessus du nombril. Puis, avec la même délicatesse, elle nettoya d’abord le visage puis les cheveux du mousquetaire. Elle le regarda nu ou presque, sans défense, beau comme un Dieu, ses boucles en pagaille, sa barbe élégamment taillée, ses cicatrices, sa croix, ses mains fines. Elle n’osait regarder plus bas que le nombril, il était moine après tout … Elle l’imagina au milieu de ses frères au monastère, mais il avait dû avoir une autre vie avant à la vue de ses blessures. Après quelques minutes, elle le rhabilla avec la même délicatesse. Ces gestes tendres rappelèrent à Aramis ceux que la reine avait eus pour lui lorsqu’elle l’avait pris dans ses bras au couvent. Son cœur s’emballa… il fallait rester immobile et garder les yeux clos mais malgré sa volonté, sa respiration s’accéléra… Il entreprit alors de prier Dieu de l’éloigner de toute tentation. Pendant de longues minutes, il s’obligea à faire les exercices spirituels chers aux jésuites, mais l’apaisement tardait à venir. Mon Dieu, aidez moi, je vous en supplie … Ne m’abandonnez pas, je dois rester concentré afin de mener à bien cette mission…. Je vous en prie… 

La porte s’ouvrit alors et entra une autre femme qui demanda des nouvelles du blessé. 

« -Sa plaie cicatrise, Madame, mais il n’a toujours pas repris connaissance.   
\- Si seulement, nous pouvions réussir à lui faire boire quelque chose… il reprendrait plus vite des forces.   
\- Si je lui mettais du miel sur les lèvres, Madame. Il aurait un peu de sucre.   
\- Très bien, faisons cela. Allez en chercher dans la cuisine. Je vais prier pour lui pendant ce temps. 

Aramis était au supplice, Toute cette attention qui lui était portée, le ramenait invariablement à la reine. Elle avait été tellement délicate, douce et spirituelle avec lui. Il ne pouvait oublier son amour pour elle. Elle lui manquait tellement.   
« Non, non, il ne faut pas penser à cela, notre amour était impossible. Par ma seule présence, je la mettais en danger ». Son amour pour elle était une trahison, il fallait à tout jamais l’oublier … et se tourner vers Dieu. 

Il la suivit dans sa prière silencieuse pendant de longues minutes. Lorsque les cloches de la chapelle sonnèrent midi, il avait recouvré son calme. Il se concentra alors sur sa mission. La dernière pièce possible était donc la bibliothèque, il devait ce soir impérativement trouver le passage et le moyen d’y accéder. Il ne pouvait laisser ses frères plus longtemps dans le froid..   
« - C’est quand même dommage de devenir moine lorsqu’on est beau comme ça, n’est ce pas Jacquotte ?   
\- Madame, il pourrait nous entendre !!!  
\- Vous avez raison s’amusa madame Martinez. A votre avis, il est espagnol ?   
\- Je ne sais pas, madame, mais laissons le se reposer. Je vais aller chercher le médecin, ne croyez-vous pas ? 

 

La journée fut interminable, le seul événement fut la venue d’un médecin qui confirma que la plaie allait mieux mais que la traumatisme reçu à la tête avait vraisemblablement causé de gros dégâts et qu’il y avait peu de chance qu’il en réchappe. Il était fort à parier qu’il mourrait dans les prochains jours sauf miracle bien sûr. Enfin la nuit tomba et les deux femmes qui avaient veillé sur lui toute la journée décidèrent de se retirer. La maison endormie, Aramis enfin se leva et fila dans la bibliothèque afin de trouver au plus vite le fameux passage. Il ne lui fallu que quelques instants pour comprendre que la cheminée était la fameuse porte menant au sous-terrain. Restait à trouver le moyen de l’ouvrir. Eclairant les alentours au moyen de sa petite bougie, Aramis s’interrogea sur ce qui pouvait faire levier pour ouvrir la porte. Après un long moment d’observation complètement infructueux, il déplaça les ouvrages situés à proximité de la cheminée, un à un en les tirant par la tranche. Rien, vite, il fallait faire vite, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de repasser une journée entière dans la chambre. Il devait avertir ses frères et aller libérer les prisonniers. Le jour allait faire place à la nuit, Mon Dieu, j’ai encore besoin de votre aide ! Aidez-moi… Brutalement, il se tourna vers le Christ en croix situé sur la table de travail, s’approchant, il eût soudain une douleur très vive sur sa plaie située sur son ventre. Il comprit alors qu’une fois de plus Dieu lui envoyait un message, il suffisait d’appuyer sur la plaie du Christ. La cheminée s’ouvrit, libérant une poussière enfermée depuis trop longtemps. S’approchant, Aramis découvrit des marches qui descendaient et sur le mur un plan qui menait à la cathédral. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre de la bibliothèque et agita sa bougie. Au loin, il vit, en réponse, une petite lumière s’agiter. Il avait réussi, ses frères étaient prévenus. Restait à s’engouffrer dans le labyrinthe, y descendre et rejoindre la cathédrale au plus vite. 

D’Artagnan ayant reçu le signal courut prévenir ses frères qui patientaient chacun de part et d’autre du château.   
« -Athos, cria t-il, je viens de recevoir le message d’Aramis. Il a, semble t’il, trouvé le passage et réussi à l’ouvrir !   
\- Il en a mis du temps, j’ai failli m’endormir cent fois. Il entendra parler de moi plus tard … ronchonna Porthos.   
\- Porthos, rentrez dans la château, et faîtes prisonniers toutes les personnes qui s’y trouvent. Je vous envoie des renforts dans la journée. Personne ne doit sortir. Vous nous rejoindrez à la cité dès que possible. D’Artagnan approchez-vous le plus possible de la cité, je pars chercher des renforts. Nous allons libérer la cité !

Aramis après un long moment dans le sous-terrain arriva dans un cul de sac. Il avait pourtant suivi le plan. Dans la pénombre il chercha une porte et finit par trouver une trappe. Avant de tenter de l’ouvrir, il finit une courte prière.   
« - Faites que cela soit la bonne, faites que j’arrive bien dans la cathédrale. »  
Il essaya de soulever avec difficulté l’énorme bloc qui le séparait de l’extérieur et un brouhaha se fit entendre. 

« - Mon Dieu, dit quelqu’un, regardez ce qui se passe ! Là, sous le tapis, devant l’autel !!!! Les villageois se rassemblèrent, déplacèrent le tapis, un énorme bloc de pierre bougeait sous leurs yeux. Les hommes éloignèrent les femmes et les enfants, s’armèrent avec ce qu’ils trouvaient sous la main et le plus fort d’entre eux souleva la pierre. Aramis apparut levant les bras en l’air pour montrer qu’il n’était pas armé.   
\- Qui êtes vous ? dit l’un d’eux  
Aramis ne répondit pas.   
\- Une fois encore qui êtes-vous ?   
Mais sa question resta encore sans réponse.   
\- Regardez, dit une femme on dirait un moine. Les prisonniers méfiants faisaient un cercle autour du novice.   
\- Vous êtes moine?   
Aramis pour seule réponse sortit son crucifix puis leur fit signe de descendre dans le passage. Mais personne ne bougea.   
\- Qui nous dit que tu n’es pas espagnol et que ce n’est pas un piège.   
Aramis ne pouvait une fois de plus pas répondre.   
\- Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas ?   
Il fit juste un signe avec son index marquant le silence.   
\- Vous comprenez ce qu’on dit ?   
\- « oui » fit- le mousquetaire de la tête.   
\- Alors pourquoi ne parlez-vous pas ?   
\- il est peut-être muet ?  
Aramis insistait par des gestes pour faire sortir les villageois. Les suppliant de ses deux mains jointes, il essayait de les encourager mais rien n’y faisait, ils avaient peur. L’un des plus costauds et qui semblait gérer le groupe, fit signe à deux de ses hommes d’attraper l’espèce de moine et de le maintenir prisonnier. Aramis aurait pu se battre et en quelques instants se libérer de cette emprise mais il choisit d’attendre et de regarder ces villageois complètement affolés. Son regard finit par se poser sur une femme d’un certain âge qui semblait, elle aussi, s’interroger sur ce moine atypique. Il avait le charme d’un prince, la douceur d’un amant, la force d’un soldat et le courage d’un chevalier. Aramis planta sur cette femme son fameux regard de braise. Par celui-ci en quelques minutes, il lui fit comprendre qu’ils pouvaient avoir confiance en lui et que de prendre ce passage les sauverait. Quel magnétisme, pensa t’elle ? Lâchant à regrets les doux yeux noirs du moine, elle prit la parole.

« - Allons-y, dit-elle, relâchez le ! Je suis certaine qu’il est fiable et de toute façon c’est notre seule option.   
Il avait eu raison, elle avait autorité sur les hommes et les femmes de ce village, sans doute son âge avancé lui donnait-elle ce pouvoir.   
Un à un les villageois s’engouffrèrent dans le tunnel. Aramis aidait les plus jeunes et les moins mobiles à descendre. Il ne restait plus que quelques hommes quand des pas se firent entendre sur le parvis. Aramis leur fit signe d’accélérer, encore trois… plus que deux, les soldats ouvraient déjà la lourde porte de l’église. Aramis n’eut que le temps de refermer la trappe et de remettre le tapis. Seul dans l’église, il était pris au piège.


	4. Chapter 4

Porthos, pendant ce temps, avait réussi à enfermer les deux bienfaitrices d’Aramis. Celles-ci suppliaient de lui dire qui il était et ce qu’il avait fait du moine. Mais le colosse ne comprenant pas l’espagnol, leur répondit en français :  
« - Taisez-vous mesdames, obéissez et tout ira bien. Par mesure de sureté, il les attacha l’une et l’autre sur des chaises et leur bâillonna la bouche. Puis, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où les mousquetaires venus en renfort accueillaient déjà les premiers villageois. Le plus vite possible, on les fit sortir du château par la porte de la cuisine et les conduisit à l’abri dans la forêt. Porthos savait que des soldats espagnols pouvaient arriver à tout moment à partir du moment où la bataille avait commencé aux portes de la cité. Les derniers sortaient du tunnel, sales, noircis par la terre et la poussière, affamés, en haillons. Porthos chercha du regard Aramis mais dans la cohue, il ne le trouva pas. Retournant au château, il demanda aux deux mousquetaires encore là si son ami était revenu.   
« -Nous ne l’avons pas vu, mais il n’y a plus personne. Le cœur de Porthos se mit à battre plus vite, inquiet de l’absence de celui-ci. Il ordonna à ses collègues de s’engouffrer dans le tunnel et de vérifier chaque recoin. Peut-être était il blessé ? Il fallait prévenir les autres. Sautant sur son cheval, il galopa à brides abattues jusqu’à la cité. 

 

Les bras en l’air, Aramis observa les quatre soldats et reconnut celui qui devait être le colonel Martinez.   
« -Où sont-ils hurla l’officier ?  
\- ------  
\- Vous allez répondre ?   
\- ----  
\- Vous vous moquez de moi ? Qui êtes-vous, moinillon ? se moqua le colonel. 

Puis, fou de colère se retournant vers ses soldats, il leur ordonna de capturer Aramis.   
Le mousquetaire attrapa un bâton qui était resté là et s’engagea dans la bataille espérant que ses camarades arriveraient rapidement pour le sauver. Seul contre cinq, il avait peu de chance de s’en sortir. Rendant coup pour coup, il se défendit avec le panache et l’élégance qui l’avaient toujours caractérisé. Grâce à l’une de ses fameuses bottes, il réussit à en mettre deux hors d’état de nuire, récupéra l’épée restée au sol et s’élança à nouveau. Le colonel qui jusque là était resté en retrait, intervint lui aussi dans la bataille et Aramis, face à trois adversaires, rendit les armes, sûr de ne pouvoir les vaincre. Avec brutalité, il fut capturé et attaché entre deux piliers, les bras en croix, dos à l’autel. L’un des soldats le rua de coups, sur le visage et sur le ventre pendant de longues minutes. Enfin, l’officier l’interrompit et reprit son interrogatoire. Mais rien, Aramis encore conscient ne répondait pas. Quelle était la valeur de sa vie, à côté de celles de tant de femmes, d’enfants et d’hommes. Il suppliait juste au fond de lui que son agonie ne dure pas trop longtemps. Le silence de son prisonnier rendait le colonel hors de lui. Il ordonna à ses hommes de poursuivre ce qu’ils avaient entamé à savoir de torturer le prisonnier avec une violence extrême. Ils tirèrent sur les cordes reliant les bras d’Aramis aux piliers. L’un tira plus fort que l’autre, le tireur sentit une violente douleur sur l’une de ses épaules. Puis reprenant leur épée, le plus petit des deux soldats lacéra lentement le flan droit d’Aramis avec un regard vicieux. Mais Aramis, malgré les nouveaux coups n’ouvrit pas la bouche. Il était maintenant presque inconscient et c’est à ce moment qu’un bébé qu’on avait oublié dans la précipitation du départ, se mit à pleurer. Aramis ouvrit avec difficulté l’une de ses paupières, l’autre étant trop tuméfiée. Il avait entendu l’enfant. L’un des soldats le pris dans ses bras et le présenta à son supérieur. Celui–ci l’observa un long moment puis regardant Aramis droit dans les yeux, il sortit sans aucun scrupule un couteau de sa poche. Il prit le bébé et le mit sous le nez d’Aramis et chuchota à son oreille :   
« - je vous repose une dernière fois la question : où et comment avez-vous fait disparaître les prisonniers ? 

Aramis rassembla toutes ses forces pour réfléchir une dernière fois. Valait-il mieux sacrifier un enfant pour sauver tous les autres ou la vie d’un seul était plus grande aux yeux de Dieu ? Son vœu de silence pouvait-il être rompu pour ce genre de situation ou Dieu lui avait-il fait prendre cette voie pour une raison bien précise ? Ses compagnons avaient-ils une chance d’arriver avant ce sacrifice ou la bataille dehors était-elle encore loin d’être gagnée ? Il n’aurait pas l’espace d’une seconde laisser cet enfant mourir afin de se sauver lui même, mais pour sauver les autres, que devait-il faire ? Ce bébé devait avoir l’âge du dauphin. Son père devait pouvoir le voir grandir, pas question de priver un père de son enfant comme lui l’était d’une autre manière. C’était trop douloureux. S’il se décidait à répondre aux injonctions de Martinez, que lui dirait-il ? Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Sans doute, les villageois étaient-ils maintenant hors de danger. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à rompre son vœu sans la bénédiction de son père spirituel. Dieu lui en tiendrait-il rigueur lorsque dans quelques instants il se présenterait devant lui. Il savait que quoiqu’il décide, il allait mourir. Alors, il essaya, dans une dernière tentative de faire passer un message par le regard aux deux soldats, espérant que ceux-ci se retourneraient devant leur supérieur. Mais, ils ne voulaient pas se risquer à la trahison. Aramis comprit qu’il n’avait plus le choix. Plantant son regard dans celui du colonel qui transpirait de colère et de haine, il prit une large inspiration et ouvrit la bouche.   
Au même instant, par une porte dérobée de la nef, Athos tira et visa en pleine tête le militaire et d’Artagnan et Porthos abattirent les deux soldats. Le bébé tomba au sol et se mit à pleurer. A la vue de leur ami, la tête baissée, les bras en croix supportant son poids, le flan lacéré, à demi nu, ils n’eurent pas de mal trouver la ressemblance avec le grand Christ en croix situé juste derrière.   
« - C’est terminé, Aramis, nous avons réussi ! Tout ira bien maintenant, lui souffla Porthos qui le soutenait pendant que d’Artagnan le détachait.   
Aramis esquissa un sourire et demanda par un geste à son ami de l’aider à aller jusqu’à la statue du Christ située dans l’abside. Après quelques pas difficiles, il s’agenouilla et remercia Dieu de l’avoir encore une fois sauver. Il se releva soutenu par Porthos et remercia du regard ses amis eux aussi toujours là. Il eût envie de leur dire : « vous en avez mis du temps » mais seul un sourire traversa son visage. Ils sortirent tous les quatre de l’église par la porte principale, le bébé dans les bras de d’Artagnan et furent accueillis par des tonnerres d’applaudissements. On remit à sa mère l’enfant et quand Athos lui demanda son prénom, elle répondit : Louis comme notre dauphin. Aramis y vit une fois de plus un signe. Puis il perdit connaissance. 

Aramis fut conduit dans l’auberge la plus proche, on l’installa sur un lit. En lui   
ôtant ce qui restait de sa bure ensanglantée, complètement lacérée et qui s’était partiellement collée à ses plaies, ses amis furent horrifiés en découvrant l’horreur de ses blessures. Il avait été roué de coups, fouetté avec une violence que jamais personne n’avait vue jusque là. Sur le flanc droit, un plaie béante lassait encore couler du sang. L’un de ses yeux était masqué par une boursoufflure rouge, l’autre était à peine mieux. Pas un centimètre de son corps avait été épargné. Pendant qu’ils le déshabillaient, pas un seul son n’était sorti de sa bouche, il souffrait en silence même si parfois il ne pouvait réprimer une grimace. Athos envoya d’Artagnan chercher un médecin, si possible chirurgien afin d’essayer de le sauver.   
« - Ne vous en faites pas, Aramis, on va vous sortir de là. Tenez buvez un peu de vin, cela endormira un peu vos douleurs ». Porthos souleva la tête de son camarade qui sirota quelques gouttes et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. Il reprenait conscience peu à peu mais cela s’accompagnait forcement du réveil de la douleur. Elle était insoutenable, en particulier au niveau des poignées où il avait été attaché et de son épaule qui avait supporté tout son poids. 

Finalement un chirurgien arriva et fut atterré par le spectacle qu’il avait en face de lui. Jamais, il n’avait vu autant de blessures sur un même corps.   
« - Qui vous a fait cela ? Comment vous appelez vous ? Interrogea le médecin   
\- Il ne vous répondra pas, reprit Athos, il a fait vœu de silence, c’est un moine.   
\- Pas encore, maugréa Porthos dans sa barbe.   
\- Vous devrez le soigner sans lui poser de question, mais vous pouvez lui parler si vous le souhaitez. Le médecin, alors, ausculta le patient pendant un long moment.   
\- Je vais commencer par nettoyer vos blessures ouvertes, puis je recoudrai celles qui nécessitent des points, expliqua t’il doucement à Aramis qui gigotait, incommodé par les gestes du praticien. Vous avez vraisemblablement une entorse de l’épaule gauche, il faut que je l’immobilise dans la bonne position. Cela va faire mal. Je suis désolé mais ne peux faire autrement. Messieurs, préparez-vous à le maintenir en place si nécessaire. Il regarda Aramis dans les yeux pour voir si celui ci était prêt. Un simple hochement de la tête fit comprendre au médecin qu’il pouvait commencer. D’un geste sûr, il entreprit de positionner le bras du soldat comme elle devait être. Les yeux d’Aramis s’exorbitèrent mais se mordant les lèvres, il supporta une fois encore la douleur avec une abnégation que seul quelqu’un qui avait la foi pouvait subir. Il perdit pourtant, connaissance quelques instants plus tard.   
\- J’espère que c’est la douleur qui l’a assommé, dit le médecin, et pas un traumatisme dans la tête. Dans tous les cas, cela va me permettre de recoudre ses plaies et en particulier celle-ci, expliqua t’il en montrant la large fente qu’Aramis avait sur le côté. Je dois reconnaître qu’elle est impressionnante, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi il est encore en vie ….  
\- Ca doit-être son Dieu, insinua d’Artagnan avec un regard complice à Athos et Porthos.  
\- Alors, il faudra prier pour lui… compléta le médecin, le nez dans la plaie.   
Après un long moment, il s’épongea le front et reprit   
\- Voilà, j’ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour lui, donnez lui de l’eau sucrée, un peu de vin pour la douleur et veillez à ce qu’il n’ait pas de fièvre. Si tel est le cas, épongez- le avec un linge froid et découvrez-le. Je repasserai dans deux jours.   
Athos raccompagna le chirurgien jusqu’à la porte de l’auberge et lui demanda   
\- A-t’il une chance de s’en sortir ?   
\- Très franchement … elles sont bien minces. Il a reçu beaucoup de coups … 

Le capitaine se retourna, prit une grande inspiration et malgré son chagrin et l’angoisse qui le tenaillaient, il retourna au chevet d’Aramis. Il proposa alors à ses deux compagnons d’aller se reposer, ils feraient des gardes à tour de rôle.   
\- Je vais prendre la première, allez-y dit-il en tirant un fauteuil près du lit.   
\- Vous croyez qu’il vivra demanda D’Artagnan ?   
\- Je n’en sais rien, mentit Athos mais il en a vu d’autres. Il est fort et il a Dieu à ses côtés.   
Porthos, trop bouleversé pour parler, regarda le blessé et posa doucement sa grosse main sur les boucles noires de son ami en signe d’encouragement puis il sortit. 

Athos s’installa près du lit et observa le corps allongé en face de lui. Comment avait-il pu se laisser convaincre par Aramis d’aller seul sauver ce village. Il s’en voulait furieusement de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver un moyen moins dangereux que d’envoyer un homme, sans arme et qui plus est, avait fait vœu de silence, dans une entreprise aussi folle. Il avait les yeux rivés sur son ami et tout doucement, lui demanda « pardon » Pendant, un long moment, il ressassa ses pensées et d’épuisement finit par s’assoupir. Il ne s’aperçut donc pas quand Aramis s’éveilla. Perclus de douleur, il regarda avec une infinie bonté son capitaine dont il connaissait les tourments par cœur. Il l’imaginait en train de s’en vouloir des choix qu’il avait faits et des conséquences que cela avait été. Pourtant, Aramis en était sûr le fait d’y avoir été sans arme et handicapé par son vœu avait contribué à la réussite de l’opération. Sans doute, se disait-il, il y aurait eu d’autres morts que les quatre soldats de l’église et il aurait sans doute fini par parler pour en finir avec la douleur, s’il n’avait été lié par sa promesse.   
« -Donc Athos, vous avez bien fait, vous êtes un très bon capitaine. Merci de m’avoir fait revivre, avec vous tous, cette joie d’être mousquetaire au service de la France se dit Aramis au fond de lui. Aramis se rendormit, sans avoir omis de remercier Dieu de l’avoir maintenu en vie jusque là et de lui avoir demandé d’avoir une pensée pour ses frères. En s’endormant, le bras droit d’Aramis était tombé sur les genoux d’Athos qui se réveilla en sursaut. Il le replaça le long de son corps et s’assura qu’il n’avait pas de fièvre. Pour l’instant, tout allait bien, la respiration était régulière.   
Porthos entra sans frapper pour prendre le relai. A son tour, il s’installa dans le fauteuil et une fois seul, observa le corps endolori de son ami. Toutes ces plaies, ces bleus, ces inflammations rappelaient à Porthos qu’ils étaient des soldats au service de sa majesté mais plus son regard remontait vers le buste plus ce sentiment, petit à petit, se transformait en douleur et en tristesse. Quand son regard tomba sur la croix jésuite que portait son ami, Porthos réalisa qu’Aramis n’était pas un soldat comme les autres à tel point qu’il avait donné sa vie à Dieu pour se punir de toutes ces malheurs qu’il avait générés en aimant la Reine. Les morts du docteur Lemay et de Marguerite, la presque-exécution de Constance, la mission suicide pour aller récupérer Vargas etc … Porthos en était sûr, Aramis voulait se laver de ses pêchés. Il n’arrivait pas à envisager ni même à comprendre l’engouement de son ami pour un Dieu qui n’avait jamais été là, à la cour des miracles, pour lui. Depuis l’enfance, Porthos n’avait jamais dû compter que sur lui même et peut-être en y réfléchissant aux mousquetaires. Dieu n’existait pas et l’idée même que son frère préférait s’enfermer loin des hommes et de la vie le répugnait, lui faisait mal. Il était en colère. Tout son corps, alors, se tendit et il ressentit le besoin urgent de se lever et de bouger pour exorciser cette douleur, cette colère. 

« - Mais pourquoi faites-vous ça ? grogna Porthos »

Aramis entendit ces va-et-vient, il reconnût les pas de son compagnon d’armes et essaya d’ouvrir les yeux mais il était trop faible pour cela, il se sentait de plus en plus engourdi, il commençait à avoir froid. Il analysa les pas, Porthos devait fulminer, pensa-t’il. Mais pourquoi ? Aramis savait que pour le colosse, ses frères d’armes représentaient sa famille, son unique famille, et que l’idée de pouvoir en perdre un serait une douleur insupportable pour lui. Mais, il n’y avait pas que ça, et Aramis le percevait bien. Porthos contenait sa colère depuis son retour parmi les mousquetaires. Il comprit alors que la véritable peur de son ami était de le voir s’éloigner vers un dieu qu’il ne connaissait pas. Porthos n’avait pas compris qu’au lieu d’une punition, c’est une rédemption qu’il avait trouvée auprès de Dieu. Que son vœu de silence, lui avait fait réaliser oh combien Dieu prenait soin des hommes, et en tout premier lieu de ses frères mousquetaires. Il faudrait que je lui explique, pensa Aramis, que j’arrive à lui faire comprendre quand ce sera possible. « Mon Dieu, faîtes que Porthos se rapproche de vous et qu’il goûte comme je le fait à la joie profonde de vous connaître. Faîtes que je puisse lui….. »  
Aramis perdit connaissance, une fois encore. Porthos qui lors de ses incessants va-et-vient n’avait jusque là rien remarqué, jeta un œil sur son ami. Il était en sueur, il était livide, il avait froid … Il prit, comme le lui avait conseiller le médecin, un linge qu’il humidifia et tamponna son frère afin de faire baisser la fièvre. Il ne cessa que lorsque d’Artagnan rentra dans la chambre.   
« -Comment va-t’il murmura le jeune mousquetaire  
\- Je crois qu’il a de la fièvre, elle ne semble pas baisser pour le moment.   
\- Il a reprit connaissance ?   
\- Non, malheureusement   
\- Vas te reposer un peu, je prends le relai  
\- Je ne veux pas le laisser, dit le colosse manifestement très inquiet   
\- Ca ne sert à rien que vous restiez, je vais le veiller. Je vous appelle s’il y a du changement.   
\- Mmmh , maugréa Porthos en sortant. 

D’artagnan s’installa à son tour dans le fauteuil et continua à rafraichir le blessé. Lui, comme ses deux autres camarades était affecté par l’état de santé d’Aramis. Il était triste et avait perdu l’entrain dont il était pourtant coutumier. Il avait envie et besoin de voir Constance. Elle saurait le réconforter en le prenant dans ses bras, en lui parlant doucement, en l’encourageant sans fin. Il retourna son attention vers Aramis et pensa à la reine. Si celle-ci était au courant de son état de santé, elle en serait profondément bouleversée et sans s’en rendre compte, il parla à haute voix :   
« - Constance me manque tant, je ne sais pas comment, vous pouvez vivre sans amour, Aramis ! »  
Aramis, dont la tête était maintenant très douloureuse, dont le corps hurlait de douleur, dont la peau transpirante était brulante sentait que son jeune camarade l’avait lui aussi rejoint. Dans l’état second dans lequel il était, il pensa à la Reine. Certes elle lui manquait et son fils aussi. Mais Dieu, il en était sûr maintenant avait d’autres projets pour eux. Le Reine devait être la mère des français belle, irréprochable et libre de toute émotion amoureuse et lui devait prier pour tous le hommes : Il ne pouvait plus se contenter de n’aimer que la Reine, son fils, ses frères mousquetaires… Dieu lui montrait une voie, plus escarpée, certes mais qui le rendrait infiniment heureux. Il le savait, il en était sûr. Mais allait-il vivre? Son corps était tant meurtri, la fièvre ne le quittait pas. Par ses connaissances en médecine, il savait que les chances étaient de plus en plus faibles, Il allait mourir … 

D’Artagnan s’aperçut que la respiration de son camarade devenait difficile, que chacune devenait une épreuve, qu’il s’agitait, qu’il souffrait, qu’il était brulant. Etait-ce la fin ? Il sortit en trombe de sa chambre et appela Athos et Porthos. Tous les trois entourèrent leur ami, ils se regardaient inquiets, apeurés à l’idée de le perdre. Il fallait faire quelques choses   
\- Enveloppons le dans des linges humides, suggéra Athos, et Vous Porthos, faites appeler le médecin. Porthos ouvrit la porte de la chambre et hurlant en haut de l’escalier demanda que l’on fasse venir le chirurgien.   
\- Qu’est ce qu’on fait maintenant ?   
\- On attend…  
Aramis s’agitait dans son lit, il ne se calma que lorsqu’il sentit la paume de ses trois camarades sur son corps qui lui disait tout bas de se calmer :   
« - On est là, Aramis, reposez-vous, le médecin va venir … chuuut, on est là 

Soudain, ce fut le calme le plus complet dans la chambre, les yeux rivés sur leur ami, les trois mousquetaires s’aperçurent qu’Aramis les regardait l’un après l’autre, il sentait qu’il allait mourir, il attrapa avec difficulté son crucifix puis de sa bouche d’où aucun son n’était sorti depuis des semaines, il se mit à parler en espagnol.   
-« Padre nuestro que estás en los cielos Santificado sea tu nombre. Hágase tu voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día Perdónanos nuestros delitos como también nosotros perdonamos a los que nos Delitos y no nos dejes caer en tentación y líbranos del mal amén”

« - Qu’est ce qu’il dit, s’agaça Porthos ?   
\- Je ne comprends rien, non plus dit d’Artagnan, Aramis, qu’est ce que vous essayez de nous dire ?   
\- Il prie, répondit simplement Athos. Alors, puisqu’il n’y avait plus rien à faire et en attendant le médecin, les trois se regardèrent et joignirent leurs mains en prières pour accompagner leur frère mourant. 

Finalement, le docteur arriva, il ausculta Aramis et d’un air navré, il expliqua aux trois que s’il parvenait à passer la nuit cela tiendrait du miracle. Je peux vous proposer de lui mettre sous la langue une plante appelée Salix alba qui aide à faire tomber la fièvre mais je ne suis par sûr que cela suffise dans son état. Avec l’accord des mousquetaires, le médecin écrasa quelques feuilles de saule blanc, l’humidifiant avec un peu d’eau tiède et glissa dans la bouche d’Aramis la potion. Puis, il leur proposa d’aller dormir.   
« -Je vais veiller sur lui, promit-il »  
Les trois se retirèrent. Porthos alla cogner dans un sac plein accroché à une poutre, d’Artagnan partit galoper à brides abattues dans la campagne environnante et Athos bût toute la nuit. Enfin, vers 6 heures du matin, ils s’étaient avachis dans le foin de la ferme quand ils entendirent le médecin hurler :


	5. Chapter 5

« - Venez vite …. Il est réveillé !! C’est improbable, c’est un miracle !   
\- La fièvre est tombée, demanda Athos en montant les marches quatre à quatre ?   
\- Oui, il veut vous voir immédiatement !!! Enfin, c’est ce que j’ai cru comprendre quand il m’a montré trois doigts et a fait le signe de venir. Je vous demande juste de ne pas rester trop longtemps. Il est encore extrêmement faible 

Athos, Porthos et d’Artagnan se ruèrent dans la chambre, bousculant au passage ce pauvre médecin qui venait de demander du calme. Aramis, toujours allongé les attendait avec un large sourire.   
\- Eh bien, on peut dire que vous nous avez fait peur, mon ami commença Athos.   
\- La sauge blanche du docteur a eu un effet miraculeux sur vous, il faudra en avoir dans votre sacoche de mousquetaire dorénavant, plaisanta Porthos.   
\- Vous savez que vous avez réussi à nous faire prier tous les trois en même temps, renchérit d’Artagnan. Cela doit être cela le miracle, surtout pour Porthos, je dois dire.   
Aramis était aux anges de voir ses compagnons à ses côtés, heureux, soulagés. Il remercia le ciel d’être en vie et d’avoir d’aussi bons amis. Ils étaient bien, là, tous réunis, sur le lit ou à proximité savourant pendant un long moment de silence, ce moment de joie.

\- Vous savez que vous avez rompu votre vœu, cette nuit, se risqua d’Artagnan.   
Il essuya un regard noir des deux autres. Aramis s’effraya … regardant un à un ces frères, cherchant à savoir si cela était vrai ou pas. Porthos, avec un regard rassurant lui dit :   
\- Vous parliez en espagnol et Athos dit que vous priiez.   
\- Vous n’avez fait que prier Aramis, reprit le capitaine, rassurez-vous, vous n’avez rien dit d’autre que le « notre Père ».   
\- Et puis vous étiez presque inconscient…  
Le blessé se calma un peu, reconnaissant que Dieu lui pardonnerait certainement cet écart, mais il décida en lui même d’en parler à son père spirituel.   
\- Vous devez vous reposer maintenant, nous devons nous rendre dès que vous serez rétabli auprès du Roi qui veut nous voir au château de Blois où il est installé.   
Aramis fronça des sourcils en signe de questionnement  
\- Et bien, dit Porthos, j’imagine qu’il veut vous féliciter pour vos prouesses !   
Aramis ferma les yeux et sourit en coin. 

 

Il fallut encore quelques jours pour qu’Aramis ait récupéré suffisamment. Il pouvait maintenant monter à cheval bien que n’ayant qu’un bras valide. Ses ecchymoses s’estompaient et les plaies cicatrisaient lentement mais surement. Il était hors de danger. Pendant, plusieurs jours, ils chevauchèrent à travers la France pour remonter jusqu’à Blois où ils devaient retrouver le Roi et ses ministres. Aramis profitaient de ses longues journées pour prier et penser à son avenir au sein du monastère qu’il était sûr de vouloir retrouver et intégrer. Son aventure l’avait conforté dans ce choix ayant vu à plusieurs reprises les signes que Dieu lui envoyait chaque fois qu’il en avait besoin. Mais, surtout, grâce au silence qui lui avait été imposé par Frère Guillaume et qu’il avait accepté, il avait pu observer son alentour avec plus d’attention et d’empathie. Il avait décuplé ces qualités. Jamais, il ne s’était senti aussi bien, aussi libre qu’à cet instant lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au Château de Blois.   
Le Roi avait demandé à les voir juste après leurs arrivées. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de se dépoussiérer. Aramis portait sur lui sa tenue de mousquetaire puisque sa bure et son scapulaire avaient été détruits lors de la bataille de Carcassonne. Il avait juste eu le temps de refaire la queue de cheval qu’il portait maintenant. Les trois autres arboraient fièrement leur uniforme de guerre. 

On les fit rentrer dans la salle du trône où le Roi siégeait accompagné de ses principaux ministres et de la Reine. Les Quatre mousquetaires saluèrent profondément leur Roi et leur Reine. Anne déjà ne put contenir un premier regard vers son chevalier, son Aramis, son Amour. Aramis se relevant, jeta lui aussi un coup d’œil à la Reine, mais déjà elle avait détourné son regard. 

« - Mes chers mousquetaires, déclara le Roi, une fois de plus, vous avez fait preuve d’un courage extraordinaire et nous vous en sommes grès. Nous vous félicitons d’avoir repris Carcassonne à l’ennemi. Il nous a été reporté qu’Aramis avait été particulièrement brave lors de cette expédition. Vous voyez bien que, j’ai eu raison de faire remonter au front les hommes de France dit-il en regardant Tréville. Celui-ci pourtant en complet désaccord, décida de s’incliner afin de ne pas gâcher le moment   
\- Nous sommes tous au service de Votre Majesté, salua Athos.   
\- Et nous vous en remercions, reprit le Roi, Aramis racontez-nous votre épopée. J’ai cru comprendre que vous avez dû rester allonger des heures sur un lit à vous faire dorloter par deux femmes !!!  
\- Aramis salua, un peu gêné, le Roi, espérant que cette révérence suffirait à celui-ci et que son attention se tournerait vers d’autres sujets.   
Mais le Roi regardait avec insistance, le mousquetaire. Aramis regarda Athos avec l’espoir que celui-ci lui vienne en aide.   
\- Alors, Nous attendons, s’agaça le Roi   
\- Votre Majesté, intervint Athos, il faut que….  
\- C’est à Aramis que je m’adresse, reprit le Roi, alors ?  
\- Il ne peut vous répondre Sire, osa Tréville, Il a fait vœu de silence lors de sa retraite au monastère de Douai, lorsqu’il a donné sa démission après la mort de Rochefort.  
\- Vœu de silence, reprit le Roi très intrigué ! Mais, même lorsque le Roi vous parle, vous ne pouvez répondre ?   
Aramis fit « non » de la tête.   
Le roi chercha confirmation auprès de l’évêque qui avait remplacé Richelieu comme conseiller spirituel à la couronne.   
\- Seul, le pape et celui qui a béni ce vœu peuvent l’en délivrer, confirma le religieux.  
\- Muet ou pas, reprit le Roi amusé par la situation, je veux, Aramis, que vous réintégriez les mousquetaires. La France a besoin de soldat comme vous. Cela est bien possible, Monseigneur, questionna le Roi ?   
\- Absolument, Votre Majesté, Tant que cet homme n’a pas prononcé ses vœux définitifs, vous en disposez comme bon vous semble. Mais, une fois moine, il appartient à Dieu et à l’Eglise qui auront seuls, autorité sur lui.   
\- Alors, Aramis, je vous demande de réintégrer votre compagnie après avoir été délivrer de votre vœu de silence par votre père spirituel.   
Seuls la Reine et Athos avaient pu voir l’expression affolée du tireur. Ses yeux bruns s’agitaient en tous sens, cherchant désespérément quelqu’un ou même quelque chose qui pourrait l’aider. Ses mains devinrent moites, ses jambes tremblaient. Il sentait la colère montée en lui. Jamais, ne pourrait-il être maitre de son destin ? Le roi n’attendait pas de réponse, il avait ordonné. Puis, pour remercier d’avoir ainsi sauver le France par leur courage et leur bravoure, le Roi remit à chacun dix écus d’or contenus dans une bourse en cuir. Enfin, il changea de sujet. Les quatre mousquetaires durent attendre encore un long moment avant de pourvoir se retirer. Enfin, la cérémonie était terminée, Aramis descendit jusqu’à la cour d’honneur sans attendre ses camarades, il la traversa à grandes enjambées et espérant n’être vu de personne, il entra dans la chapelle. D’un geste de colère, Il jeta sa veste en cuir sur l’un des bancs et s’effondra sur le premier au plus près de l’autel. Regardant, le christ en croix qui lui faisait face, il demanda simplement dans son cœur à Dieu : Pourquoi ? Il resta un long moment en prière cherchant à comprendre.

Seule, Constance qui regardait par l’une des fenêtres de la chambre de la Reine avec le dauphin dans les bras, avait aperçut Aramis entrer dans la chapelle. Lorsque la Reine Anne regagna ses appartements. La dame de compagnie et confidente vit le trouble dans lequel se trouvait sa maîtresse.   
« - Votre Majesté, vous semblez troublée, dit-elle dans une profonde révérence.   
\- Il était là…, répondit-elle simplement   
\- Avez-vous pu lui parler ?   
\- Non, mais le Roi a exigé qu’il regagne la compagnie des mousquetaires immédiatement. Ses faits d’armes lui ont values une reconnaissance du Roi de France, mais il m’a semblé que cet ordre lui pesait lourdement. Sans doute, veut-il nous fuir de peur de nous mettre une fois encore en danger.   
\- Il a eu tellement peur pour vous et votre fils, Majesté, c’est compréhensible. Vous devriez lui accorder un entretien.   
\- Non, cela paraîtrait suspect auprès du Roi   
\- Alors je vous conseille, Majesté, d’aller vous recueillir dans la chapelle du château. Vous trouverez sûrement dans la prière le réconfort dont il a besoin. Constance regardait si intensément la Reine dans les yeux, que celle-ci comprit le sous-entendu de sa dame de compagnie   
Alors, la Reine prétextant auprès de ses gardes et de sa cour un besoin de prier seule, avait traversé la cour d’honneur et était rentrée dans l’église. Elle n’avait fait aucun bruit en ouvrant la porte de l’église et s’était subrepticement approcher de son chevalier qui était là, simplement vêtu d’une chemise bouffante blanche, le visage encore abimé par sa dernière aventure. Assis sur un banc, il se tenait la tête d’une main et de l’autre il tenait sa croix. Il avait fermé les yeux, il ne l’avait pas entendu entrer. Priait-il ? Sans aucun doute, pensa la Reine. Cet instant lui rappela ce moment, au couvent, où elle l’avait observé après la mort de sœur Hélène. Elle chercha un moment quoi dire qui puisse le rassurer. 

\- Aramis, finit-elle par murmurer tout en douceur, je suis si heureuse de vous revoir.   
Il reconnut évidemment la voix de la Reine, il l’aurait reconnu entre mille, douce et sûre tout à la fois. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps, il se leva et se retourna enfin pour la saluer et la regarder sans savoir quel comportement adopté. La Reine l’y aida en restant à distance. Elle avait cassé le protocole en s’installant déjà sur un banc à quatre ou cinq rangs du sien.  
\- Asseyez-vous lui proposa t’elle, Je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles et vous en donner des miennes … des nôtres…  
Aramis perçut un léger tremblement dans sa voix. Elle était émue, cela se sentait. Il la connaissait bien.   
Sachant qu’il ne pouvait lui répondre que par geste, elle se lança :  
\- Vous êtes bien abimé. Ne souffrez-vous pas trop ?   
\- « non » fit Aramis de la tête en pensant qu’à cet instant, ce n’était pas son corps qui le faisait le plus souffrir.   
\- Sachez que lorsque j’ai su que Louis avait demandé à tous les hommes valides de France de se rendre au front dont entre autres les hommes qui se vouaient à Dieu, je lui ai fait part de mon inquiétude et de mon mécontentement.   
\- « merci » fit-il de la tête   
\- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir en vie. J’ai prié pour vous, mon ami  
\- Il lui sourit  
\- Etes-vous heureux de revenir chez les mousquetaires, lui demanda t’elle ?   
\- Il ne répondit pas : que pouvait-il lui dire ? S’il lui avouait que son désir le plus profond, aujourd’hui, avait été de retourner au monastère et d’y consacrer sa vie, elle serait blessée et en aucune raison il souhaitait cela. Parallèlement, à cela, plus il la regardait plus ses sentiments remontaient à la surface. Il pensait les avoir pourtant bien enfouies. Mais elle était si belle, si bonne, si désirable qu’il aurait succombé dans ses bras si elle avait fait le moindre geste dans ce sens. Pour éviter de tomber une fois encore dans cet abîme qui ne menait nul part et qui les mettraient elle et le dauphin en danger, il lui fit un geste mimant le bercement d’un bébé.   
\- Il va bien, il va très bien, rassurez-vous. Ses premières dents sont sorties, ses cheveux poussent bien noirs et bien bouclés. Il ne devrait pas tarder à marcher. Il semble courageux et volontaire comme son père. Peut-être le croiserez-vous dans les jardins cet après–midi vers quatre heures, lui fit-elle comprendre ?   
Ils se regardèrent l’un l’autre pendant de longs instants heureux et gênés. Par cet échange muet, ils comprirent l’un et l’autre que si leur désir et leur amour restaient intacts, ils ne pouvaient plus jamais se laisser aller à leurs sentiments. Aramis la fixait de son regard sombre et doux montrant à sa reine qu’il était dans la peine. Anne sondant au plus profond du cœur d’Aramis, interpréta ce qu’elle pensait avoir compris et qu’il ne pouvait lui dire par des mots.   
-Vous n’êtes pas satisfait de la demande du Roi et vous souhaitiez retourner au monastère, n’est ce pas ? Pourtant, si j’allais plaider dans ce sens auprès de mon mari, il comprendrait que nous n’étions pas étrangers l’un à l’autre. Notre relation après l’affaire Rochefort est encore fragile, vous le savez, et je me dois à la France corps et âme. Nous saurons nous comporter en adulte, la leçon a été suffisamment dure pour que nous l’ayons oubliée. Ne croyez-vous pas ?   
Aramis l’écoutait avec attention, elle partageait ce même devoir impliquant, pour elle aussi des sacrifices. Mais, elle n’avait pas comprit l’importance que Dieu avait pris dans son cœur depuis quelques temps. Il voulait se vouer à Lui. Mais il ne pût le lui faire comprendre.   
\- Voulez-vous que nous priions ensemble, lui proposa t’elle pourtant ?   
\- -« oui » lui répondit-il d’un geste 

Alors à quelques rangs d’écart, chacun s’agenouilla et pria.   
-« Mon Dieu, faîtes qu’Aramis connaisse le bonheur et réussisse à le trouver en tant que mousquetaire auprès du Roi, malgré le fait que nous ne pouvons plus nous aimer comme nous l’avons fait. Faîtes qu’il puisse approcher son fils sans souffrir comme cela a été le cas. Faîtes qu’il reste au fond de mon cœur comme un bon ami…  
-« Mon Dieu, je prie pour le Reine, qu’elle trouve la paix malgré ma présence imposée par le Roi. Aidez-la toujours dans son rôle de Reine de France. Qu’elle reste dans mon cœur, comme une douce amie … 

La reine sortie aussi discrètement qu’elle était rentrée. Aramis ne s’en aperçut que lorsqu’il eût fini sa prière qui dura encore un long moment. Il demandait à Dieu de lui expliquer la voie que celui-ci lui faisait prendre. Il s’en remettrait alors à Lui sans hésiter s’il devait redevenir mousquetaire auprès de ses amis et auprès du Roi et de sa famille. Il ferait Sa volonté. Amen 

L’après midi étant bien avancé, il décida en sortant de faire quelques pas dans le parc pour lire sa bible, du moins en apparence. En fait, il espérait croiser Constance promenant le dauphin dans l’une des allées magnifiques du château. Peut-être pourrait-il l’apercevoir de loin ? Rien qu’un tout petit instant… 

Constance, de connivence avec les mousquetaires, avait organisé la promenade quotidienne du futur roi de France de telle sorte qu’elle puisse se retrouver seule et néanmoins en toute sécurité. Athos, Porthos et d’Artagnan cachés ici et là sur le parcours veillaient non seulement à la protection du dauphin mais aussi à dérouter d’éventuels importuns de la cour qui auraient pu compromettre par leur présence la rencontre entre leur ami et le dauphin. 

Aramis lisait tout en marchant lorsqu’il entendit des pas venir à lui. En levant les yeux de sa bible, il aperçut Constance tenant dans ses bras un gros baluchon de dentelle mais qui gigotait furieusement.   
« - il est là, merci mon Dieu comprit-il. Regardant tout autours de lui pour s’assurer qu’il n’y avait personne, il s’arrêta n’osant prendre le moindre risque. Constance s’approcha confiante elle l’embrassa sur la joue comme une sœur l’aurait fait avec son frère. Il put alors découvrir son fils. Profondément ému, il se pencha sur cet enfant de presque un an qui semblait en excellente santé. Constance le lui tendit. Il hésita, regardant autour de lui. Il n’osait pas.  
\- « non » fît-il.   
\- Mais si, prenez-le dans vos bras, le secteur est sécurisé par nos amis, vous êtes seul avec lui pour quelques minutes.   
Avec appréhension, cet homme qui était capable de braver tous les dangers, prit dans ses bras son fils. Constance pour leur laisser un peu d’intimité, se retourna. Le dauphin, quant à lui, pas du tout effarouché venait, de sa menotte, lui caresser la barbe en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Puis il le laissa jouer avec sa croix comme il le faisait avec le crucifix que la reine lui avait offert.   
Il a la fierté et la beauté de sa mère, pensa Aramis. « - Soyez un bon fils pour votre mère et le Roi, Louis, » lui articula t’il sans sortir de son afin de toujours, même à cet instant de suprême bonheur, respecter son vœu. Les Trois mousquetaires qui observaient chacun derrière un arbre la scène, furent heureux de voir leur ami ainsi, il le méritait, puis ils le virent faire sur le front du dauphin un signe de croix et le rendre à Constance qui s’éloigna bien vite.   
Aramis remercia le ciel pour cet instant de grâce puis demanda à Dieu la force d’aller jusqu’au monastère afin d’être libérer de son vœu de silence et de revenir malgré sa peine, dans la vie séculaire. 

 

Ses camarades étaient rapidement venus le rejoindre après avoir raccompagner Constance et le dauphin au château. Avec une certaine impatience, ils se précipitèrent autour de leur ami.   
\- Et bien, Vous en avez passé du temps la dedans, s’amusa d’Artagnan après avoir récupérer le tireur et en lui montrant la chapelle!   
\- Dépêchons-nous suggéra Porthos avec un sourire montrant toutes ses belles dents blanches. Allons à ce satané monastère vous libérer de ce vœu, enfiler votre nouvel uniforme et retournons à nos joies d’autres fois. J’ai hâte de vous retrouver, dit-il en tapotant l’épaule du tireur. Aramis se laissa faire.   
\- Il est tard, Porthos, d’Artagnan allez seller les chevaux, ordonna Athos qui resta en retrait avec Aramis.   
Puis une fois, seuls, il lui dit :  
« - Ce n’est pas ce que vous voulez, n’est ce pas ?   
\- « non » mima Aramis.   
\- Je sais, mon ami, je sais mais nous ne pouvons aller contre l’ordre du roi. N’est-ce-pas ?   
\- Le regard triste et un léger sourire en coin d’Aramis, fit comprendre au capitaine que ce qu’il venait dire reflétaient parfaitement sa pensée et son état d’esprit. 

 

Pendant plusieurs jours ils chevauchèrent tous les quatre vers Douai. A la nuit tombée, ils s’arrêtaient au milieu d’une clairière soigneusement choisie pour voir sans être vus. Chacun connaissait son rôle : A Aramis le soin de pécher, à d’Artagnan celui d’allumer le feu, pendant qu’Athos et Porthos sécurisaient les lieux et prévoyaient l’itinéraire du lendemain. Quelques jours avant d’arriver à Douai, lors de l’installation du soir, Porthos aperçut Aramis de loin qui venait de terminer de pécher et qui s’était installé au pied d’un arbre pour astiquer son arme. Ses lèvres bougeaient, sa bouche semblait former des mots, il devait sans doute prier. 

« - Je n’en peux plus de ce silence, dit-il à Athos. Vivement que cela se termine. Regardez le, toujours seul à marmonner ses prières.   
\- Pourtant, je crois qu’il y a pris goût à ce silence.   
\- J’espère bien que non, il faut le remettre dans le droit chemin, le vrai, celui du mousquetaire intrépide et charmeur.   
\- Cela risque d’être difficile, reprit Athos. Comme le roi l’a exigé, il reviendra parmi nous, mais sachez que ce n’est plus ce qu’il souhaite.   
\- Quoi, hurla Porthos !!!!! Je vais aller lui dire deux mots et l’asticoter un peu. Je vais lui faire passer ses bondieuseries ! Vous allez voir.   
Le colosse se laissa glisser jusqu’à Aramis installé en contre bas.   
\- En garde, mousquetaire, ordonna t-il en pointant son épée sous le menton de son ami.   
Aramis leva les yeux. Scrutant le regard de Porthos, il dégaina son arme et se lança dans un combat qui fut d’abord courtois. Malgré son manque d’entrainement, Aramis comme à son habitude se battait avec élégance et intelligence quand son ami lui utilisait la force et la puissance. Athos et d’Artagnan observaient la scène avec amusement. Lors d’une attaque Aramis réussit à mettre Porthos à terre, Il lui tendit le bras pour l’aider à se relever, mais le regard du colosse avait changé. Porthos ne pouvait plus contenir la colère qu’il avait en lui et décuplant ses forces il se rua sur son camarade   
\- Allez, Battez-vous Aramis. Je n’en peux plus de vous voir comme ça à prier, à rester dans votre silence avec votre Dieu. Où est le mousquetaire ? éructa t’il.   
Le combat devint alors plus violent, Porthos n’étant plus capable de se contrôler, Athos s’apprêtait à intervenir avec l’aide du gascon, mais ils furent interrompus par un coup de feu qui venait d’un peu plus haut. Cinq hommes plus ou moins cachés derrière eux visaient les mousquetaires.


	6. Chapter 6

Aramis et Porthos malgré leur différend interrompirent sur le champ leur combat pour venir soutenir les deux autres aux prises avec les inconnus. Rapidement, chacun s’en appropria un et Athos en tenait à lui seul deux en respect. L’avantage tourna rapidement aux mousquetaires, quand soudain, Aramis aperçut un sixième homme que l’on avait pas remarqué mettre en joue Porthos. Sans plus attendre, il dégaina son pistolet et de son geste toujours aussi sûr, il visa et le tua d’une balle dans le cœur. Porthos vit que son ami venait de lui sauver la vie.   
Comme Aramis l’avait toujours fait, il se rua sur l’homme qu’il venait d’abattre pour lui fermer les yeux, le signer et se recueillir un instant. Puis levant la tête vers ses frères, il leur demanda du regard qui étaient ces hommes.   
« - Je n’en sais absolument rien, mais regardez ils portent une rose comme nous portons le lys répondit Athos lui aussi penché sur le corps d’un des soldats.   
\- Des anglais, questionna d’Artagnan ? Mais pourquoi ?   
\- Mmmh fit Porthos en soulevant ses larges épaules.   
Aramis s’approcha de ses compagnons avec une lettre qu’il venait de découvrir dans la manche de l’un des anglais et la tendit au capitaine qui la lut à haute voix. 

Votre Majesté, vous êtes priée de remettre le collier que sa Majesté Louis XIII vous a offert à l’automne dernier sous peine que soit révélé au grand jour notre petit secret.   
Votre bien dévoué   
Le Duc de Buckingham

Ils se regardèrent tour à tour, effarés par ce qu’ils venaient de découvrir. La reine est une nouvelle fois en danger. Il fallait d’urgence lui porter secours puisque tel était leur devoir à tous. Qui était ce Buckingham? Quel était ce secret ? Pourquoi la faisait-il chanter ? Pour le compte de qui ce duc travaillait-il ? Comment allaient-ils la sauver ?   
Aramis que le sujet touchait particulièrement s’exaspérait de ne pouvoir participer aux débats qui allaient bon train entre les trois autres. Il tournait sur lui même, faisant les cents pas, trépignant de colère et d’angoisse. Parallèlement, il se demandait pourquoi Dieu s’acharnait-il à lui interdire de prononcer ses vœux en vue d’une vie contemplative dont il croyait avoir tant besoin. Un fois de plus, il s’agissait de la Reine et bien qu’ils se soient promis de ne plus se mettre en danger l’un l’autre en se manifestant leurs sentiments, sa proximité lui faisait encore peur. Mais, ne lui avait-il pas promis un jour, de toujours la sauver, au détriment de sa vie ? Il fallait faire quelque chose. Quoi? Ne pouvant s’exprimer, il écoutait avec intérêt les propositions des uns et des autres. D’Artagnan voulait qu’ils se ruent, tous les quatre en Angleterre afin de réduire au silence ce fameux duc. Porthos pensait qu’il fallait laisser les choses se faire pour voir qu’elles étaient les nuisances dont les anglais étaient capables et agirent au dernier moment pour protéger la reine. Athos voulait connaître le secret de la Reine afin de voir si l’on ne pouvait falsifier la réalité. Finalement, Athos après avoir écouté ses soldats et demandé à Aramis son accord proposa le plan suivant :   
« -Porthos, partez en Angleterre, faites-vous passer pour un riche marchand d’Afrique ou un homme fortuné revenant du nouveau monde. Rapprochez-vous du duc par n’importe quel moyen et tâchez de tout savoir sur lui, ses forces et ses faiblesses. Tenez voilà une bourse qui vous permettra de vous habiller. d’Artagnan, sous un prétexte de permission rentrez chez vous. Par le biais de Constance, essayez de tout savoir sur la Reine et son secret. Voyez si l’on peut trouver un moyen de la protéger pour le moment. Je vais quant à moi prévenir Tréville, peut être aurons-nous besoin de lui à un moment donné ou tout du moins de ses conseils. Je passerai à la garnison prévenir les autres mousquetaires et leur donner leurs ordres de mission. Aramis quant à vous, filez au monastère afin de vous libérer de ce silence comme l’a exigé le Roi et revenez ici. Attendez-moi, je vous rejoindrai avec les informations du palais puis vous irez retrouver Porthos en Angleterre et je retournerai auprès de d’Artagnan et de la Reine. » Puis après un moment de silence, il rassura le tireur   
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons la protéger.   
Enfin, pour clôturer leur plan, comme ils en avaient l’habitude, ils rassemblèrent leurs mains l’une au dessus de l’autre et se regardant avec profondeur prononcèrent dans leur cœur pour ne pas mettre Aramis dans une situation délicate, leur fameux : « un pour tous et tous pour un ». Puis ils se séparèrent rapidement, chacun galopant vers son objectif.

Après quelques jours de chevauchée et de bateau, Porthos atteignit Portsmouth où résidait, avait-il appris, le fameux duc de Buckingham. Le colosse avait troqué son uniforme contre un beau pourpoint brodé d’or et de soierie qui mettait son teint basané en valeur, il avait pris soin d’échanger ses bottes contre une chaussure qui se nouait élégamment par un ruban de satin assorti à son haut. Le capitaine du bateau avait accueilli cet hôte richement paré sur son navire après l’avoir découvert dans une auberge. Porthos avait fait une entrée magistrale dans la taverne, offrant à qui voulait une choppe de bière et glissant dans les décolletés des filles des pièces d’argent si celles-ci venaient le féliciter dès qu’il remportait un pli aux cartes. La navigation dura plusieurs jours et Porthos découvrit que le navigateur revenait des Indes chargé des soieries qu’ils devaient justement vendre, entre autre, au duc de Buckingham. Il apprit également que celui-ci était un joueur invétéré et qu’il cherchait de nouveaux partenaires. Porthos fit savoir au capitaine qu’il était intéressé à l’idée de jouer contre celui-ci. 

D’Artagnan quant à lui avait filé jusqu’à Blois où il avait retrouvé Constance. Celle-ci avait été folle de joie de retrouver son mousquetaire.   
« - mais que fais-tu ici ? je ne t’attendais pas avant plusieurs jours ? Questionna la jeune femme. Tu es là pour combien de temps ?   
\- Tais-toi et viens, lui répondit-il en la prenant par la main et l’attirant vers le lit tout en la déshabillant. Pendant, un long moment ils savourèrent leurs retrouvailles après de si longs mois d’absence. Puis repus, il lui avoua qu’Athos l’avait envoyé en mission auprès d’elle et de la Reine car celle-ci était à nouveau en danger.  
\- Que sais-tu ?   
\- Presque rien, si ce n’est que par hasard, nous avons intercepté une lettre demandant à la Reine de faire parvenir à un certain duc de Buckingham, un collier que le Roi venait de lui offrir sous peine de divulguer un secret. Voilà… Es-tu au courant, lui demanda t’il entre deux baisers ?   
\- Oui mais je ne peux rien te dire, je suis la confidente de la Reine et ne peux trahir ses secrets, tu comprends ?   
\- Oui, mais son honneur est menacé. Si tu ne peux rien me dire alors il faut que je lui parle. Peux-tu organiser une audition pour moi.  
\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, le rassura-t’elle.   
\- Encore une chose, lui dit-il dans le creux de l’oreille, embrasse-moi encore ...  
Ils profitèrent encore et encore de leurs retrouvailles …

 

Athos, lui, avait rejoint Paris pour prévenir Tréville de ce qu’il se tramait et mettre en alerte ses mousquetaires.   
« - Monsieur le ministre de la guerre, salua Athos.   
\- Capitaine, s’amusa Tréville.  
\- La reine est à nouveau en danger. Elle reçoit des lettres de chantage à propos d’un collier et d’un secret provenant d’Angleterre. Etes-vous au courant ?   
\- Non, mais mes espions basés à Londres, nous ont fait part de leur inquiétude concernant l’imminence d’une attaque contre la France. Ils cherchent nos faiblesses et si elles sont réelles depuis notre guerre contre l’Espagne, nous ne devons sous aucun prétexte le montrer aux anglais. Nous devons montrer une image forte de notre pays. Nous sommes cependant en alerte.   
\- Je repars retrouver Aramis qui devrait être revenu du monastère libéré de son vœu de silence, je l’enverrai retrouver Porthos qui doit s’approprier les bonnes grâces du duc. D’Artagnan quant à lui, cherche à en savoir plus via Constance.   
\- Nous nous tenons prêts à vous aider conclût le ministre. La reine et la France sont entre vos mains. Notre pays ne se relèverait pas d’une nouvelle guerre.  
Athos reprit son cheval et partit alors rejoindre d’Artagnan pour voir si celui-ci avait pu découvrir le secret de la Reine. 

 

Aramis n’avait mit que deux jours pour atteindre le monastère. Mais plus il s’en rapprochait plus son cœur se nouait. Il se souvint de cette même approche, il y a quelques temps, où il était dans un esprit complètement inverse à ce qu’il ressentait aujourd’hui. Si, à ce moment là, il avait peur de tout abandonner pour donner sa vie à Dieu et répondre à sa promesse, Aujourd’hui, il avait peur d’abandonner le don de sa vie qu’il voulait offrir à Dieu et son vœu de silence pour répondre à l’ordre du Roi. Il frappa courageusement à la lourde porte et fut accueilli par ce même frère qui l’avait accueilli alors.   
« - frère René, quelle bonne surprise ! Entrez, écoutez les cloches, elles sonnent les vêpres, vous arrivez juste à l’heure. »  
Aramis suivit le moine, devant la porte de la chapelle déposa ses armes et entra rejoindre ses frères de prière. Pendant la cérémonie, le frère Guillaume observa attentivement son novice. Il avait bien changé. Cela se traduisait par un comportement beaucoup plus posé. Pas une fois Aramis n’avait manifesté d’agitation, il était resté calme et attentif tout au long des psaumes. Pourtant, il avait décelé une certaine tristesse dans son regard quand celui-ci levait les yeux vers la croix en or posée sur l’autel.   
En sortant, le père spirituel et son élève se retrouvèrent. Se donnant une grande et longue accolade, le frère Guillaume l’invita à rentrer dans son bureau.   
« - Mon fils, je suis bien heureux de vous revoir. Vous nous avez manqué tout au long de ces mois et en particulier ce champ laissé à l’abandon depuis votre départ, dit-il en regardant pas la fenêtre. Mais, Dieu a fait en sorte que vous soyez vivant malgré la guerre et que vous ayez envie de revenir vers nous. Votre vœu de silence a t’il été un obstacle dans votre vie de militaire, lui demanda-t’il ?   
« -non » fit Aramis de la tête après un moment de réflexion.   
\- Avez-vous respecté ce vœu sans jamais faillir ?   
\- « non »  
\- Non ? reprit l’abbé. Avez-vous volontairement rompu ce vœu ?   
\- « non »  
\- Avez-vous été obligé de parler ?   
\- « non »  
\- Et alors ? je ne comprends pas … écrivez moi en deux mots les circonstances sur cette feuille.   
\- « inconscient », « prière » écrivit Aramis regardant avec inquiétude son père spirituel  
\- Ah, ce n’est que ça… La prière est une parole venant du cœur de l’homme, et adressée à notre Seigneur, rassurez-vous mon fils. En faisant vœu de silence, il est attendu du postulant que son regard, son attention, son écoute soient focalisés uniquement sur Dieu et si dans votre inconscience, vous lui avez parlé, alors vous avez parfaitement réussi à tenir votre engagement. Dès demain, lors de la messe, nous vous libérerons de ce vœu et nous pourrons alors parler ensemble de votre avenir.   
Le visage d’Aramis se rembrunit une fois encore. Le frère Guillaume s’en rendit compte et lui demanda   
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?   
\- « oui » signa Aramis de la tête puis se détournant pour regarder au loin par la fenêtre.   
\- Cela vous fait peur ?   
\- « oui »   
\- Voulez-vous rester encore sous la tutelle de votre engagement ?   
\- « non » fit Aramis après un moment, sachant parfaitement qu’il n’en avait pas le droit puisque le Roi avait exigé qu’il s’en défasse et retourne à son service en tant que mousquetaire.  
\- Frère René, regardez-moi. Ce soir, priez notre Seigneur, Il ne veut que votre bien. Et revêtez votre habit de moine.   
\- « oui » obéit Aramis en sortant du bureau.   
Il se rendit alors dans sa cellule et retrouva une bure et un scapulaire neufs. Il se déshabilla, son épaule ne le faisait plus souffrir, sa plaie au ventre avait maintenant bien cicatrisée, ses multiples bleus avaient disparus mais son cœur saignait encore et toujours. Lentement, il enfila la longue bure un peu rêche qu’il aurait tant aimé ne plus enlever si le Roi n’avait exigé son retour, il y superposa le scapulaire, sortit son médaillon qu’il embrassa avec ferveur et fixa cette large ceinture en cuir signe de sa servitude à Dieu. Pendant un long moment, agenouillé sur le prie-Dieu de sa cellule, son regard doux et implorant sur la croix, il pria écoutant ce que Dieu avait à lui dire. Il était là, dans sa cellule, dans son abbaye celui dans lequel, il voulait vivre avec ses frères moines afin de partager les moments de prières et de travail dans le silence reposant de Dieu. Mais ce n’était pas possible, il le savait, il devait retourner auprès du Roi et sauver la Reine qui était une nouvelle fois en danger. Il devait une nouvelle fois sacrifier sa vie pour la France. Finalement, toujours conduit par sa droiture et son sens du devoir, il se rendit à la chapelle où la messe du dimanche allait commencer. 

Le frère Guillaume qui officiait, l’appela au pied de l’autel après le credo, lui demanda de s’agenouiller et imposant les mains le releva de son vœu.  
« -Amen prononça Aramis après des mois de silence.»   
La messe terminée, Aramis rejoignit son père spirituel dans le jardin de l’abbaye. 

« - Alors, mon fils, vous voilà libéré d’un poids, non ? Mais j’ai senti hier une inquiétude dans votre regard. Dites moi, ce qui ne va pas.   
\- Le roi exige que je revienne à son service, la reine est en danger, mes frères mousquetaires ont besoin de moi pour la sauver. Mais, j’ai rencontré Dieu dans le silence et souhaite au plus profond de mon cœur, me donner totalement à lui. Je suis perdu.   
Aramis avait exprimé en peu de mots tout ce qu’il avait à dire. Ces mois de silence lui avaient appris à peser chaque mot.   
\- Je vois, mon fils le tourment dans lequel vous vous trouvez et qui explique cette tristesse qui émane de vous. Votre souhait de rentrer dans les ordres est-il vraiment votre vœu le plus cher ?   
\- Oui, mon père, ce que j’ai vécu, dans le silence, au milieu de mes camarades et dans les missions que nous avons dues accomplir m’a permis de voir que Dieu était sans relâche à mes côtés et de comprendre qu’en lui donnant ma vie, je serai libre.   
\- Vous avez en effet bien muri. Et je pense que vous pouvez aujourd’hui prononcer vos vœux.   
\- Mais le roi exige que je revienne à ses côtés ?   
\- Et alors ? Vous pouvez très bien devenir moine-soldat. Personne ne peut interdire à un soldat d’être moine, tant que vous faîtes votre devoir.   
\- Est-ce possible ? murmura Aramis   
\- Absolument, il faudra simplement vous dégager un peu de temps pour la prière, ne plus avoir de relation avec les femmes, donner votre solde aux pauvres, et obéir au Roi et à la loi de Dieu en même temps. Qu’en pensez-vous ?   
\- Je pense que…. Aramis n’avait pas une seconde penser à cette éventualité. Il devait prendre le temps de la réflexion avant prendre cette route sur laquelle plus aucun retour n’était possible. Je pense que …. Je vais demander à Dieu de m’accorder cette joie de le servir tout en respectant la volonté du Roi.   
\- Alléluia ! fît le frère Guillaume. Que Dieu vous bénisse, mon fils. Demain, je vous ordonnerai et vous repartirez rejoindre vos frères. Allez, prier jusqu’à demain dans la chapelle.   
\- Merci, mon père dit Aramis, heureux comme il ne l’avait jamais été.  
Au pied de l’autel, il n’eut de cesse de remercier Dieu jusqu’au lendemain matin. La cérémonie eût lieu tôt, la lumière du soleil levant pénétrait par les vitraux colorés dans la petite chapelle où l’ensemble des moines de Douai s’était rassemblé pour les sextes. Aramis, à la demande du père-abbé s’était allongé le front posé directement sur la pierre les bras perpendiculairement à son corps. Six moines le recouvrirent intégralement d’un drap de grosse toile, tel un linceul sur un mort. En effet, René d’Herblay d’Aramitz mourrait à la vie des hommes du monde pour ensuite, une fois le drap enlevé, renaitre en tant que moine-jésuite, en tant que Frère René. Ces frères moines chantaient une litanie des saints dont la parfaite harmonie avait fait vibrer Aramis de tout son corps. Puis lorsqu’il se fut agenouillé chacun vint imposer ses mains sur sa tête afin de lui donner la force de l’esprit pour sa mission dans le monde. Avant de clôturer la cérémonie, le frère Guillaume lui enduit les mains du saint-chrême de Pâques afin qu’il puisse donner l’absolution aux mourants qu’il ne manquerait pas de croiser dans sa vie de soldat.  
Le frère René salua alors un à un les moines de sa nouvelle congrégation, puis il retourna une dernière fois dans sa cellule pour enlever à regret sa bure et son scapulaire et enfiler son uniforme qu’il boutonna jusqu’en haut cachant son médaillon aux yeux du monde. Après une dernière bénédiction de Frère Gullaume, Il promit au père-Abbé de revenir se ressourcer aussi souvent que possible, il enfourcha son cheval pour reprendre la route vers le lieu de rendez-vous.


	7. Chapter 7

Athos l’attendait depuis quelques heures se demandant ce qui avait pu lui arriver. D’après ces calculs, Aramis aurait dû être là depuis la veille. Finalement, lorsque le capitaine aperçut son ami, il fût soulager de le voir tout à la fois là, vivant et souriant.   
«- Vous semblez-bien heureux, Aramis. Est-ce d’avoir recouvrer votre voix qui vous met dans cet état ?  
-non, lui répondit simplement Aramis, mais je suis bien heureux de pouvoir enfin vous répondre.  
\- Je m’inquiétais de votre retard.   
\- Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez-pas. Et vous ? Avez-vous appris quelque chose ?   
\- Oui. J’ai vu d’Artagnan, la reine lui a accordé une audience privée. Il semble qu’elle ait écrit, il y a quelques mois à sa cousine, l’épouse du Roi Charles d’Angleterre pour lui raconter la misère dans laquelle se trouvait la France pendant et après la guerre contre l’Espagne. Cette lettre n’aurait eu aucun caractère dangereux, si elle était arrivée à bonne destination mais ce ne fût pas le cas. Le fameux duc de Buckingham l’a interceptée et menace de la remettre au premier ministre anglais si la reine ne lui fournit pas le fameux collier.  
-Et l’Angleterre cherche à savoir depuis quelques temps si le moment est opportun de reconquérir la Normandie et le Nord de la France, poursuivit Aramis  
\- Absolument   
\- Mais je croyais que nous avions intercepté cette lettre, il y a quelques jours ? continua Aramis.  
\- Oui, c’est vrai! Mais le duc avait pris la précaution d’en envoyer plusieurs. L’une d’elle est arrivée à Blois et la Reine a envoyé l’une de ses dames de compagnie, mme de Bragelonne avec le collier en Angleterre pour faire taire le maitre chanteur. Reste à savoir pourquoi, il a besoin de ce collier. Peut-être Porthos pourra t’il nous renseigner. Nous devons nous rendre au plus vitre à Portsmouth et le retrouver. Mais avant tout, nous devons remettre la main sur ce bijou et mme de Bragelonne. Constance a semble t’il entendu que cette femme s’arrêterait près du château de Bôlenne pour une courte escale avant de gagner l’Angleterre. En galopant vite, peut-être pourrons nous la rejoindre.   
\- A qui appartient le château de Bôlenne, demanda Aramis ?   
\- A la comtesse de Chevreuse, une jeune veuve et intrigante de la cour.   
-Eh bien, dit Aramis en se recoiffant avec son feutre à la plume de paon, c’est parti. Et il lança son cheval au grand galop.  
Les deux mousquetaires chevauchaient en silence depuis un moment, Athos prit la parole.   
« -Désolé de vous sortir de votre rêverie, Aramis, mais nous approchons du château de Bôlenne et devons trouver un moyen de nous y faire introduire.  
\- La comtesse de Chevreuse pourrait-elle accueillir deux pauvres mousquetaires dont l’un n’est autre que le comte de la Fère ? suggéra Aramis   
\- Vous savez bien que je ne le suis plus et que je ne veux plus l’être.   
\- Alors je ne vois qu’une solution, Soyons deux gentilshommes en route pour l’Angleterre où nous avons des affaires s’arrêtant en chemin pour aller à l’office du soir. La jeune veuve qu’est la comtesse ne devrait pas être insensible à votre charme, dit Aramis en descendant de cheval pour se déshabiller juste derrière l’église du village.   
\- C’est vous le spécialiste des femmes, dit Athos, imitant son camarade.   
\- A ce propos, j’ai quelque chose à vous dire, poursuivit Aramis  
\- Je vous écoute   
\- En retournant au monastère, j’ai…..   
Aramis fût interrompu par l’arrivée d’un carrosse qui effraya les chevaux des deux mousquetaires. Deux femmes en descendirent suivie par un jeune homme qui devait avoir une quinzaine d’année.  
« - Revenez nous chercher, Madame de Bragelonne et moi même après l’office, Gilbert, lança l’une des deux femmes.   
\- Bien, Madame la comtesse, répondit le cocher.   
\- Je ne sais comment vous remercier de nous avoir accueilli pour la nuit, mon fils et moi. Mais comment avez-vous su que nous étions dans cette horrible auberge ?   
\- Tous ces gens sont miens, répondit avec hauteur celle qui devait être, Athos et Aramis en étaient sûrs, la comtesse de Chevreuse. J’ai mes informateurs et sous aucun prétexte je ne laisserai une dame de votre condition dans une auberge de voyageur. Venez, entrons, les vêpres vont commencer.   
Aramis et Athos, de connivence, entrèrent eux aussi dans l’Eglise. Et si Aramis vivait cet office avec une foi profonde, Athos ne pouvait détacher son regard de Madame de Bragelonne. Jamais depuis Milady, il n’avait ressenti autant d’émotions en regardant une femme. Chacun de ses gestes, ses magnifiques cheveux châtains coiffés dans un chignon simple et gracieux, la couleur de sa robe d’un gris parfaitement assorti à ses yeux, le regard tendre qu’elle avait pour son fils. Tout, il aima tout à l‘instant où il la découvrit. Emergeant de sa prière, Aramis s’aperçut du magnétisme que provoquait la dame de compagnie de la Reine sur son ami. Puis tout bas, il lui souffla,   
« - Athos, ce n’est pas elle, qu’il faut charmer, c’est la comtesse de Chevreuse…   
\- Je ne peux pas, répondit le capitaine sans lâcher son regard de la jeune femme. Occupez-vous de la Comtesse, après tout, vous êtes bien meilleur que moi…   
\- Mais …   
\- C’est un ordre de votre capitaine, Aramis ! »

Le tout nouveau moine soldat dût obéir à ce premier ordre sachant que quelques jours auparavant, il avait fait vœu de chasteté. Un premier dilemme se présentait à lui. Il décida d’avancer avec prudence… La messe terminée, attrapant un ruban qui agrémentait un bouquet fixé à son banc, Aramis s’avança vers la comtesse.

\- Vous venez, Madame, de laisser tomber ce ruban lui dit-il avec délicatesse. Il eût été dommage que vous le perdiez.  
\- Monsieur, je vous remercie mais je vous assure qu’il ne m’appartient pas, répondit-elle un peu froidement. Mais déjà, Aramis avait armé son regard sur celui de la comtesse et jamais aucune femme n’avait résisté à ces yeux profonds et sombres.  
\- Alors, permettez-moi de vous l’offrir, lui dit-il rajoutant son sourire charmeur. Il vous irait à merveille.  
\- A qui ai-je l’honneur, demanda t’elle presque conquise ?   
\- Je suis… monsieur d’Herblay, mentit-il à peine. Mon compagnon, le comte de la Fère et moi même sommes en route pour l’Angleterre où nos affaires nous attendent. Vous devez être la comtesse de Chevreuse, n’est-ce pas ?   
\- Absolument, comme l’avez-vous su ?   
\- La beauté de vos yeux n’est donc pas une légende. On en parle dans la France entière, mais je n’y croyais pas avant de vous rencontrer.   
La comtesse, assez fière de ses yeux, fût définitivement conquise par ce bel homme aux cheveux en bataille et au regard de braise.   
\- Auriez-vous la bonté, vous et votre ami de nous accompagner au château et nous feriez vous la grâce d’accepter d’y souper.  
\- Avec plaisir, dit-il en lui présentant son bras.   
Athos, captivé par madame de Bragelonne sans pour autant oser s’en approcher, salua la technique d’approche de son soldat. Vraiment, il était définitivement le meilleur dans ce domaine.   
« - madame la comtesse, puis-je vous présenter le comte de la Fère, dit Aramis en s’approchant de son capitaine.   
\- Madame, salua Athos d’un baise main.   
\- Monsieur le comte, Monsieur d’Herblay, je vous présente madame de Bragelonne et son fils Raoul. Ils sont eux aussi en route pour l’Angleterre.   
\- J’y accompagne, mon fils qui part y étudier les sciences, mentit la dame de compagnie de la Reine. Puis, s’approchant du carrosse qui les attendait, elle posa son regard sur Athos et lui sourit avec timidité.   
\- Je vous donne rendez-vous au château, lança la comtesse en remontant dans son carrosse aidé par Aramis qui jouait son rôle à la perfection. Athos qui avait lui aussi avait de l’éducation proposa son aide à madame de Braguelonne qui accepta. 

Une fois seuls, les deux mousquetaires affinèrent leur plan.   
«- Nous avons gagné la première manche, mais il est curieux qu’une femme hautaine comme la comtesse soit allée récupérer une femme comme madame de Braguelonne par pure compassion, dit Aramis   
\- Je n’en sais rien mais nous devons rester sur nos gardes et faire en sorte de pouvoir faire le trajet avec le jeune Raoul et sa mère qui doit cacher le collier quelque part dans ses effets.   
\- Elle vous plait, n’est ce pas ?   
\- Mmmh répondit Athos   
\- Et je crois que le comte de la Fère ne la laisse pas indifférente… poursuivit Aramis malicieusement.   
\- Justement, répondit Athos brusquement, je vous avais demandé de ne plus jamais mentionner ce nom.   
\- Il fallait pourtant que je vous en trouve un…   
\- Et bien, pas celui là ! répondit le capitaine maintenant de fort mauvais humeur.   
Aramis perdant un peu de son calme répliqua,   
\- Nous donnons tous de notre personne pour cette mission, Arrêtez de faire l’enfant avec vos origines ! Si vous saviez ce que cela me coûte de m’attirer les bonnes grâces de la comtesse.   
\- Arrêtez, Aramis, je vous ai vu à l’œuvre, c’est un jeu d’enfant pour vous.   
\- Justement, aujourd’hui, je ne peux plus jouer à ce jeu.   
\- Je sais vous êtes amoureux de la Reine et lui avez voué votre vie.   
\- Non, ce n’est pas ça.   
\- Quoi donc alors ?   
\- J’ai prononcé mes vœux, il y a deux jours au monastère. Je suis, moine maintenant, Athos, dit Aramis simplement. Heureux d’avoir enfin pu le lui avouer, il laissa à son capitaine et ami le temps de digérer l’information.   
\- Mais qu’est ce qui vous a pris, hurla brutalement le capitaine ? Le Roi avait exigé que vous vous libériez de votre vœu de silence et que vous reveniez à la garnison en tant que mousquetaire, mais en aucun cas vous a t’il donné l’autorisation de devenir moine.   
\- Et je suis là, libre de vous parler et mousquetaire à vos côtés. Mais, je n’avais à aucun moment besoin de son autorisation pour rentrer dans les ordres. Je suis un moine-jésuite, envoyé dans le monde en tant que soldat avec la bénédiction de mon père abbé et du pape, répondit avec douceur Aramis.  
Athos, les mains sur les hanches, se retourna et regarda au loin pour reprendre son calme puis après quelques minutes, il reprit :   
\- C’est irrévocable, j’imagine…   
\- C’est irrévocable.   
\- Et bien, nous ferons avec, marmonna Athos, restant tout de même contrarié par la situation dans laquelle s’était mis Aramis.   
\- C’était vital pour moi, Athos. Je vous promets que je n’aurais plus pu être moi même sans m’être consacré à Dieu pour le reste de ma vie.   
\- Mmmmh, Il est temps de partir retrouver nos hôtesses. Il va falloir que vous soyez fort pour résister aux avances de la comtesse, maintenant que vous l’avez attirée dans vos bras…   
\- C’est une première épreuve que Dieu m’envoie, répondit Aramis en remettant son chapeau bleu et remontant à cheval.  
Les deux compagnons passèrent une très agréable soirée au château. Chacun jouait son rôle sans pour autant dévoiler son jeu. Madame de Braguelonne oublia de mentionner qu’en fait les études de son fils n’était qu’un prétexte , sa véritable mission étant de donner au duc de Buckingham le collier de la Reine, La comtesse trouva follement amusant d’aller en Angleterre en compagnie de ce si charmant Mr d’Herblay alors que sa véritable ambition était de s’assurer que le collier reviendrait bien à son frère le duc de Buckingham lui même, Athos n’osa pas informer la belle madame de Bragelonne qu’il était mousquetaire au service de la Reine et en mission pour la sauver et Aramis dut taire sa véritable fonction aux yeux de la comtesse. Elle voyait en lui une récompense à son année de veuvage et enfin l’occasion de s’amuser. Il était si beau, si romantique, si spirituel qu’en fin de soirée, elle lui proposa d’aller faire un tour dans le parc. Aramis accepta de bonne grâce, espérant ainsi qu’Athos aurait l’occasion de dévoiler son jeu à la jolie madame de Bragelonne. Après quelques pas, la comtesse se tourna vers lui  
« - Qui êtes-vous, monsieur d’Herblay ? Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas encore marié ?  
\- C’est à dire que… l’occasion ne s’est pas encore présenté répondit-il très inquiet de voir la tournure que prenait cette balade.   
\- Il n’est pourtant pas difficile de vous aimer, lui souffla t’elle à l’oreille.   
\- Je n’en suis pas si sur, répondit-il vraiment gêné.   
\- Et bien, je vous le dis, Je vous trouve tout à mon goût. Laissez-moi vous montrer lui proposa t’elle en lui prenant les mains et en s’approchant tout prêt de lui.   
\- « Seigneur, Jésus, aidez-moi, pria t’il au fond de son cœur, Ne m’abandonnez pas maintenant… » N’allons-nous pas trop vite, madame ? finit-il par dire en prenant le recul nécessaire pour se mettre en sécurité.   
\- Je ne sais pas, qu’en pensez-vous ?  
\- Je pense, si vous le permettez, que nous devrions profiter de la beauté et la douceur de cette nuit. Venez, faisons encore quelques pas, puis rentrons. demain, à l’aube nous partons en Angleterre et le bateau nous attend.   
La comtesse qui n’avait pas l’habitude d’être éconduite s’étonna des propos d’Aramis. Comment un homme qui avait aussi bien usé de son charme tout d’abord à l’église puis pendant le repas, pouvait-il au moment de toucher au but se rétracter comme cela devant elle.   
\- Je ne vous plais pas ? lui dit-elle   
\- Enfin ! Madame, répondit-il avec le charme qui lui allait si bien. Prenons simplement notre temps et goûtons à ces préliminaires un moment, voulez-vous ?   
\- Si vous y tenez finit-elle par répondre mais marchons encore un peu alors   
\- Donnez-moi votre bras et faisons quelques pas.   
\- Qu’allez-vous faire en Angleterre exactement ?   
\- Le comte et moi avons des affaires avec les anglais mais je ne peux vous en dire plus tant que l’affaire n’est pas conclue, répondit Aramis heureux de ne pas avoir à mentir. Et, vous ? qu’est ce qui vous a donné envie de nous accompagner dit-il pour faire diversion.   
\- Le plaisir de poursuivre nos préliminaires … et l’occasion de voir mon frère accessoirement et de retrouver mon pays natale.   
\- Votre frère ?   
\- Oui, le duc de Buckingham y vit toujours et voilà dès années que je ne l’ai vu.   
Un frisson parcourut le corps du mousquetaire. La comtesse de Chevreuse était donc la sœur du duc, voilà pourquoi cette intrigante avait ramené dans ses filets Madame de Bragelonne. Il était urgent d’en parler à Athos. 

L’ambiance avait été complètement différente à l’intérieur du château, Athos observait la belle madame de Braguelonne qui avait pris un livre après le souper. Elle était installée là dans le salon tournant le dos au trois quart à Athos. Comme à son accoutumé le capitaine était adossé à l’un des murs du salon, les bras croisés, la tête légèrement baissée jetant de temps en temps un coup d’œil timide à la lectrice. Raoul faisait les cents pas autour d’Athos un moment sans oser s’approcher. Manifestement, quelque chose l’intriguait dans le comportement d’Athos.   
«- Pourquoi ne dites-vous rien ? lui demanda t’il enfin   
\- Que voulez-vous que je dise ? J’écoute votre mère nous lire cette histoire.   
\- Je ne sais pas que vous êtes mousquetaire par exemple, reprit le jeune homme avec une assurance déconcertante. Votre ami aussi d’ailleurs quoiqu’on pourrait voir en lui autre chose.   
\- Pardon, s’étonna Athos ? Qu’est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?   
\- Monsieur, enfin, s’il vous plait…. Vous en avez l’allure, la bravoure, le comportement …   
\- Raoul, taisez-vous ! Pardonnez-lui intervint madame de Bragelonne à la fois gênée par le comportement de son fils et étonnée par la présence de mousquetaire.   
\- Il a raison, Madame, nous sommes là pour assurer votre sécurité et protéger la reine d’un scandale. Mon ami retient Madame de Chevreuse afin que nous puissions mettre ensemble au point notre scénario.   
\- Mais, la Reine m’a envoyé donner son collier au duc de Buckingham et je me dois de le faire. Je le lui ai promis   
\- Je sais, pourtant il ne faut surtout pas qu’il l’ait entre ces mains. Un enjeu à l’échelle de l’état…  
\- Mais il menace la Reine de France  
\- C’est quelqu’un de dangereux, nous devons le neutraliser. Rien ne nous garantie qu’une fois le collier récupéré, il rendra la lettre que la Reine avait écrit et qui est dangereuse pour la sécurité de notre pays. Laissez-nous vous aider. Nous avons l’un de nos mousquetaires déjà à Portsmouth, il nous y attend, nous allons approcher du duc et lui tendre un piège.   
\- Si vous pensez que c’est ce qu’il faut faire, je me fie à votre expérience, Monsieur.   
\- Je ne veux rien d’autre que la sécurité de la Reine et… vous protéger de tout danger lui dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle ressentit dans ce regard bleu et doux, tout l’amour qu’un homme pouvait offrir à une femme. Elle osa alors lui tendre la main sur laquelle il posa un baiser. Puis s’approchant de la fenêtre, il fit signe à Aramis de rentrer. 

Celui-ci attendait depuis des heures dans le jardin, le signal de son ami. Enfin, il allait pouvoir rentrer et se libérer de cette femme qui le rendait si mal à l’aise. Une fois, installés chacun dans une chambre du château, Athos attendit que tout fut calme avant de rejoindre Aramis. Quand, il entra, le capitaine vit son mousquetaire un rosaire à la main, les yeux clos, les lèvres murmurant une prière. Aramis s’interrompit pour accueillir son capitaine.   
« - je ne voulais pas vous interrompre…  
\- Ne vous en faîtes, je reprendrai plus tard, sourit Aramis. Figurez-vous que j’ai appris que notre hôtesse n’était autre que la sœur de Buckingham.  
\- Ce qui explique pourquoi, elle souhaite nous accompagner.   
\- A moins que cela ne soit pour mon charme… s’amusa Aramis   
\- Faut-il que je vous rappelle ce que vous êtes ?   
\- Pas besoin, j’ai été à la torture toute la soirée. Et vous, avez vous appris quelque chose ?   
\- Le jeune Raoul, qui est perspicace, a compris que nous étions mousquetaires. J’ai exposé mon plan à madame de Bragelonne qui se repose sur nous bien que je la sente très inquiète quant à la sécurité de la Reine   
\- Bien, reste à savoir les motivations de ce Duc, j’espère que Porthos saura nous donner des informations. Allons dormir, mon ami, la route sera longue demain.   
\- Priez-pour moi lui répondit Athos en sortant   
\- J’en étais justement à vous, mon frère … murmura Aramis se replongeant dans son rosaire


	8. Chapter 8

Porthos quant à lui avait dégoté une taverne dans laquelle les jeux de cartes allaient bon train. Il fût vite repéré par les hommes de Buckingham qui avait pour mission de trouver des joueurs dont la qualité mais surtout la bourse étaient à la hauteur du duc. Tant et si bien, qu’un soir le Duc en personne fît son entrée dans la taverne. Porthos à l’instant même sut qu’il s’agissait de sa proie.  
« - J’ai entendu dire que vous étiez un fameux joueur, monsieur, dit le duc en s’approchant du colosse. Peut-être pourrions nous faire une partie ensemble ?  
\- Avec plaisir ! A qui ai-je l’honneur, répondit Porthos en déposant ostensiblement une bourse pleine d’or sur la table.  
\- Au duc de Buckingham.  
\- Monsieur le duc, je vous en prie, installons-nous. Tavernier, servez-nous de votre meilleur vin, hurla le mousquetaire. 

Une longue nuit commença, chacun observant l’autre avec attention, buvant verre sur verre. Porthos laissa d’abord gagner son adversaire qui en pleine confiance prit de plus en plus de risques. Le duc finit par perdre beaucoup d’argent et la colère et le vin lui montant à la tête, il finit par perdre son sang froid. D’un signe, il fit intervenir plusieurs de ses hommes qui réussirent à immobiliser Porthos.

« - Vous pensiez que j’allais tomber dans votre piège grossier ? Je sais que vous n’êtes pas un voyageur lambda mais que vous êtes un mousquetaire du roi de France, votre réputation vous précède en Angleterre. Il y a peu de colosse métisse jouant aussi bien aux cartes. Emmenez-le ! dit il à ses hommes.  
Porthos ne pût rien faire pour se défendre. Désarmé pour le bien de sa mission, encadré par six hommes, les poings liés dans le dos, il n’avait aucun moyen de s’échapper.  
De retour au château, Le cruel duc de Buckingham fit enfermé Porthos après l’avoir ruer de coups pour s’assurer qu’il ne bougerait pas trop, dans une cage en bois qu’il fit s’élever à l’aide d’un treuille et d’une poulie au dessus de la rivière bordant le château.  
« -Je sais que vous êtes venu pour récupérer la lettre que j’ai en ma possession et le collier qui doit m’être livré dans les prochaines heures. Je ne manquerai pas de faire couper cette corde si d’aventure les choses se passent mal. Au troisième coup de feu, mon homme de main qui reste là à vous surveiller à pour mission de couper cette corde… est-ce bien clair ? »  
Porthos comprit qu’il ne pouvait plus rien faire. A la moindre tentative d’évasion, le duc ferait jeter la caisse dans le fond de la rivière. Ses poings et ses chevilles étant liés dans le dos, il n’avait aucune chance de se libérer. Il ne devrait son salut qu’à l’arrivée d’Athos et Aramis. 

Avant de gagner la mer, il avait fallu traverser le reste de la Normandie. Les deux femmes installées dans un carrosse, Athos et le jeune Raoul ouvraient la marche et Aramis profitait de ses moments de paix pour remplir ses devoirs de moine.  
« - Comment êtes-vous devenu mousquetaire, demanda Raoul au capitaine ?  
\- C’est une longue histoire, Mais à la suite d’un incident familial, je me suis engagé afin d’oublier ma vie d’avant, répondit-Athos  
\- Comment le devient-on ?  
\- Il faut d’abord être cadet et apprendre à se battre à l’épée, au mousquet, puis au fur et à mesure de vos missions, vous apprendrez votre métier.  
\- Ce serait mon rêve le plus cher. Que faut-il pour rentrer au service des mousquetaires ?  
\- Un bonne dose de courage et d’audace, un grand sens de l’amitié et une belle bourse, dit- Aramis qui les avait rejoints.  
\- Du courage et de l’audace, je pense en avoir, mais je n’ai pas de bourse, ou si peu …  
Le jeune fît accélérer son cheval afin que ses deux compagnons de voyage ne s’aperçoivent pas de sa déception.  
\- Il est touchant cet enfant dit Aramis en regardant son capitaine. Il ferait un bon cadet.  
\- Mmmmhh marmonna Athos .  
\- Arrêtez, je vois bien que cet enfant vous touche. Aidons-le à entrer dans la compagnie.  
\- Il faut avant tout le protéger des risques qu’il est capable de prendre lors de cette mission. Nous devrons lors de la remise du collier par madame de Bragelonne, récupérer la lettre, intercepter le collier et nous enfuir. Porthos, s’occupera de récupérer la lettre, je resterai au côté de mme de Bragelonne et vous canaliserez la comtesse. Nous devons mettre ce jeune à l’abri pendant ce temps. Les risques sont trop grands pour lui.  
\- Il faudrait lui laisser faire quelque chose pourtant. Laissez lui vous prouver qu’il peut devenir cadet.  
\- Je l’enverrai dans ce cas chercher Porthos qui doit être caché dans l’une des tavernes de la ville.  
\- Cela me semble une bonne idée. 

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bateau. Pendant la traversée, le jeune Raoul trouva un moment pour venir discuter avec Aramis.  
« - Vous êtes mousquetaire vous aussi, questionna le jeune homme ?  
\- Oui répondit Aramis rangeant sa bible dans sa poche  
\- Pourtant vous êtes aussi moine ou prêtre, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Euh, oui confirma Aramis complètement sidéré par la perspicacité de Raoul.  
\- Mais, alors comment un religieux peut-il tuer des hommes ?  
\- Je tâche toujours de ne tuer personne. Je blesse, je mets hors d’état de nuire, si tu préfères. Chaque vie est sacrée même celle du plus vil scélérat. Je ne tue qu’en cas d’extrémité puis je demande à Dieu de me pardonner pour ce que je viens de faire et je prie pour la personne à qui je viens de prendre la vie. Mais, Raoul, pas la peine d’être moine, pour agir de cette façon, chaque mousquetaire lors de chaque combat peut épargner la vie de son adversaire. Mais comment as-tu su que j’étais moine ?  
\- Votre comportement général, votre regard bienveillant sur nous, votre embarras face à la comtesse mais surtout je vous ai vu prier à plusieurs reprises avec votre rosaire.  
\- C’est une belle qualité de savoir observer Raoul, C’est un don de Dieu, tu sais ? 

Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Athos, Aramis, Raoul et Madame de Bragelonne s’étaient installés dans une auberge en plein centre ville. La comtesse était quant à elle allée s’installer dans le château de son frère.  
« - Je vais faire en sorte que mon frère vous invite lors de l’un de ses fameux soupers, dit-elle. Monsieur d’Herblay me feriez-vous l’honneur de m’accompagner jusqu’au château ?  
Aramis chercha dans le regard d’Athos un moyen d ‘échapper à cette corvée, mais il n’y trouva qu’un signe d’encouragement.  
« -Ca se passera bien, ne vous inquiétez-pas… Vous avez fait vœu d’obéissance, n’est-ce-pas ? Donc vous vous devez au devoir de tout mousquetaire qui de tout mettre en œuvre pour la réussite d’une mission lui dit son capitaine une fois que la comtesse avait passé la porte.  
Aramis, obéissant, la rejoignit dans le carrosse. Celui-ci avait à peine démarré que la comtesse ferma les rideaux pour gagner un peu d’intimité. Puis très entreprenante, elle s’approcha du mousquetaire et entreprit de le déshabiller. Avec une certaine précipitation, elle déboutonna sa veste en cuire faisant glisser sa main sur le buste d’Aramis, approchant ses lèvres de cette bouche cachée par cette barbe brune si bien taillée. Le moine, dans un premier temps, s’accrocha à la banquette, les deux bras le long du corps afin de lutter contre cet assaut tant redouté. Parfaitement immobile, Aramis, les yeux clos suppliait Dieu de l’aider à se sortir de là. Il n’était pas sensé être moine, il avait enflammé la comtesse à la sortie de l’église pour le bien de la mission et il devait garder la confiance de sa bienfaitrice jusqu’à la fin. En la repoussant, il la froisserait et compromettrait l’opération. En se laissant aimé par celle-ci il rompait son vœu de chasteté. Elle déplaçait maintenant ses mains le long de sa poitrine marquée de cicatrices et de ses lèvres fines embrassait le cou, les lèvres du mousquetaire. Il était au supplice : Dieu le punissait-il d’avoir tant pêcher autrefois en utilisant son charme pour conquérir nombre de femmes comme il l’avait fait avec cette pauvre Marguerite pour avoir la possibilité d’apercevoir de temps en temps son fils. « Pardon, mon Dieu, pour tout cela, mais aidez-moi, je vous en supplie, Ne m’abandonnez pas, je ne veux que vous servir en étant au service de la France. » La comtesse s’interrompit brusquement, collant son regard dans celui si beau, si doux d’Aramis.  
« - Mon ami, vous étiez bien plus entreprenant l’autre jour. Mais peut-être, êtes-vous novice en la matière ? Laissez-moi vous guider et commencez par délacer ma tenue, lui souffla t’elle dans l’oreille avec une sensualité qu’il connaissait si bien. « Novice, oui c’est ça, il faut que je joue les novices en étant timide, maladroit, lent … »se dit-il. Alors, par devoir pour la France, il commença à ôter un à un les lacets de la robe de soie et de taffetas de la comtesse. En prenant son temps, peut-être arriveraient-ils avant que l’irrémédiable se produise. S’attaquant au corsage, la comtesse s’impatienta un peu voyant les kilomètres défilés.  
« - Dépêchez-vous un peu, monsieur, où nous allons arriver… finit-elle par dire en enlevant elle même le reste de sa tenue laissant apparaître une ravissante poitrine. Elle y plaqua les mains d’Aramis qui ferma les yeux en se replongeant dans une ultime prière de supplication. Soudain, le carrosse s’arrêta brutalement et bascula sur le côté. Après quelques instants de stupeur, la comtesse se rhabilla et penchant sa tête à la fenêtre demanda au cochet ce qui se passait. Aramis en profita pour lui aussi refermer sa veste de cuir et sortit par la porte restée accessible.  
« - L’une des roues du carrosse vient de se briser, Madame la Comtesse. Sans que je comprenne pourquoi.  
\- Descendez, Madame, dit Aramis, nous allons devoir poursuivre à pied, je le crains.  
Il tendit son bras à la comtesse et l’aida à sortir du carrosse. Une fois de plus Dieu avait été là pour le sauver. Il s’en voulut de ne pas avoir assez foi en sa protection et profita du reste du trajet pour réciter en silence une prière de pénitence.  
Athos avait envoyé Raoul à la recherche de Porthos dans les tavernes de la ville puis avait expliquer à Madame de Bragelonne la stratégie qu’ils avaient mis en place.  
« Lorsque nous serons reçu par le duc, je me tiendrai près de vous. Sachez que nous avons compris que la comtesse de Chevreuse est de mèche avec le duc de Buckingham qui n’est autre que son frère. Elle vous a pris sous sa protection pour s’assurer que vous lui remettriez bien le collier. Je me tiendrai à vos côtés lorsque vous tendrez au duc la boite contenant le bijou. Aramis canalisera la comtesse et notre ami Porthos qui est déjà sur place et qui avait comme mission de s’attirer la sympathie du duc se tiendra, je l’espère près de lui, prêt à intervenir.  
Je vous en supplie, Madame, lui dit-il ne vous mettez pas en danger. J’en souffrirai beaucoup… osa-t’il lui souffler dans l’oreille. Elle le rassura par un baiser tendre et sincère qui ne nécessita pas plus de discussion entre les deux.  
Aramis était revenu de son périple avec un rendez-vous chez le duc, ce même soir à l’heure du souper. Chacun se préparait quand soudain Raoul pénétra avec fracas dans la pièce.  
« -Votre ami Porthos n’est nul part. Il a été vu une dernière fois à la taverne de saint James où il jouait contre le duc, puis il a été fait prisonnier par ses hommes de mains. Depuis cinq jours personne ne l’a revu, expliqua-t’il complètement essoufflé.  
Les deux mousquetaires étaient en train chacun à sa manière d’enregistrer l’information, Athos en tachant d’élaborer une nouvelle stratégie et Aramis en remettant entre les mains de Dieu la vie de son vieil ami, quand on frappa vigoureusement à la porte de leur chambre.  
D’Artagnan dégoulinant de sueur, de terre, et manifestement épuisé s’engouffra dans la chambre en expliquant que le Roi avait exigé que la reine se présente au prochain bal avec le collier qu’il venait de lui offrir.  
Cette mission prenait de nouveaux enjeux : il fallait sauver le reine du déshonneur, récupérer la lettre qui mettait en danger le France, sauver, s’il était encore en vie Porthos et mettre hors d’état de nuire le duc. Prenant, quelques minutes pour réfléchir, Athos regardait un à un chacun des acteurs de cette mission puis finalement donna ses ordres. 

 

Aramis et Athos comme convenu, accompagnèrent madame de Bragelonne au château du Duc de Buckingham. Celui-ci était sombre et austère, les fenêtres étaient étroites et une seule pièce semblait éclairée. De gros nuages couvrant le ciel cachaient une belle lune blanche. Les grands arbres alentours donnaient un air encore plus menaçant à cette propriété. La jeune femme eût un frisson en descendant du carrosse et serra un peu plus fort le bras protecteur d’Athos.  
« -Raoul, restez près d’Aramis, lui ordonna le capitaine. On leur ouvrit la porte et ils furent accueillis après un moment dans la grande salle de garde du château. Là au fond se tenaient le duc et la comtesse côte à côte l’air menaçant.  
« - Je viens vous remettre en échange de la lettre, le collier que vous avez demandé à la Reine de France, monsieur, dit madame de Bragelonne.  
\- Approchez, dit le duc ! Non, seule. Monsieur restez à votre place, reprit-il en regardant Athos l’air suspicieux.  
Après quelques pas, elle était maintenant face au duc lui tendant le coffret contenant le bijou. Puis soudain, la comtesse attrapa Raoul par le bras et le menaça avec un couteau. Par différentes portes, surgirent des hommes armés qui s’attaquèrent aux deux mousquetaires. L’un et l’autre se défendirent avec panache. Madame de Bragelonne complètement désarçonnée à qui le duc avait arraché le collier, resta un long moment immobile puis voyant son fils en danger, elle se précipita sur la comtesse qui en riposte voulut enfoncer le poignard dans le cœur du jeune homme. Il ne fut sauvé que par le courage de sa mère qui s’interposa entre lui et la comtesse. Tuée sur le coup, elle s’effondra au sol dans une mare de sang. Athos qui en avait terminé avec les hommes du duc se précipita au pied de cette jeune femme dont il était tombé amoureux. La comtesse hurla alors avec toute la haine qu’elle avait dans le cœur :  
«- Vous pensiez, que vous auriez pu nous avoir, mousquetaires. Mr d’Herblay ou Dieu sait comment vous vous appelez, vous vous êtes joué de moi pendant ces quelques jours avec comme seule intention de récupérer le collier et la lettre. Ce qui aurait plongé mon frère dans une ruine que rien ne pouvait sauver. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser gagner. Avant de s’enfuir, elle récupéra un mousquet et arma son bras en direction du jeune Raoul qui regardait sa mère. Aramis dégaina alors le sien et d’un geste sûr blessa mortellement la comtesse.  
Le duc quant à lui avait profité du cahot pour s’échapper. Il avait avec lui et la lettre et le collier. Qu’importe ce qui arrivait à sa sœur, il n’avait plus de dettes. Il n’avait plus qu’une chose à faire tuer le colosse à qui il devait tant d’argent. Il se précipita alors vers l’arrière de sa propriété près de la rivière. Mais il fût interrompu par d’Artagnan qui avait eût comme mission d’assurer les arrières et intercepter le duc si celui-ci avait tenté de s’échapper. Un duel d’une rare violence s’en suivit avec le mousquetaire. D’Artagnan réussit finalement à désarmer son adversaire et le pointant de son épée le questionna :  
« - Où est Porthos ? Qu’en avez-vous fait ? Qu’en avez-vous fait, hurla le gascon ?  
\- Je ne vous dirai rien  
\- Une dernière fois…. D’artagnan arma son mousquet et blessa à la poitrine le duc s’effondra au sol.  
\- Rien vous ne saurez-rien dit-il en mourant, mais sachez qu’il y a déjà eu un coup de feu, que vous venez de donner le deuxième et qu’au troisième l’un de mes hommes a le devoir de l’éliminer. Puis il expira. 

Pendant ce temps, Aramis s’était précipité au chevet de la comtesse, elle aussi expirait en même temps que son frère. Elle regarda Aramis et lui souffla :  
« - Vous m’avez dupé et fait croire que j’étais désirable, monsieur.  
\- C’était ma mission, répondit Aramis, lui soutenant la tête, et je vous demande pardon.  
\- Et si nous nous étions rencontrés dans d’autres circonstances, m’auriez-vous aimé ?  
\- Non, plus lui dit-il honnêtement  
\- Je ne vous plaisais pas du tout ?  
\- Si, mais je ne peux pas.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je suis moine –jésuite. J’ai fait vœu de célibat et de chasteté.  
\- Je comprends mieux votre résistance alors. Excusez mon audace, lui dit-elle souffrant de plus en plus.  
\- C’est à moi de vous demander pardon, madame la comtesse.  
\- Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?  
\- Frère René. Et vous ?  
\- Aude  
\- Aude, voulez-vous vous confesser? Je vous donnerai les derniers sacrements, si vous le voulez.  
Alors pendant de longues minutes, Madame de Chevreuse vida son cœur et demanda pardon pour tous ses pêchers. Aramis prononça la prière de réconciliation et donna à Aude de Chevreuse l’extrême onction. 

\- Votre ami, celui que vous deviez retrouver ici, est prisonnier dans une cage au dessus du pont au fond du parc. Et dans un dernier souffle, elle tenta de lui dire qu’au troisième coup de feu, il serait noyé. Puis elle mourut.  
\- Allez en paix, Aude, souffla t’il en la marquant d’un dernier signe de croix.  
Relevant la tête, il trouva au loin son capitaine avachi devant la dépouille de madame de Bragelonne. 

 

\- Athos, venez vite, nous devons sauvez Porthos. Allez, levez-vous dit-il en secouant son ami. Et d’Artagnan aussi est peut-être en danger, il faut les sauver.  
Raoul choqué par ce qu’il venait de vivre était resté dans un recoin de la salle des gardes puis se levant brusquement, attrapa un mousquet accroché au mur et se précipita en dehors du château. Il eût tôt fait de retrouver d’Artagnan qui tentait encore vainement de trouver l’endroit où était prisonnier Porthos. 

Raoul, traversait à grande enjambée le parc et voulant marqué sa présence, tira un coup de fusil dans le ciel. Il voulait simplement manifester sa colère mais cette troisième détonation précipita la condamnation de Porthos.


	9. Chapter 9

Aramis sortit à son tour en courant suivi par Athos et se précipita vers d’Artagnan qui cherchait dans tous les sens où pouvait avoir lieu l’exécution du colosse. Aramis, leur hurla de le suivre et après une course incroyable, ils arrivèrent au bord de la rivière au niveau du pont. Il n’y avait pas de cage mais dans l’eau, malgré la pénombre ils virent des bulles remontées à la surface. D’artagnan plongea alors et pendant un long moment chercha dans cette eau sombre la cage qui devait contenir son camarade. Enfin, il la trouva et déploya toutes ses forces pour briser l’armature en bois. Mais c’était impossible ses coups de pied était freinés par l’eau. Il remonta à la surface reprendre son souffle et replongea après avoir indiqué à ses amis que Porthos était en bas. Les deux autres le suivirent, ils attrapèrent alors la corde qui avait maintenu la caisse au dessus du pont et entreprirent de la faire remonter à la surface. Après de couteux efforts, ils réussirent à immerger la cage dans lequel ils trouvèrent le corps de Porthos. N’écoutant que leur courage et avec l’aide de Raoul, ils remontèrent la cage sur la rive et la brisèrent. Aramis se planta son oreille devant la bouche du métisse. Mais il n’entendit rien. Le déshabillant, il tacha de trouver les bruits du cœur. Mais rien alors il interpella d’Artagnan pour qu’il lui fasse un massage cardiaque pendant que lui essayait d’aspirer l’eau qu’il devait avoir dans les poumons.   
Raoul s ‘était éloigné de la scène, ayant compris que par sa faute un mousquetaire était mort. Athos s’en aperçut et s’approchant lui, tenta de le rassurer.   
Pendant de longues minutes, Aramis et d’Artagnan s’acharnèrent sur le colosse, mais celui-ci n’avait pas donné de signe de vie. Finalement, chacun recula, Aramis levant son visage vers les cieux, d’Artagnan exorcisant sa haine en donnant des coup de pied dans la cage restée à proximité et Athos qui n’avait jusque là pas toucher le corps de son camarade, s’approcha de lui et se jeta à genoux puis dans un dernier accès de colère et un dernier geste de désespoir donna sur la poitrine du géant un énorme coup de poing. Le corps de Porthos se cabra et une énorme gerbe d’eau sortie de sa bouche. Il évacua pendant un moment toute l’eau qu’il avait inhalée mais il était en vie. Ses camarades s’enlacèrent les uns avec les autres terriblement heureux de revoir leur ami ramené à la vie. Raoul avait observé la scène avec envie : oui, ces mousquetaires avaient vraiment du panache, du courage, des liens d’amitié très forts. Et c’est ce qu’il voulait vivre, mais sa mère étant morte, il n’avait que la moitié de la somme nécessaire pour devenir mousquetaire. 

Il ne fallait pas trainer, il fallait repartir au plus vite à Paris pour redonner en temps et en heure le bijou à la reine afin que celle-ci puisse paraître le soir du bal comme le Roi l’avait exigé.   
Retournant à l’auberge pour récupérer leurs affaires, Aramis qui avait pris sur son cheval le jeune Raoul, lui tendit discrètement la bourse contenant les dix écus que le Roi lui avait remis après le siège de Carcassonne.   
« -Pourquoi me donnez-vous cela demanda Raoul ?   
\- tu veux rentrer chez les mousquetaires, je crois.   
\- Oui bien sûr mais je ne peux accepter un tel présent.   
\- Et moi, je ne peux garder une telle somme. Vois-tu, tu me rends service, lui répondit malicieusement Aramis. Que cela reste cependant entre toi et moi, d’accord ?   
\- Vous avez ma parole.  
\- Bien, dépêche toi de préparer tes affaires nous partons prendre le bateau. 

Le navire attendait au port, les mousquetaires sortaient un à un leur monnaie pour payer le capitaine du bateau. D’Artagnan, Athos et Raoul étaient déjà à bord. Aramis et Porthos avaient été rendre les chevaux. 

Le colosse se rapprocha de son ami.   
«- Merci de m’avoir sauver. Aramis souleva son chapeau en signe reconnaissance. Je voulais aussi vous demander pardon de m’être emporter l’autre jour dans la forêt, mais je n’en pouvais plus de ne pas entendre le son de votre voix et … j’avais peur de vous perdre avoua-t’il.   
\- Je suis là, lui répondit Aramis tout en fouillant ses poches quelques rues avant d’arriver au port. Il ne sortit que quelques piécettes. Il n’avait plus assez pour reprendre le navire.   
-Et bien Aramis, lui dit le colosse, que faites-vous ? Avez-vous perdu quelque chose ?   
\- Je n’ai plus assez d’argent pour prendre le navire, lui dit-il.   
\- Comment ça plus d’argent ? Et la bourse du Roi.   
\- Je ne l’ai plus.   
\- Pourquoi ?   
\- Je ne pouvais pas la garder pour moi   
\- Pourquoi, continua le colosse de plus en plus intriguer.  
\- Nous en reparlerons plus tard, vous voulez bien ?   
\- mmmmmh   
\- M’en prêteriez-vous ?   
\- Je ne vous comprends pas, vous avez vraiment l’art de vous mettre dans des situations invraisemblables. Pourquoi ? Mais, Pourquoi ? 

Le navire embarqua et chacun prenait un peu de repos après cette première partie de mission. Aramis observait Athos qui prenait soin malgré son chagrin du jeune Raoul. On eût dit que c’était son fils. Porthos se remettait de sa noyade et se creusait la tête pour essayer de comprendre ce que son vieil ami avait bien pu faire de cet argent. Ne trouvant pas de réponse, il finit par s‘endormir. D’Artagnan passait son temps à regarder avec un air un peu circonspect en direction d’Aramis. Il se disait bien que le jeune gascon avait quelque chose à lui dire mais cela devait venir de lui. Il n’était pas prêt. Aramis patienterait donc en essayant de s’aménager dans cet espace exigüe des temps de prière discrets. Il se mettait à la poupe du bateau pendant de longs moments pour rendre grâce à Dieu.   
Finalement, ils accostèrent en France et une fois les chevaux trouvés, ils s’élancèrent au grand galop espérant rattraper leur retard afin d’arriver avant le bal. Lors d’une des rares poses qu’ils s’accordaient, d’Artagnan s’approcha d’Aramis.

« - J’ai une question à vous poser depuis un moment et à laquelle je ne trouve pas de réponse possible.   
\- Je vous écoute.   
\- Comment saviez-vous, où était Porthos ?   
\- La comtesse de Chevreuse me l’a dit.   
\- En mourant, elle vous a avoué où son frère avait emprisonné Porthos, reprit d’Artagnan très surpris ?   
\- Absolument.   
\- Vous l’avez torturée ?   
\- D’Artagnan, enfin…  
\- Mais alors comment avez-vous fait ?   
\- Je l’ai confessée.   
\- Pardon ?   
\- Elle m’a confessé ses pêchers et je lui ai donné l’extrême onction.   
\- Pardon ? Mais il faut être moine ou prêtre pour cela, non ?   
\- Absolument.   
D’Artagnan qui juste là regardait vers le sol, tourna brutalement sa tête et planta son regard dans celui d’Aramis ayant peur de comprendre ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Puis se tournant vers Athos, il lui dit :   
\- Ne me dites pas qu’Aramis a fait ce que je crois…   
Le capitaine valida de la tête. Il ne connaissait pas Aramis autant que les deux anciens mousquetaires mais il avait appris à le connaître et admirait l’engagement total qu’il mettait en toute chose, au risque de se mettre en danger. Il ne sut quoi dire, alors il l’attira simplement dans une franche accolade. Porthos qui n’avait rien suivi de la scène sortit de sa sieste. 

Tout le monde remonta à cheval, il restait encore quelques heures avant d’arriver au Louvre. Porthos, d’Artagnan et Raoul de Bragelonne chevauchaient devant. Athos et Aramis derrière. 

« -Que va t’on faire de cet enfant, dit soudain Athos en montrant du menton le jeune Raoul?  
\- C’est vrai! Que va–t’il devenir, répondit le jésuite qui avait pu observer depuis la mort de madame de Bragelonne l’attachement qu’Athos développait pour cet enfant sans en avoir conscience.   
\- Je ne crois pas qu’il lui reste de la famille.   
\- C’est un vrai problème, dit Aramis en regardant intensément son ami. Peut-être faudrait-il l’envoyer en pension comme c’était le souhait de sa mère ?   
\- Mais absolument pas ! Athos avait réagit avec spontanéité, ce dont Aramis se réjouissait.   
\- Alors qu’allez-vous en faire ?   
\- Pourquoi ne parlez-vous que de moi ?   
\- Et bien, parce que Porthos n’a jamais connu autre chose que la garnison et n’aspire qu’à jouer aux cartes entre deux missions, d’Artagnan vient de se marier et va construire sa propre famille. Quant à moi, je ne peux pas ou plus le prendre sous mon aile. Il ne reste que vous, mon vieil ami.   
Athos savait ce qu’il avait à faire, il avait pourtant du mal à se l’avouer. Il se mura donc dans un silence qu’Aramis respecta un temps. Ils galopèrent jusqu’aux portes de Paris. 

Une agitation folle régnait au palais, les servantes, les valets, les cochets s’agitaient en tout sens. De la grille au château, une longue procession de carrosses attendait de pouvoir déverser leur contenu. Les ducs et les duchesses, les princes et les princesses rivalisaient par leurs habits de bal. Le palais était éclairé de mille feux. Le Roi allait ouvrir le bal d’un instant à l’autre. Les quatre mousquetaires pénétrèrent par une porte dérobée du château, espérant arriver à temps dans les appartements de la Reine pour lui remettre le bijou tant espéré. Juste avant de bifurquer vers ses quartiers, ils furent brutalement arrêtés par le Roi encadré de quelques gardes :   
« Ah, mes mousquetaires, vous tombez bien, suivez-moi jusqu’à la salle de bal, vous assurerez ma sécurité ce soir.  
L’ordre était bref et clair. Impossible de s’y dérober. Se regardant les uns les autres aussi discrètement que possible, interdits, ils suivirent le Roi qui se retourna brutalement :   
« - Qui êtes-vous jeune homme ?   
\- Je suis Raoul de Bragelonne, répondit Raoul dans une grande révérence.   
\- Que faîtes-vous ici ?   
\- Je …. J’a…..   
\- C’est une nouvelle recrue des mousquetaires. Il rentre comme cadet, reprit Athos venant à la rescousse du jeune.   
\- Et bien, suivez-nous et j’espère que vous nous servirez aussi bien vos souverains que ces messieurs.   
\- Nous ne faisons que notre devoir, conclut Aramis en soulevant son chapeau.   
\- Ah, vous avez récupéré l’usage de la parole, dit le Roi d’un ton légèrement mesquin en s’arrêtant juste devant la porte de la grande salle des bals.   
Personne ne voulut relever les propos maladroits du Roi, les mousquetaires étaient bien trop préoccupés par la Reine et le bijou. Raoul tremblait comme une feuille morte. Comment allait-il pouvoir donner le collier qu’il cachait dans sa manche sans que le Roi ne s’en aperçoive. Athos cherchait une stratégie, Porthos et d’Artagnan étaient prêts à ressortir mais leur capitaine les en dissuada d’un geste. Aramis, comme à son habitude regardait en tout sens redoutant l’affront qu’allait subir la Reine sans qu’il ne puisse rien faire. Le Roi venait de prendre place sur le trône au fond de la salle, la musique reprenait bon train. Chacun regardait son voisin comparant sa tenue, chacun se saluait, on attendait la Reine pour commencer à danser. 

 

Constance faisait les cents pas devant les appartements de la Reine attendant l’arrivée de l’un des mousquetaires avec le bijou. Pourquoi n’était-il pas là ? Qu’avait-il pu leur arriver ? Elle n’osait imaginer la fureur du Roi lorsqu’il se rendrait compte que sa femme ne portait pas le bijou en question. La Reine après avoir longtemps attendu se tordant les mains dans tous les sens, regardant par le fenêtre l’arrivée de ses sauveurs, s’asseyant, se relevant, ajustant sa robe de soie rebrodées de mille pierres précieuses, s’agenouilla sur son prie-Dieu et lança un dernier appel suppliant Dieu de lui venir en aide. Elle ne pouvait plus faire patienter la cour, il fallait aller affronter la colère du Roi aux yeux de tous les courtisans. Alors dans sa grande noblesse, après un dernier signe de croix, elle se leva et se prépara à sortir. Un garde rouge fit alors son entrée et dans une profonde révérence dit :  
« -Le Roi vous attend pour ouvrir le bal, votre Majesté. »  
Sans dire un mot, elle le suivit. Après avoir traverser les salles du Louvre, la Reine suivie par Constance et ses dames d’honneur arrivèrent devant les portes de la salle de bal.   
« Sa majesté, la Reine, annonça le grand chambellan ! »  
Les portes s’ouvrirent devant la souveraine qui s’avança sans que l’on puisse s’apercevoir qu’elle tremblait de peur. Seul Aramis retrouva ce sourire qu’elle affichait lorsqu’elle avait peur. Il pria Dieu de lui venir en aide. Chacun fit un profonde révérence à son passage quant soudain le jeune Raoul se précipita aux pieds de la Reine. Celle-ci s’arrêta et regarda le jeune homme qu’elle reconnut.   
« - Votre Majesté, dit-il suffisamment fort, pour que l’on puisse l’entendre à proximité, vous venez de perdre votre collier. Toujours à genoux, il lui tendit le bijou qu’il avait sorti de sa manche et qu’il avait fait semblant de ramasser.   
\- Je vous remercie, lui répondit-elle avec son si jolie sourire. M’aideriez-vous à le remettre ?   
Le roi observait de loin cette scène sans percevoir un seul instant qu’il s’agissait d’un sauvetage dont seuls les mousquetaires étaient capables. Le collier autours de son cou, la reine reprit sa marche vers le trône traversant la grande salle avec la grâce dont elle avait l’habitude. Le bal dura un long moment. Le Roi et la Reine dansèrent, ils semblaient heureux. Aramis en poste dans l’un des angles de la salle observait sa Reine à qui il avait fait la promesse de toujours la sauver. Il se sentit infiniment heureux d’avoir pu contribuer à sa protection une nouvelle fois. Lors de cette mission, ils avaient éloigné pour un temps tout du moins les risques d’une guerre avec l’Angleterre. Merci pour cette paix, Seigneur, pria le moine-soldat. De temps à autre, il jetait un petit regard sur sa Reine qu’il ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver belle et désirable. Non, il ne faut pas penser comme cela, il ne faut plus la désirer, j‘ai fait le serment à Dieu de lui donner ma vie et de ne plus avoir de lien amoureux avec les femmes et en tout premier lieu celle-ci. Seigneur, ma vie sera-t’elle toujours une bataille ?   
Après un menuet avec le duc de Guise, la Reine s’installa sur son trône et chercha du regard son fidèle Aramis qui avec ses compagnons lui avait évité le courroux de Louis. Il était là, sagement au fond de la pièce. Il avait dû renoncer être moine par devoir pour la France. Sa vie n’est-elle qu’un long sacrifice ? Elle vit que par moment ses mains se crispaient, ses poings se serraient, comme lorsqu’il avait peur. Elle devrait trouver un prétexte pour lui parler maintenant qu’il avait recouvré l’usage de la parole. Constance m’aidera surement… Le Roi soudain se leva, la musique s’arrêta, les courtisans firent une révérence puis le Roi avant de quitter la salle interpela le capitaine des Mousquetaires.   
« - capitaine Athos, je vous veux demain dans mon bureau. Soyez-y dans la matinée.   
Athos s’inclina se demandant bien ce que le roi voulait lui dire. Enfin la fête s’arrêta et les quatre mousquetaires récupérèrent le héros du jour qui s’était endormi sur une banquette. 

Porthos jubilait, il avait tant espéré cet instant où tous les quatre se retrouvaient autour de la lourde table en bois dans la cour de la garnison.   
« - Mes amis, je suis le plus heureux des hommes, nous voilà tous réunis, en vie, libéré de tous vœux dit-il en regardant à cet instant plus particulièrement Aramis. Buvons ! Buvons à notre amitié, à notre succès du jour ! 

Tous trinquèrent et s’amusèrent de voir le jeune Raoul avachi sur la table après un verre de vin. Après un moment D’artagnan s’échappa pour rejoindre enfin sa douce Constance, Aramis envisageait de partir, Athos fixait le garçon avec une intensité particulière. Porthos dans son enthousiasme l’interpela  
« - Alors Capitaine, que fait-on du p’tit ?   
\- J’imagine que nous devons l’intégrer au cadet après son coup de génie de ce soir. Mais pour cela, il lui faut un tuteur, un formateur et une bourse.   
\- Je me porte volontaire pour être son instructeur répondit immédiatement le colosse. Je lui apprendrai mes meilleures bottes pour rendre KO un adversaire.   
\- Et vous capitaine, demanda Aramis ? Que pouvez-vous faire pour lui ?   
\- Je peux lui donner ma bourse, répondit Athos.   
\- Pas la peine, j’en ai déjà une dit brutalement le jeune homme en sortant dix écus.   
\- D’où vient cet argent, demanda Athos avec une sévérité toute paternelle ?   
\- Un généreux donateur me les a offerts.   
\- Qui donc ? quand ?   
\- Je ne peux vous répondre, il a demandé que cela ne soit pas divulgué et je lui ai donné ma parole.   
\- Il ne reste qu’à lui trouver un tuteur, reprit Aramis pour sortir de l’embarras de son jeune ami.  
\- Très bien, Aramis, vous avez gagné ... maugréa le capitaine sachant très bien ce que son devoir et son cœur lui dictaient de faire. Il se dirigea avec Raoul dans son nouveau bureau. Puis une fois arrivés en haut des escaliers, il se retourna et lança à Aramis :   
\- N’oubliez pas ce que vous devez avouer à Porthos !   
\- Vous avez gagné quoi, questionna Porthos après avoir entendu la porte se fermer ?  
\- Vous n’avez donc pas remarqué l’attention qu’ Athos porte à cet enfant depuis la mort de sa mère dont il était, au passage, en train de tomber amoureux. Il fera un excellent père…   
\- Athos, un père ??? si vous le dites.   
Ils n’étaient plus que tous les deux maintenant. Aramis savait qu’il devait parler à son ami   
\- Et qu’est ce que vous avez à m’avouer ?   
Aramis ne trouvait pas la force de tout dévoiler à son ami. Il se mura dans le silence qu’il avait appris à aimer et qui lui permettait de trouver les mots justes. Porthos qui venait de resservir son verre et celui de son ami, lui dit soudain :   
« - Et vous ? Que faites vous pour cet enfant ?   
\- Je lui enseignerai la vie et je prierai pour lui, répondit Aramis malicieusement  
\- Mais cette bourse, d’où vient elle? Aramis détourna son regard pour ne pas lui mentir. Porthos soudain fit le rapprochement entre les dix écus disparus d’Aramis et la bourse de Raoul  
\- Qu’est ce que vous avez fait de cet argent ?   
\- Je l’ai donné à quelqu’un qui en avait plus besoin que moi, répondit simplement Aramis.  
\- Les avez-vous donnés à Raoul ?   
\- Oui, avoua le moine soldat qui ne pouvait maintenant plus reculer devant l’obstacle.   
Il fallait le franchir. Alors, il prit une grande inspiration et sur la pointe des pieds, terrorisé à l’idée de la colère qui pouvait surgir de son ami, il lui dit :  
\- Porthos, en retournant au monastère, mon père spirituel m’a certes libéré de mon vœu de silence mais … je …j’en ai prononcé quatre autres en devenant… moine… Je suis un moine jésuite au service de Dieu et de la France. J’ai fait entre autre vœu de pauvreté, c’est pour cela que j’ai dû vous demander l’aumône, je n’avais plus rien pour prendre le bateau.  
Il put à peine terminer sa phrase et déjà Porthos souleva Aramis par le col de sa veste et le plaquant contre le mur de la garnison, lui postillonna dans la figure toute sa colère.


	10. Chapter 10

Athos était sorti de son bureau dérangé par le bruit tonitruant qui venait de la cour. Le colosse flanqua un énorme coup de poing dans le visage d’Aramis qui essayait de se défendre. Ils étaient engagés dans une bataille qui longtemps ferait date dans la cour de la garnison. Entre deux coups, le moine essayait de faire comprendre à son ami la sincérité de son engagement. Mais Porthos ne décolérait pas.   
Athos dût intervenir pour les séparer.   
« - Je ne veux plus vous voir jusqu’à demain ! Est-ce clair. Aramis dans votre chambre et Portos allez-vous calmer dehors. » Chacun obéit.   
Entrant dans sa chambre qu’il n’avait pas revue depuis des mois, Aramis jeta ses épées, ses mousquets et son chapeau sur son bureau, puis s’agenouilla devant la croix fixée au dessus de son lit, avec difficulté se plongea dans ses exercices spirituels. Porthos erra dans les rues de Paris et finit par hasard devant la cour des miracles où il retrouva sa belle et sauvage Féa. Elle sut le calmer. 

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent tous à la garnison. Chacun astiquait ses armes dans un silence de mort. D’Artagnan, accompagnée de Constance arriva et constatant l’ambiance environnante demanda ce qu’il se passait   
« - Aramis a avoué à Porthos qu’il est devenu moine, qu’il a prononcé ses vœux définitifs répondit Athos sans lever le nez. Les yeux de Constance s’écarquillèrent et resta bouche bée en entendant ça. Aramis essaya une dernière fois d’expliquer son choix : 

\- Je ne pouvais plus être heureux autrement. J’ai rencontré Dieu lors du siège de Carcassonne. Vraiment ! Jusque là, il avait toujours été à proximité, je le sentais, mais là j’ai vécu sa présence incessante. Après une expérience comme celle-là, je n’aspirai qu’à une chose, passer le reste de ma vie à prier dans un monastère. Mais, je suis là, de retour parmi vous grâce ou à cause du caprice du Roi. Je suis un moine-soldat et suis finalement très heureux de continuer à vivre à vos côtés. Cela aurait été la seule chose qui m’aurait manqué.   
Porthos avait besoin de temps pour se rassurer et de voir qu’Aramis serait et resterait toujours là à ses côtés.   
\- Au moins, vous ne vous mettrez plus dans des situations complexes avec les femmes. C’est déjà ça, finit-il par répondre.  
\- Avec la grâce de Dieu, reprit Aramis rangeant son mousquet à sa ceinture.  
\- Il est temps d’y aller, dit Athos. J’ai rendez-vous avec le Roi. 

Athos retrouva Tréville devant les portes des salons privés du Roi, ils attendaient l’autorisation d’entrée.   
« - Comment vont les mousquetaires demanda le ministre de la guerre ?   
\- Ils sont contents d’être rentrés après avoir sauver la France d’une guerre et la Reine du déshonneur et aspire à un peu de repos.   
\- Je peux imaginer leur fierté et j’espère qu’ils pourront jouir d’un peu de calme, mais je ne peux vous l’assurer.   
\- D’Artagnan a besoin de retrouver sa femme, Porthos a manqué de mourir noyer, il ne doit la vie qu’à ses compagnons et Aramis veut profiter pour…   
\- Revoir ses anciennes maîtresses ?   
\- Pas exactement, figurez-vous qu’il est rentré dans les ordres.   
\- Pardon ?   
\- En fait, il est moine-soldat dans la compagnie des jésuites. Il a répondu aux ordres du Roi de revenir dans la compagnie mais en tant qu’homme de Dieu.   
\- Aramis ? j’ai du mal à concevoir qu’il ait accepté de se libérer de l’amour que les femmes lui portaient.   
\- Et pourtant…   
\- Espérons juste que cela ne contrariera pas le Roi. La Reine est-elle au courant ?   
\- Je ne crois pas… Faut-il avertir le Roi ?demanda Athos   
\- Nous improviserons conclut le ministre, Voyons d’abord dans quelles dispositions il se trouve. Et vous, comment allez-vous ?   
\- J’ai l’intention d’adopter Raoul de Bragelonne, le fils orphelin de la dame de compagnie de la Reine.   
\- Vous avez eu là une excellente idée.   
Les portes s’ouvrirent et on annonça le ministre de la guerre et le capitaine des mousquetaires. Le roi installé confortablement prit rapidement la parole, laissant à peine le temps aux deux soldats de faire leur révérence.   
« - Ah, Capitaine, je souhaitais vous présenter mon nouveau conseiller, Le cardinal Mazarin. Cardinal, je vous présente Athos, capitaine des mousquetaires qui assurent notre protection et celle du royaume. Il y a quelques semaines, ils nous ont permis de gagner la guerre contre les espagnols. Puis s’adressant à nouveau à Athos, ignorant complètement les épreuves qu’ils venaient de vivre : J’espère que vous avez pu profiter d’un peu de repos depuis Blois. Athos salua son Roi en signe de réponse.   
\- Cardinal, vous avez des informations à donner à nos soldats, je vous en prie, invitant son conseiller prendre la parole   
\- Messieurs, les anglais ont un comportement, on ne peut plus curieux depuis quelques temps. Nous avons donc envisagé d’organiser une rencontre à Caen entre sa Majesté et le roi Charles d’Angleterre. Ils ont accepté de venir mais nous avons tout lieu de penser que leur flotte sera à proximité des côtes en cas de piège. L’armée française devra être présente dans les alentours sans être vue et vos meilleurs mousquetaires seront à nos côtés en armure à la fois pour protéger le roi et montrer aux Anglais la force de la France. Nous allons leur montrer notre suprématie.   
Athos et Tréville observait ce nouveau conseiller italien, qui semblait ambitieux et sûr de lui. Avec sagesse, ils n’essayèrent pas de le contredire voulant d’abord en savoir un peu plus sur ce cardinal dont le nom ne leur disait rien. Les deux soldats savaient d’expérience que l’armée avait besoin de repos, les mousquetaires aussi et que de renvoyer tout le monde au front coûterait tellement cher à la France qu’elle ne s’en remettrait pas. D’autant plus que les paysans mourraient de faim après une guerre et un hiver rigoureux. Le Roi n’aurait pas le soutien de son peuple pour une nouvelle guerre.   
\- Quand doit avoir lieu cette rencontre, demanda le ministre de la guerre prudemment?   
\- Dans une semaine.  
\- Messieurs, vous pouvez vous retirer, conclut le Roi en se levant et en se dirigeant devant le cardinal dont il s’était entiché. 

Athos et Tréville se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs du palais  
« - Je ne vois rien de bon se profiler, dit le ministre. L’aviez-vous déjà vu ?   
\- Sa tête me dit quelque chose mais je ne vois absolument pas où j’ai pu le croiser.   
\- Peu importe, il va falloir rester sur nos gardes et être vigilant si nous ne voulons pas les mêmes drames qu’avec Richelieu et Rochefort.   
\- Je vais tâcher d’en savoir un peu plus sur lui   
\- Soyez prudent.  
\- Départ dans 4 jours pour la Normandie. Que vos mousquetaires soient prêts !   
\- Ils le seront, mais à propos, Aramis n’a pas son nouvel uniforme.   
\- Je m’en occupe répondit Tréville en quittant le mousquetaire. Envoyez-le moi.

Athos rassembla ses hommes dans la cour de la garnison et après leur avoir expliqué les projets du Roi, leur ordonna de se préparer à repartir en tenue de guerre. Tous se regardèrent avec étonnement, chacun cherchant à comprendre pourquoi, à peine sortie d’une guerre, Louis XIII ressentait le besoin de provoquer les anglais Puis, il ordonna à Aramis d’aller voir Tréville et convoqua Porthos et d’Artagnan dans son bureau et lança :

« - Si je vous dis : le cardinal Mazarin, cela vous dit quelque chose ?   
\- Absolument rien, répondit Porthos   
\- Pour les affaires religieuses, il vaut mieux demander à Aramis, c’est lui notre spécialiste en la matière poursuivit d’Artagnan avec malice.   
\- Je sais mais j’ai besoin de découvrir les forces et les faiblesses de ce nouveau conseiller du Roi. Tachez d’en savoir un peu plus à son sujet. 

Aramis s’était rendu chez le ministre de la guerre après être passé comme tous les soirs à Notre Dame. Il avait pris le temps de prier et de faire ce qui était exigé d’un jésuite. A la fin de la messe, il s’amusa de voir à quel point il avait changé. Depuis toujours, il y assistait en bon catholique mais celle-ci prenait une toute autre saveur. Autrefois, elle était souvent un bon prétexte pour les rencontres. Ces dames s’étonnaient d’ailleurs du peu d’intérêt que le magnifique mousquetaire leur portait depuis son retour de la guerre. Arrivant devant la maison de Tréville, il se demandait cependant ce que celui-ci voulait bien lui demander.   
« - Aramis, lui dit l’ancien capitaine en ouvrant largement ses bras, ou bien dois-je dire frère Aramis ?   
\- Aramis tout simplement, ici je reste mousquetaire et j’aimerai ne pas trop l’ébruiter si vous le voulez bien.   
\- C’est ennuyeux, alors reprit Tréville car j’ai appris que vous n’aviez pas d’armure et dans la mesure où nous partons dans quelques jours, je n’ai pas eu le temps de vous en faire faire une. Mais celle-ci devrait vous plaire. Il sortit d’un coffre en bois une armure qui protégeait le cœur sur laquelle était gravée une belle croix. Elle a appartenu à un soldat qui était moine comme vous, mon ami. Il s’agit de l’abbé Grégoire.   
Aramis remercia son ministre et enfila son armure sur sa veste en cuir. Il aurait voulu être plus discret sur sa condition de religieux mais puisque Dieu l’avait voulu ainsi, il s’en remit à lui.   
\- Je suis très heureux et fier de porter cette armure qui appartenait à ce fameux moine mais j’espère juste que le Roi ne prendra pas ombrage de mon nouveau statut.   
\- Nous verrons cela en Normandie, conclut Tréville. Dites moi, connaissez-vous le cardinal Mazarin ?  
\- Oui, il s’agit du parrain du dauphin, monsieur.   
\- Bien sûr, reprit Tréville, Et bien le roi ne jure plus que par lui.   
\- Alors il va falloir être prudent, c’est un homme ambitieux, il a gravit les échelons de l’église avec une rapidité surprenante. Je crois savoir qu’il est d’origine italienne. Il a une sainte horreur des anglais pour une raison que j’ignore. Mais peut-être a t’il changé depuis, dit Aramis avec bonté.   
\- Je ne crois pas Aramis, je ne crois pas…

Tous les mousquetaires s’étaient rassemblés dans la cour de la garnison, prêts à repartir malgré la fatigue. Leur devoir primant avant tout. Athos avait demandé à ses trois compagnons de partir en éclaireur vers Caen afin de s’assurer de la sécurité et repérer d’éventuels espions anglais. Raoul les accompagnait fier d’être aux côtés des meilleurs mousquetaires du royaume. Les discussions allaient bon train entre les trois et Raoul écoutait avec attention.   
« - Et bien, Aramis, on sait à quoi s’attendre avec votre uniforme s’amusa d’Artagnan.   
\- Je sais même si je ne sois pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée répondit le moine.   
\- Qui aurait cru qu’un jour le plus grand coureur de jupons de Paris s’afficherait comme ça, se moqua Porthos  
\- Et que va dire la Reine, poursuivit d’Artagnan ?   
\- Et que vont dire toutes les dames de la cour qui n ‘avaient d’yeux que pour vous, s’amusa le colosse.   
\- Moi, je me réjouis de voir la tête du Roi.   
\- « nous sommes très étonnés de vous savoir, moine, Aramis. Vos vœux vous permettent-ils tout de même de chasser ? oui, vous nous accompagnerez donc en rentrant, dit Porthos en singeant le Roi   
\- Qu’en pensez-vous, frère René ?   
\- Je n’en pense rien, répondit Aramis qui riait sur son cheval. Mais arrêtez de m’appeler comme ça, par pitié.   
\- Bien, mon père… 

Lorsque le carrosse du Roi arriva à Caen encadré par les mousquetaires, les soldats de l’armée étaient en place dans les forêts avoisinantes. Louis XIII en descendit accompagné du cardinal Mazarin qui ne le quittait plus.   
« - Votre Majesté, les environs sont sécurisés et les anglais prévoient d’envoyer un diplomate demain pour préparer le sommet, dit le capitaine   
\- Vous voyez, Mazarin, nos mousquetaires nous sont très dévoués et nous nous en félicitons chaque jour.   
\- Demain, vous serez en charge de ce diplomate dès son arrivée à Caen, dit le ministre de la guerre.   
Aramis qui observait le cardinal depuis un moment, se rappelait très bien de lui le jour du baptême du dauphin, ayant le droit de le porter, de le toucher, de l’amener vers les fonds baptismaux lui qui n’avait aucun lien de parenté avec cet enfant. Il l’avait tellement envié ce jour là… Et lui, il avait dû rester en retrait, tous ignorant qu’il était le véritable père cet enfant. Que n’aurait-il pas donné à l’époque pour porter lui même son fils vers les premiers sacrements ? Ah, il ne fallait plus penser comme cela. Il le savait. Il se recentra sur l’étrange cardinal et perçut lorsque le roi parlait du diplomate une légère crispation dans son visage. Qu’est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il n’entendit pas le Roi soudain l’interpeler   
«-Aramis, pouvez-vous nous expliquer cette croix sur votre armure ? Il nous semblait vous avoir demander de rompre votre vœu.   
\- Ce que j’ai fait, votre Majesté, je suis tout à votre disposition et à votre service même si je suis entré dans les ordres monastiques des jésuites. Lors de ma profession religieuse, j’ai prononcé les trois vœux traditionnels et un quatrième au Pape qui m’a donné comme mission de vous servir et de vous protéger vous et la France.  
\- Nous voilà rassuré, mais nous aurons beaucoup de mal à envoyer un homme de Dieu se battre. Vous resterez donc à notre service et plus particulièrement … vous veillerez à la sécurité du cardinal.   
\- Mais, je suis prêt à me battre votre Majesté. Rien n’a changé, vous pouvez m’envoyer en mission comme autrefois, répliqua Aramis désespéré par ce qu’il venait d’entendre.   
\- Cardinal, n’êtes vous pas d’accord ?   
\- Je vous assure, répondit le cardinal semble t’il très embarrassé, je n’ai pas besoin de chaperon.   
\- Et bien vous vous y ferez, Cardinal. Quant à vous, Aramis vous avez promis d’obéir à Dieu et à votre Roi.   
Chacun s’inclina et sortit. Dépité, Aramis descendit les marches du grand escalier du château de Caen en suivant les pas du Cardinal, tout aussi furieux d’avoir un mousquetaire dans les pattes. Ils s’engouffrèrent dans les appartements de celui-ci. Ses amis ne réussirent pas à le rattraper pour tenter de le rassurer.


	11. Chapter 11

Une fois, dans la chambre du Cardinal, celui-ci se retourna vivement faisant tournoyer son long manteau rouge sur lui même, vers son nouveau garde du corps.   
« - Que les choses soient bien claires entre vous et moi, je subis votre présence. Tachez d’être discret, que je ne vous vois pas, que je ne vous entende pas.   
\- Je suis cependant chargé de votre sécurité et devrais par conséquence être à vos côtés. J’ai reçu cet ordre du Roi.   
\- C’est désormais à moi que vous obéirez et comptez sur moi pour vous apprendre à respecter ce vœu, moinillon.   
\- Rassurez-vous je suis assez bon tireur, vous serez donc en sécurité.   
\- Faut-il aussi que je vous apprenne l’humilité, renchérit le cardinal. Commencez par vider ma malle et astiquez-moi mes bottes, j’ai un rendez-vous important.   
\- Bien, Monseigneur…   
Aramis s’installa donc dans l’antichambre afin de faire ce que le cardinal avait ordonné. « Mon Dieu, pourquoi me mettez-vous au contact de cet homme hautain, ambitieux et vil ? J’étais si heureux de pouvoir combattre avec mes amis et d’être à leurs côtés. Comment vais-je faire enfermé entre ses quatre murs, j’ai tant besoin de bouger et d’agir, vous le savez bien Seigneur… » Puis afin de mieux entendre la réponse de Dieu, Aramis fit le silence dans son cœur après avoir terminer de ranger le contenu de la malle. Assis sur le banc juste à côté de la porte qui menait à la chambre, Aramis entendit soudain une conversation entre le Cardinal et son invité. Il prêta l’oreille, se détournant de sa prière silencieuse. Non, se dit-il, il ne faut pas écouter, c’est mal. Il s’efforça à retourner dans son silence. Mais c’était plus fort que lui, il avait besoin de comprendre ce qui se disait derrière la porte.   
« - Minuit, porte de la ville, diplomate anglais, coup de feu, mort… »  
Mon Dieu se dit-il, le cardinal a l’intention de tuer le diplomate, cela provoquerait la colère des anglais. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le dire à Athos.   
Aramis n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. Le cardinal réapparut dans l’antichambre.   
\- C’est bon ? Qu’est ce que vous faites assis sur ce banc. Vous n’avez rien de mieux à faire   
\- Non, Monseigneur, j’attendais vos ordres.   
\- Alors allez préparer mon cheval et vous prendrez le baudet lui dit le prélat pour l’humilier encore un peu plus.   
\- Bien, répondit Aramis Où allons-nous ?  
\- Qu’est ce que cela peut vous faire, répondit Mazarin sur un ton méprisant.   
\- Je suis chargé de votre sécurité, dit Aramis   
\- A la cathédrale, je dois y donner une messe, Cela satisfait votre curiosité ?   
\- Pourrais-je en profiter pour me confesser ?   
\- Je ne pense pas avoir le temps. Mais un simple prêtre de la cathédrale suffira amplement, répondit le cardinal avec dédain.   
\- Absolument, conclut Aramis ravi de cette réponse. Peut-être aurait-il l’occasion de faire prévenir ses camarades pas le prêtre ? 

Porthos, Aramis et Raoul sillonnait la région, les tavernes et les marchés à la recherche d’information sur le nouveau conseiller. Mais ils n’eurent pas de renseignement probant.   
« - J’espère qu’Aramis aura plus de chance, dit Porthos.   
\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu’il l’interprète comme ça. Vous avez vu la tête qu’il a fait quand le Roi l’a envoyé auprès du Cardinal, reprit d’Artagnan ?   
\- C’est finalement peut-être une possibilité de le surveiller, essaya le jeune Raoul ?   
\- Vous avez sans doute raison. Retournons au centre de commandement retrouver Athos. Il aura peut être d’autres informations. 

 

Aramis avait traversé la ville sur son baudet. Le cardinal voulait l’humilier mais c’était sans savoir que le Mousquetaire avait passé sa jeunesse dans la propriété de ses parents à galoper sur un canasson de ce genre. Cela lui rappela de très bons souvenirs. Il faudrait que je retourne un jour à Tarbes revoir ma famille, se dit-il. Arrivé à la cathédrale, le cardinal se dirigea flanqué d’Aramis dans la sacristie pour se préparer à la messe. Aramis profita de ce lieu clos où le cardinal était en sécurité pour aller parler à un prêtre.   
« Bénissez-moi mon père, car j’ai pêché. Ma dernière confession remonte à une semaine.  
\- Je vous écoute, mon fils.   
\- Je suis en colère car je suis obligé d’obéir à un ordre du Roi que je ne comprends pas et qui ne me plait pas.  
\- Peu importe qu’ils vous plaisent où non, connaissez-vous les desseins de Dieu ? C’est à lui que vous obéissez en obtempérant à l’ordre du Roi. Notre Seigneur nous fait prendre des voies que nous ne comprenons pas sur le moment mais qui nous seront révélées plus tard.   
\- Il est difficile d’obéir avec humilité. Je suis moine depuis peu de temps et j’ai bien du mal à respecter mes vœux même si je suis certain d’avoir fait le bon choix.   
\- Laissez Dieu œuvrer, mon fils et récitez en plus de vos prières un chapelet en entier pour votre pénitence.  
\- Amen.   
Le prêtre bénit le moine et avant de sortir du confessionnal, Aramis se lança et osa poser une question au prêtre  
\- Mon père, Je suis également mousquetaire en charge de la protection du Royaume et j’aurai besoin que vous me rendiez un petit service. Je ne peux quitter la mission que le Roi m’a imposée mais j’ai besoin de faire passer un message au capitaine des mousquetaires.   
\- Pourquoi ne pas lui envoyer une missive ?  
\- Le contenu de ce que je dois transmettre est trop précieux pour être écrit. Si je vous souffle le message, pourriez-vous vous rendre auprès d’Athos ?   
\- Je… je ne sais pas dit le prêtre pas du tout habitué à ce genre de mission. Est-ce risqué ?   
\- Oui, toujours mais La France a besoin de vous maintenant. Il en va de la vie d’un homme.  
\- Il faut que j’en parle à mon supérieur avant tout.   
\- Non, alors ne faites rien. Faisons comme si je ne vous avais rien dit …   
Aramis s’apprêta à sortir du confessionnal quand il fût retenu par le prêtre.   
\- Je vais vous aider après tout… Que dois-je dire à Athos ?   
\- Allez au centre de commandement et demander à le voir. Il suffit de lui dire les mots suivant : « - Minuit, porte de la ville, diplomate anglais, coup de feu, mort… »  
\- De la part de qui ?   
\- De la part d’A….. Mais il fût interrompu par l’appel du Cardinal qui le somma de venir sur le champ. Aramis obtempéra sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase. Il suivit Mazarin qui s’apprêtait à servir la messe.   
\- Vous pourriez au moins mettre votre aube, dit le prélat. Comment voulez-vous servir la messe dans cette tenue. Aramis qui n’avait pas du tout prévu cela fila dans la sacristie et trouva de quoi se vêtir dignement. 

Le prêtre s’était faufilé à travers les rues de Caen à la recherche du centre de commandement où les mousquetaires avaient élu domicile. Entrant dans la cour du vieux bâtiment qui avait du être une ancienne caserne, il chercha du regard qui pouvait être Athos. Finalement, il demanda à un grand métisse qui discutait avec un mousquetaire manifestement plus jeune.   
\- Je suis à la recherche d’un certain Athos.   
\- Que lui voulez-vous, dit le plus jeune des deux.  
\- J’ai un message pour lui mais c’est confidentiel.   
\- Il est dans son bureau au fond de la cour, dit Porthos en lui montrant la porte.  
Le prêtre frappa et se présenta à Athos.   
\- Je viens de la part de quelqu’un qui m’a dit de vous transmettre les mots suivants : « - Minuit, porte de la ville, diplomate anglais, coup de feu, mort… ».   
\- Qui est ce quelqu’un ?   
\- Il n’a pas eu le temps de me donner son nom, mais cela commence par « A ».   
\- C’est un peu court, mon père répondit Athos. Que voulez-vous que je fasse de cette information. Pouvez-vous me le décrire ?   
\- Non, il me l’a dit dans le confessionnal. Je n’ai pu voir son visage. Il était en train de me donner son nom mais il a disparu brutalement.   
\- Bien, merci mon père, je vais voir ce que je peux faire de ça, dit Athos en raccompagnant le prêtre à la porte. Puis il fit un signe à ses deux compagnons de venir le rejoindre. Il retranscrit les propos du religieux et leur demanda ce qu’ils en pensaient   
\- Il y a de bonnes chances que cela vienne d’Aramis, mais on ne peut en être certain.   
\- C’est peut-être un piège.   
\- Quoi qu’il en soit, il faudra être dans les parages de la porte de la ville cette nuit, prêts à intervenir. Vous savez ce qu’il vous reste à faire, conclut le capitaine.  
Chacun était discrètement caché depuis plusieurs heures à l’intérieur de la ville à proximité de porte principale. Soudain, Porthos qui était en faction derrière les volets du premier étage de l’un des immeubles à l’intérieur de l’enceinte aperçut un homme s’installer à la fenêtre de l’une de la maison qui faisait l’angle. De cette position l’homme avait une vue imprenable sur le porche de la porte principale. Il fit un signe à Athos et d’Artagnan qui déambulaient discrètement dans la rue, leur montrant la fenêtre. Les deux, après un détours s’engouffrèrent dans l’immeuble. Au même instant, un carrosse portant une rose gravée sur les portes faisait son entrée dans la ville. Un homme en sortie, il devait s’agir du diplomate. Athos et d’Artagnan pénétrèrent dans la pièce indiquée par Porthos et n’eurent pas d’autre solution que de planter leur épée dans le dos de l’homme installé à la fenêtre afin de l’empêcher de tirer. Il mourut sur le champ sans que les mousquetaires aient pu savoir pour le compte de qui il travaillait. Sans avoir conscience, que l’on venait de lui sauver la vie, le diplomate entra dans l’auberge dans lequel il était censé séjourner. 

Le cardinal faisait les cents pas dans son bureau. Il avait demandé à Aramis de le laisser seul et pour être bien sur que son garde du corps ne soit à proximité de lui, il lui avait ordonné de balayer les écuries situées sous ses fenêtres. Aramis, nettoyait consciencieusement la cour espérant que son confesseur du jour avait pu transmettre l’information à Athos et que les mousquetaires avaient réussi à déjouer l’attentat du diplomate. Un coursier arriva finalement délivrant une lettre qu’Aramis monta au cardinal. Mazarin la décacheta nerveusement et la parcourut. Le mousquetaire discerna une grimace sur le visage de Mazarin qui lui fit comprendre que ses amis avaient réussi. Le cardinal, finalement regarda Aramis et lui dit   
« - Qu’est ce que vous faites encore là ? Je vous ai demandé de nettoyer les écuries, je ne veux plus voir un brin de paille et quand vous aurez terminé, vous prendrez soin de mon cheval.   
Aramis s’inclina et sourit en sortant malgré le labeur qui l’attendait encore. 

La lumière du bureau du cardinal ne s’éteignit pas de la nuit. Celui-ci la passa à fomenter un nouveau plan. Puisqu’il n’avait pu tuer le diplomate, il ferait assassiner le Roi Charles d’Angleterre lors du sommet.


	12. Chapter 12

La lumière du bureau du cardinal ne s’éteignit pas de la nuit. Celui-ci la passa à fomenter un nouveau plan. Puisqu’il n’avait pu tuer le diplomate, il ferait assassiner le Roi Charles d’Angleterre lors du sommet.  
Le diplomate avait été reçu par le Roi de France, le ministre de la guerre et le premier ministre. Ils avaient conclu une alliance entre leur deux pays. Le Roi Charles allait pouvoir venir dans quelques jours pour signer le traité. On fit venir la Reine de France et la Reine d’Angleterre afin de montrer au monde que les deux pays étaient parfaitement alliés. A l’issue de la signature, un dîner somptueux était prévu. 

Le jour J arriva enfin, il faisait un temps magnifique et une tente fut montée dans le parc du château. Mazarin avait choisi l’emplacement pour la beauté des lieux. La place verte était encadrée de grands arbres centenaires. Les soldats, mousquetaires, les conseillés, les princes, le cardinal et enfin les deux rois accompagnés par leurs épouses s’installèrent selon une organisation très protocolaire. Athos avait déployé ses hommes de telle sorte que d’Artagnan soit responsable du Roi Louis, Porthos de la Reine, lui même du roi Charles et Raoul qui menait sa première mission de la reine Elisabeth. Aramis était bien entendu dévolu au cardinal. Ce qui ne réjouissait ni l’un ni l’autre.  
Cette cérémonie paraissait copieusement ennuyante aux yeux des mousquetaires. Il faisait chaud et le soleil leur brulait le dos. Aramis qui était au garde-à-vous juste derrière Mazarin observait le comportement obséquieux de celui-ci. Tout en faisant des ronds de jambe devant le Roi de France, il jouait avec le crucifix qu’il avait autour du cou tirant dessus à intervalle régulier. Comme si il s’agissait d’un code. Que pouvait-il bien manigancer ? En levant les yeux vers le ciel, l’ancien tireur fût soudain ébloui par le reflet du soleil sur quelque chose qui était dissimulé tout en haut d’un des arbres du parc. Il arrêta son regard et analysa l’objet et reconnut immédiatement l’embouchure d’une arme à feu. Quelqu’un perché en haut de cet arbre visait l’un des hauts dignitaires. Il semblait attendre un signal pour tirer. Comprenant alors que Mazarin était le commanditaire de cet attentat, il interrompit la cérémonie par un hurlement :  
« - En haut, un homme armé !!!! » Il se jeta sur le cardinal pour le protéger ou lui faire croire qu’il le protégeait en le faisant valser par terre et en le recouvrant de son propre corps. Les autres mousquetaires qui au signal de leur compagnon avaient réagi au quart de tours, avaient mis les quatre souverains à l’abri. 

Mazarin, dont le plan venait une fois de plus d’échouer se débattit violemment.  
« - Mais qu’est ce qui vous a pris, hurla celui-ci en se relevant ? En fait, le cardinal était absolument furieux d’avoir vu son plan réduit à néant. Il exprima son mécontentement en humiliant Aramis en public.  
\- Un homme tentait de vous assassiner, monseigneur, répondit Aramis benoitement. Je ne voulais que vous protéger. Le mousquetaire avait volontairement, tel qu’aurait pu le faire un mousquetaire débutant fait tomber le cardinal pour détourner l’attention. Le Roi Charles ne s’était aperçu de rien et à aucun moment n’avait ressenti que sa vie avait été en danger.  
\- Sachez que vous venez de commettre un grave erreur, espèce de moine à deux sous. Vous ne ferez jamais carrière dans l’Eglise, comptez sur moi pour vous fermer toutes les portes.  
\- Pardonnez-moi, s’excusa Aramis encore une fois.  
\- Suivez-moi, j’ai deux mots à vous dire dans mes appartements. 

Tous les autres après s’être remis de leurs émotions, observèrent l’humiliation en public qu’Aramis subissait. D’Artagnan et Porthos s’apprêtèrent à intervenir mais Athos les arrêta d’un geste. Il connaissait trop bien son ami pour savoir que celui-ci savait parfaitement ce qu’il faisait. Le Roi de France était plus mitigé, Il ne voulut pas mettre en défaut son nouvel ami et conseiller.  
« -Je vous laisse seul juge si une correction s’impose, cardinal. Le geste de ce mousquetaire était certes un peu trop exagéré mais il vous a sauvé la vie, après tout.  
\- Notre amitié, votre Altesse m’est précieuse ainsi que vos conseils. Je saurai en faire bon usage, répondit le prélat avant de partir.  
La Reine quant à elle, entrouvrit simplement la bouche et ne laissa aucune autre émotion émanée d’elle. Rien ne laissait supposer la sidération dans laquelle elle se trouvait. En quelques secondes, elle avait vu l’homme qu’elle chérissait plus que tout, celui pour lequel elle ne voulait que du bien, avoir risqué sa vie pour en sauver une autre, être humilié devant toute l’assemblée mais surtout, surtout elle avait entendu le Cardinal prononcer le mot « moine » ! Elle tremblait intérieurement. Elle l’aimait encore aujourd’hui de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Lors de leur dernière entrevue dans la chapelle de Blois, elle l’avait trouvé changer mais à cause du vœu de silence qu’il avait prononcé elle n’avait pu percevoir le bouleversement qui s’était opéré en lui. Mais qu’avait-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu’il s’engage de façon si radical dans le sacerdoce ? Plus jamais donc, ils n’auraient l’occasion de se voir, de se toucher et qui sait de s’embrasser. Elle était chavirée. Elle avait cherché son regard mais il n’avait pas pu ou voulu la regarder. Il avait toujours été à ses côtés, prêt à la sauver des mille dangers qu’elle encourait en tant que Reine de France. A l’époque, il le faisait par devoir et aussi par amour pour elle mais aujourd’hui que lui restait-il de cette relation qu’elle chérissait dans son cœur ? Soudain, elle n’eût plus la force de tenir debout, une perle de sueur coula de son front et elle perdit connaissance. Instinctivement, Aramis tourna légèrement la tête vers la Reine à ce moment précis. Il vit la Reine tomber et demanda à Dieu la force de ne pas suivre son instinct de se précipiter vers elle, de la prendre dans ses bras et de la réconforter. Il se fit vraiment violence pour suivre la tête basse le cardinal qui s ‘éloignait, trop préoccupé par sa propre colère.  
Pendant le trajet qui les ramenait dans les appartements du Cardinal, Aramis tenta de se rassurer en imaginant que sa Reine avait été pris en charge par ses amis et le Roi. Ils avaient réussi, de surcroit à déjouer un attentat. Ils n’avaient une fois de plus pas failli à leur mission. Pour cela, il remercia Dieu de l’avoir une fois de plus épaulé. Le cardinal quant à lui ne décolérait pas. A peine arrivé, il envoya sous un prétexte quelconque Aramis patienter dans le corridor. Il fît appeler des gardes et les somma de mettre aux arrêts son garde du corps.  
« - Arrachez-lui ses vêtements de mousquetaire, accrochez le nu dans l’arrière cour du château, qu’il soit vu ainsi de tous les petites gens de cette ville. Pendez à son cou un écriteau sur lequel sera écrit « j’apprends l’humilité ». Il passera quelques heures ainsi. Les gardes rouges ravis de se mettre sous la dent un mousquetaire empoignèrent Aramis qui tenta de se débattre.  
\- Que me voulez-vous ?  
\- Nous avons une petite surprise pour toi, répondit l’un des sept gardes. Tu dois apprendre l’humilité paraît-il. On a reçu des ordres bien précis, tu vas voir tu vas adorer.  
Après avoir tenté vainement de s’échapper et de se défendre, il finit par capituler devant les gardes en trop grand nombre. Il fût amené dans la cour où circulaient et s’affairaient les serveurs, les bonnes, les valets, les cuisiniers. On préparait le grand diner de gala qui devait clore le traité de paix entre l’Angleterre et la France. Soudain, les gardes s’arrêtèrent au beau milieu de la place près d’un poteau en bois d’environ 1m 20 de haut. Presque à son sommet était fixée, par un solide anneau en métal noir, une chaine au bout de laquelle pendait un collier de fer. Un peu plus bas, une chaine passant par un anneau planté dans le bois et pas plus longue qu’une main se terminaient à chaque extrémité par un bracelet en fer Enfin deux anneaux directement fixés au bois attendaient de recevoir chacune la cheville des victimes. Aramis sut immédiatement de quoi il s’agissait. La torture qu’il allait subir ne serait pas violente, mais elle serait humiliante. Et pour un mousquetaire s’était bien pire. Dans chaque grande ville de France et sans doute dans toute l’Europe, trônait un poteau tel que celui ci. Le pilori, toujours planté au milieu d’une grande place, était utilisé depuis la nuit des temps afin de punir un condamné à la vindicte populaire, lorsque celui-ci avait commis un délit trop grave pour ne payer qu’un dédommagement et pas assez pour être exécuté. Aramis se déchaina comme un beau diable, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le cardinal et les gardes rouges lui infligeaient cette punition. Pourtant à quatre, il manqua de leur échapper tant la colère décuplaient ses forces. Alors, violemment, deux gardes l’agenouillèrent le dos au poteau. Les deux autres, afin de palier à toute tentative de fuite de leur prisonnier entravèrent ses poignées aux chaines du milieu. Puis plaquant chacune des chevilles le long du poteau, ils les fixèrent aux anneaux. Condamné à rester à genoux sans pouvoir poser ses fesses sur ses talons puisque son dos était plaqué au poteau et les chaines des poignées étaient trop courtes, Aramis tenta encore de se débattre. 

Dis ! tu crois qu’il faut lui mettre le collier, questionna l’un des soldat du cardinal?   
\- Je sais pas, répondit un autre. Mais vaut mieux faire tout ce qui a été demandé.   
\- T’as raison, c’est plus sûr. Il en a de l’énergie, le diable !!!

Alors, aidé de l’un de ses compagnons qui maintint la tête du moine, le garde fixa autour de son cou le collier. A partir de cet instant, Aramis n’avait plus aucun moyen de s’échapper ou de se protéger. Il essaya de se calmer en pensant que ses frères seraient tôt ou tard informés et viendraient le libérer. Il prit alors , pour la première fois le temps d’observer alentour. Il découvrit alors avec stupeur, qu’une foule s’était formée autour de lui. Les badauds regardaient, discutaient, souriaient, chuchotaient. 

\- Et maintenant, Moinillon la touche finale, cria le plus vieux des gardes en sortant l’épée de son fourreau. 

Qu’avait-il l’intention de faire avec cela ? Aramis savait qu’on le laisserait quelques heures comme ça au milieu de la place avec éventuellement un panneau autour du cou signalant son méfait. Mais, il ne voulut pas comprendre à quoi cette épée allait servir. Allait-il le tuer ? Le blesser ? Aramis ferma les yeux et pria pour que les souffrances qu’il allait subir ne durent pas trop longtemps et dans une ultime prière il remit son esprit à Dieu ! Mais , soudain, Il sentit que le garde d’une main empoigna le col de sa veste et de l’autre le découpa avec son épée. Puis il déchira les manches, le buste. Le haut d’Aramis était maintenant en lambeaux. Le soldat les lui arracha de telle sorte qu’il fut mis torse nu. Les habitants de la place découvrirent alors un buste magnifique pourtant marqué par tant de cicatrices. Mais tous fermèrent instinctivement les yeux lorsque les soldats s’attaquèrent au pantalon d’Aramis. Après avoir fendu les côtés jusqu’aux hanches, ils le lui arrachèrent et terminèrent leur supplice par ses brais. Le mousquetaire, horrifié par ce que l’on lui faisait subir, ferma les yeux de honte. C’est à peine si il sentit qu’on lui accrochait autour du cou un écriteau sur lequel les habitants pouvaient lire « j’apprends l’humilité ». Et c’est ainsi, nu comme un ver, sans avoir aucune possibilité de cacher sa nudité, que les gardes hilares laissèrent au grand jour et aux yeux de tous ses attribues masculins. Aucun mouvement ne lui était possible pour se protéger du regard des habitants. Il ne pouvait se retourner pour trouver une protection auprès du poteau, il ne pouvait s’asseoir, il ne pouvait baisser la tête au risque de s’étrangler. La seule chose qu’Aramis put faire pour se protéger était de fermer les yeux . 

Aramis avait beau avoir une foi profonde en Dieu et penser à Jésus lors de la passion, il ne se sentait pas la force de vivre un tel affront. La plupart des gens baissaient pourtant le regard en passant devant lui, quelques uns cependant s’arrêtaient pour lui cracher dessus et l’injurier. Des enfants se moquaient, certaines femmes en profitaient pour admirer sa magnifique anatomie, des hommes le regardaient avec dédain. Il avait eu beau chercher au plus profond de son cœur et de son âme, une explication à ce qu’il était en train de subir, il ne comprenait pas ce que Dieu attendait de lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un homme comme Mazarin pouvait rester libre avec autant de pouvoir, Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les personnes qui passaient devant lui ne le libéraient pas ou à défaut ne le protégeaient pas du regard des autres. On lui jeta même quelques tomates qui s’explosèrent sur son buste et sur son visage. Il avait perdu toute dignité. Il ressentit une profonde colère en lui et pour la première fois depuis longtemps se mit à pleurer. Il allait abandonner et montrer sa colère à Dieu.   
-Mon Seigneur, où êtes-vous ? Pourquoi m’abandonnez-vous ? Je vous ai pourtant donné ma vie…


	13. Chapter 13

C’est alors qu’un jeune charpentier, profondément touché par la scène s’approcha de lui et enlevant le tablier qu’il portait, couvrit le bassin du mousquetaire. Doucement, Aramis releva la tête, planta son beau regard noir plein de larmes dans celui du jeune homme et le remercia.  
« - Y a t’il quelqu’un que je puisse prévenir ?  
\- Peut-être le capitaine des mousquetaires, Athos, répondit Aramis encore bouleversé.  
\- Je pars le chercher, ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviens.  
\- Merci, Dieu vous le rendra, murmura Aramis.  
Le jeune homme rangea ses instruments avec hâte et courut chercher de l’aide. Il finit par trouver le capitaine des mousquetaires à la garnison en train de donner ses ordres à ses soldats. Il venait d’envoyer Porthos, d’Artagnan et Raoul accompagner le Roi Charles et la Reine Elisabeth dans un château voisin. Lorsque le charpentier expliqua sa venue, toute affaire cessante, il suivit le jeune homme vers le palais. Dans l’arrière cour du château, il aperçut Aramis à demi nu maintenu à un poteau sous le regard des badauds. Se précipitant vers lui, il s’apprêtait à le délivrer mais Aramis l’arrêta.  
« - Ne me touchez pas pour le moment, dit Aramis très bas.  
\- Qui vous a fait ça, questionna Athos qui comprenait la raison pour laquelle Aramis voulait rester ainsi.  
\- Les gardes du cardinal répondit Aramis qui n’osait regarder son camarade.  
\- Avaient-ils reçu des ordres du Cardinal ?  
\- J’imagine mais je n’ai pas de preuve.  
\- Quoiqu’il en soit, nous devons avertir le Roi et le faire venir afin qu’il se rende compte de ce que son nouveau conseillé ou ses gardes font subir à l’un de ses mousquetaires. Protégez-le, restez devant lui et éloignez les importuns. Je reviens avec le Roi, ordonna Athos au jeune charpentier. Aramis dit-il encore, regardez-moi ! regardez moi !  
Aramis leva alors la tête et pour la première fois, Athos vit dans le si beau et doux regard de son ami des larmes et un profond chagrin.  
\- Je vais vous sortir de là, lui dit-il un peu gêné mais avec conviction.  
Le cardinal qui depuis des heures se régalait du haut de sa chambre à la vue du mousquetaire, comprit que le capitaine des mousquetaires allait se précipiter chez le Roi lui exposer les faits. 

Athos obtint rapidement une audience auprès du Roi grâce à Tréville. Tous deux se présentèrent devant les souverains. Le cardinal qui avait autorisation de pénétrer dans les appartements du Roi était arrivé par une porte dérobée quelques minutes plus tôt sous prétexte de présenter un nouveau projet. Athos et Tréville surpris dans un premier temps par se présence exposèrent tout de même les faits à Louis XIII.  
« - Le spectacle est d’une cruauté sans nom, votre Altesse.  
\- N’exagérez-vous pas un peu, Athos ? dit le roi  
\- Vous avez ma parole de gentilhomme qu’Aramis subit un affront d’une violence parfaitement injustifiée. Le cardinal a semble t’il commanditer cette humiliation publique pour se venger de la maladresse du mousquetaire ce matin. Athos avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Il fusillait du regard le cardinal qui soutenait son regard avec mépris.  
\- Cardinal, êtes vous concerné par cette affaire, demanda le Roi en se tournant vers Mazarin ?  
\- Votre Altesse, je suis un homme de Dieu et jamais je ne pourrais tolérer une chose pareille. D’autant plus qu’Aramis est moine et nous devons respecter plus que tout au monde un homme qui a donné sa vie à notre Seigneur, répondit le Cardinal avec affront et emphase.  
\- Votre Majesté, vous devriez aller voir dit soudain le Reine qui depuis le début n’avait pas dit un mot. Elle avait fini par trouver la force de parler. Bouleversée par ce qu’elle venait d’entendre, elle essayait avec ses propres armes de sauver le mousquetaire tant aimé.  
\- Certes, nous allons venir voir, mais avez-vous des preuves de la culpabilité du Cardinal, Tréville ?  
\- Non, votre Altesse, nous n’avons pas de preuve même si cela me semble évident.  
\- Et bien, dit Louis, allons y cela nous fera une petite promenade en attendant le souper.  
Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans l’arrière cour, il n’y avait plus personne, le poteau était vide, seule une corde en chanvre trainée par terre à proximité.  
\- Où est-il, hurla Athos en se jetant sur le cardinal ? Heureusement Tréville l’interrompit dans sa course. Qu’en avez-vous fait ?  
\- Mais de qui parlez-vous ? Pourquoi m’agressez-vous ?  
\- D’Aramis, où est-il ?  
\- Il est simplement parti en retraite dans un monastère quelques jours, Il avait besoin de se faire pardonner pour ses péchés. Nous, hommes de Dieu nous avons besoin de ces moments de solitude et de prière de temps en temps.  
\- Qui vous a autorisé à le faire partir ? Il me semblait qu’un mousquetaire devait répondre du Roi en tout premier lieu et de son capitaine, s’autorisa Athos qui ne croyait pas un seul mot de ce que le cardinal venait de raconter.  
\- C’est avant tout un moine, il répond donc de l’autorité ecclésiastique, donc de moi en tant que Cardinal, fonction la plus élevée de l’Eglise après le pape. Mais en l’occurrence, il a décidé après notre entrevue de partir de lui même. Je m’y étais opposé dans la mesure où il était chargé de ma sécurité par votre ordre, Majesté.  
\- Nous étions certain que vous n’auriez pu commettre un tel acte, conclut le Roi en regardant son conseillé bien naïvement. Capitaine, un peu de retenu ! Oublions ce moine-soldat, il nous a manifestement désobéi à tous. Il a besoin de prier pour avoir rompu son vœu d’obéissance, nous réglerons cela plus tard. L’heure est à la fête, préparons nous pour la réception de ce soir. Le dauphin sera présenté au Roi Charles et à la Reine Elisabeth lors du souper. Soyez prêts, vous et vos mousquetaires ! 

Aramis avait en fait été jeté dans une cave. Toujours à demi-nu, les pieds attachés à de lourdes chaines fixées dans le mur et les mains liés par une solide corde, il avait cependant réussi à enlever la pancarte et l’avait jetée à proximité de la lampe à huile qui éclairait sa cellule. Il se remettait tout doucement de ce qu’il venait de vivre et chercher dans son cœur à comprendre quelles étaient les réelles motivations du Cardinal. Humilié un mousquetaire ne constituait pas une préoccupation suffisante pour un homme aussi ambitieux et vil que Mazarin. Qu’avait-il en tête ? Son regard fut attiré par des barils de poudre qui étaient entreposés et reliés les uns aux autres par un mécanisme ingénieux d’après ce qu’il pouvait voir dans la semi-pénombre dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ne pouvant s’en approcher et donc comprendre le fonctionnement exact, ne trouvant pas ce qui pouvait motiver le cardinal, il se mit à genou et se plongea dans la prière.  
« Pardonnez-moi, mon Dieu d’avoir failli et d’avoir perdu espoir en vous dans cette cour. Protégez ce jeune homme qui a tenté de me sauver en allant chercher Athos puis en se battant face aux gardes du cardinal. Faites qu’il soit encore en vie. Mais, Seigneur, je n’arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi vous m’avez infligé cette honte. Je suis profondément blessé. Est-ce de l’orgueil ? Quel est votre objectif ? Jamais, je ne pourrai pardonner à Mazarin pour ce qu’il a fait. Je n’en ai pas la force. Pardonnez-moi, mais j’ai le cœur plein de haine et d’envie de vengeance. Pourtant d’ici, je ne peux rien faire d’autre que de prier puisque ce maudit Cardinal m’a ôté toute dignité d’abord et me retient prisonnier maintenant. Je n’arriverai pas à pardonner…  
Un jeune garde avait été missionné par le Cardinal pour avoir à l’œil Aramis. Il était venu une première fois lui apporter une gamelle remplie d’une bouillie fade mais le moine n’y toucha pas. A plusieurs reprises, il ouvrit la trappe de la porte pour surveiller son prisonnier. C’était sa première grande mission, il le faisait avec application. A chaque fois, qu’il regardait Aramis, il le trouvait de dos, à genoux, ses mains liées posées sur ses jambes et le regard fixé sur le mur du fond. A aucun moment, Aramis ne tourna son regard vers son garde. Intrigué, le jeune soldat, au repas suivant, entra carrément dans la cellule. Il avait pris soin de dégainer son épée qu’il pointa en avant pour palier à toute attaque. Il s’avança prudemment et vit que son prisonnier fixait une croix qu’il avait dû dessiner avec son index grâce la poussière du sol. Ainsi donc, il priait depuis des heures. Discrètement, il s’éloigna après avoir remplacé la gamelle et referma la porte derrière lui. Installé sur un tabouret tout près de la porte, il se demandait comment un homme qui venait de subir une telle humiliation pouvait croire encore en Dieu. Au fil des heures, le garde se fascina pour cet homme d’une si grande humilité, trouvant de plus en plus injuste la sanction que le cardinal lui faisait subir. Mais, comme il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte perdre son poste, il ne fit que ce qu’on lui avait demandé , à savoir le surveiller sans lui parler et lui apporter une bouillie et de l’eau deux fois par jour. 

Athos, en rentrant au centre de commandement, convoqua Porthos et d’Artagnan. Il jugea plus prudent de ne pas informer Raoul qui était encore bien jeune pour entendre ce qu’il avait à dire.  
« -Aramis vient de subir, vraisemblablement de la part du cardinal, une torture morale d’une violence rare.  
\- A savoir, demanda le jeune mousquetaire ?  
\- Il a été attaché dans l’arrière cour du palais aux yeux de tous avec une pancarte stipulant « j’apprends l’humilité », mais surtout, les gardes l’avaient intégralement déshabillé.  
\- Je vais tuer ce cardinal, hurla Porthos en renversant la table qui était devant lui.  
D’Artagnan se prit la tête entre les mains et la bouche bée peinant à reprendre son souffle.  
\- Où est-il maintenant, finit-il par demander ?  
\- Un jeune homme est venu me chercher, j’ai alors vu Aramis, il a refusé que je le détache afin que le Roi puisse avoir une preuve de la violence avec laquelle le Cardinal le traitait et lorsque nous sommes revenus authentifier la scène, il avait disparu. Le Cardinal nie tout en bloc et prétend qu’il est volontairement parti se recueillir un temps dans un monastère, rompant par le fait son vœu d’obéissance. Mais je n’en crois pas un mot.  
\- Si il est encore en vie, il a de la ressource, dit d’Artagnan. Rappelez-vous tout ce qu’il a subi depuis son départ au monastère.  
\- Pourtant, reprit Athos tout bas, cette fois-ci, je n’en suis pas certain. Lorsque je l’ai vu dans cette cour, il m’a regardé et j’ai vu qu’il pleurait.  
\- Un ordre de vous, Athos et je vais faire un massacre. C’est à cause de ce satané Dieu, qu’il est dans cette situation… éructait Porthos qui ne pouvait tolérer que l’on touche à un cheveu de celui qui était depuis de longues années son ami le plus proche bien que bien des choses les séparaient.  
\- Tout doux, Porthos, nous allons mettre tout en œuvre pour le récupérer ou qu’il soit, vivant ou mort. Mais nous devons agir avec discernement, le cardinal finira bien par se trahir. Avant d’aller au diner de gala du Roi, allez dans la cour et essayez de glaner des informations. 

Rien, ils n’avaient rien appris dont ils ne se doutaient déjà. Une femme leur avait simplement relaté ce qu’elle avait vu. Des gardes étaient venus et Thomas, le jeune charpentier avait bien tenté de protéger Aramis mais en vain. Il avait rapidement été maitrisé et assommé par les gardes et leur ami emmené loin du palais. Mais personne ne savait où. La fête battait maintenant son plein, le Roi de France avait à cœur de montrer à son homologue anglais combien la France maitrisait l’art de recevoir. Rien n‘était assez bien. Les mousquetaires étaient au garde à vous dans chaque angle des salons de réception et Porthos avait en ligne de mire, le cardinal. Il ne le quittait pas de yeux, prêt à l’abattre si il le fallait. Celui-ci feignait de ne pas s’en apercevoir et minaudait auprès des grands de ce monde. Soudain, le Roi, un verre à la main leva un toast :  
« - En ce 5 novembre 1639, nous buvons à l’amitié Franco-anglaise. Que la paix qui règne entre nos deux royaumes soit aux yeux du monde un symbole fort et que nos enfants puissent plus tard faire perdurer cette alliance. Votre altesse, cher ami, puis-je vous présenter mon fils, le futur Louis XIV ?  
\- Avec plaisir, salua le roi Charles.  
\- D’artagnan, Porthos, allez chercher le dauphin ! 

Les deux mousquetaires parcouraient les longs couloirs du château qui les menaient à la nurserie.  
« - Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de ne pas le poignarder en public, marmonna Porthos  
\- Sans doute votre sens du devoir, dit d’Artagnan. Nous allons le retrouver, ne vous en faites pas.  
\- En imaginant que vous ayez raison, dans quel état ? Il a déjà frôlé la mort récemment.  
\- Il a Dieu avec lui et vous le savez.  
\- Justement ! Quel Dieu est-ce pour accepter un tel acharnement sur l’un de ses enfants ? Regardez-ce que sa foi l’a amené à faire ? Il a fait vœu de silence et regardez où ça l’a mené mais cela ne lui a pas suffi, il est alors devenu moine et par cet état, il a été obligé de suivre le cardinal qui a fait ce que vous savez. Il est maintenant Dieu sait où, seul, à demi nu, peut être même mort. Je ne peux accepter tout ça. Où est le mousquetaire intrépide, coureur de jupon et raffiné que nous connaissions ?  
\- Il n’est pas mort, ne vous inquiétez pas répondit sans conviction d ‘Artagnan en ouvrant la porte de la chambre du dauphin. Porthos ! Constance ! Constance ! Le dauphin, hurla le mousquetaire avec affolement !  
Constance était au sol, inconsciente, une grosse bosse sur le front ! D’artagnan se jeta sur elle et tenta de la réveiller en lui tapotant le visage. Le dauphin n’était plus dans son berceau. Porthos regarda alentours, ouvrit toutes les portes de la chambre mais aucune trace du Dauphin.  
« - Partez chercher de l’aide, dit d’Artagnan à son ami, je reste avec Constance peut-être pourra-t’elle nous dire quelque chose en se réveillant. 

Porthos courut à travers les couloirs aussi vite qu’il put, renversant au passage des servantes et des chaises sur son passage. Il arriva dans la salle de réception et cria  
« - Le dauphin a disparu ! Il a semble-t’il été enlevé ! » S’en suivit un affolement général. Athos envoya ses mousquetaires par équipe de trois dans les coins de la ville avec comme mission de fouiller chaque grenier, chaque cave, chaque recoin. La Reine était effondrée, le Roi furieux, le cardinal s’isola dans un coin pour prier.  
\- Qui peut en vouloir à un enfant?  
\- Personne, Majesté, répondit le ministre de la guerre à la Reine. Il va surement faire l’objet d’une demande de rançon. Nous en saurons alors un peu plus sur ses ravisseurs et leur commanditaire. Puis, la Reine qui ne pouvait restée tranquille se tourna vers le Cardinal  
\- Où est Aramis demanda la Reine, lui saurait le retrouver, j’en suis certaine.  
\- Il a disparu, votre Majesté. Nous ne l’avons pas retrouvé au lieu indiqué par Athos, intervint Tréville.  
\- Peut-être est-ce lui qui l’a enlevé, suggéra Mazarin insidieusement  
\- Cardinal, c’est absolument impossible, jamais Aramis ou l’un des mousquetaires ne ferait une chose pareille. Ils n’ont de cesse de que de protéger notre famille, expliqua-t’elle très fermement. 

 

Du fond de sa cave, Aramis qui s’était assoupi un moment fut réveillé par le froid. Il n’avait rien pour se réchauffer si ce n’est le tablier en coton du charpentier. Le moine -soldat déplaça son regard à travers la pièce espérant trouver quelque chose qui le réchaufferait. Il vit au fond, près de la porte, un vieux sac de jute mité et crasseux. Cela fera l’affaire se dit le mousquetaire en tentant de l’attraper, mais ses chaines l’empêchaient de se rapprocher suffisamment pour réussir à l’atteindre. Le jeune homme qui montait toujours la garde devant sa cellule, en entendant les chaines ouvrit la trappe et observa son prisonnier. Pour la première fois leurs regards se croisèrent.  
« - Pourriez-vous, s’il vous plait, me donner ce sac de toile, demanda Aramis à son geôlier ? J’ai froid. Le garde resta un moment sans bouger puis touché par le regard suppliant et rempli d’humilité de son prisonnier, il rentra et lui tendit le sac de jute répugnant.  
\- Merci, lui répondit Aramis dont le sourire manifestait une joie sincère et qui tentait de le positionner sur son corps nu.  
\- Je ne peux vous délier les mains, lui répondit-il. Je suis désolé.  
\- Je sais, répondit Aramis.  
Puis le garde avait refermé la porte laissant Aramis légèrement protégé par ce sac immonde dont l’odeur lui soulevait le coeur. Lui qui autrefois était toujours aussi élégamment vêtu, dont l’uniforme était le plus travaillé, dont les cols en dentelle fine faisaient frémir ses conquêtes. Lui qui positionnait son feutre toujours avec élégance. Lui qui lissait sa moustache même lorsque Porthos, ivre, visait une courge située sur sa tête. Il était maintenant vêtu d’un sac de jute nauséabond qu’il ne pouvait même pas enfiler puisque ses mains étaient attachées. Pourtant, il était sincèrement heureux d’avoir pu se couvrir un peu pour se réchauffer. Il se mit alors à penser à Saint François d’Assise qui avait retiré tous ses effets pour ne se vêtir que d’un sac à grains brun et d’une corde autour de la taille. Aramis se remit alors à genoux et prononça la prière du saint :  
« - Seigneur, fais de moi un instrument de ta paix! Là où il y a de la haine, que je mette l'amour. Là où il y a l'offense, que je mette le pardon. Là où il y a la discorde, que je mette l'union. Là où il y a l'erreur, que je mette la vérité. Là où il y a le doute, que je mette la foi. Là où il y a le désespoir, que je mette l'espérance. Là où il y a les ténèbres...

Sa prière fut brusquement interrompue par des bruits de pas et des cliquetis d’armes dans le couloir.


	14. Chapter 14

Son instinct de soldat reprit le dessus, il essaya d’écouter ce qui se tramait derrière cette porte.   
« - Toi, file, je prends le relai, ordonna un sergent qui venait d’entrer et que le jeune garde salua.   
\- Mais le cardinal m’a spécifiquement affecté pour surveiller l’homme qui est enfermé ici. Je ne bougerai pas de là tant que je n’aurai pas d’ordre du Cardinal conclut le jeune garde qui non seulement ne voulait pas commettre d’erreur mais qui souhaitait protéger ce prisonnier si fascinant.   
\- Hors d’ici je suis ton supérieur et tu m’obéis. Le jeune garde sortit alors du couloir et remontant l’escalier, il rencontra deux soldats tenant dans leurs bras un bébé.   
Aramis s’attendait à mourir pourtant son âme n’était pas encore prête. Il n’avait pas encore réussi à pardonner au cardinal Mazarin pour ce qu’il venait de lui faire subir. Voulant se retourner pour une dernière prière, son regard se posa sur une bible posée au sol en lieu et place de l’écriteau. Le mousquetaire rassemblant ses pensées comprit que son jeune garde avait dû pendant son sommeil récupérer l’une et déposer l’autre. Il eût juste le temps de la saisir, de se retourner et de la placer sous ses genoux lorsque le sergent ouvrit la trappe. Il regarda Aramis un moment. Celui-ci était toujours de dos face à la croix.   
\- Tournez-vous et asseyez-vous, ordonna-t’il. Aramis se retourna et s’installa comme l’avait exigé l’homme qui lui parlait de la trappe. Puis, le militaire entra, se protégeant le nez incommodé par l’odeur pestilentielle du prisonnier. Il était accompagné de trois autres qui avaient pointé leur épée sur Aramis pour s’assurer qu’il ne bougerait pas. Enfin, il appela le reste de ses compagnons : C’est bon, venez installer le système de détonation des barils. Trois autres soldats s’affairèrent alors un moment autours des tonneaux et des mèches.  
\- Que faites-vous osa demander Aramis ?   
\- Ben, tu vois, on installe un piège pour tes camarades. Le système se déclenchera lorsqu’il pénètreront dans le couloir et il ne leur restera que quelques secondes pour en ressortir. Le système est fait pour qu’ils n’aient pas le temps de te libérer. Il n’y a plus qu’à attendre qu’ils vous retrouvent, et Pshhhhh, il y aura un beau feu d’artifice. Une fois leur installation terminée, ils sortirent et le chef cria :   
\- « - C’est bon, amenez l’enfant. »   
\- Quel enfant, demanda Aramis ?  
On déposa alors un bébé sur les genoux du mousquetaire qui le reconnut immédiatement.   
\- Mais c’est le Dauphin ? Que lui voulez-vous ? Que vous souhaitiez tuer des mousquetaires, je peux éventuellement le concevoir mais tuer un enfant et par dessus tout le futur roi de France ! Pour l’amour de Dieu, prenez ma vie si vous le souhaitez mais rendez cet enfant à la Reine, je vous en prie, supplia Aramis.   
\- Ce complot vise beaucoup plus de personnes que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Il paraît que vous êtes moine alors priez, bien que à voir votre état, Dieu doit bien s’en fiche de vous. Mais, il ne vous reste plus que cela à faire.   
Dans un dernier élan, Aramis tenta de se libérer mais ses mouvements firent tomber le Dauphin qui se mit à pleurer. Le sergent ramassa l’enfant et avant de le remettre sur les genoux du moine, lui délia les mains à l’aide d’un couteau. Aramis prit alors son fils dans ses bras et regarda le jeune prince avec douceur tentant de le calmer.   
La porte se ferma définitivement sur eux. Aramis et Le dauphin restèrent seuls, dans cette cave humide et froide avec aucun espoir d’en sortir vivants. Pour rassurer son fils qui continuait à pleurer, il sortit son médaillon et comme à chaque fois qu’il avait pu le tenir dans ses bras, il le lui présenta. Le bébé, intrigué, regarda le médaillon puis Aramis puis de ses petites menottes attrapa la croix jésuite. Aramis chantonna une berceuse pour le calmer et la magie opéra une fois encore. Le dauphin s’endormit dans les bras de son père. Le mousquetaire observa alors longuement son enfant avec tendresse. De longues minutes s’étaient égrainées comme cela sans qu’Aramis ne le quitte du regard. Fallait-il en arriver là pour qu’il puisse enfin l’avoir pour lui ? « - Mon Dieu, sauvez-le, je vous en prie, supplia Aramis en fermant les yeux. » Après cette prière dédiée au Dauphin, le mousquetaire finit par le déposer sur le sol quelques instants afin d’aller voir malgré ses chaines s’il ne pouvait trouver une solution. En se levant, le sac de jute tomba à ses pieds, il se retrouva nu ou presque, le tablier de coton ne lui protégeant que le bassin. Alors, déchirant le fond de la toile de jute pour la tête et perçant une partie des côtés pour les bras, il s ‘en fit une tunique de fortune. Comparant l’enfant emmailloté dans ses dentelles et lui vêtu d’un sac répugnant en toile, il se dit qu’un futur roi ne pouvait avoir comme père, un gueux comme lui. Il fallait le rendre à la Reine au plus vite, mais il avait beau regardé en tout sens, rien ne pouvait l’aider à s’échapper. Il repensa alors à son jeune garde qui si il ne se trompait pas avait eu pour lui une certaine pitié. Ne lui avait-il pas laissé une bible ? C’était sa dernière chance. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller le dauphin, il l’appela à plusieurs reprises mais il n’y avait plus personne dans les couloirs. Ils allaient mourir, le dauphin, ses amis et lui. Il n’y avait plus aucun espoir. Il se réinstalla face au mur, prit son enfant dans un bras, de l’autre il ouvrit sa bible au hasard, tomba sur l’évangile de jean et à voix basse le lut. Une phrase retint soudain son attention :  
« Il n’y a pas de plus grand amour que de donner sa vie pour ceux qu’on aime. » Relevant la tête et fixant la croix, Dieu venait de lui envoyer un ultime signe. Il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Il n’avait plus qu’à attendre l’arrivée de ses frères mousquetaires. 

 

L’ensemble des mousquetaires avait retrouvé leur capitaine mais les quelques pistes découvertes s’étaient avérées fausses. Aucune trace du dauphin, aucune trace d’Aramis. Le roi qui assistait au rapport était hors de lui et la Reine s’était enfermée dans ses appartements priant aux côtés de Constance qui avait récupéré et qui ne cessait de s’en vouloir même si personne ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. L’une ne pouvait rassurer l’autre. Elles vivaient un enfer. La seule chose qui rassurait un peu la reine était d’imaginer que la disparition d’Aramis et celle de son fils n’étaient pas étrangères l’une de l’autre et qu’ils étaient peut-être ensemble.   
Athos renvoya malgré la nuit ses hommes à la recherche du dauphin. Avant, de laisser partir Porthos et d’Artagnan, il les convoqua dans son bureau, il avait lui aussi besoin de soutien.   
« - Je ne sais plus quoi faire, avoua le capitaine. Je suis profondément inquiet pour Aramis et pour le dauphin bien sûr. Le roi refuse que l’on arrête le cardinal qui d’ailleurs a prétexté une retraite dans un monastère pour s’enfuir.   
\- C’est bien la preuve de sa culpabilité, dit d’Artagnan.   
\- Laissez-moi le récupérer, je vais le faire parler avec ou sans accord du Roi.   
\- Non, il est intouchable, conclut Athos. Je l’ai fait cependant suivre par quelques uns de nos mousquetaires. Au moindre doute, ils le ramèneront. Pensez-vous qu’il soit encore en vie, questionna le capitaine en parlant d’Aramis?   
\- Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. Il a quitté la place vivant, c’est tout ce que nous savons, reprit d’Artagnan.   
On frappa soudain à la porte, sur ordre du capitaine un mousquetaire rentra flanqué d’un garde rouge du cardinal.   
\- Il traine devant la garnison depuis tout à l’heure. Il a un regard suspect. J’en fais quoi ?   
\- Qui êtes-vous demanda Athos ? Que faites-vous là   
\- Je m’appelle Lefranc et je n’osais pas rentrer avoua le jeune garde en ôtant son casque et tripotant quelque chose enveloppé dans une linge.   
\- Et bien vous y êtes maintenant. Que voulez-vous ? reprit Athos un peu agacé par la gêne du garde.   
\- Je sais où est votre mousquetaire, finit-il par avouer.   
\- Quoi ???? hurla Porthos   
\- Où est-il dit le plus jeune des deux en se jetant sur lui   
\- Dans la cave d’une forteresse abandonnée près du village de Saint Denis.   
\- Est-il en vie ?   
\- Quand j’ai quitté mon poste, il l’était.   
\- Le dauphin est-il au même endroit ?   
\- Pardon ?   
\- Avez-vous vu un bébé dans la cave ?   
\- C’était le dauphin ? Des gardes ont effectivement apporté un bébé. Mais je ne savais pas de qui il s’agissait.  
\- Sont ils ensemble ?   
\- Je ne sais pas   
\- De qui proviennent les ordres ?   
\- Je ne peux vous le dire, je suis tenue au secret  
\- Quelle preuve avons-nous de vous croire ?   
\- J’ai récupéré cela, dit Le Franc en montrant l’écriteau qui avait été pendu au cou d’Aramis.   
\- Comment pouvons nous être sûrs qu’il ne s’agisse pas d’un piège ?  
\- J’étais commandité pour garder Aramis qui après avoir été détaché du poteau de l’arrière cour a été jeté dans une cave à quelques lieux de là. Je l’ai vu nu, je l’ai vu pleurer, je l’ai vu prier beaucoup, Jamais il ne s’est débattu, jamais il a tenté de s’échapper, j’ai vu son regard, il était doux et plein d’humilité. Il ne m’a demandé qu’une chose, c’était de lui approcher un vieux sac de toile qui trainer au sol pour s’en revêtir. Puis, il s’est replongé dans la prière. Cet homme est un saint, dit le jeune garde bouleversé. Il m’a touché. Ma conscience m’a dicté de venir vous trouver afin que vous puissiez le libérer. Voilà, je n’en sais pas plus.   
\- Allons-y, commanda Athos à ses deux compagnons. Puis il appela Raoul à qui il demanda de surveiller le garde jusqu’à leur retour. 

 

Les trois mousquetaires se précipitèrent à la forteresse de saint Denis. Prudemment, ils pénétrèrent dans le domaine. Aucun garde à l’horizon, pas une lumière, pas un bruit.   
« - C’est un piège décida le Capitaine. Porthos, retournez chercher le garde et Raoul. Nous vous attendons ici pour surveiller ce qui se passe.   
Pendant, cette demi heure, le capitaine et son jeune mousquetaire inspectèrent les lieux de l’extérieur. Rien ne bougea.   
« - Où est-il demanda le capitaine au garde à peine arrivé ?   
\- il est enfermé dans cette cave montra le jeune garde   
\- Pourquoi n’y a t’il aucun soldat ?   
\- Je n’en sais rien  
\- Raoul, reste ici, Porthos, d’Artagnan avec moi ordonna-t’il en empoignant le jeune garde le forçant à avancer.   
Il ouvrit alors une lourde porte derrière laquelle des escaliers descendaient.   
Il est en bas, dit le soldat ouvrant la marche. Soudain, dans la pénombre, ils entendirent Aramis les appeler.  
« -Vite, venez vite, c’est un piège ! Les trois amis se ruèrent dans l’escalier, débouchèrent dans le couloir et s’arrêtèrent devant la porte qui les séparait de leur ami.   
-Ouvrez-la trappe ! Vite ! Prenez le dauphin et courez le mettre à l’abris, vous n’avez que quelques secondes pour remonter et le sauver ! Pour l’amour de Dieu, prenez le dauphin !!!   
\- On ne peut vous laisser là dit Athos en attrapant le dauphin qu’Aramis lui tendait en tirant au maximum sur ces chaines.   
\- Je vous en supplie, courez ! dit Aramis en regardant avec une intensité telle que le capitaine obtempéra. Merci, soldat ! Vous venez de sauver le futur roi de France en allant chercher mes amis, lui dit encore Aramis. Lefranc fixait le prisonnier avec intensité comme s’il était en face d’une apparition il se signa. Porthos en repartant jeta un dernier regard sur son ami si bon, si humble, si courageux. Il garderait en mémoire l’image d’un homme vêtu d’un sac au milieu d’une cave éclairée par une petite lampe , ses pieds nus et noirs attachés par de lourdes chaines mais qui lui sourit en disant   
\- Je vais rejoindre Dieu, ne vous en faites pas, je lui parlerai de vous.  
Puis tous, se précipitèrent dans les escaliers et la porte à peine refermée, une explosion se fit entendre.


	15. Chapter 15

Le jeune garde se jeta à genou et se signa. De lourdes larmes coulèrent alors sur son visage. Tous regardaient en direction de la forteresse, brisés par la tristesse. Personne ne bougeait, ils étaient agars. Athos qui tenait toujours le dauphin dans les bras, finalement posa sa main sur ses épaules de Lefranc.   
« -On ne pouvait en sauver qu’un   
\- Mais ce mousquetaire était un homme de Dieu, j’ai tué un homme de Dieu, comment pourrai-je me le pardonner un jour ?   
\- Athos, on descend chercher le corps d’Aramis, dit finalement d’Artagnan épaulant le colosse.   
\- Bien, je vous attends ici avec le dauphin. Raoul va prévenir la reine et le roi que leur fils est vivant et sous notre protection. 

Athos regarda le dauphin et lui dit dans le creux de l’oreille. « -Votre père n’était pas un saint mais il vous aimait tellement qu’il s’est sacrifié pour vous. Et moi je viens de perdre mon plus cher ami, mon frère. » Soudain, d’Artagnan sortit de la cave en hurlant : « il est vivant !!!!!!! »   
Le capitaine vit Porthos porter sur ses épaules Aramis noirci par la poussière qu’avait générée l’explosion. Ses bras et sa tête tombaient dans le dos du colosse. On l’allongea sur l’herbe espérant qu’il reprenne vite connaissance. Porthos lui donnait ça et là quelques petites tapes sur les joues, l’invitant à se réveiller.   
Tréville arriva sur ces entre-faits, accompagné de la Reine et remercia le ciel de voir son ancien mousquetaire encore en vie. Le cœur de la reine se mit à battre la chamade lorsqu’elle vit l’état dans lequel était le mousquetaire.   
« - Tréville, faites venir mon médecin et qu’il reçoive les meilleurs soins. Puis tournant son regard sur le garde toujours à genou qui demandait à Dieu de lui pardonner ce qu’il croyait avoir fait, elle lui dit :  
\- Monsieur, vous avez sauvé mon fils en prévenant les mousquetaires. Vous serez récompensé pour cela   
\- Merci, majesté, mais je ne le mérite pas. A cause de moi, cet homme que j’ai vu prier pendant des heures et qui a subi une humiliation sans précédent dans le royaume, a donné sa vie pour sauver celle de votre fils et celle de ses amis. C’est un saint, je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner de l’avoir ainsi abandonné.   
\- Pour être pardonné, lui dit la Reine avec douceur, il faut que vous nous donniez le nom de celui qui a commandité tout cela. C’est lui le meurtrier, pas vous. Voyant l’hésitation du jeune homme, elle essaya de le rassurer mais Aramis ouvrit les yeux à cet instant, il regarda autours de lui et reconnut les têtes de ses trois amis, de Tréville. Pris de remords, le jeune soldat s’en alla sans que les autres ne s’en apperçoivent.   
\- Aramis, comment allez-vous, lui demanda Athos doucement.   
\- Mais que diable, faites vous tous autours de moi, répondit-il avec agitation. Où est la Reine, il faut la protéger du mercenaire et de ses hommes.   
\- Vous voulez parler de Mazarin, sans doute dit d’Artagnan  
\- Mazarin ? d’Artagnan, Pourquoi me parlez vous de Mazarin. Qui est-ce d’ailleurs ?   
Tous se regardèrent effrayés.   
\- Aramis savez-vous quel jour nous sommes ?  
\- Parfaitement, nous sommes en novembre 1637. Puis s’asseyant, il chercha du regard ses armes. Mon épée, mon mousquet où sont-ils ? Qu’est ce que c’est que cette tenue ? Pourquoi suis-je ainsi vêtu ? Puis plantant son regard de braise dans les yeux humides de la Reine, il lui demanda :   
\- Qui est cet enfant, Majesté, que vous tenez dans vos bras ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?   
Personne ne donna de réponse.   
\- Vous pouvez vous lever, demanda Athos pour changer de sujet ?  
\- Oui, je crois, dit Aramis en se tenant la tête dans laquelle il entendait des bourdonnements.   
\- Voilà le médecin, avertit Raoul qui comme à son habitude observait toujours avec du recul ce qui l’entourait. 

Athos prit Tréville et le médecin à part et discrètement les avertit du comportement étrange d’Aramis.   
« - Il pense que nous sommes en 1637. Ses souvenirs semblent s’arrêter en plein sauvetage de la Reine. »  
\- Cela arrive souvent après un choc comme celui là. Mais je vais l’examiner. Une chose est certaine et je veux que toutes les personnes de son entourage tiennent compte de ce que je vais dire. En cas d’amnésie, il ne faudra sous aucun prétexte lui parler de la période qu’il a oubliée. Ce sera à lui de la redécouvrir… Laissez moi seul avec lui. Quand je serai sûr qu’il est transportable, je l’emmènerai à L’hôtel-Dieu.  
\- D’artagnan, Porthos, Le Franc et Raoul, nous devons partir mettre aux arrêts Mazarin. Puis s’adressant à la Reine et à Tréville, pouvez-vous vous charger d’obtenir du Roi les autorisations nécessaires ?   
\- Vous pouvez compter sur nous.   
Chacun repartit, Porthos hésita mais encouragé par Athos il le suivit.   
\- Il est en sécurité maintenant. Laissons le médecin faire ce qu’il a à faire. Nous devons, quant à nous mettre le Cardinal aux arrêts.   
\- Il faut le réduire à néant.   
\- Non, Aramis n’aurait certainement pas voulu ça. Il faut le traduire devant la justice.   
\- Sans les aveux de notre ami, nous ne pourrons rien contre lui.   
\- Je sais, conclut Athos, espérons que cette amnésie ne soit que temporaire. 

 

Le médecin s’approcha d’Aramis qui semblait effectivement un peu désorienté.   
« - Pourquoi sont-ils tous partis, demanda le moine ?   
\- Ils devaient terminer leur mission, répondit le médecin. Allongez-vous, je vais vous examiner.   
\- Que m’est-il arrivé, docteur ?   
Le médecin observa attentivement son patient soulevant la toile de jute qui lui servait de vêtement.   
\- Pas de blessure grave en apparence! Si j’étais croyant, je dirais que cela tient du miracle. Mais vous avez sans doute été projeté lors de l’explosion. Votre front a dû cogner sur le sol. Là, lui montra-t’il, vous avez une énorme bosse. Vous souvenez-vous de cet instant ?   
\- Non répondit Aramis qui n’arrivait pas à faire le lien entre la mort d’Isabelle et le lieu où il se trouvait. Où sommes-nous?   
\- Près de Caen.   
\- Qu’est ce que je fais là ?   
\- Je ne peux pas vous répondre, Aramis, vous devez retrouver tout seul les morceaux de puzzle qui vous manque.   
\- Quel puzzle ?   
\- Le choc que vous avez subi vous a rendu amnésique.  
\- En quelle année sommes-nous, demanda alors Aramis?   
\- Nous sommes le 5 novembre 1639.   
\- Mais mon dernier souvenir se situe dans un monastère près de Paris où nous avions trouvé refuge pour protéger la reine. Un mercenaire et ses hommes s’acharnaient à tenter de la tuer. Aramis regarda affolé le médecin, il me manque deux ans. Que s’est-il passé pendant ce temps ?   
\- Je ne peux rien vous dire, à vous de chercher dans votre mémoire. Venez, nous allons vous emmener à l’Hôpital où vous pourrez vous reposer.   
\- Je ne veux pas me reposer, je veux retrouver ma mémoire, s’agaça Aramis ?  
\- Je sais, dit le médecin, vous la retrouverez d’autant plus vite que vous aurez pris du repos. Aramis se leva et se dirigea jusqu’à la charrette, accompagné par le médecin.

A l’hôtel-Dieu, le médecin convoqua une sœur-infirmière.   
\- Ma sœur, déshabillez-le, voulez-vous et nettoyez-ses plaies et la saleté qu’il a sur le corps.   
Alors, très délicatement, elle ôta la toile de jute qui servait de tunique à Aramis sans montrer aucun dégoût. Puis, avant de le débarrasser du tablier en coton, elle posa sur Aramis un grand drap blanc pour protéger sa nudité. Une fois, le tablier parti, elle nettoya avec une grande douceur le corps du mousquetaire, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal.   
\- Je suis désolé, ma sœur, dit le mousquetaire, cette odeur est pestilentielle et je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi je porte ça.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas, mon fils, j’en ai vu d’autres, souria-t’elle. Elle était rondelette, pétillante et arborait un très joli sourire, ce qui ravissait Aramis. Vous avez de nombreuses cicatrices.   
\- Le résultat de nombreux combats. Je peux toutes vous les dater.   
\- Allez-y, je vous écoute.   
Il les cita une à une mais lorsque sa main tomba sur celle qu’il avait sur le flan droit, il s’arrêta et réfléchit. Elle ne lui rappelait rien. Il regarda la sœur avec tristesse.   
\- Vous retrouverez, ne vous en faîtes pas, lui répondit la sœur. Je prierai pour vous. Dieu vous donnera sûrement un petit coup de main. 

 

« - Cardinal Mazarin ! Vous êtes en état d’arrestation pour tentative de meurtre sur le diplomate anglais, sur le Roi d’Angleterre, sur le dauphin et sur Le mousquetaire Aramis, lui annonça Athos lorsque lui et ses compagnons avait réussi à le retrouver cacher dans un monastère près de Rouen. Vous serez conduit à la Bastille, à l’isolement et traduit devant la justice. Veuillez-nous suivre.   
\- Je n’ai absolument rien fait de ce dont on m’accuse, se défendit le cardinal.   
\- Ce n’est pas nous qu’il faut convaincre malheureusement, lui répondit d’Artagnan qui le menottait. Et je ne vous conseille pas d’essayer de fuir ou Porthos que vous voyez là et que l’on tient à distance de vous, va vous massacrer.   
\- Vous n’avez aucune preuve.   
\- Taisez-vous ordonna Athos.   
Avant de regagner Paris, ils s’arrêtèrent quelques heures à l’hôtel-Dieu où Tréville les attendait en compagnie de Constance. Le médecin avait souhaité les rencontrer et les tenir informer de l’état de santé du mousquetaire.  
\- Je ne vous cache pas que la situation est compliquée. Aramis n’a plus aucun souvenir entre novembre 1637 et ce jours-ci.   
\- Il ne sait pas que Richelieu est mort, que Rochefort l’a remplacé et que lui aussi est passé à trépas, qu’un dauphin est né, qu’il y a eu une guerre contre l’Espagne etc… commença d’Artagnan ?   
\- Il ne se souvient vraiment de rien, poursuivit Constance ?   
\- Pas pour l’instant. Mais cela peut revenir lorsqu’il sera confronté à certaines situations.   
\- Par exemple, demanda d’Artagnan ?   
\- Je ne sais pas. Un bruit d’un coup de mousquet, un volet qui claque, une odeur connue, la douceur d’un geste, la saveur d’un plat…. N’importe quoi peut faire remonter ses souvenirs.   
\- Mais comment l’aider, demanda Constance ?   
\- Vous pouvez lui dire que Richelieu est mort, qu’il y eut une guerre, que Mazarin a été arrêté mais surtout ne lui dîtes rien qui le concerne.  
\- On ne peut donc pas lui avouer ce qu’il a subi ces derniers jours ?   
\- Vous pensez à quoi ?   
\- Il a été torturé psychologiquement et d’une certaine façon physiquement en étant exposé nu à la vue de tous.   
\- Pardon ?   
\- Mazarin a voulu le punir parce qu’il avait fait déjouer son plan, en lui apprenant par la force l’humilité. Il en a perdu sa dignité.   
\- C’est absolument affreux avoua le médecin, mais non, de cela vous ne devez pas parler. Il faudra qu’il le redécouvre par lui même.   
\- Il est moine depuis quelques mois, ça aussi nous devons le lui cacher?   
\- Malheureusement, oui. Je ne savais pas qu’il l’était reprit le médecin.   
\- A ce propos, en le récupérant dans la cave, j’ai trouvé par terre sa médaille de Jésuite. Est ce que cela pourrait l’aider à retrouver la mémoire, demanda Porthos ?   
\- Absolument, allez le voir et remettez-la lui.   
\- Encore une chose, son état nécessite t’il qu’il reste ici, demanda le capitaine ?   
\- Non et j’allais y venir. Plutôt il reprendra sa vie d’avant plutôt les souvenirs auront une chance de remonter à la surface. 

Un par un ils allèrent rendre visite à Aramis. En commençant par Athos.   
« - Je suis bien heureux de vous voir en vie, mon ami, dit le capitaine   
\- Je suis heureux de l’être mais je me sens complètement perdu, avoua Aramis. Que s’est-il passé ?   
\- Vous avez réchappé à une explosion. Nous vous avons cru mort.  
\- Et Vous trois, aucun n’a été blessé ?   
\- Non, nous n’étions pas autant à proximité que vous.   
\- Mais qu’est ce que je faisais là ? Je ne me souviens de rien ! J’étais dans le couvent où nous avions trouvé refuge avec la Reine. J’avais Isabelle, euh, sœur Hélène en train de mourir dans mes bras et puis plus rien, je me réveille près de Caen sur une pelouse entouré de mes amis, de la Reine, et d’un jeune garçon que je ne connais pas.   
\- C’est Raoul de Bragelonne, un nouveau cadet dit Athos racontant partiellement la vérité.   
\- Où sont ses parents ?   
\- Ils sont morts. Nous l’avons pris sous notre protection. Vous verrez c’est un jeune homme très fin.   
\- Vous semblez l’aimer beaucoup.   
\- C’est le cas, répondit Athos gêné. Aramis observa son ami. Il aperçut sur le plastron d’Athos, l’insigne de capitaine des mousquetaires.   
\- Vous êtes notre capitaine ? Et Tréville ?   
\- Il est ministre de la guerre.  
\- Il a accepté une charge plus grande ? Pourquoi ?   
\- Vous devez vous reposer, Aramis, nous partons à Paris demain et je crois que d’Artagnan et Constance veulent vous voir conclut le capitaine en laissant sa place. 

D’artagnan s’installa à son tour sur un coin de table, laissant le fauteuil à sa femme. Mais l’un et l’autre se taisaient, n’osant parler de peur d’avouer quelque chose sans le vouloir. Finalement, après les avoir regarder longuement l’un et l’autre, Aramis leur dit   
\- Vous vous êtes mariés?   
\- A quoi voyez-vous ça, répondit le jeune mousquetaire heureux que la glace se soit enfin brisée.   
\- d’Artagnan, vous portez une alliance et Constance vous dévore des yeux. Son regard est plein d’amour, croyez-en mon œil d’expert.  
\- C’est vrai, nous nous sommes mariés l’année dernière. Monsieur Bonnacieux est décédé.  
\- Toutes mes condoléances pour votre ancien mari. Puis après un moment de silence : je ne me souviens plus de la cérémonie de mariage, je suis désolé dit-il tristement   
\- Vous n’étiez pas là, c’est normal, renchérit d’Aratgnan pour le rassurer.  
\- Comment aurais-je pu rater le mariage de mon nouvel ami et de la femme qui m’a donné deux gifles en l’espace d’une semaine ? Qu’est ce qui pouvait justifier mon absence ? J’étais en mission ?   
\- Non   
\- Les autres étaient là ?   
\- Oui mais je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, Aramis, vous devez trouver par vous même les réponses, conclut son ami.   
Le regard d’Aramis se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il ressentait la colère monter en lui. Il avait beau fouillé dans ses souvenirs, absolument rien ne lui revenait. Après un long moment de silence, il se retourna et il leur dit avec véhémence :   
\- Partez, ça ne sert à rien de rester à côté de moi. Je ne peux plus rien partager avec vous. Laissez-moi seul.   
Constance tira par la manche son mari l’invitant à sortir. Celui-ci en quittant la pièce lui demanda encore :   
\- Voulez-vous voir Porthos ?   
\- A quoi bon. Laissez-moi.   
Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Porthos ne fasse une entrée fracassante dans la chambre de son ami.   
\- Ainsi, vous ne voulez pas me voir ? Alors, ne dites rien si vous le voulez mais moi j’ai besoin de vous voir vivant.   
\- Très bien, répondit Aramis, vous m’avez vu. Sortez maintenant.   
\- Avant j’ai quelque chose à vous remettre. Je l’ai trouvé sur le lieu de l’explosion et elle vous appartient. Il lui tendit alors le médaillon sur lequel figurait la croix jésuite qu’il portait depuis son entrée au monastère. Aramis la récupéra, la regarda rapidement puis répondit   
\- La mienne est beaucoup plus travaillée. La reine me l’avait offert après l’affaire à la Bastille. D’ailleurs, comment se fait-il que je ne l’ai plus ? Porthos, où est-elle ?   
\- Vous savez bien que je ne peux rien vous dire. Prenez simplement celle-là pour le moment…  
\- Pour rien au monde, je ne changerai la croix de la reine par celle-ci, répondit Aramis avec virulence. Sa colère explosa tel un orage de fin d’été. Il jeta à terre tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Porthos usa de tout son poids pour le canaliser, les autres vinrent à la rescousse et on n’eût pas d’autre solution que de l’attacher à son lit pour qu’il se calme. Le médecin lui fit alors boire de force une décoction de plantes qui le calma et l’endormit.   
\- Il va se calmer, ses réactions sont normales dans ce type de pathologie. Il y aura d’autres crises comme celle-là d’ici à ce qu’il recouvre la mémoire. Il ne faudra jamais l’envoyer seul en mission, c’est bien compris ? Puis s’adressant à la sœur avant de sortir, dans quelques minutes détachez-le, il va dormir un moment.   
Restés seuls avec la sœur, les mousquetaires se regardaient l’un l’autre. Finalement Porthos tendit à l’infirmière le médaillon de l’ordre des jésuites.   
\- Peut-être aurez-vous plus d’influence que moi pour la lui remettre. Il y tient beaucoup.   
\- C’est un jésuite, s’étonna la sœur en observant de plus près la croix ?   
\- Oui, Aramis est moine. Un moine-soldat.   
\- Je vais m’en charger, promit la sœur en se tournant vers Aramis et en se signant. Elle était profondément touchée en regardant ce patient dont elle prenait soin depuis plusieurs jours.   
\- Ma sœur, cela ne fait pas de lui un saint, ronchonna Porthos.  
\- Je sais bien dit-elle mais en tant qu’amis et frères, pendant toute sa convalescence, vous aurez le devoir de veiller à ce qu’il ne rompe pas ses vœux. Promettez-le moi !   
\- Nous vous le promettons ma sœur, répondit Athos. Nous revenons demain le chercher.   
Laissée seule avec Aramis, Sœur Agnès s’assura du bien être de son patient en le libérant de ses entraves puis s’agenouilla à son chevet pour prier. Elle demanda à Dieu d’aider cet homme afin qu’il se souvienne au plus vite de son engagement dans l’Eglise et que sa foi reste sincère. Elle chercha en prière également comment faire accepter à son patient cette croix qui était sienne et qu’il refusait pour le moment de porter. Aramis ouvrit les yeux, encore assommé par la drogue regarda autour de lui. La nonne priait à ses côtés. Il l’observait depuis un moment quand elle leva la tête vers lui.   
« - Voulez-vous prier avec moi ?   
\- Je ne sais pas, je suis tellement en colère, avoua-t’il.   
\- C’est l’occasion de demander à Dieu d’atténuer cette haine, mais aussi de le remercier de vous avoir permis d’avoir des amis qui sont tant dévoués, de le remercier pour ce que vous êtes et qu’il vous aide à garder le cap. Ce sera déjà pas mal non ?   
\- Ce que je suis ? Garder le cap ? Mais qui suis-je ? Quel cap ? Deux ans de ma vie sont effacés.   
\- Dieu le sait et vous connaît, allez, agenouillez-vous à mes côtés et prions.   
Aramis s’exécuta avec appréhension, mais une fois son signe de croix fait et un « notre père » récité, il se plongea dans une prière sincère et profonde avec une facilité et un bien être qui le surprit. Lorsque la sœur se signa, il fit de même et la remercia.   
\- Vous aviez raison, ma sœur, ma colère s’est atténuée.   
\- Vous voyez bien qu’il nous aide et mettez ça autour de votre cou, cela vous permettra de vous en souvenir.   
\- Mais ce n’est pas ma croix !   
\- Peu importe la croix qu’elle soit en or ou en bois, c’est la croix de notre Seigneur qui a traversé toutes ces épreuves comme vous en traversez vous aussi.   
\- Je ne mérite pas de porter une croix de l’ordre des jésuites   
\- Ah, vous connaissez cet ordre, demanda malicieusement la sœur ?   
\- Oui, jeune, je devais devenir prêtre, je connais donc les différentes congrégations.   
\- Et que s’est-il passé ?   
\- Je manquais sans doute de maturité, j’avais besoin d’aventures. Je suis devenu mousquetaire. Et vous ma sœur, pourquoi êtes vous rentrée dans les ordres, si ce n’est pas indiscret ?   
\- Un jour, une évidence répondit-elle avec conviction. Je l’ai donc épousé et ne l’ai jamais regretté.   
\- Sœur Agnès, vous prierez pour moi ?   
\- Tous les jours, et vous promettez-moi de ne pas enlever cette médaille et de chaque jour déposer un cierge dans l’église la plus proche ? Ainsi, il priera au moins une fois par jour se dit-elle   
\- Ce sera fait.   
\- Et maintenant, je vous somme de dormir jusqu’à demain dit-elle en soufflant sur l’unique bougie qui les éclairait.


	16. Chapter 16

Le lendemain, les quatre mousquetaires et Raoul rentrèrent à Paris accompagnés de leur prisonnier. Celui-ci était enfermé dans un carrosse d’où il ne pouvait s’échapper. Porthos et d’Artagnan clôturait le convoi. Aramis chevauchait devant avec Athos.   
« Qui est ce cardinal Mazarin ? demanda Aramis.   
\- C’est un conseiller du Roi, C’est surtout un dangereux criminel et un traitre à la couronne.   
\- Qu’a-t’il fait de si affreux ?   
Athos expliqua à son ami tous les méfaits du cardinal : la tentative d’assassinat du roi d’Angleterre et de son diplomate afin de pousser les anglais à déclarer la guerre. Mais surtout l’enlèvement du dauphin, sa tentative de meurtre sur les mousquetaires pour avoir le champ libre. Il omit volontairement la torture psychologique qu’il a fait subir à Aramis.   
\- Il faut le traduire en justice et qu’il soit condamné sévèrement.   
\- On ne peut pas pour le moment. Nous pouvons juste l’enfermer jusqu’au procès mais sans preuve il sera relâché.   
\- Qui détient ces preuves ?   
\- C’est vous qui aviez et étiez la preuve.   
Aramis, tourna la tête regardant au loin. Athos s’inquiéta de la réaction de son mousquetaire à juste titre. Il n’aurait pas dû dire ça ou en tous cas pas comme ça, pas là. Donnant, un grand coup de cravache à son cheval Aramis le lança au triple galop. Athos le somma de rester près d’eux mais il n’eut que faire de l’ordre de son capitaine. Fallait-il le poursuivre ou rester autour de Mazarin et ne prendre aucun risque de le voir s’enfuir. Athos tergiversait, les deux autres n’attendant qu’un signal pour aller le récupérer.   
\- Restez ici leur ordonna t’il   
\- Mais il ne faut pas le laisser seul et vous le savez, reprit Porthos.   
\- Laissez-moi y aller, Athos dit soudain Raoul. Je le rejoindrai et vous le ramènerai vite.   
\- Allez-y , accorda le capitaine. Rendez-vous à la garnison. Et n’oubliez pas les consignes en ce qui le concerne. Pas un mot. 

Raoul s’éloigna alors et s’enfonça dans la forêt suivant les traces du moine. Après une demi heure de course, il distingua dans la forêt, une clairière dans laquelle se reposait le cheval du mousquetaire. Assis, sous un grand chêne, Aramis astiquait son arme à feu.   
\- Que faites-vous là, demanda le jeune cadet ?   
\- Je vous attendais, je savais qu’Athos vous enverrai. Rentrez à Paris et dites lui que j’ai besoin d’un peu de temps pour réfléchir et essayer de me souvenir. Je ne suis pas capable pour l’instant d’assumer mon devoir de mousquetaire. Je ne sers à rien.   
\- Ne dites pas ça, tout le monde a un rôle à jouer, pensez-vous que ma présence soit indispensable dans les missions que vous menez ? Je ne le crois pas. Mais j’essaye d’aider comme je peux.   
\- Et vous voici   
\- Et me voici, dit-il en s’asseyant à côté du mousquetaire.  
Après un moment de silence.   
\- Cela fait longtemps que nous nous connaissons ? Je n’ai aucun souvenir de vous.   
\- Vous ne me connaissez que depuis quelques mois, pourtant, moi je vous connais depuis bien longtemps. Lorsque tous les trois puis tous les quatre vous apparaissiez au Louvre ou à Versailles, derrière les jupes de ma mère qui était une dame de compagnie de la Reine, je vous observais et vous enviais. J’étais fasciné par votre prestance lorsque vous arriviez tous à la cour. A chaque apparition des mousquetaires, les valets, les princes, les duchesses, les soubrettes, tout le monde souriait et mourait d’envie de vous embrasser, de vous remercier pour ce que vous accomplissiez pour la France, pour le Roi , pour la Reine. Vous êtes des héros aux yeux du monde. Moi, je vous observais individuellement et depuis que je suis cadet, en toute modestie, je crois que je ne me suis pas trompé sur vos tempéraments : Athos est secret et cache ses origines nobles mais celle-ci transparaissent régulièrement par son altruisme entre autre. Il m’a récemment adopté…Aramis mémorisa cette nouvelle de taille et s’en réjouit. Porthos est le plus fidèle compagnon que l’on puisse avoir, vous êtes sa famille, il mettrait sa puissance pour n’importe quelle mission à partir d’un ordre donné par l’un d’entre vous. Mais si il en manque un, il est perdu, il est à nouveau orphelin. D’Aratagnan est fier, vif et intrépide, il aime apprendre de chacun d’entre vous trois. Dans quelques années il sera sans doute le meilleur d’entre nous. Quant à vous, vous avez un charme et une élégance qui font chavirer toutes les dames de la cour de la plus modestes à la plus grande et vous le savez. Votre sens de l’honneur et du devoir et votre foi vous conduisent dans une grande majorité des cas à faire les bons choix pour la réussite des missions qui vous sont confiées. Pourtant, votre empathie pour vos frères, pour les gens que vous aimez, pour les personnes qui vous sont confiées vous font prendre de grands risques. Et cela vous bouleverse. Les autres sont alors là pour vous aider. Voyez-vous, vous avez besoin les uns des autres. Votre devise n’est-elle pas « un pour tous et …  
\- ---tous pour un » termina Aramis fasciné à son tour par la maturité de ce jeune garçon.   
\- Avec ou sans les souvenirs de ces deux dernières années, vous savez que vos frères ont besoin de vous et bien qu’ils soient actuellement très inquiets pour vous, ils ne vous abandonneront jamais. C’est votre devoir d’y retourner malgré votre colère. Et je sais que vous n’avez pas oublié la promesse que vous aviez faites au Roi lorsqu’il vous a nommé mousquetaire.  
\- Vous avez raison en tous points, jeune ami. Allons retrouver mes trois compagnons, nous devons les protéger et les rassurer. Et puis, j’ai fait hier une promesse à quelqu’un, il faut que je la tienne et que nous arrivions à Paris avant la nuit.   
Pendant que Raoul tentait de remettre Aramis dans le droit chemin, Les trois autres et leur prisonnier avançaient vers Paris.   
\- Quels sont les trois vœux qu’il a prononcé, demanda Porthos fort peu porté par la religion   
\- La chasteté, l’obédience et la pauvreté, récita d’Artagnan.   
\- Il en a prononcé un quatrième en tant que jésuite. Il a promis au Pape de remplir la mission qu’il lui a été confié à savoir protéger la France et ses souverains, poursuivit Athos.  
\- Comment va-t’on faire pour le garder dans le droit chemin. Vous savez comme moi qu’il est intrépide et n’hésite pas à désobéir lorsqu’il est convaincu de faire le bien, dit d’Artagnan, qu’il s’éprend facilement de ces dames, qu’il est perdu et risque de ne pas réussir dans son devoir pour la France et le Roi   
\- Finalement, le vœu de pauvreté sera le plus facile à garder, conclut Porthos  
\- Nous improviserons mais il va falloir le garder à l’œil et l’accompagner contre son grès si c’est nécessaire. Autre point, nous devons faire en sorte que ses souvenirs remontent au plus vite si nous souhaitons condamnés Mazarin. Sans preuve, il sera vite libéré.   
Le cardinal qui avait du fond de son carrosse écouté leur conversation prêta plus particulièrement l’oreille quant il a s’agit de lui. Ainsi, Aramis ne se souvenait plus de ce qu’il avait vécu ses derniers jours. C’est une très bonne chose, se dit-il sournoisement. Il n’y avait donc plus qu’à attendre le procès et il se rendormit bercé par les mouvements chaotiques du carrosse. 

 

Raoul et Aramis franchirent les portes de Paris juste avant la nuit. Le mousquetaire arrêta brusquement son cheval devant l’église saint Germain et demanda au jeune cadet de bien vouloir l’attendre quelques instants. Il pénétra dans l’église, se signa et alla comme promis à sœur Agnès déposer un cierge devant la statue de la sainte vierge. Raoul qui savait qu’il ne devait pas quitter son ainé d’une semelle, confia les chevaux à un mendiant vautré devant l’église et rentra dans la nef. Dans la foule qui se pressait, il chercha un moment du regard le moine. Il l’aperçut enfin, agenouillé sur un prie-Dieu, le visage levé au ciel et éclairé par les cierges. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa prière dura un long moment. Au moins, Il n’avait pas oublié comment prier, s’amusa Raoul.   
\- Nous pouvons rentrer maintenant dit Aramis en prenant par l’épaule son jeune ami. Retrouvant leurs chevaux, Aramis fouilla ses poches pour donner quelques sous au mendiant mais elles étaient vides. Raoul pallia en offrant ce qu’il avait lui même dans sa veste. 

Aramis fut accueilli par Athos qui attendait avec inquiétude son ami et son fils devant le porche de la garnison. Les voyant arriver souriant, il se réjouit et d’un regard félicita son fils. Puis prenant par l’épaule son ami, il lui dit :   
\- Allez, mousquetaire, nous avons du pain sur la planche et vous devez vous reposer.   
\- Vous avez un fils formidable, lui répondit malicieusement Aramis. Il a toutes les qualités que vous n’avez pas.   
\- A savoir ?   
\- Il sait parfaitement décortiquer les problèmes et les résoudre. S’en suivit un long fou-rire. 

Une certaine normalité était retrouvée. Les mousquetaires attablés dans la cour partageaient leurs missions du jour tout en nettoyant leurs armes. Athos s’était joint à eux et Raoul observait attentivement comment Aramis prenait soin de la sienne. Pas de grande mission en perspective. Porthos, entouré de tous ses frères jubilait. Aramis qui feignait d’être heureux, jeta un œil sous son chapeau et en voyant le large sourire de son ami, il annonça :   
« - C’est bientôt votre anniversaire ! Je vais devoir organiser notre orgie annuelle ! Où pourrions nous faire ça cette année ??   
\- A la taverne de la rue saint André, proposa Porthos. Je ne veux plus remettre les pieds passage du cerf. Trop de mauvais souvenirs.   
\- Pourquoi ? Que s’est il passé, demanda Raoul ?   
\- Porthos a tué un homme, réplique d’Artagnan  
\- Pardon ?   
\- Non, mais nous avons eu bien du mal à prouver que notre ami était innocent, conclut Aramis. Va pour la rue saint André ! Je me charge de tout mais pour l’instant, je dois y aller.   
Les autres le laissèrent partir seul, contrairement à ce qu’ils s’étaient promis. En fait, tous les soirs avant le diner, Aramis filait à l’église la plus proche comme il l’avait promis. Pendant quelques temps l’un des mousquetaires l’avait suivi discrètement, mais il se rendait invariablement dans la même église, déposait un cierge, s’agenouillait, priait un long moment e† revenait à la garnison. Il ne se passait rien de plus, rien de moins. 

Athos en profita pour rassembler les autres et faire le point sur Aramis.   
\- Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser participer à cette fête.   
\- Pourquoi, s’étonna Porthos ?   
\- Son ordre ne l’autorise pas à se rendre à des fêtes, des bals ou tout autres festivités.  
\- Pourquoi, répéta Porthos de plus en plus agacé?   
\- Je suis allé rencontrer le frère Guillaume à Douai et Il m’a rappelé toutes les règles de leur ordre. Ce genre de manifestation inciterait les moines à la débauche. Ils perdraient alors leur faculté à être attentif à Dieu, aux nécessiteux, à leur mission. Donc pas de tentation.   
\- Donc, plus jamais Aramis n’assistera à mon anniversaire demanda Porthos vraiment furieux.   
\- Plus jamais, mais cette année ce sera contre son gré. Ce qui va compliquer la tâche. A nous de trouver un plan pour l’isoler ce soir là.   
\- Ne comptez-pas sur moi ! Porthos se leva de table, renversant au passage un baril vide qui trainait par là.  
Pendant un long moment, les uns et les autres échangèrent leurs idées, mais rien de vraiment satisfaisant.   
Porthos qui n’avait pas lâché du regard son baril et qui n’avait comme convenu pas dit un mot, intervint alors malgré lui:   
\- Si nous l’enfermions dans la cave où se trouvent les barils de vin de la taverne. Je descendrai avec lui sous le prétexte de les récupérer pour la soirée et je l’enfermerai le laissant croire que j’ai cru qu’il était déjà reparti.   
\- Il faut faire cela juste avant qu’il n’aille à l’église, ainsi on le laissera penser que vous aviez fermé la cave de toute bonne foi et sans intention de l’isoler.   
\- Je n’en reviens pas de faire ça à mon ami …   
\- Mais vous savez que c’est pour son bien, Porthos, nous devons l’aider et en trouvant cette solution c’est ce que vous avez fait. 

 

Le jour J, Porthos proposa donc à Aramis de venir l’aider à remonter quelques barils de la cave de la taverne. Aramis, toujours prompt à aider et à préparer cet événement s’y donna de bonnes grâces. Il montait, descendait, remontait avec allégresse. Soudain entre deux allers et retours, il stoppa Porthos dans l’escalier et lui dit   
« - Dépêchons-nous, je dois sortir avant votre anniversaire.   
\- je sais lui répondit Porthos. Vous allez à l’église poser un cierge et prier.   
\- Vous savez donc, j’ai fait une promesse à la sœur Agnès. J’en prends encore un. Attendez-moi là haut.   
\- mmmm. 

Porthos attendit que son ami redescende et une fois celui ci dans la cave, il claqua la porte comme si un coup de vent venait de le faire.   
Aramis se trouva dans le noir de la cave, cherchant à tâtons la porte et appelant à l’aide. Porthos qui entendait son ami, se força à ne pas céder et remonta sans bruit l’escalier avec son dernier baril. Le moine trouva enfin la porte mais celle-ci n’avait pas de poignée, impossible de sortir, il devait attendre que Porthos se rende compte de son absence. Il s’installa par terre et attendit un moment. Retrouvant les trois autres, conscients que c’était la meilleure chose à faire, ils se positionnèrent non loin de la bouche d’aération qui donnait sur une minuscule arrière cour dont les murs montaient sans fenêtre comme une cheminée.   
\- Où est Aramis, articula exagérément d’Artagnan ?   
\- Il est parti à l’Eglise comme tous les soirs, répondit Porthos un peu fort. Il nous rejoindra sans doute plus tard. Que la fête commence ! 

Aramis du fond de sa cave, dans le noir le plus complet avait entendu ses amis mais ses appels de détresse n’arrivèrent pas jusqu’à eux. Il serait seul dans cette cave Dieu sait combien de temps. Il imagina que Porthos et Athos finiraient par se rendre compte de son absence. Pourtant les rires, les chants durèrent jusque tard dans la nuit sans que personne ne vienne le secourir. Finalement, les bruits cessèrent et Aramis fût enveloppé dans le silence de la nuit. De guerre lasse, il s’installa dans l’angle de la cave et écouta ce silence. D’abord ennuyant, il devint angoissant. Comme à son habitude, il se réfugia dans une prière, cela lui rappela sa promesse. Comment ce soir allait-il déposer son cierge ? Il visualisa alors mentalement une bougie allumée et se mit à genoux et pria un long moment. Finalement le silence devint envoutant. Pourquoi éprouvait-il un tel sentiment de plénitude dans le silence. Cela lui rappela quelque chose qu’il avait vécu mais sans pouvoir dire précisément quand. Cet abandon au silence, cette nuit noire où aucune lumière ne filtrait, cette immobilité puisqu’il n’y avait rien à faire, toutes ces sensations le remuaient. Il se laissa alors bercé par ces émotions douces et mystérieuses. Soudain, il eut comme un flash, comme si un éclair quelques instants lui révélait ce qu’il avait déjà vécu. Il se vit sur un lit, allongé, les yeux fermés, entouré de deux femmes dont il ne voyait pas les visages, vêtu d’une bure. Et tout revint : le coup de poing de Porthos, Madame Martinez, les soins qu’il lui avait été donné, l’attente sans fin de la nuit, la visite du château, la découverte du souterrain, l’église, les villageois, leur sauvetage, sa capture, la torture qu’il avait vécu, le silence qu’il s’imposait, les coups de feu , l’arrivée de ses amis, le victoire sur les espagnols. Tout revenait, mais deux questions restaient en suspend, Pourquoi n’avait-il pas parler aux villageois et à ses tortionnaires et pourquoi était-il vêtu comme un moine ? En attendant, que ses amis n’arrivent, il savoura ce premier retour de ses souvenirs et finit par s’endormir.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Nous vous avons cherché partout ! Que faites-vous là, lui dit Porthos en le réveillant.   
\- La porte a claquée lorsque je cherchais le dernier baril.   
\- Ne vous ayant pas vu à la taverne, j’ai cru que vous étiez parti à l’église, Aramis, je suis navré, vraiment désolé.   
\- Puis nous avons tellement bu hier soir que personne ne s’est vraiment aperçu de votre absence. Nous sommes impardonnables, poursuivit Athos.   
\- La nuit a du vous paraître interminable, dit d ‘Artagnan  
\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire au début tout au moins, mais j’ai vécu une chose étrange dans cette cave. Dans le silence qui a suivi la fête, dans l’obscurité dans laquelle j’étais, un souvenir est réapparu : la victoire de Carcassonne.   
\- Tout, vous vous souvenez de tout ? La torture que Martinez vous a fait subir ?   
\- Oui, je comprends mieux cette cicatrice maintenant en plaçant sa main sur son flanc. Mais deux questions se posent encore. Qu’est ce que je faisais habillé en moine ? J’ai imaginé que nous avions décidé cela pour provoquer la pitié de cette femme, sur la route menant au château..  
\- C’est cela, renchérit immédiatement Athos pour ne laisser personne répondre au risque de nuire au processus de recouvrement.   
\- Je suis quand même surpris que nous ayons fait ce choix. La religion mérite notre respect. Autre chose, je me suis vu ne pas prononcé un mot aux villageois. Etait-ce pour ne pas faire de bruit lors de leur sauvetage ? Et à mes tortionnaires non plus je n’ai pas parlé même lorsqu’il menaçait de tuer le bébé. Pourquoi ?   
\- Il y avait une bonne raison à ça, Aramis et si vos souvenirs commencent à revenir alors vous trouverez bientôt la réponse. 

Les jours passaient et Aramis ne recouvrait pas d’autres souvenirs, il commençait à s’agacer d’avoir ce trou noir qui tardait à disparaître au profit de ce qu’il avait vécu ces deux dernières années. Il avait repris les missions comme auparavant, se donnant en toute chose mais souvent ses camarades le voyaient s’éloigner l’air triste et préoccupé. Pourtant, il en parlait peu et vivait cela en silence demandant chaque soir à Dieu de l’aider à se souvenir. Athos qui le surveillait particulièrement en tant que capitaine décida un jour de lui confier une mission un peu plus dangereuse pour lui. Il s’agissait avec d’Artagnan d’accompagner la Reine au château de Saint Germain en Laye pour un bref séjour. Une vente de charité était organisée par certaines dames de la cour au profit des lépreux. Le Reine leur faisaient l’honneur d’y participer. Aramis et d’Artagnan encadrèrent la calèche légère qui avait été choisie pour l’occasion, l’’un devant, l’autre derrière. Il avait été décidé pour plus de discrétion qu’ils voyageraient les uns et les autres simplement vêtus tels des bourgeois. Le Reine avait choisi une robe simple qui rappela à Aramis celle que la reine portait lors de leur séjour au couvent. Il chevauchait derrière le carrosse bien que d’Artagnan eût préféré cette place. Cherchant d’éventuels dangers à droite et à gauche, Aramis s’autorisait à regarder la Reine qu’il voyait de dos. De son chignon simple dégoulinait une mèche blonde qui se posait délicatement sur l’une de ses épaules. Elle était si belle, si désirable. Il savait qu’aucun amour n’était possible entre eux. Pourtant, il en était réellement très épris. Il donnerait encore mille fois sa vie pour elle. Mais jamais il n’aurait osé lui montrer ses sentiments, c’était interdit, il gardait ce secret en lui ne laissant rien paraître. Jamais il n’oserait la toucher, l’embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras. Or la Reine avait conscience qu’Aramis l’observait, elle le sentait, elle en était émue plus qu’elle n’aurait pu l’imaginer après tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu Le danger que cet amour pourrait provoquer si l’un ou l’autre à nouveau se lassaient aller. La reine savait ce que leur relation avait généré de merveilleux et dramatique. Il n’avait plus conscience qu’il s’était donné à elle et que cela avait été merveilleux, qu’un enfant en était né, que Rochefort en avait perdu la raison et en était mort, que certains de leurs amis en étaient morts, que d‘autres avaient risqué leur vie pour eux, mais surtout qu’il était devenu moine. Il fallait qu’elle se surveille, qu’elle lutte pour ne le tenter d’aucune façon. Elle s’interdit de le regarder alors qu’elle en mourait d’envie. Ce voyage était pour l’un et l’autre une torture. D’Artagnan en avait parfaitement conscience et se retournant régulièrement, surveillait chacun de leur regard et geste. Il fallait protéger Aramis de lui même.   
Soudain, Aramis vint le rejoindre devant et s ‘adressant à la fois à son ami et à la Reine, il dit :  
\- Nous devrions nous arrêter pour cette nuit dans l’auberge la plus proche.   
\- Vous avez raison, il va faire bientôt nuit et les routes sont plus dangereuses. Mais personne ne doit vous reconnaître, Majesté. Si vous n’y voyez pas d’inconvénient et avec votre accord, il faut nous faire passer pour un couple et leur domestique, poursuivit d’Artagnan.   
Le cœur d’Aramis s’emballa, il avait la possibilité de se faire passer pour le mari d’Anne. Il pourrait la toucher en publique sans que cela ne soit coupable de trahison. Il pourrait lui prendre la main et peut être même l’embrasser. D’Artagnan qui savait ce à quoi Aramis était en train de rêver chercher une solution pour inverser les rôles. Il eût bien aimé avoir l’aide de Porthos et d’Athos pour résoudre ce dilemme. Aramis ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir. 

\- Je vais prendre le rôle du domestique, dit Aramis.   
\- Si vous le désirez et si votre Majesté est d’accord, répondit-il à la fois sidéré et soulagé.   
\- Je suis d’accord, cela va même être amusant. 

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite auberge où il n’y avait personne d’autres que le patron et sa femme. Après avoir demandé une chambre pour le couple et une place dans les écuries pour le domestique, d’Artagnan et le Reine s’installèrent pour diner. Aramis à qui l’on avait servi une assiette de soupe et du pain, observait de loin le faux couple. Il pensait vraiment que d’avoir choisi ce rôle le protègerait de tout risque vis à vis de la Reine. Mais c’était une véritable torture pour lui. Voir son ami au loin discuter simplement avec la souveraine qui à son tour posait sa main délicate sur celle du mousquetaire, le renvoyait à ses propres sentiments. Ils mimaient un couple amoureux à la perfection, d’Artagnan n’abusant tout de fois pas du tout du privilège qu’il avait. Il aimait Constance et pour rien au monde, même dans un rôle il ne l’aurait trahi dut-ce t’il être avec le personnage le plus haut de France. Ils parlaient simplement, mais Aramis n’entendit rien  
\- Vous devez être forte, rappelez-vous qu’il ne se souvient pas qu’il est moine maintenant, qu’il est rentré au départ au monastère pour ne plus vous mettre en danger. Il s’imagine être dans les mêmes dispositions que lorsqu’Athos et lui vous ont amenée au couvent.   
\- Je sais mais depuis moi aussi je dois lutter. Il est à mes yeux l’être que j’aime le plus au monde. Et ne plus pouvoir l’approcher, le toucher, l’embrasser me tourmente au delà de ce que vous pouvez imaginer.   
\- Quant à moi je dois prendre soin de lui et m’assurer qu’à aucun moment il ne rompe ses vœux.   
D’être aussi proche d’Aramis, dans une relative intimité, exacerbait les sentiments de la Reine. Il avait l’air si malheureux, assis seul dans un coin de la salle, avec comme seule perspective de dormir dans une étable. Cela la bouleversait. 

Le patron était aller se coucher et sa femme vint débarrasser la table. Elle invita d’Artagnan à l’accompagner pour vérifier la chambre qui leur était attribuée. Le mousquetaire savait le risque qu’il prenait en laissant seule la Reine en compagnie d’Aramis. Pour palier à toute difficulté, il dit à son ami sur un ton ferme:   
\- René, allez chercher nos malles dans le carrosse.   
\- Bien, monsieur dit Aramis en se levant. 

Pendant que d’Artagnan écoutait patiemment la patronne lui venter la qualité du lit, le choix des matériaux et le calme de la chambre, Aramis était allé chercher la malle de la Reine et en rentrant dans l’auberge, il réalisa qu’il était seul avec elle. Alors leurs regards s’immobilisèrent l’un dans l’autre. Inévitablement ils se rapprochèrent. Seuls quelques mètres les séparaient. Ils étaient bouleversés, ils ne pouvaient plus s’arrêter, leur attirance était trop forte. Ils avançaient inexorablement vers le pêché. Ils savaient l’un et l’autre que c’était mal. Pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il savait qu’il allait être coupable de haute trahison et elle savait qu’elle s’apprêtait à lui faire rompre son vœu de chasteté. Mais peu importent les conséquences, ils s’aimaient profondément. Plus que quelques pas, ils s’arrêtèrent l’un en face à l’autre, ils ne bougeaient plus, ils se dévoraient du regard. Il allait lui prendre la main et elle approchait déjà ses lèvres des siennes. Ils n’entendirent pas d’Artagnan revenir dans la salle avec la patronne derrière lui. Alors sans réfléchir, celui-ci attrapa la reine par le bras, l’attira à lui, et l’embrassa fougueusement. La patronne qui n’avait pas vu la scène fût touchée par l’amour que semblaient se porter ses deux hôtes. Aramis resta interdit, baissa instinctivement la tête et ne bougea que sur l’ordre de d’Artagnan.   
\- Venez, ma chère, montons dans notre chambre, Madame nous a réservé la plus belle. René, Assurez-vous que les chevaux sont convenablement traités et allez vous coucher nous reprenons la route tôt. « Bien, Monsieur » furent les seuls mots que le moine arriva à articuler.   
Une fois à l’étage dans la chambre, d’Artagnan se confondit en excuse devant la Reine.   
\- Pardonnez-moi, Majesté, j’ai agi instinctivement, je ne pouvais laisser Aramis rompre son vœu, j’en ai fait le serment à Caen.   
\- Et vous avez bien fait, répondit la reine avec toute la dignité dont elle avait coutume. Je m’en serai voulu infiniment d’avoir compromis Aramis à son insu. Merci d’être intervenu, j’espère seulement qu’il va bien. Pouvez-vous vous en assurer ?   
\- J’y vais de ce pas. 

D’Artagnan trouva son ami faisant les cents pas dans la cour de l’auberge. Il caressait ses boucles brunes comme il le faisait dès que quelque chose le perturbait. Ses pas l’amenèrent près d’un grand tilleul qui trônait au milieu de la cour. Il y prit appui puis s’adossant à celui-ci, il regarda vers le ciel. D’Artagnan en profita pour s’approcher, craignant le coup de sang dont était capable son ami. Il prit même la précaution d’approcher sa main du fourreau de son épée. 

\- D’Artagnan ! J’ai couché avec la reine ! Je suis coupable de trahison ! Rochefort qui avait tout compris est devenu fou et j’ai dû l’abattre.   
\- Nous avons dû l’abattre, corrigea d’Artagnan.   
\- Certains sont morts à cause de moi, d’autres ont failli mourir. Comme votre Constance. J’ai tellement honte !   
\- Non Aramis, n’ayez pas honte, vous aimez la reine depuis toujours mais depuis le couvent vous avez su vous interdire tout contact avec elle et vous l’avez protégée à maintes reprises.   
\- C’est faux, nous nous sommes embrassés une seconde fois sous la tente d’Emilie. Comment ai-je pu vivre pendant ses deux dernières années après ce que j’ai fait.   
\- Ce que, « vous » avez fait tous les deux ! La reine vous aime mais elle n’en a elle non plus pas le droit. Vous devez lutter contre cette tentation l’un et l’autre. C’est pour ça que je suis intervenu ce soir, pour vous protéger l’un et l’autre, en rompant mon vœu de fidélité à Constance.   
\- Merci et pardon mon ami, vous m’avez sauvé. Je crois que je vais aller déposer mon cierge ce soir en demandant pardon pour mes péchés.   
\- Bonne nuit, je suis très heureux qu’un autre de vos souvenirs vous revienne.   
\- J’aurais tellement aimé que cela en soit un autre.   
\- Pourtant celui-ci est l’un des plus marquants de ces derniers mois. Il est bon que vous vous en souveniez. 

 

Aramis quitta son camarade, se rua dans l’église du village qui restait ouvert toute la nuit, se jeta à genoux et pleura devant Dieu comme un enfant devant son père lorsqu’il se repend sincèrement de la bêtise qu’il vient de faire. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le mutisme le plus complet. Personne n’osait rompre le silence qui s’était instauré entre eux. Chacun avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qui s’était produit la nuit dernière. Ainsi dura le reste du voyage et le séjour de la Reine au château de saint Germain en Laye. Au retour, d’Artagnan décida de changer d’itinéraire pour éviter tout risque. Ils traversèrent un village où tout paraissait calme à première vue. Soudain, ils entendirent des cris et des coups de feu. Un homme suppliait de laisser la vie sauve à sa femme et ses enfants mais les pilleurs continuaient à tirer sans aucun état d’âme.   
\- Que se passe-t’il, demanda la reine affolée ?   
\- Une famille semble se faire massacrer par un groupe de voleurs.   
\- Il faut leur porter secours !   
D’Artagnan somma les malfaiteurs de cesser par ordre du Roi, mais ils feignirent de ne pas entendre, abattant la mère, la petite fille. Restés près du carrosse, les mousquetaires ne pouvaient pas intervenir physiquement. Aramis tirait de son mousquet mais il était un peu loin pour viser juste.   
\- D’artagnan allez-y, je protège la Reine. Le jeune mousquetaire s’élança dans la bataille, tuant un à un ses adversaires mais le père de famille restait en danger.   
\- Aramis, que faites-vous ? Pour l’amour de Dieu, allez arrêter ses hommes.   
\- Nous sommes chargés de votre sécurité. Rien ne doit vous arriver, lui répondit celui-ci  
\- Je vous ordonne d’aller porter secours à ces gens, insista-t’elle avec conviction. Sa vie n’a t’elle pas autant de valeur que la mienne ?   
\- Très bien, répondit Aramis, mais restez derrière moi.   
Il dégaina son arme, s’assura que la reine le suivait de près et tira sur l’un des trois malfrats restant. D’artagnan s’acharnait à l’épée contre son adversaire. Aramis vit le père de famille s’effondrer, il se rua alors sur le troisième qui venait d’abattre cet homme sans défense. Il le renversa par terre et le rua de coups de poing dans le visage. Le malfrat se débattit, se releva et sortit son épée. Un combat acharné s’en suivit. Aramis rendant coup sur coup et malgré la force de son adversaire c’est finalement la finesse de jeu d’Aramis qui l’emporta. Il immobilisa son adversaire au sol, le blessant sévèrement à la jambe puis Aramis se retourna pour vérifier que la Reine était en sécurité. Elle était à genoux au chevet du père de famille qui rendait son dernier souffle. Aramis allait la rejoindre quand son adversaire dans un dernier geste arma son fusil et visa le dos de la Reine qui n’eût la vie sauve que par le plongeon d’Aramis qui la jeta à terre. D’Artagnan l’acheva d’un dernier coup de mousquet. Le père avant de s’éteindre demanda aux trois inconnus dans un dernier souffle :  
\- Promettez-moi de déposer mon fils chez les frères de Saint Vincent. Ils sauront l’élever. Je l’ai voué à Dieu le jour de sa naissance. Promettez-le moi.   
\- Vous avez ma parole, lui dit doucement Aramis. Comment s’appelle-t’il ?   
\- Jean Saint Denis, répondit dans un dernier souffle le paysan.   
La reine et les mousquetaires regardèrent alors alentours. C’était un massacre : Un père, une mère, une petite fille venaient de mourir, seul restait en vie un petit bonhomme de presque deux ans. Les deux mousquetaires creusèrent une tombe pour chacun et après avoir délicatement déposer les corps, Aramis se recueillit un moment, l’enfant dans ses bras. La Reine était venue le rejoindre. Ensemble, ils demandèrent à Dieu d’accueillir cette famille et de protéger cet enfant. 

De retour à la garnison, après avoir raccompagné la reine au Louvre, Aramis et d’Artagnan présentèrent aux deux autres, le petit garçon.   
\- Qu’allez-vous en faire, demanda le capitaine ?   
\- Nous devons le déposer à l’hospice Saint Vincent de Paul. Il y sera élevé d’après son père, dit d’Artagnan en regardant Aramis jouer avec le petit.   
\- Très bien, alors D’Artagnan, dépêchez-vous, nous partons demain en mission en Bourgogne. 

D’Artagnan se présenta à la lourde porte de l’hospice où un frère de la congrégation Saint Vincent l’accueillit. Il expliqua les faits et le portier lui ouvrit.   
\- Comment s’appelle cet enfant ?   
\- Jean Saint Denis. Son père nous a dit en mourant de le déposer chez vous. Que vous sauriez l’élever.   
\- Vous avez une bourse ?   
\- Non, pourquoi ?   
\- Nous pouvons l’accueillir gratuitement mais pour qu’il reçoive une éducation nous avons besoin d’une participation financière qui comblera les frais que sa formation génèrera.   
\- Mais, je n’ai rien.   
\- Alors je peux seulement garantir qu’il sera logé, nourri et soigné correctement. Mais il ne recevra pas d’éducation pour devenir prêtre comme son père l’a souhaité.   
\- Il est voué à Dieu, Nous avons fait le serment de vous le confier pour que vous l’éduquiez.  
\- Je sais mon fils, mais nous sommes tributaires de dons. Pour l’instant, confiez-le nous et allez chercher la somme nécessaire.   
\- Qui s’élève à combien ?   
Le frère lui souffla discrètement le montant à l’oreille. D’Artagnan digéra l’information en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Puis, il sortit pour retrouver ses camarades. 

 

Le soir venu, pendant qu’Aramis était parti à l’église comme tous les soirs, Athos avait rassemblé Porthos et d’Artagnan dans son bureau.   
\- Nous allons être confronté à un nouveau problème concernant Aramis. Votre solde du mois vient de m’être remis. Je dois d’ailleurs vous la remettre mais vous savez comme moi qu’Aramis ne peut pas y prétendre. Nous devons trouver un moyen de ne pas le lui remettre.   
\- Vous pouvez toujours dire qu’elle est égarée, suggéra Porthos.   
\- Et dans ce cas que feriez-vous normalement ?   
\- On partagerait. Mais, ce n’est pas possible…  
\- J’ai peut-être une idée. Je viens de déposer le petit Jean à Saint Vincent de Paul. Pour qu’il puisse recevoir l’éducation demandée par son père nous devons donner chaque mois une somme équivalente à notre solde. Si Aramis pouvait donner la sienne, au moins ce mois-ci, nous gagnerons un peu de temps et ainsi il ne romprait pas ce vœu.   
\- Et cet argent serait effectivement remis à plus pauvre que lui, comme son ordre l’exige. C’est une piste évidemment, poursuivit Athos. Mais je pense qu’il doit être conscient de ce qu’il fait même si c’est malgré lui.   
\- Nous sommes d’accord. 

Le lendemain, alors qu’Aramis et ses amis étaient attablés dans la cour autour d’un repas. Athos prit la parole :   
\- Nous partons demain pour la Bourgogne pour un camp d’entrainement pendant une semaine, vous serez mis en situation de danger en équipe ou individuellement. Seront testées vos capacités de réaction face au danger, d’endurance et votre sens de la stratégie face à l’imprévu. Autre chose, D’Artagnan, Porthos, ce mois-ci vous ne recevrez pas de solde. Le Roi a décidé de faire des économies et a annulé la solde de tous ses soldats. Je suis désolé. Si cela peut vous rassurer, moi non plus je ne serai pas payé. Seul Aramis, qui n’avait pas reçu de solde depuis des mois recevra le montant qui lui est dû.   
\- Aramis on est très content pour toi mais en ce qui nous concerne, c’est proprement scandaleux. Comment voulez-vous que nous vivions, hurla Porthos.   
\- Je suis marié, moi, reprit d’Artagnan.   
\- Je sais mais le Roi en a décidé ainsi et nous n’y pouvons rien. Je vous promets de me battre pour le mois prochain.  
\- On peut partager la mienne, proposa Aramis très gêné.  
\- Il n’en est pas question, coupa Athos. Plus un mot sur ce sujet et préparez-vous tous pour demain. 

Aramis n’osait regarder ses camarades, il resta seul assis sur la table, la bourse que venait de lui remettre son capitaine entre les mains. Il était intrigué par une chose : Pourquoi n’avait-il pas été payé pendant plusieurs mois ? Il n’en avait aucun souvenir et encore et toujours il fouillait dans sa mémoire sans trouver de réponse. Il était l’heure d’aller déposer son cierge. Peut-être Dieu lui donnerait-il une réponse à cette question ou tout du moins trouverait-il une solution pour faire profiter de cette somme ses amis. Il traversait donc les rues de Paris plongé dans ses pensées quand il reçut un énorme choc qui le propulsa au sol. Etourdi, il se laissa déposséder de son argent. Se relevant, il partit à la poursuite du voleur, qui enfilait les rues à la vitesse de l’éclair. Aramis ne perdait pas de terrain mais n’en gagnait pas non plus. La course se termina devant le porche d’une grande bâtisse dans lequel le voleur était entré. Aramis quelques instants plus tard, tenta à son tour de rentrer mais il dût renoncer. Il décida de frapper à la lourde porte et un frère de la congrégation saint Vincent vint lui ouvrir.   
\- Que puis-je pour vous ?   
\- Je suis à la recherche d’un voleur qui vient de me prendre ma solde de militaire.  
\- En effet, un homme vient de nous remettre une bourse pleine au profit des orphelins que nous accompagnons. Est-ce la votre, lui demanda-t’il ?  
Aramis se sentit très embarrassé. Certes il venait de perdre tout ce qu’il venait de recevoir, mais cet argent pourrait être nécessaire aux enfants élevés ici. En aucun cas, il n’aurait osé le récupérer.   
\- Non, répondit-il en regardant le petit sac de cuir qu’il reconnut immédiatement. J’ai dû me tromper, peut-être n’est-ce pas mon voleur.  
\- Donnez-moi votre nom, monsieur, que je puisse vous faire prévenir où cas où ?   
\- Aramis, mousquetaire du Roi.   
\- C’est curieux, un autre mousquetaire est venu ici hier pour déposer un enfant   
\- Jean Saint Denis ?   
\- C’est bien ça. Vous le connaissez ?   
\- J’ai assisté à la mort de ses parents sans pouvoir les sauver. Mais nous avions fait le serment de vous emmener l’enfant ici pour qu’il puisse y être élevé et instruit. Mais j’imagine que cela a un coût et je n’ai plus rien en poche.   
\- Ne vous en faites pas, la bourse que vous voyez ici couvrira les frais quelques temps. Ensuite, Dieu, j’espère y pourvoira.   
\- Comment va le petit, demanda pour finir le mousquetaire ?   
\- Il est bien malingre et refuse de se nourrir. Cela nous inquiète un peu avoua le religieux. Voulez-vous le voir ?   
Aramis, sans comprendre pourquoi se sentait attiré par ce petit garçon. En arrivant dans le long couloir qui menait à de petites chambres dans lesquels se trouvaient dans des lits des enfants tous orphelins, Aramis se sentit touché, presque bouleversé. Ils arrivèrent ainsi vers la chambre du petit Jean. Une religieuse essayait patiemment de lui faire avaler une bouillie, mais Jean tournait invariablement la tête dès qu’elle approchait la cuiller. 

\- Me laisseriez-vous essayer, ma sœur, osa-t’il demander ?   
\- Il est à vous répondit la religieuse en lui tendant le bol. Il faut qu’il avale quelque chose. Je vous le confie, je vais faire manger les autres.   
Le mousquetaire s’installa alors sur la chaise en bois face au lit du petit. Celui-ci l’observait avec attention. Aramis échoua lui aussi à le faire manger. Alors, sans savoir pourquoi, il sût qu’il devait le prendre dans ses bras , lui qui n’avait pas ou peu d’expérience avec les enfants et lentement le berça. Se penchant sur lui, son médaillon sortit de sa chemise et l’enfant l’agrippa aussitôt. Il eût à cet instant le sentiment d’avoir déjà vécu cette scène, sans encore une fois pouvoir dire où et dans quelle circonstance. Puis après l’avoir laissé jouer un moment, il lui proposa une nouvelle fois la cuiller.   
\- Il faut que tu manges, Jean, même si tu es seul maintenant. Tes parents seraient heureux de te voir grandir et devenir un beau et grand jeune homme. Regarde comme, c’est bon. Aramis approcha alors la cuiller de sa bouche et la goûta.   
Cette texture, cette saveur, ce goût lui rappelèrent en un éclair qu’il avait nourri un enfant dans un endroit sombre qu’il ne parvenait pas à définir et cet enfant était le Dauphin et cet enfant était son fils. Il avait donc eu un fils avec la reine. Posant alors l’enfant dans son lit et la cuiller dans le bol, il se leva précipitamment. Il n’osait se l’avouer : il était le père du futur Roi de France….


	18. Chapter 18

Abandonnant, le petit garçon, Aramis s’enfuit de la maison saint Vincent. Il courut à perdre haleine dans les rues de Paris. Il n’avait décidé aucune destination, il allait là où sa course folle le menait. Enfin, épuisé il se jeta au sol le long d’un immeuble délabré. Il avait peine à reprendre son souffle, pas tant parce qu’il avait trop couru mais parce que ce nouveau souvenir le révoltait, le renvoyait à une image pitoyable de lui même. Comment avait-il pu commettre un tel acte ? Depuis qu’il recouvrait la mémoire, il ne voyait que fautes et incohérences : son amour pour la Reine, l’existence d’un fils qui devrait devenir roi, un silence alors que le danger régnait autour de lui et en particulier d’un enfant menacé par le Général Martinez, le choix de se vêtir dans des habits sacrés alors qu’il vénérait sa religion. Honte, il avait honte. Il ne voulait plus se souvenir de quoi que soit. Ces deux années oubliées n’avaient été que désordre et faute. Il se résigna à passer la nuit, là dehors sur le trottoir de cette rue dont les immeubles étaient délabrés. D’ailleurs il ne savait plus où il était. Qu’importe. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même et attendit le sommeil mais seulement ses yeux refusaient de se fermer, il n’arrivait pas à se calmer. Il s’en voulait tellement. Après quelques heures passées comme cela, une vieille femme s’arrêta devant lui et lui dit :   
\- Que faites-vous là mon brave ? Ce n’est pas un endroit pour passer la nuit. Vous allez mourir de froid ou vous faire détrousser.   
\- Peu importe répondit-il tristement. Je ne mérite pas de vivre.   
\- Personne ne mérite de mourir. Qu’avez-vous fait ? Que vous arrive t’il ? racontez-moi.   
Mais il se mura dans le silence à tel point qu’au bout d’un moment, la vielle dame se décida à partir. Elle revint cependant, quelques temps plus tard avec une bougie.   
\- Tenez, cela vous réchauffera un peu, lui dit-elle en lui caressant la tête.   
Les bras d’Aramis enlaçaient ses jambes dans lesquelles il avait enfouies son visage. Sa souffrance étant telle qu’il ne pouvait regarder personne. Après un long moment, il se passa la main sur le visage et ses yeux se posèrent sur la bougie. Il y planta son regard, cela lui rappela sa promesse. Mais ce soir, il ne fit qu’une courte prière demandant pardon pour ce nouveau péché qu’il avait commis une nuit avec la Reine d’où était né son enfant. Puis il s’enferma à nouveau dans sa souffrance et sa honte. 

D’artagnan qui était sorti par une porte de secours après avoir déposé la bourse, avait bien vu Aramis entrer par la porte principale, puis le jeune mousquetaire était rentré à la garnison se réjouir avec ses camarades de la réussite de leur plan. Partageant un verre de vin, il devisait maintenant gaiment avec Porthos sur leur prochain camp d’entrainement. La nuit avançant Athos leur suggéra d’aller se coucher et il fit de même.   
A la première heure le lendemain, Athos avait rassemblé la dizaine d’hommes qu’il emmenait en camp d’entrainement. Les autres restant à la garde du Roi. Tous étaient au garde à vous, tous à l’exception d’Aramis qui n’était pas là. 

\- Quelqu’un l’a vu ce matin ou hier soir, demanda le capitaine à sa garnison   
\- Pas depuis hier soir devant Saint Vincent, répondit d’Artagnan.   
\- Où est-il encore celui là, s’agaça le capitaine. Porthos, d’Artagnan, Raoul, allez le chercher et rejoignez nous en Bourgogne dès que vous l’aurez retrouvé. Dieu sait ce qu’il a encore pu faire. 

Les trois compagnons, après s’être rendu à l’orphelinat et avoir questionné le frère qu’ils avaient rencontré et qui les avait aidés dans leur plan afin qu’Aramis remplisse son vœu de pauvreté, s’engagèrent dans la quête de leur ami. Mais ils avaient beau questionner les parisiens, passer dans chaque quartier, rendre visite aux anciennes conquêtes d’Aramis, fouiller chaque église, ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace. D’Artagnan se proposa alors d’aller à Douai vérifier qu’il n’était pas retourner au monastère si par hasard il avait retrouvé la mémoire. Raoul suggéra aussi d’en profiter pour aller à Caen revoir le médecin. Porthos quant à lui allait retrouver ses amis de la cour des miracles qui connaissaient chaque recoin de la ville. Raoul décida avec l’accord des deux autres d’aller prévenir Athos. Un rendez-vous était donné dans une semaine. Ils se séparèrent inquiet pour leur ami.

D’Artagnan rencontra le père abbé du couvent de Douai, les dernières nouvelles qu’il avait reçu du moine dataient de son arrivée à Caen. Il avait su par Athos qu’il avait perdu la mémoire et lui avait à l’époque rappelé les règles auxquelles Aramis était contraint.   
\- En tant que supérieur, je vous demande, dès qu’Aramis aura été retrouvé de le ramener au plus vite ici. J’ai le devoir de le remettre dans le droit chemin de grès ou de force s’il s’en écarte trop.   
\- Je vous le promets mais cela ne sera pas facile tant qu’il ne l’aura pas retrouvée.   
\- Dans ce cas, je confie la tâche suivante à son capitaine, il est urgent qu’il se rappelle qu’il a fait vœu d’obéissance. Il devra lui ordonner de faire une retraite spirituelle dans l’endroit qui vous semblera le plus propice compte tenue de son état. Qu’il reste quelques temps dans un endroit modeste avec la seule compagnie d’une bible et d’une bougie. Venez le nourrir tous les jours d’un peu pain et d’eau.   
\- Mais ce sera une prison pour lui, s’étonna d’Artagnan.   
\- Peut-être en aura t’il cette impression au départ mais je suis certain que cela lui apportera la paix, qu’il ait où non retrouvé la mémoire. Faîtes moi confiance.   
\- Je vais rencontrer le médecin de Caen avant de rentrer à Paris. Peut-être pourra t’il nous aider?   
\- Si vous pensez que c’est nécessaire… je vous laisse seul juge, mon fils. Allez en paix, conclut l’abbé en raccompagnant le mousquetaire.   
Quelques heures plus tard, d’Artagnan rencontra le médecin qui lui confirma que tout pouvait être bon pour le recouvrement de la mémoire et pourquoi pas un isolement forcé. Il lui fit remarquer, après que le mousquetaire lui eut raconté les circonstances, que c’était l’un des cinq sens du moine-soldat qui avait été le révélateur d’un souvenir. L’ouïe pour Carcassonne, la vue pour la Reine. Le fait qu’il est disparu brutalement et qu’à priori aucun mort n’avait été retrouvé ces derniers jours laissait à penser qu’il avait dû subir l’un de ses chocs, lui rappelant un peu plus qui il était. D’Artagnan se demandait, alors, quel choc, quel sens, quel souvenir avait il pu bien vivre. Le médecin insista encore une fois sur le fait qu’il ne fallait absolument pas lui révéler quoique ce soit. Le processus semblait enclenché, il allait finir par se souvenir de tout avec le temps et par les évènements auxquels il était confronté. 

Raoul avait galopé jusqu’en Bourgogne et retrouvé son père adoptif. Celui-ci, avait finalement décidé de rentrer à Paris chercher sa brebis égarée et avait annulé le camp.   
Le père et le fils profitèrent de ce trajet pour se découvrir un peu plus. Mais invariablement la discussion revenait sur Aramis.   
\- C’est un homme plein de contradiction. C’est un coureur de jupon mais qui aime profondément les femmes, C’est soldat qui ne supporte pas le principe de tuer. Il s’arrange toujours pour blesser quitte à soigner ensuite.   
\- Je l’ai remarqué, répondit le jeune Raoul. Il s’est enfermé dans un monastère alors qu’il chérit la vie.   
\- Très juste, reprit Athos, c’est pourquoi je suis très inquiet de sa disparition. Il est capable de tout. On peut aussi bien le retrouver dans un bordel que dans une église. S’il a découvert quelque chose du passé qui le bouleverse, dont il pourrait se repentir, il peut se mettre en danger. J’espère que les deux autres l’auront retrouvé d’ici là. 

Aramis n’avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait à peine accepté la nourriture qui lui était donnée. Ses vêtements étaient maintenant pleins de poussière et de saleté de la rue. Seule, la bougie que la vieille dame venait remplacer régulièrement donnait un peu de chaleur au tableau que constituait Aramis prostré et sale devant ce mur délabré. Il ne cherchait aucune aide, n’attendait rien. Son seul acte de la journée constituait chaque soir à lever légèrement la tête pour fixer un moment la bougie et l’on voyait pendant quelques minutes ses lèvres murmurer une prière. Puis, il se recroquevillait à nouveau sur lui même. 

Lorsque Athos, d’Artagnan, Porthos et Raoul se retrouvèrent à la garnison, ils n’avaient toujours aucune trace de leur ami. D’Artagnan retranscrit ce que le père abbé avait exigé.   
\- Jamais, je ne pourrai faire une chose pareille, répondit Athos.   
\- C’est pourtant votre devoir, père lui répondit Raoul avec sagesse. Nous devons l’aider à respecter son vœu d’obéissance.   
\- Mais en quoi est-ce que cela consiste, demanda Porthos que vraiment toutes ces règles monastiques exaspéraient ?  
\- Il doit, paraît-il, obéir sur le champ à n’importe quel ordre de l’un de ses supérieurs, donc celui de l’abbé qui a expressément exigé qu’il fasse une retraite. Il en a confié la mission à notre capitaine.   
\- Mais Athos n’est pas obligé d’y répondre, reprit Porthos. Il n’a pas de lien avec l’Abbé.   
\- Très juste, conclut le capitaine.   
\- Vous avez pourtant donné votre parole à sœur Agnès de ne pas lui faire rompre ses vœux. Et pour l’instant, vous avez très bien réussi donc pourquoi arrêter ? Ce n’est pas à vous que j’apprendrai ce qu’est le sens de l’honneur pour Aramis.   
Les trois mousquetaires étaient sidérés par la sagesse de Raoul qui du haut de ses quinze ans, avait une analyse pertinente en toutes choses.   
\- On en est pas là de toutes façons, il faut d’abord le retrouver. D’Artagnan et Raoul, visitez chaque hospice de la ville, les morgues aussi sait-on jamais. Porthos, allons revoir vos amis, peut être ont-ils une piste.   
Les deux vieux mousquetaires s’enfoncèrent dans le fameux quartier de la cour des miracles. Ils retrouvèrent Féa qui en avait pris la tête. De son trône, elle donnait ses ordres à ses hommes avec autorité et s’interrompit lorsqu’elle aperçut son ancien ami.   
\- Je venais aux nouvelles, demanda Porthos simplement   
\- Malheureusement pour votre ami, aucun de nous ne l’a vu pour le moment. Mais, je continue à faire diffuser sa description. S’il est toujours à Paris, nous le retrouverons, soyez en sûr. Nous connaissons chaque recoin de cette ville.   
\- Il n’est quand même pas difficile à retrouver avec son chapeau à plume, ses chemises en dentelle, sa barbe impeccable et son allure fière.   
\- Avez-vous vu quelqu’un qui correspond à cela, demanda t’elle à ses sujets ?   
\- Il y a bien un nouveau dans le quartier de Saint Grégoire mais il ne ressemble pas à cette description répondit l’un d’entre eux.   
\- Et comment est-il questionna brutalement Athos.   
\- Il est assis par terre depuis plusieurs jours avec comme seule compagnie une bougie. Athos et Porthos se regardèrent. Ils avaient enfin une piste.  
\- Où est cet homme, poursuivit Athos ?   
\- Ça, Monseigneur, répondit le gueux, je ne m’en souviens pas très bien….   
\- Et avec cette pièce, avons-nous une chance que vous vous en souveniez.   
\- Peut-être bien   
\- Elle sera à vous quand nous serons devant cet homme, intervint Porthos qui connaissait bien les us de ce quartier. Vite, où est-il ? 

 

Après avoir longuement suivi leur guide, Porthos et Athos se retrouvèrent dans la rue saint Grégoire au nord de Paris sur une butte appelée Montmartre. De loin ils reconnurent immédiatement leur ami, ils remercièrent l’homme qui les avait accompagné jusque là en lui remettant la pièce promise. Porthos, toujours près à intervenir, s’apprêtait à voler au secours de son ami, Athos l’arrêta d’un geste.   
\- Nous devons réfléchir. Vous savez ce que nous avons le devoir de faire.  
\- Je le sais très bien, reprit Porthos, Emmenons le dans sa chambre, il y fera sa satanée retraite.   
\- Donnez-moi votre parole que vous ne vous y opposerez pas une fois rentrer.   
\- Je vous donne ma parole.   
Alors prudemment, ils s’approchèrent d’Aramis et arrivés à proximité se baissèrent pour lui parler. Il n’avait pas levé la tête. Autour de lui, il n’y avait que la bougie et une gamelle pleine d’une bouillie déjà froide.   
\- Aramis ! Aramis, lui souffla Porthos. C’est nous ! Venez ! Nous vous raccompagnons à la maison…   
\- Non, je ne le mérite pas, répondit-il sans les regarder.   
\- Pardon ? mais que vous est-il arrivé ?   
\- J’ai découvert que j’étais le plus grand traitre du Royaume. Je suis le père d’un enfant qui ne peut sous aucun prétexte être le mien.  
\- Venez, nous parlerons de tout cela tranquillement à la caserne.   
\- Non, je ne bougerai plus jamais d’ici.  
\- Aramis, soyez raisonnable !   
\- Laissez-moi ! je ne mérite pas votre compassion.   
\- Aramis, levez-vous !   
\- Oubliez-moi, finit-il par dire en levant un regard sombre sur les deux mousquetaires. Son visage et ses mains étaient noirs de saleté. Ses cheveux étaient répugnants et sales. Il faisait peine à voir. Quelqu’un avait dû avoir pitié de lui et lui avait déposé cette gamelle et cette chandelle. Athos se souvint alors de ce qu’il avait, malgré lui, à accomplir.   
\- Aramis, c’est un ordre suivez-moi ! Il ne bougea pas d’un pouce. Porthos tenta de le lever de force mais Aramis se débattit tellement qu’il dût abandonner.   
Il fallait trouver un moyen d’entente, une solution acceptable pour qu’Aramis finisse par se lever et qu’Athos puisse le conduire dans un endroit à l’abri mais qui réponde aux critères attendus par l’abbé. Discrètement, il demanda à Porthos de veiller sur lui, il allait revenir. Athos regarda alentours et trouva une porte cochère assez misérable qu’il poussa. Devant lui s’offrait une cour au fond de laquelle il découvrit une porte. Celle-ci menait à ce qui n’était ni une chambre, ni une placard. La pièce qu’il prit le soin de découvrir ne faisait pas plus de 3m de long sur 2 de large. Une fenêtre ouvrait vers l’extérieur à laquelle, Dieu sait pourquoi, il y avait des barreaux. Au sol gisait un tas de linge qui pouvait servir de lit, sur l’un des murs sales était fixé un crucifix. Deux chaises en fin de vie attendaient d’être brulées. La porte fermait convenablement interdisant partiellement l’air glacial de pénétrer. Il referma la porte derrière lui et ressortit dans la rue. Porthos s’était simplement assis à côté de son ami ayant compris qu’aucun dialogue n’était possible.   
\- Aramis, dit Athos en s’accroupissant devant lui, Je peux entendre que vous ne vouliez pas venir avec nous mais avec ou sans votre accord vous allez me suivre jusqu’à une petite pièce située derrière cette porte cochère. Vous ne pouvez pas rester dans la rue. Vous y serez à l’abri.   
\- Même ça je ne le mérite pas, répondit Aramis les yeux embués   
\- Que vous le méritiez ou pas, je vous ordonne de me suivre ou je vous y conduit de force. Puis vous mangerez cette bouillie que quelqu’un a pris soin de vous donner. Ensuite, nous vous laisserons tranquille.   
Aramis regarda Athos puis Porthos et comprit qu‘il n’avait pas le choix. Il se laissa alors accompagner dans la pièce qui lui servirait de refuge. Il avait pris soin de prendre la bougie, mais avait laissé la gamelle de bouillie. Porthos la récupéra et pénétrant dans la petite pièce, il s’installa sur l’une des deux chaises à moitié délabrées et invita Aramis à manger..   
\- Aramis, vous devez manger. Je ne partirai de là que lorsque cette assiette sera vide.   
Alors pour se retrouver le plus rapidement possible seul face à lui même et à sa honte, il avala le repas sans montrer ni dégoût, ni appétence. Puis il se blottît à nouveau dans un coin de la pièce et s’enferma dans son chagrin. Enfin, Athos et Porthos quittèrent les lieux après avoir pris soin de récupérer les armes du mousquetaires inutiles pour une retraite et dangereuse pour une homme désespéré. Prenant soin de fermer la porte, ils s’en allèrent le cœur vraiment lourd après l’avoir prévenu qu’ils reviendraient le lendemain.   
\- On ne peut le laisser seul, dit Porthos en ouvrant la porte cochère. Je vais rester là le surveiller.   
\- Je suis d’accord mais ne rentrez dans cette pièce que s’il se met en danger ou s’il tente de fuir. Je vous envoie d’Artagnan demain matin. 

Rien ne se passa pendant le reste de la journée, ni même le soir. Par intermittence, Porthos regardait discrètement par la fenêtre et observait son ami qui ne bougeait que pour étendre ses jambes de temps en temps. Parfois, il se passait les mains sur le visage comme pour effacer les images qui défilaient dans sa tête. Finalement, comme à chaque fin de journée, il planta son regard dans la bougie et pria un moment. Puis, il s’endormit dans un coin.


	19. Chapter 19

Comme convenu, d’Artagnan apparut le lendemain. Athos lui avait remis un quignon de pain, une gourde en cuir remplie d’eau fraiche et avait pensé à la bible dont Aramis avait besoin lors de cette retraite vécue sans en avoir conscience.   
\- Comment va-t’il, demanda t’il à Porthos ?   
\- Mal. Il est resté prostré toute la journée. Pourquoi s’en veut-il comme ça ? Pourquoi a-t’il toujours le besoin de se punir pour ce qu’il a fait ?   
\- Je n’en sais rien. Son sens de l’honneur est tel que d’avoir couché avec la reine et qu’un enfant en soit né est pour lui la pire des infamies.   
\- Que peut-on faire ?   
\- Rien si ce n’est le protéger de lui même, dit d’Artagnan en jetant un coup d’œil par la fenêtre. Mon dieu, il est répugnant ! Regardez sa barbe !   
\- Pourvu que cela ne dure pas trop longtemps.   
\- Je lui ai apporté une vieille bible qui trainait à la caserne. Peut être y trouvera t’il le réconfort qu’il y a toujours trouvé ? Je vais la lui donner.   
D’Artagnan pénétra dans la petite chambre sombre, légèrement incommodé par l’odeur qui s’en dégageait.   
\- Sortez !!!! hurla Aramis.   
\- C’est moi, Aramis. Je viens seulement vous déposer ce pain et cette eau. Il faut que vous mangiez.   
\- Laissez-moi seul ! cria-t’il encore en se levant pour mettre dehors le jeune mousquetaire.   
\- Je vous apporte aussi ceci, lui dit-il en lui tendant la bible. Je la pose là sur la chaise. Elle est pour vous. Je pars, ne vous inquiétez pas.   
Aramis claqua alors la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers le tas de linge sans doute ici depuis des lustres. Il était mité et puant mais le mousquetaire considéra qu’il ne méritait pas mieux. La journée se passa ainsi sans qu’il ne fît quoique ce soit d’autre que de regarder dans le vide. Parfois, il jetait un coup d’œil à la bougie ou au crucifix mais sans s’y arrêter plus que cela. Raoul vint prendre le relais de d’Artagnan le lendemain matin.   
\- Alors, demanda-t’il ?   
\- Rien, il n’a pas bougé ni de la journée, ni de la nuit. Il a à peine touché à son morceau de pain.   
\- Je vais lui en donner un frais et remplir sa gourde, proposa Raoul. On verra bien ce qu’il en fait.  
\- Encore faut-il pourvoir rentrer dans la pièce. Hier, il m’a mis à la porte, répondit d’Artagnan. Peut-être avec vous cela sera t’il différent ? Allez-y, je reste derrière vous.  
Raoul frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit, il recommença en annonçant sa venue.   
\- Aramis, c’est Raoul, est-ce que je peux rentrer vous déposer du pain frais et de l’eau ?   
\- Si vous y tenez, entendit-il du fond de la pièce.   
Le jeune homme qui avait vraiment un don dans les rapports humains, pénétra dans le refuge du mousquetaire le plus discrètement possible. Aramis leva les yeux et esquissa un léger sourire de remerciement. Puis se refermant sur lui même, il dit doucement:  
\- Petit, allez-vous en ! Ne perdez pas votre temps avec quelqu’un comme moi.   
\- Je ne perds pas mon temps puisque j’aide un mousquetaire. Puis, il ressortit laissant son ainé dans cette chambre pitoyable.   
\- Comment avez-vous fait, demanda d’Artagnan très étonné du calme avec lequel Aramis l’avait reçu?  
\- Je n’ai rien fait de particulier. Peut-être commence-t’il à se calmer ?   
\- Je l’espère, dit le gascon en cédant sa place à Raoul pour cette nouvelle journée.   
\- Au fait, Athos m’a demandé de vous dire qu’il partait avec Porthos au Louvre. Le jugement de Mazarin commence dans une heure. Vous devez les y retrouver.

Une fois d’Artagnan parti, Raoul s’installa près de la fenêtre de telle sorte de ne pas être vu par le moine-soldat. Il pouvait le voir installé face à la fenêtre sur son matelas de fortune le regard perdu. Sur sa gauche, l’une des deux chaises sur laquelle la bible avait été posée la veille et n’avait pas bougé, à ses pieds à droite la petite bougie qui brillait encore. Une bonne partie de la journée se passa comme ça, mais grâce à son sens de l’observation, Raoul s’aperçut qu’Aramis, à intervalle de plus en plus fréquent, regardait quelque chose au mur qui lui faisait face, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Il mit un peu de temps à réaliser qu’il s’agissait de la croix. L’attention qu’Aramis portait à ce crucifix était non seulement plus fréquente mais aussi de plus en plus longue. Arrivé dans l’après midi, Raoul observa que maintenant les yeux du moine était cloué au crucifix. Son regard n’était pas doux et profond comme d’habitude mais plutôt triste et honteux comme s’il déposait au pied de cette croix toute sa honte et tout son chagrin. Il se passait quelque chose, Raoul en était sûr. Que devait-il faire : rentrer dans la pièce et discuter avec son ami moine ? Chercher son père ? Continuer à regarder ? Il choisit cette dernière option. Vers 10h du soir, Aramis se leva lentement et récupéra la bible. Il retourna très vite s’asseoir et ouvrit une page, semble-t’il au hasard, qu’il commença à lire. Soudain, il rapprocha le livre sous son nez, le respira puis ferma les yeux. Après un moment, le livre lui tomba des mains et son regard maintenant semblait manifesté non plus honte et chagrin mais un grand malaise et du dégoût. Il finit par se lever et pour la première fois ouvrit la porte.   
Raoul qui avait comme mission de le protéger mais aussi de faire en sorte qu’il ne sorte pas de cette pièce se leva précipitamment du banc sur lequel il était installé.   
\- Où est Athos, demanda Aramis d’un ton las, faisant un gros effort sur lui.   
\- Il doit être à la garnison.   
\- Allons le voir ! je dois lui parler.   
\- Ne bougez pas, je vais aller le chercher.   
\- Mais non, je vais y aller dit Aramis en se retournant pour éteindre la petite bougie. Instinctivement, Raoul en profita pour fermer la porte enfermant Aramis à l’intérieur.   
\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser sortir d’ici, Aramis.   
\- Pourquoi ?   
\- Attendez-moi ! Je vais chercher le capitaine, dit le jeune homme qui ne pouvait pas en donner la raison réelle.   
\- Raoul !   
\- Je ne plaisante pas dit le jeune homme en s’enfuyant. 

Aramis était enfermé dans cette petite pièce où il y avait passé un temps qu’il ne savait plus mesurer. Il ne chercha pas à s’en évader, il venait d’y récupérer un nouveau souvenir et avait besoin de se le réapproprier. Le mélange de l’odeur nauséabonde du tas de linge dans lequel il s’était vautré depuis quelques jours et le doux parfum de cette bible ancienne, l’avaient ramené en quelques secondes dans une cave où il avait été maintenu prisonnier à demi nu. Les images d’abord dans le désordre se réorganisèrent. Le diplomate anglais, l’attentat manqué du Roi Charles, la colère de Mazarin. Son cœur s’emballa lorsque qu’il se reconnut dans l’arrière cour du palais attaché et nu aux yeux de tous, un panneau autour du cou. Un frisson lui parcourut le corps à ce souvenir. Puis, la cave, le jeune garde, la toile de jute nauséabonde qui lui avait permis de se réchauffer un peu, le sergent, les barils, la menace de mort, son fils dans ses bras, le passage de la bible, le sauvetage du dauphin et enfin l’explosion. Restait une ou deux interrogations : Pourquoi Mazarin l’avait-il humilié de la sorte en lui faisant porter une pancarte où était inscrite : « j’apprends l’humilié » ? Pourquoi, dépendait-il du cardinal ? Il savait qu’Athos ne lui donnerait pas de réponse aux questions qu’il se posait encore. Mais peut être avait-il des informations sur le procès du Cardinal. Il allait pouvoir témoigner et ainsi le condamner sévèrement, sans doute à la pendaison. On ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de laisser un homme aussi mauvais risquer de nuire comme il venait de le faire. En tous cas, il témoignerait de ce qu’il avait vécu et laisserait agir la justice des hommes. 

Athos arriva enfin et retrouva son camarade dans la petite pièce dans laquelle il était enfermé.   
\- Athos, je me souviens de tout dit Aramis le regard toujours aussi triste mais où l’on pouvait lire en plus un malaise.  
\- De tout ?   
\- Oui, de Carcassonne, de ma faute avec la reine, de mon fils, le dauphin et de Mazarin et ce qu’il nous a fait subir.   
\- Plus particulièrement à vous, reprit Athos. Comment vous sentez-vous ? D’autres choses sont-elles revenues ?   
\- Non, rien d’autre que ce moment infamant que j’ai vécu par sa faute et du danger dans lequel il nous a plongé, il a plongé le dauphin, répondit-il d’une voie lasse évitant de parler de son humiliation publique.   
\- Aramis vous étiez prêt à donner votre vie pour le sauver. Vous ne pouvez pas l’élever comme un père le ferait mais vous l’avez et vous le protègerez toujours. Vous avez commis une erreur avec la Reine qui a eu des conséquences douloureuses. Mais depuis, je vous assure que vous ne chercher rien d’autre que de réparer votre erreur. Nous l’avons tous vu depuis des mois. Arrêtez de vous en vouloir et de vous punir comme cela ! Vous devez vivre pour nous tous.   
\- Merci Athos de votre sollicitude, Il va falloir que je réapprenne à vivre avec ça. Pour le moment je me sens profondément meurtri par ce que j’ai fait mais Mazarin doit être condamné pour avoir tenter à la vie du dauphin, des mousquetaires, du Roi Charles et aussi celle du diplomate. Où en est le procès ? A-t’il déjà commencé ?   
Aramis ne semblait pas encore se souvenir de qui il était maintenant depuis quelques mois. Athos allait devoir prendre seul la décision de le laisser dans cette pièce pour qu’il puisse poursuivre la retraite ordonnée par l’Abbé. Il savait que sans l’autorisation de son père spirituel, Aramis ne pouvait participer au procès.   
\- Oui, depuis hier. Pour l’instant, le cardinal est serein puisque personne ne peut témoigner.  
\- Je dois y aller, s’écria Aramis. Je dois témoigner.   
\- Non, Aramis, vous ne pouvez y aller. En tous cas pas pour le moment.   
\- Athos, pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, s’énerva-t’il  
\- Je dois vous protéger.  
\- De quoi ? de qui ? hurlait maintenant Aramis   
\- Ne cherchez pas à comprendre. Obéissez ! Faites moi confiance, répondit calmement son capitaine alors qu’il brûlait de terminer la phrase : je dois vous protéger de vous même! Mais il se tût.   
\- Vous me connaissez suffisamment pour savoir que je ne peux rester sans rien faire lorsque je pense que quelque chose est juste!   
\- Aramis, à ce jour, je crois pouvoir vous dire que je vous connais mieux que vous même. Il vous reste encore quelque chose à découvrir ! Quelque chose d’important ! répondit fermement Athos en plaquant Aramis contre le mur. Donnez-moi votre parole que vous ne bougerez pas d’ici, où je serai obligé de vous enfermer.   
\- Je vous donne ma parole, répondit le moine en abdiquant devant l’air menaçant de son capitaine. Il resta adossé le long du mur sans bouger et regarda sortir son frère s’interrogeant sur la raison pour laquelle il lui avait interdit de bouger.   
Athos sortit, épuisé et agacé par cette passe d’arme avec son mousquetaire. Son fils, si attentif, si perspicace lui dit simplement :   
\- Je vais rester là. Je m’en occupe. Ne vous en faites pas !   
\- Merci Raoul ! je vais de ce pas envoyer un message à Douai pour obtenir qu’Aramis puisse sortir de sa retraite et ainsi pouvoir témoigner. Quelqu’un viendra vous relever ce soir. 

Le capitaine envoya deux jeunes mousquetaires à Douai porter le demande de suspension de retraite du moine. Il avait compté dix jours pour faire l’aller et le retour. Cela coïncidait avec la fin du procès de Mazarin. Si tout allait bien, Aramis pourrait témoigner. Son seul problème pour le moment étant de faire en sorte qu’Aramis poursuive sa retraite et que si possible celle-ci soit teintée de spiritualité. Il convoqua Porthos et d’Artagnan pour discuter de ce point.   
\- Aramis se souvient de ce qu’il s’est passé à Caen, commença-t’il.   
\- Comment va-t’il, interrogea Porthos.   
\- Il est abattu, il s’en veut et comme toujours il se punit pour ce qu’il a fait mais j’ai retrouvé un peu de notre ami depuis qu’il s’est souvenu de ce que le cardinal a fait. Il veut témoigner lors du procès pour la tentative de meurtre sur nous, sur le dauphin et sur les anglais.   
\- Et sur lui, reprit d’Artagnan.   
\- Non, il se néglige, il ne parle pas de l’infamie que lui a fait subir Mazarin. Il s’en souvient mais je pense qu’il considère que dans une certaine mesure, il le méritait.  
\- Amnésique ou pas, Aramis reste Aramis poursuivit Porthos. Il a un sens de l’honneur et du devoir tellement élevé pour les autres qu’il n’en reste pas pour lui.   
\- C’est ça, il garde en lui cette honte, cette humiliation qu’il a vécu. Il ne se pardonne jamais pour ses erreurs. Au contraire, il se flagellerait si nous lui avions laissé de quoi faire, poursuivit Athos.   
\- Il refusera de raconter à la cour, ce qui lui est arrivé ?   
\- Le connaissant, c’est certain.   
\- Mazarin quoiqu’il arrive sera condamné pour les tentatives de meurtres, conclut Porthos. Je pars prendre la relai de Raoul. D’Artagnan, je vous attends demain à la première heure pour prendre ma relève. Je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir la patience de le regarder se flageller mentalement enfermé dans une pièce sans comprendre pourquoi. 

Raoul quant à lui appréciait ces moments qu’il passait à veiller sur le moine-soldat. Il était fasciné par cette capacité qu’avait Aramis à se donner totalement à tout ce qui n’était pas lui. Il s’en rendait bien compte lorsque le moine changeait d’attitude dès l’instant où il s’agissait de protéger, de défendre quelqu’un qu’il aimait. Le reste du temps, s’il s’agissait de lui, il se repliait sur lui même ou dans la prière. Du fond de sa retraite, Aramis s’animait brutalement, faisant les cents pas, la tête entre le main, désolé de ne pouvoir intervenir, puis au bout d‘un moment, son visage se refermait, son beau regard brun se figeait, il regardait au loin parfois vers le ciel cherchant auprès de Dieu le pardon pour ses péchés. Raoul le voyait alors s’oublier longtemps, parfois des heures, ses lèvres murmurant une prière. Il était évident qu’Aramis avait une foi très profonde et le jeune cadet se désolait qu’il ne se souvienne pas qu’il avait déjà donné sa vie à Dieu. Il avait bien vu lors de la mission en Angleterre et celle de Caen, qu’Aramis avait trouvé la paix avec lui même depuis qu’il avait prononcé ses vœux. En lui apportant, son quignon de pain et sa gourde d’eau, Raoul cherchant un prétexte pour entamer une discussion avec le mousquetaire.   
\- Avez-vous déjà lu toute la bible, demanda t’il à Aramis qui s’était une nouvelle fois assis sur le tas de linge après un moment d’agitation ?   
\- Oui, plusieurs fois, répondit celui-ci   
\- Je n’ai jamais réussi à aller plus loin que la génèse.   
\- Je ne peux que vous conseiller de persévérer. Un trésor est caché dedans.   
\- Quel trésor ?   
\- L’Amour.   
\- L’Amour ?   
\- L’Amour.   
\- Dites m’en plus.   
\- Non, lisez la bible, conseilla Aramis   
Raoul, finement, compris que le mousquetaire n’était pas disposé à continuer cette discussion, il ouvrit la porte et sortit s’apprêtant à reprendre son poste de veilleur. Soudain, deux malfaiteurs pénétrèrent par la porte cochère leur épée à la main.


	20. Chapter 20

\- Qui êtes-vous? Que voulez-vous ?   
\- Nous cherchons le moine, Nous savons de source sûre qu’il est caché ici.   
\- Il n’y a personne ici ! répondit Raoul effrayé à l’idée qu’Aramis ait pu entendre. Qui vous envoie ?  
\- Peu vous importe! Poussez-vous jeune homme !   
\- Il en est hors de question !   
Raoul s’engagea alors dans un combat acharné avec les deux hommes. Aramis, interrompu dans ses réflexions par l’arrivée des deux hommes se précipita vers la fenêtre pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Il vit Raoul rendant coup sur coup, blessant l’un des hommes, sautant de toutes parts pour parer les coups. Aramis ouvrit la porte pour porter secours au jeune cadet  
\- Ne sortez pas, hurla Raoul en donnant un dernier coup d’épée dans le ventre du malfrat déjà blessé qui tomba enfin au sol.   
\- Nous savions qu’il était là, hurla le deuxième.   
\- Vous devrez me passer sur le corps avant, répondit Raoul   
\- Raoul, donnez moi votre épée demanda Aramis sur le palier de la porte !   
\- Non, Aramis, ne bougez pas ! Restez où vous êtes ! Promettez-le moi ! je m’en sors très bien, insista t’il en évitant un coup d’épée qui aurait pu être fatale.   
Mais Aramis ne pouvait pas, en toute conscience laisser le jeune cadet continuer à se battre sans qu’il intervienne. Alors, il posa la bible qu’il avait encore en main et au moment où il voulu passer la porte, Raoul lui flanqua un énorme coup de pied dans le buste, le propulsant au sol au fond de la pièce. Dans le même temps, il fit reculer son adversaire en lui lacérant le visage. N’oubliant pas Aramis qui se relevait déjà, il utilisa les précieuses secondes qu’il avait sur son adversaire pour fermer la porte, isolant ainsi Aramis. Le malfrat revenait au combat, plus déchainé que jamais ! Une fois, deux fois, il donna des coups terribles. Raoul était maintenant en danger, Aramis impuissant derrière la fenêtre voyait ce jeune cadet se débattre avec la fougue des mousquetaires, il avait ça dans le sang. Mais le malfrat avait plus d’un tour dans sa poche et feignant l‘épuisement, il se laissa approcher par Raoul qui du bout de son épée visa son cœur mais son adversaire se retourna au dernier instant et par une pirouette incroyable se trouva reprendre le dessus. Il n’avait plus qu’à abattre Raoul et le moine était à lui !   
\- Noooon, hurla Aramis derrière la fenêtre ! Epargnez-lui la vie ! Je vous en supplie, au nom de Dieu. Ce n’est qu’un enfant ! 

Le malfaiteur fixait le cadet adossé au mur de l‘immeuble, la pointe de son épée avait déjà transpercé le cuir de la veste de Raoul. Plus que quelques millimètres et il le tuerait mais le mousquetaire enfermé disait vrai : ce n’était qu’un enfant. Pourtant, le cardinal qui du fond de sa cellule avait fomenté de tuer Aramis pour s’assurer que celui-ci ne parle jamais, lui avait promis d’annuler la dette qu’il avait envers lui.   
\- Monsieur, vous ne vous en remettrez jamais, lui dit Aramis derrière les barreaux de la fenêtre. Ecoutez-moi ! Ecoutez ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous chercher ni même pourquoi vous faites cela mais épargnez-le ! Je vous en supplie. Que cherchez vous ?   
\- C’est vous que je dois abattre, répondit finalement le malfaiteur.   
\- Alors, venez me prendre, mais pour l’amour de Dieu laissez le !! Je vous donne ma parole qu’il ne vous arrivera rien ! Baissez-votre arme … venez… venez me prendre….

A l’instant où le malfaiteur allait baisser son arme, un coup de feu retentit dans la cour abattant sur le champ le malfaiteur. Porthos, en un réflexe, était entré dans la cour, avait vu Raoul menacé et avait tiré ! L’homme s’effondra au sol, Raoul se laissa glisser le long du mur tétanisé par ce qu’il venait de vivre et Aramis poussa un énorme cri ! Pourtant conscient, qu’il aurait sans doute eût le même geste que Porthos, Aramis défonça la porte et se jeta précipitamment au pied du malfaiteur. A genou, il approcha son visage du sien et en lui fermant les yeux lui demanda pardon. Il lui fit un signe de croix sur le front et prononça la prière des morts.   
Raoul et Porthos se regardèrent tout à la fois soulagés d’avoir éliminer le danger, étonnés par la réaction d’Aramis qui s’était précipité vers le malfaiteur plus que vers eux et lui avait demandé pardon et effrayés car le moine-soldat venait de rompre son vœu d’obéissance en sortant de la pièce dans laquelle ses amis s’étaient fait la promesse de le maintenir.   
\- Aramis, retournez dans la chambre, demanda Raoul ! Vous m’aviez promis et vous l’aviez promis à vos amis. Mais le mousquetaire n’écoutait pas, il priait. Porthos fit un signe au jeune cadet de ne pas l’interrompre.   
\- Raoul, dit le colosse, je vois que vous êtes battu avec courage et fougue , vous ferez un excellent mousquetaire !   
\- Merci de m’avoir sauver, répondit timidement celui-ci. Mais Aramis venait de détourner son attention vers lui. Et il avait réussi. L’homme baissait sa garde au moment où vous avez tiré. Mais vous ne pouviez pas savoir.   
\- Je prends le relai ! retournez vous remettre de vos émotions à la garnison, lui répondit Porthos en l’aidant à se relever. 

Le colosse après avoir raccompagner le jeune cadet jusqu’à la porte cochère, se rapprocha d’Aramis et posa sa lourde main sur son épaule.   
\- Aramis…   
\- Pardon Porthos, mais j’ai besoin de prier et de demander pardon de n’avoir pas réussi à tenir ma promesse. J’ai besoin de m’isoler. Je retourne dans la pièce.   
Porthos qui s’apprêtait à devoir discuter avec son ami pour le persuader de rentrer voir même de l’y remettre de force, était dérouté par ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Aramis n’avait même pas cherché à savoir qui et pourquoi ces malfaiteurs étaient là. Il avait bien entendu qu’il cherchait un moine mais pourquoi à cet endroit ? Il n’avait pas non plus cherché à savoir pourquoi ses amis insistaient tant pour qu’il reste enfermé dans cette petite pièce. En s’agenouillant devant le crucifix qui ornait le mur sale de la pièce, il retrouva pour la première fois depuis longtemps la chaleur de Dieu. Il y resta un temps qui parut à Porthos interminable puis quand enfin il se releva, ce n’était pas pour discuter avec lui mais pour prendre sa bible et en poursuivre pour la centième fois la lecture. Plusieurs jours s’écoulèrent ainsi sans qu’Aramis n’essaye de sortir, partageant son temps entre la lecture de la bible et la prière. Ses amis se relayaient toujours mais plus pour le protéger d’un assaut éventuel des hommes envoyés par le cardinal que pour veiller à ce qu’il ne sorte de sa retraite. Si cela rassurait Athos et agaçait Porthos, d’Artagnan se souvenait des propos du père Abbé qui lui avait dit que cette retraite lui apporterait la paix, même s’il n’avait toujours pas conscience de son statut. Et cela semblait se vérifier. 

Finalement, Athos arriva un matin et déposant à son ami, le pain et l’eau qui le nourrissait maintenant depuis trois semaines.  
\- Aramis, Je vous apporte des vêtements propres trouvés dans votre placard, changez vous ! Vous pouvez maintenant aller témoigner contre Mazarin.  
Aramis comme chaque jour, utilisa une partie de son eau pour se laver et enfila une chemise en dentelle dans laquelle il réalisa qu’il se sentait mal à l’aise alors que longtemps, elle avait été l’une de ses favorites.   
\- Allons-y répondit simplement le moine en éteignant la petite bougie qui l’avait accompagné chaque jour et fourrant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir sa bible. 

Le procès de Mazarin avait lieu comme cela avait déjà été le cas dans l’une des grandes salles du Louvre. Le cardinal se tenait debout devant ses juges. Le Roi et la Reine siégeaient derrière un paravent sur une mezzanine. Personne ne se doutait de leur présence. On fit appeler le mousquetaire qui prêta serment sur la bible et attendit qu’on lui pose des questions. Le juge voulait savoir précisément ce qui s’était passé à Caen. Aramis commença par relater la discussion qu’il avait entendue à travers la porte alors qu’il venait d’être affecté à la protection du Cardinal.   
\- Pourquoi est-ce vous qui avait été choisi, interrompit le juge ?   
\- Je ne sais pas, votre honneur. Le Roi l’avait exigé.  
\- Vous avez donc écouté à travers la porte ?   
\- Oui, avoua t’il ?   
\- Etes vous certain que qu’il s’agissait du Cardinal ?  
\- Je pense que c’était lui  
\- Mais vous n’en êtes pas certain.   
\- Non, je ne l’ai pas vu.   
\- Que s’est-il passé ensuite.   
\- Nous sommes allés à la cathédrale, le cardinal devait y donner une messe. J’en ai profité pour me confesser puis j’ai demandé au prêtre de prévenir les mousquetaires. Ils ont ainsi pu déjouer la tentative de meurtre du diplomate.  
\- Vous vous confessez souvent ?   
\- Oui, je suis catholique. Pourquoi cette question ?   
\- C’est moi qui pose les questions ici.   
\- Pardonnez-moi votre honneur   
\- Et ensuite.   
\- Ce que j’avais entendu c’est avéré exact. Athos, d’Artagnan et Porthos ont évité au diplomate de mourir.   
\- Et vous, où étiez-vous ?   
\- Je prenais soin du cheval du cardinal et nettoyait les écuries.  
\- Bien et après   
\- Lors de la signature des accords entre l ‘Angleterre et la France, j’ai remarqué que le cardinal avait un comportement étrange. Il jouait avec sa croix pectorale comme s’il donnait des signes à quelqu’un. Puis j’ai été ébloui par le reflet du soleil sur une arme. Un homme caché dans un arbre s’apprêtait à tirer sur le Roi d’Angleterre.   
\- Alors pourquoi avez-vous jeté au sol son Eminence ?  
\- Il était sous ma protection. Mais préalablement j’ai averti les autres qui ont pu sauver les souverains.   
\- Et le tireur ?   
\- Il est en prison, je crois.   
\- Oui votre honneur, il l’était jusqu’à ce qu’il ne meurt dans des circonstances troublantes, il y a deux semaines intervint Porthos. Il avait avoué avoir reçu des ordres du cardinal.   
\- Mais il n’est plus là pour le certifier.   
\- Non, malheureusement. Mais, Aramis a agit comme il …   
\- Taisez-vous Porthos, lança sévèrement le juge. C’est Aramis qui témoigne, non vous. Sortez, si vous n’êtes pas capable de vous taire ! Gardes ! sortez cet homme. Que s’est il passé ensuite, reprit le magistrat se tournant à nouveau vers Aramis ?   
\- Je suis reparti avec le cardinal dans ses appartements.   
\- Qu’y avez-vous fait ?   
\- Il m’a demandé d’attendre dans le couloir.   
\- Pourquoi ?   
\- Il donnait des ordres à ses gardes.   
\- Ecoutiez-vous encore aux portes ?   
\- Non.  
\- Très bien et ensuite.   
\- …..   
\- et ensuite ?   
\- …..   
Aramis ne pouvait plus parler. Son cœur s’emballait, de son front perlaient des gouttes de sueur. Ses mains étaient moites et son regard s’agitait en tout sens. Il ne pouvait revivre ce qu’il avait subit dans la cour. Il fixa alors l’horizon sans plus dire un mot. Athos et d’Artagnan étaient déjà passablement agacés par l’attitude hautaine et désagréable du juge mais ce qu’ils redoutaient, arriva. Aramis était incapable de retranscrire ce qui c’était passé à partir de ce moment là. Or ce qu’il avait vécu, était en soi un motif de condamnation.   
\- Aramis, parlez … encouragea d’Artagnan !   
\- …… Ensuite, j’ai été enfermé dans une cave où l’on a déposé le dauphin que l’on m’a confié.   
\- Pourquoi vous a t’on enfermé ?   
\- Je ne sais pas. J’imagine que c’est pour mon excès de zèle du matin.   
\- Imaginons… Qui vous a fait enfermer ?   
\- Le cardinal.   
\- L’a t’il demandé à ses gardes devant vous ?   
\- Non   
\- Alors comment être sûr que l’ordre venait de lui.   
\- De qui d’autre, alors ?   
\- Je vous le demande, conclut le juge de façon très sèche.   
Aramis ne manifestait plus aucune émotion, il énumérait les faits tels qu’ils avaient été vécus à l’exception de la torture psychologique subie dans la cour et ensuite dans la cave.   
\- Qui était en charge de votre surveillance ?   
\- Un jeune garde qui s’est montré bienveillant avec moi jusqu’à l’explosion.   
\- Qu’est devenu ce garde, demanda le juge au chef des gardes rouges qui assistait lui aussi au procès ?  
\- Le soldat Lefranc a quitté son poste juste après, votre honneur. Il devrait être condamné pour trahison puisque lors de sa mission, il est allé transmettre sans ordre de notre part des informations aux mousquetaires quant au lieu où était le prisonnier.   
\- Oui, c’est tout à fait condamnable ! Il faudra le retrouver au plus vite afin qu’il soit lui aussi jugé.   
\- Mais demandez-lui de qui provenaient les ordres, intervint d’Artagnan qui n’en pouvait plus de cette mascarade.  
\- Sortez cet homme de la salle, ordonna le juge qui ne supportait pas qu’on lui désobéisse.   
Pendant que le gascon était ramené à la porte, le juge invectiva une nouvelle fois Athos.   
\- Capitaine, J’ai déjà fait sortir deux de vos hommes, tenez les où je fais évacuer la salle et le procès se fera à huis clos.   
\- Bien votre Honneur, fit Athos d’un signe de tête.   
\- Reprenons ! Donc un sergent a déposé le dauphin.   
\- Oui, après avoir fait installer un système de détonation sur les barils de poudre qui étaient dans la cave.   
\- Et ensuite ?   
\- Ils nous ont enfermés après nous avoir expliquer comment cela se déclencherait si l’on venait à notre secours.   
\- Qu’avez-vous fait, alors ?   
\- J’ai déposé le dauphin par terre pour essayer de trouver une solution.   
\- Et ? vous auriez su quoi faire ?   
\- Oui, je suis militaire. Je connais le principe des armes à feux. Mais je n’arrivais pas à m’approcher des barils.   
\- Pourquoi ?   
\- Mes chevilles étaient attachées à des chaines trop courtes pour que je puisse les atteindre.   
\- Que faisait le dauphin ?   
\- Il dormait.   
\- Donc vous avez laissé dormir le futur roi de France à même le sol ! Quel manque de respect pour la royauté, mousquetaire !   
\- Je cherchais à lui sauver la vie, se défendit Aramis   
La Reine en haut, frémissait de colère, en entendant les commentaires désobligeants du juge vis à vis d’Aramis qui se défendait à peine. Elle eût voulu descendre et crier à tous que le mousquetaire avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger son fils, leur fils. Ce juge devait être corrompu pensait-elle ! Sans doute encore et toujours Mazarin qui du fin fond de sa prison avait réussi à manipuler ce magistrat. Elle était horrifiée. Athos, lui aussi, pensait exactement à la même chose. Non seulement Aramis en omettant de parler de lui, ne donnait aucune preuve des agissements du cardinal mais en plus le juge avait dû être soudoyé par le cardinal. En continuant comme cela, Mazarin n’avait aucune chance d’être condamné. D’ailleurs, celui-ci était maintenant assis, en respect pour sa fonction, très confient, il se curait les ongles en attendant patiemment la fin du procès.   
\- Qu’avez vous fait du dauphin ? 

\- J’ai ensuite repris le dauphin dans mes bras et nous avons lu la bible et prié puisqu’il n’y avait plus rien à faire. Alors, un passage de la bible s’est soudain révélé à moi.   
\- Vous vous prenez pour un saint, ma parole ?   
\- Je devais confier le dauphin à mes amis mousquetaires lorsqu’ils viendraient nous libérer. Ils avaient le temps de le sauver et de se sauver eux même. Et c’est ce qui s’est passé, répondit le mousquetaire ne répondant volontairement pas aux moqueries du juge.   
\- Je ne savais pas que tout ça était écrit dans la bible. D’ailleurs comment se fait-il qu’il y avait une bible dans cette cave ?   
\- Je pense que c’est le jeune garde qui me l’avait apporté ?   
\- Vous n’en êtes pas sur ?   
\- Non   
\- Vous n’êtes vraiment pas sûr de grand chose…. Que s’est-il passé ensuite. Après avoir remis le dauphin à Athos, j’ai remis mon âme à Dieu puis ce fut le trou noir.   
\- Mais vous êtes en vie !   
\- Oui par chance j’ai survécu à cette explosion qui avait pour objectif de faire tuer les mousquetaires afin qu’ils ne soient plus une entrave pour le cardinal. Et le moyen le plus sûr de les faire venir était de mettre le dauphin en danger de mort.   
\- En avez-vous la preuve ?   
\- Autant que pour les autres tentatives d’attentat.   
\- Donc autant dire rien, ricana le juge. Vous n’avez aucune preuve sur toute cette affaire contre le cardinal. Le jugement va donc être rapide. Votre éminence vous êtes libre.   
Athos n’en pouvait plus, il fulminait ! La mauvaise foi de ce juge était flagrante. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il avait deux solutions : la première étant de ne rien dire pour le moment et de essayer de trouver une solution ensemble. La seconde était de faire un esclandre au risque d’être fait prisonnier et que cela réveille la conscience au mieux du juge au moins des autres participants au procès. Les regards tourmentés d’Aramis, méprisants du juge et triomphales du cardinal terminèrent convaincre le capitaine.   
\- Je ne peux tolérer un tel jugement commença t’il ! Aramis n’a pas pu vous dire qu’il a été affreusement humilié par le cardinal Mazarin. J’en suis témoin. Je l’ai vu dans la cour du Palais nu avec un écriteau autour du cou sur lequel était écrit « j’apprends l’humilité ». Un jeune charpentier qui a eu pitié de lui est venu nous prévenir. Je suis allé voir le roi et ensemble sommes venus constater mais entre temps le cardinal avait fait transférer Aramis dans la cave de Saint Denis. Il a été attaché à de lourdes chaines, toujours nu et n’a pu se réchauffer que grâce à la compassion de son garde qui a bien voulu lui donner un sac de toile puant qui devait trainer au sol depuis une décennie. Il ne doit son salut qu’à l’aide de ce garde qui nous a averti et à sa foi en Dieu qui l’a miraculeusement sauvé de l’explosion. Je demande que le jugement soit reporté jusqu’à ce que nous ayons retrouvé le charpentier et le garde afin qu’ils viennent l’un est l’autre témoigner. Vous verrez que leurs témoignages concordent avec les nôtres.   
Athos n’avait laissé à personne l’occasion de l’interrompre, ni le juge qui tapait du poing sur la table, ni Mazarin qui hurlait à la calomnie, ni même les regards implorants et les supplications d’Aramis qui ne supportait pas l’idée que l’on parle de lui et en particulier à propos de ce qu’il avait vécu. Il était conscient qu’il risquait la prison pour avoir oser défier le jugement d’un magistrat. Mais la corruption du juge était trop flagrante.   
\- Embarquer cet homme à la Bastille, postillonna le juge hors de lui ! Il est inadmissible que mon jugement soit remis en cause.   
\- Sauf quand il n’est pas équitable, intervint soudain la Reine en déplaçant le paravent qui la laissa apparaître au balcon de la mezzanine. Je demande, avec l’accord du Roi que le jugement soit reporté jusqu’à ce que les deux témoins aient été présentés.


	21. Chapter 21

\- Et nous soutenons sa majesté la Reine complètement, confirma le Roi avec emphase. Le cardinal restera sous surveillance dans sa cellule ! Cependant le comportement des mousquetaires Athos, Porthos et d’Artagnan est inadmissible, ils seront donc maintenu aux arrêts à la Bastille pour être intervenus de façon intempestive lors du procès du Cardinal jusqu’à présentation des témoins. Que cela serve de leçon pour les prochains procès.   
\-   
Le roi très satisfait de lui même, ainsi permettait à son nouveau conseiller d’avoir une chance de s’en sortir et donnait à la Reine son soutien plein en publique. Les mousquetaires et leur capitaine furent alors conduits vers la Bastille. Le cardinal s’était rembruni et toisa en passant Aramis dont le regard se planta au plus profond des yeux de celui-ci, comme une épée ! Après que la salle se soit vidée, Aramis, resté seul chercha du regard la mezzanine. Le Roi avait reculé et la Reine s’était rassise et présentait au mousquetaire son plus beau sourire. C’était un sourire d’encouragement.   
\- Merci, votre majesté osa dire Aramis en s’inclinant profondément. Mais vous n’auriez jamais dû prendre un tel risque. Dieu sait ce que peut imaginer le Cardinal du fond de sa cellule.  
\- Je n’ai pas pu faire plus, répondit celle-ci doucement. Faites bon usage du temps qui vous est offert pour retrouver les témoins.   
\- Si c’est le seul moyen de faire libérer mes amis et de punir comme il se doit le cardinal, je me dois de le faire, Majesté. J’aurais tant aimé pouvoir prendre le temps d’enterrer ce moment sans plus avoir à m’y confronter.  
\- Je sais que ce souvenir vous est douloureux et que de l’entendre vous fait affreusement souffrir mais il est nécessaire de l’affronter, de la désacraliser afin que la justice puisse être rendue.   
\- Peut être que Dieu, par l’intermédiaire du cardinal m’a puni de mes péchés vis à vis de …., répondit-il en baissant la tête, ses mains sur les hanches. La reine qui ne pouvait détacher son regard l’observa avec bienveillance faire d’incessants va-et-vient. Elle voyait bien qu’il se replongeait dans le mutisme dans lequel il s’enfermait depuis qu’il commençait à retrouver ses souvenirs. Constance lui avait raconté l’état psychologique dans lequel les mousquetaires l’avaient retrouvé après s’être souvenu qu’un enfant était né de leur nuit au couvent.   
\- Dieu nous aime et vous en particulier, Aramis répondit-elle. Il ne vous a pas puni, bien au contraire ! Partez chercher ces témoins, vite ! Leur témoignage vous libérera, je vous le promets. Mais si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites le pour vos amis, pour moi, pour mon fils. Mazarin doit être puni pour ce qu’il a fait.   
\- Promettez-moi de ne plus vous mettre en danger.   
\- Je vous le promets, je prierai pour vous, Aramis.   
Il s’inclina devant sa Reine et sortit du palai réfléchissant à savoir par où il a allait entamer ses recherches. Retrouver le charpentier devrait être assez facile mais il n’avait aucune idée de l’endroit où avait pu aller le garde. Peut être pouvait-il commencer par aller à la Bastille voir ses camarades qui, parce qu’il avait été incapable de se défendre et de décrire tous les évènements, étaient en prison. 

\- Pardonnez-moi, leur dit-il à peine fût-il arrivé devant les barreaux de la cellule dans laquelle Athos, Porthos et d’Aratagnan avaient été emprisonnés.   
\- Nous sommes en partie responsables de ce qui nous arrive, répondit Athos. Peu importe, maintenant, il faut que vous alliez chercher ces deux témoins. Avez-vous une idée de l’endroit où ils se trouvent ?   
\- Il faut faire vite, avant que Mazarin et ses hommes, ne vous devancent, poursuivit Porthos.   
\- J’imagine que le charpentier est toujours à Caen. Mais en ce qui concerne mon garde, je n’en sais rien.   
\- Il a déserté la compagnie des gardes du cardinal. Il doit se terrer quelque part, sans doute, reprit d’Artagnan. Comment s’appelait-il déjà ?   
\- Lefranc, répondit Porthos. C’est un nom qui vient du Nord de la France. Peut-être est-il rentré dans sa famille ?   
\- Demandez à Tréville de se renseigner et dites lui de transmettre l’information à Raoul. Dès qu’il obtiendra l’information, il vous rejoindra à Caen. Cela ne devrait prendre que quelques jours.   
\- Dans ce cas, je pars à l’instant. Je vous demande encore pardon, conclut le moine en s’en allant.   
\- Aramis ! Demandez asile au prêtre de la cathédrale de Caen, celui qui nous avait donner votre message à propos du diplomate. Il est notre allier. Athos avait rappelé son mousquetaire afin que celui-ci malgré leur emprisonnement continue, sans le savoir à respecter ses vœux. 

Sous le regard de ses compagnons, plus inquiets pour lui que pour eux, Aramis partit en direction de la Normandie après avoir prévenu Tréville et Raoul. A peine eût-il quitté Paris qu’il se rendit compte qu’il n’avait aucun argent avec lui. Il allait devoir dormir à la belle étoile par ce froid ou si l’occasion se présentait demander asile pour les deux ou trois nuits qui le séparaient de la capitale normande. Pendant quelques jours, il galopa dans la campagne sans marquer de pause à l’exception d’un arrêt dans la chapelle ou l’église qui croisait son chemin afin d’y allumer son cierge quotidien. Il prenait finalement quelques heures de repos au pied de l’église et repartait au plus vite. Il avait pris l’habitude depuis plusieurs semaines de prendre un peu de temps chaque soir pour prier pour ses frères, pour les gens qu’il aimait ou qui l’avait aidé. Mais ce soir, à quelques heures de Caen, il pria Dieu de lui donner la force de retourner dans la fameuse arrière cour du palais et d’aller oser demander au charpentier de témoigner. L’idée même de se replonger dans ce cauchemar le terrifiait. Pourtant, c’était le seul moyen de faire libérer les mousquetaires et de confirmer la culpabilité du Cardinal vis à vis du dauphin. Pour eux, il allait affronter ses peurs. Après un long moment dans la petite chapelle, il se releva, se signa et remit son chapeau.   
Il entra finalement dans la ville vers midi et alla comme promis sonner au presbytère de la cathédrale demander asile. Un prêtre vint lui ouvrir.   
\- Que voulez-vous, mon fils ?   
\- Je suis mousquetaire du Roi. Je viens demander asile pour la nuit car je n’ai pas d’argent pour me loger à l’auberge. L’un des prêtres de cette paroisse nous a aidé il y a quelques temps à sauver la vie d’un diplomate anglais.   
\- Connaissez-vous son nom ?   
\- Non, je n’ai pas eu le temps de le voir. Nous étions dans le confessionnal, lorsque je lui ai transmis un message et j’ai ensuite dû suivre le cardinal Mazarin dans la précipitation.   
\- Comment voulez-vous que je sache qui sait, demanda le gros prêtre aux cheveux gras que manifestement Aramis avait dérangé. Entrez, quoiqu’il en soit. Nous allons partager notre repas. 

Aramis pénétra dans une grande pièce qui servait de réfectoire. Cinq prêtres allaient s’y attablés. Celui qui l’avait accueilli, le présenta rapidement à ses compagnons expliquant brièvement son histoire. Aucun ne se manifesta et après un bénédicité les prêtres et Aramis prirent leur repas en silence, l’un d’eux lisant un passage de la bible. Cette ambiance rappela à Aramis une sensation de déjà vu. Sans soute lorsqu’il était au séminaire, pensa t’il ? Il mangea la soupe et le pain qu’on lui avait offert tout en observant ses voisins de table. Ce silence apaisant intriguait Aramis qui retrouvait la sorte de plénitude qu’il avait ressenti lors de sa mission à Carcassonne lorsqu’il avait dû rester allonger sur le lit. Son sens de l’observation s’aiguisa à nouveau. Il s’aperçut que l’un des cinq prêtres, long, fin et sans âge, manifestait quelques signes de nervosité. C’était à peine perceptible mais Aramis arrêta son regard plus longtemps sur celui-là. De temps en temps, le prêtre jetait un regard en direction du mousquetaire, puis rapidement baisser les yeux, se replongeant dans sa soupe et sa prière. Finalement, après avoir rendu les grâces, le religieux qu’avait observé Aramis s’approcha de lui et lui dit :   
\- Je dois aller faire les maraudes avec les restes de notre déjeuner. M’accompagneriez-vous ?   
\- Avec plaisir, répondit Aramis qui reconnut immédiatement la voix de son confesseur.   
Ils partirent donc tous les deux portant l’un la marmite pleine de soupe et l’autre des gamelles.   
\- Est-ce à vous que je m’étais confessé et qui nous avait aidés à l’époque ?   
\- Oui, mon fils. Avez-vous pu sauver cet homme ?   
\- Oui, mon père, répondit Aramis.   
\- Que faites-vous ici ?  
\- Je suis à la recherche d’un charpentier du palai afin qu’il vienne témoigner contre Mazarin.   
\- Pour cette tentative de meurtre ?   
\- Entre autres.   
\- Ressentez-vous toujours de la colère contre les ordres qui vous sont donnés ?   
\- Non, mais pourquoi ?   
\- Vous aviez été affecté à Mazarin par le Roi et ce devoir vous contrariait, si je me souviens bien.   
\- Je ne me souviens plus de cela, répondit honnêtement Aramis. En fait, dans les jours qui ont suivis, j’ai perdu la mémoire suite à une explosion.   
\- Vous ne vous souvenez donc plus que vous êtes…. Ils furent interrompus par les appels incessants de l’un des gueux dont le religieux s’occupait tous les jours.   
\- Bonsoir, petit-jean ! comment se passe votre journée, demanda la prêtre en se baissant vers le pauvre homme ? Aramis était resté en retrait portant à bout de bras le chaudron.   
\- J’ai ben froid, répondit l’homme. J’ai ben faim aussi.   
\- Je ne peux pas grand chose pour le froid pour l’instant mais je peux vous nourrir avec cette bonne soupe.   
\- Va pour la soupe, alors. C’est qui lui en montrant le mousquetaire ?   
\- Un mousquetaire.   
\- Bonsoir, salua Aramis en se baissant. Voulez-vous un peu de soupe ?   
\- Pourquoi pas. Dites-donc elle a l’air chaude votre cape.  
\- En effet, répondit Aramis. Le souvenir de la sensation d’avoir froid qu’il avait eu dans la cave alors qu’il était presque nu, lui revint brutalement en tête. Il n’avait pu se réchauffer que grâce à la toile de jute que son garde avait bien voulu lui rapprocher. Il enleva donc sa cape malgré le froid et en couvrit le pauvre homme.   
\- Dieu vous le rendra, répondit l’homme en plongeant sa tête dans son bol.   
Le prêtre et le mousquetaire poursuivirent leur route encore un moment.   
\- Vous avez donc perdu la mémoire, dit le prêtre entre deux services  
\- Oui, mes derniers souvenirs remontent à il y a deux ans. Le médecin souhaite que je recouvre seul la mémoire. Mes camarades ont donc interdiction de répondre à mes questions ou à me rappeler des événements. Ceci dit j’en ai découvert quelques uns. Les souvenirs reviennent de façons assez brutales dans des environnements ou des situations surprenants.   
\- Qu’avez-vous redécouvert ?   
\- Des choses plus ou moins belles de ma vie. Certaines me sont même insupportables. Je me rends compte qu’à cause de moi, des gens que j’aime ont vécus des moments très difficiles. Dans certains de ces cas, j’aurais souhaité ne pas me souvenir. Mais je réapprends à vivre grâce à mes camarades qui m’entourent et aussi grâce à la prière.   
\- Voulez-vous m’en parler ?   
\- Non, mon père. Pour l’instant, c’est trop douloureux.   
\- Vous savez que je suis là pour ça ! Quand vous en aurez le courage, je serais là, qui comprenait qu’Aramis ne se souvenait pas qu’il était moine.  
\- Merci, mon père. Y a t’il d’autres personnes que nous devons rencontrer, demanda Aramis qui commencer à avoir froid ?  
\- Oui, nous avons encore un vieil homme à aller voir. C’est un ancien palefrenier qui s’est blessé récemment. Passons par là, voulez-vous ? 

Ils marchèrent silencieusement l’un priant pour les gueux qu’ils venaient de croiser, l’autre pensant à ses amis enfermés dans une prison à cause de lui. Soudain Aramis se rendit compte qu’ils se rapprochaient du palai et plus particulièrement de l’arrière cour. Il ralentit le pas, puis s’arrêta définitivement à quelques mètres de l’entrée. Les odeurs, les bruits, la vue de cette cour le ramenait à cet événement atroce qu’il avait vécu il y a quelques mois. Il était tétanisé. Il ne pouvait plus faire un geste. Son regard de braise s’agitait cherchant un réconfort qu’il ne trouvait pas. Finalement, le prêtre qui s’était aperçu que le mousquetaire ne le suivait plus, se retourna.   
\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?   
\- Je ne peux retourner dans cette cour, répondit Aramis tout doucement.   
\- Pourquoi, demanda simplement le religieux.   
\- J’y ai vécu quelque chose de terrible.   
\- Rien ne peut être plus terrible que la misère que vit le palefrenier depuis qu’il ne peut plus travailler. Secouez-vous, intima t’il.   
Alors faisant un énorme effort sur lui même, il passa le porche de la cour. Comme, il y a quelques mois, elle grouillait de vie, des hommes et des femmes s’afféraient en tous sens. A leur passage, le prêtre était salué avec déférence. Leurs yeux se posaient sur Aramis et celui de l’une des femmes y resta plus longtemps. Elle fit un signe de son menton montrant Aramis à sa voisine. Celle-ci après avoir regarder Aramis, chuchota à l’oreille de son mari qui à son tour fixa le mousquetaire. En quelques instants, ils avaient tous reconnus, l’homme qui avait été attaché au poteau de la cour nu avec un écriteau autour du cou. Aramis, qui respirait péniblement déjà en entrant dans la cour, sentit couler sous sa chemise des gouttes de sueur qui descendaient le long de son buste. Ses mains sous ses gants étaient moites. Son esprit s’embrouillait. Il fallait vite se focaliser sur autre chose. Il découvrit au loin une femme assise à même le sol dans la pénombre et s’en approcha avec sa marmite de soupe. Le prêtre pendant ce temps était allé voir le palefrenier.   
\- Voulez-vous un peu de soupe, madame ?   
\- Oui, dit elle en lui arrachant le bol et en se recroquevillant très vite à l’ombre.   
Aramis avait eu le temps de voir qu’on lui avait tondu la tête. Il savait que ce genre de chose était pratiqué lorsqu’une femme avait commis un adultère. En lui coupant les cheveux, une femme perdait toute dignité. Chacun pouvait ainsi voir qu’elle avait fauté. En quelques instants il se remémora sa totale perte de dignité lorsqu’il était nu aux yeux de tous et de l’attention du jeune charpentier qui lui avait couvert le bassin de son propre tablier. Aramis ôta alors son chapeau et le déposa délicatement sur la tête de la tondue.   
\- Merci, lui dit-elle en lui baisant les mains. Dieu soit avec vous !   
\- Comment vous appelez-vous, lui demanda le mousquetaire.   
\- Je m’appelle Madeleine.   
\- Peut-être connaissez-vous un charpentier qui travaille ici ?   
\- Oui, il vit derrière le bâtiment des cuisines.   
\- Voulez-vous bien me montrer la route ?   
Alors, Madeleine sortit de sa cachette, Aramis l’aida à se relever puis lui offrit son bras. Ils traversèrent la cour, retrouvant le prêtre et son palefrenier qui priaient ensemble  
\- Il va mourir. Sa jambe se tuméfie de jour en jour, dit le prêtre en se tournant vers Aramis après avoir donner les derniers sacrements au blessé.   
\- Puis-je regarder demanda Aramis en s’adressant au palefrenier. Je connais un peu la médecine.  
Le blessé chercha à savoir dans le regard du prêtre si il pouvait avoir confiance en cet homme. Le prêtre lui fit un signe affirmatif. Alors, Aramis découvrit son pied couvert de lambeau de tissus sales. Il y découvrit une chose informe boursoufflée, rouge et chaude où l’on apercevait de temps en temps des taches noires. Au dessus de la cheville, à mi mollet, la jambe semblait saine.   
\- Je pense que votre vie peut être sauvée si l’on vous ampute le pied jusqu’au mollet. Il faudrait aller voir le médecin qui m’a soigné après l’explosion. Ne vous inquiétez pas cela ira, lui dit Aramis en regardant le palefrenier de son beau et doux regard profond. Venez levez-vous, je vais vous porter.   
Aramis le prit sur son dos et se dirigea vers le bâtiment derrière les cuisines pour y trouver son charpentier. Il était suivi du prêtre, de la femme tondue et du pauvre gueux qui les avait rejoints. Arrivant devant l’atelier du charpentier, Aramis hésita un instant à entrer. Qu’allait-il lui dire ? Qu’allait-il lui demander ? Laissant ses nouveaux compagnons dehors, après avoir demander à Dieu de l’aider, il pénétra seul dans l’atelier .   
\- Bonjour, dit-il en poussant la porte.   
\- Bonjour, répondit le charpentier qui leva rapidement le regard vers le visiteur avant de se replonger dans son travail. Puis réalisant qui était en face de lui , il arrêta son travail et planta son regard dans celui d’Aramis. Je me souviens de vous. Vous êtes donc en vie ?   
\- Oui, grâce à vous entre autre. Comment puis-je vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour moi en vous battant contre les gardes pour me défendre.   
\- Je ne me suis pas battu bien longtemps, ils on eu vite fait de m’assommer.   
\- Et j’en suis désolé. Je suis venu jusqu’ici car encore une fois, j’ai besoin de vous. Le cardinal Mazarin a été fait prisonnier mais nous n’avons pas la preuve qu’il soit le commanditaire de ce qui s’est passé dans cette cour. Or vous pouvez témoigner de ce que vous avez vu et du faire pour moi. Voulez-vous bien m’aider une nouvelle fois ?   
\- Euh, c’est à dire que je ne peux laisser mon travail en plan, j’ai beaucoup de commandes, répondit il pour masquer la peur qu’il ressentait à l’idée d’être de nouveau confronter à la garde du cardinal.   
Aramis le perçut parfaitement. Alors, n’ayant que pour seule arme, son doux regard de braise, il le planta dans les yeux du charpentier qui y retrouva toute la douceur et l’humilité de celui-ci.   
\- N’ayez pas peur, je serai près de vous, finit par dire Aramis dont les yeux étaient toujours accrochés à ceux du jeune homme.   
Et le jeune charpentier vint grossir le groupe qui s’était mis à suivre Aramis et le prêtre. La nuit était tombé et vint le moment où il fallait rentrer au presbytère. Si Aramis avait été accueilli par la communauté des prêtres, il n’en valait pas de même pour les personnes qui les avaient suivis. Faute de place, le prêtre leur proposa de dormir dans la grange qui flanquait la maison. Aramis suggéra alors que le pauvre palefrenier prenne sa place et que l’on fasse venir le médecin. Lui même irait dormir avec la tondue et le gueux et le charpentier. Pour l’instant on installa le blessé dans l’une des chambres et Aramis repartit aussi vite chercher le médecin. Sur son chemin, il croisa de nombreux habitants qui erraient dans les rues et qui faisaient l’aumône. Jamais, il n’en avait vu autant. Y avait-il quelque chose qui avait changé ? Le roi avait il levé un nouvel impôt ? Les récoltes avaient-elle été mauvaises ? Cela faisait partie des choses dont il ne se souvenait plus. Il descendit alors de cheval et s’arrêta pour poser la question à l’un d’entre eux.   
\- Excusez-moi, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?   
\- Que me donnes-tu en échange de ma réponse, lui répondit l’homme de la rue.   
\- Je n’ai pas grand chose à vous offrir, répondit Aramis en fouillant ses poches vides.   
\- Pourtant vous en avez une belle veste en cuir.  
\- C’est ma veste de mousquetaire, répondit Aramis. Cela ne fait pas de moi quelqu’un de très riche. Voyez mes poches sont vides. Pourquoi êtes-vous si nombreux dans les rues ?   
\- Nous ne sommes pas plus nombreux que d’habitude, répondit l’homme surpris par cette question.   
\- Je ne m’en étais jamais rendu compte, répondit Aramis avec désolation. Comment vivez-vous ?   
\- Nous glanons toute la journée des légumes avariés, des carcasses de poulet, des chutes de tissu pour nous vêtir.   
\- Y arrivez-vous ?   
\- Pas tous les jours, il peut se passer plusieurs soirs sans que nous n’ayons rien à manger.  
\- J’imagine que cela doit être dur.   
\- Je n’ai jamais connu d’autres vies donc j’y suis habitué. Je ne suis pas malheureux vous savez.   
\- Je prierai pour vous, c’est tout ce que je peux vous offrir puisque je ne peux me défaire de mon uniforme.   
\- Vous venez de m’offrir plus que vous ne pensez, répondit l’homme en m’accordant votre attention. Merci.   
Aramis fût bouleversé par cette rencontre au delà de ce qu’il put imaginer. Il avait ressenti un immense bonheur au contact de cet homme et réalisa que les rencontres qu’il avait fait dans la soirée avec le prêtre l’avaient rempli de joie. Il se demanda pourquoi, il n’avait jamais prêté attention à la quantité de gens qui vivaient dans la rue. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Porthos qui devait connaître bien mieux ce type de population. Il faudrait qu’ils en parlent à l’occasion. Mais il ne fallait pas se laisser distraire et se reconcentrant sur sa mission, il fila chercher le chirurgien. 

On dût amputer le palefrenier mais sa vie était maintenant hors de dangers. Aramis prêta main-forte au chirurgien et à sœur Agnès qui oeuvrèrent tard dans la nuit pour sauver leur patient. Le Charpentier lui confectionna deux béquilles avec du bois que les prêtres avaient bien voulu leur donner. Aramis qui avait passé la nuit avec eux, observait avec une réelle bienveillance ces nouveaux compagnons qui dans l’adversité s’entraidaient les uns les autres. Cela lui rappelait ses frères mousquetaires. Il avait comme promis offert son cierge à l’homme qu’il avait rencontré hier soir. Il s’endormit dans un coin de l’étable sur un matelas de paille improvisé après avoir réfléchi à l’endroit où pouvait bien se cacher le garde Lefranc.


	22. Chapter 22

Sœur Agnès, le médecin et le prêtre avaient été rejoints par Raoul qui avait obtenu l’adresse où se cachait le garde. Il avait été le voir, mais celui-ci refusait obstinément de bouger de sa cachette. Raoul avait eu beau lui parler et essayer de comprendre ce qui perturbait à ce point cet homme qu’il avait décidé de revenir plus tard avec le mousquetaire. Pour l’instant, dans l’étable, on observait de loin Aramis qui dormait encore profondément. A voix basse, tous échangèrent leur point de vue quand à l’attitude à tenir vis à vis de son amnésie et de sa fonction.   
\- Il a retrouvé un nombre certain de ces souvenirs, commença Raoul   
\- Cela veut dire que le processus de recouvrement est en route. Tout est une question de temps précisa le médecin.   
\- Il ne semble cependant toujours pas se souvenir qu’il est rentré au monastère il y a un peu plus d’un an et qu’aujourd’hui il est moine, poursuivit Raoul. Nous avons dû avec ses frères mousquetaires le diriger sans arrêt de telle sorte qu’il ne rompe pas ses vœux.   
\- A-t’il réussi jusqu’à présent, demanda Sœur Agnès ?  
\- Tant qu’il était sous notre protection, il n’a pas failli même si parfois il s’en est fallu de peu. Chaque soir, ma sœur, il est allé à l’église déposer un cierge et si cela lui était impossible ou lorsqu’il avait perdu tout espoir après s’être souvenu de ses fautes les plus graves, il a prié comme il vous en avait fait la promesse.  
\- Je l’observe depuis hier, dit le prêtre et je dois dire que non seulement il a spontanément fait preuve de charité auprès des sans abris dont je m’occupe mais qu’il jouit d’un certain magnétisme envers les gens qu’il rencontre. Regardez sa moisson depuis hier. Il est arrivé seul hier et aujourd’hui il est entouré d’un gueux, d’un blessé, d’une femme tondue et de nous tous. Son comportement est ….  
\- Est digne d’un saint ! interrompit le pauvre homme qu’Aramis avait croisé hier soir et qui venait de faire son apparition dans l’étable. Il m’a donné de son temps et de l’intérêt puisqu’il ne pouvait me donner autre chose.  
\- Moi il m’a coiffé de son chapeau   
\- Et moi de sa cape !   
\- Je n’oserai aller jusque là, reprit le prêtre, en tous cas il n’a pas failli depuis qu’il est là bien au contraire.   
\- Je vous demande, une fois encore de ne rien laisser paraître et de le laisser découvrir par lui même qui il est, conclut le médecin. C’est extrêmement important pour sa santé mentale. Faites m’en tous le serment !   
Chacun promit et la discussion reprit.   
\- Aidons le à trouver ce garde rouge qu’il recherche tant, suggéra sœur Agnès. Et ramenons le à Paris, en vitesse avant que ce maudit cardinal ne soit libéré ou réussisse à éliminer ceux qui pourraient lui nuire.   
\- Je vais le réveiller, dit Raoul, je sais où se cache le garde. Aramis ! Aramis ! c’est moi, Raoul ! Réveillez-vous, le garde se cache non long d’ici. 

Aramis se réveilla en sursaut et observa son environnement. Tous étaient là autour de lui à regarder dans sa direction. Il se retourna pour voir ce qui derrière lui générait autant d’attention. Mais il n’y avait rien d’autre qu’un mur. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, il rassembla ses armes, enfila sa veste en cuir et ses bottes et se leva.   
\- Ah Raoul, je suis heureux de vous revoir. Comment vont les trois autres ?  
\- Ils vont bien, Athos prend son mal en patience grâce à la gnole que Tréville lui a apporté, Porthos joue aux cartes avec un quatrième larron et d’Artagnan s’impatiente en faisant les cents pas, ce qui a le don d’exaspérer les deux autres et leurs gardes, mais ça l’amuse !  
\- Tout est normal donc, rit Aramis. Mais dépêchons nous tout de même, avant qu’Athos ne soit complètement soul, que Porthos ne tabasse son adversaire et que d’Artagnan ne soit enchainé par ses amis. 

Ils s’en allèrent tous les deux suivis par les pauvres qui ne voulaient plus quitter leur nouvel ami.   
\- Restez ici, mes amis, leur dit Aramis, nous reviendrons tout à l’heure.   
\- Nous voulons vous suivre, répondit le gueux emmitouflé dans la cape du mousquetaire.   
\- Me suivre mais pourquoi ?   
\- Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, mais nous avons tous besoin de vous suivre.   
\- Je ne peux rien pour vous, reprit Aramis.   
\- Laissez-les nous accompagner après tout, dit Raoul. Cela ne nous coûte rien. Allez, partons !   
L’équipage hétéroclite d’Aramis s’engagea dans les rues sinueuses de Caen jusqu’à la fameuse porte par laquelle le diplomate était entré. Sous le regard des badauds, qui souriaient se moquant des uns et des autres. Mais Aramis n’en avait que faire préférant soutenir le palefrenier qui avait insisté lui aussi pour venir. Puis, après quelques kilomètres, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le fort de saint Denis. A l’endroit même où Aramis avait été enfermé et où la bombe avait explosé. Un léger frisson lui traversa le corps lui rappelant les heures passées dans l’angoisse de ne pouvoir sauver le dauphin.   
\- Où est-il demanda t’il à Raoul ?   
\- Dans la cave dans laquelle vous avez été enfermé, ou ce qu’il en reste.   
Aramis s’engouffra alors par la porte et descendit les marches qui le menaient au sous sol. Il faisait nuit noire dans le couloir et c’est avec peine qu’il découvrit l’endroit où à l’époque il y avait sa cellule. A tâtons, il chercha la porte mais ne trouva rien autre qu’un trou béant et noir. Aramis sentit l’odeur de la bougie que l’on venait de souffler.  
\- Lefranc ! vous êtes là ? C’est moi, Aramis, l’homme que vous avez surveillé avant l’explosion. Pouvez-vous rallumer votre bougie pour que nous puissions parler ?   
\- Comment être sur que cela soit bien vous ?   
\- Ne reconnaissez-vous pas ma voix ?   
\- Nous ne nous sommes pas ou si peu parlés.   
\- Allumez ! je vous promets que c’est moi !   
\- Donnez moi une preuve !   
Aramis rassembla alors ses souvenirs aussi difficiles fussent-ils. Puis lui dit :   
\- Vous m’avez servi une bouillie que je n’ai pas touchée, vous avez eu la gentillesse de m’approcher un sac de toile pour que je puisse me réchauffer. Vous vous êtes même excusé de ne pouvoir me délier les mains et je crois pouvoir dire que c’est vous qui avez eu la délicatesse de déposer une bible à la place de l’écriteau qui pendait à mon cou lorsque j’étais dans la cour. Grâce à cette bible et à votre courage, nous avons pu sauver le futur roi de France. Je vous donne ma parole d’honneur que c’est bien moi ! allumez cette bougie, Lefranc s’il vous plait !  
L’ancien garde ralluma la chandelle qui avait survécu à l’explosion et une lumière illumina la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. Aramis parcourut du regard ce qui l’en restait, puis posa sa main sur le garde.   
\- Tout va bien, personne ne vous veut du mal ! Que faites vous ici ? Pourquoi avez-vous quitté votre poste ?   
\- Cette mission a été pour moi un choc. Je ne peux plus faire ce métier. Je ne peux plus tuer des gens, je ne peux plus faire du mal. Votre humilité m’a bouleversé.   
\- Quelle humilité ? J’étais terrorisé et en colère !   
\- Mais vous ne m’en avez rien montré. Je n’ai vu qu’un homme qui se tournait vers Dieu pour lui demander de l’aide. Je n’ai vu qu’un homme qui humblement demanda à son geôlier de quoi le protéger du froid et qui se contenta d’un vulgaire sac de jute nauséabond. Je n’ai vu qu’un homme qui sans un mot acceptait le sort qu’il lui avait été donné. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie comme vous à prier et à vivre dans l’humilité.   
\- Mais je ne suis pas l’homme que vous décrivez ! Certes ma foi en Dieu est grande mais je suis avant tout mousquetaire du Roi et je tue si cela est nécessaire. Je suis un homme qui commet et qui a commis de grandes fautes. Et je ne sais toujours pas si Dieu m’a pardonné. En ce qui concerne l’humilité, sans doute le cardinal avait-il raison, je devais apprendre ce que c’était ! Jusque là, j’étais arrogant et fier de moi et cela m’a valu de nombreux problèmes. J’ai mis la vie de nombreuses personnes en danger parce que je n’écoutais pas les conseils qui m’étaient donnés par mes amis. Donc je ne suis pas l’home auquel vous pensez mais j’ai, aujourd’hui besoin de vous. Le cardinal doit être puni pour ce qu’il a fait.  
\- Ce qu’il vous a fait !   
\- Non, ce qu’il a fait au dauphin, au roi d’Angleterre, à son diplomate et enfin à mes amis mousquetaires. Lors de la première partie du procès j’ai été incapable de prouver sa culpabilité. Je n’ai pu raconter ce qu’il m’avait fait vivre ici et dans la cour du palais, sans doute par orgueil. J’ai bien trop honte de m’être retrouvé nu devant tant de personnes avec cet écriteau. Vous voyez, je manque encore cruellement d’humilité. J’ai besoin que vous veniez témoigner au Louvre.   
\- Je viendrais bien volontiers mais j’ai trop peur d’être fait prisonnier pour désertion.   
\- C’est un risque à prendre, reconnut Aramis mais peut-être pourrions nous obtenir la clémence du Roi car vous avez, en désobéissant, participé activement au sauvetage de son fils.   
\- Je veux bien mais si le Roi me gracie, promettez-moi une chose. Celle de m’accompagner dans un monastère dans lequel je pourrai prier et devenir moine.   
\- Je vous le promets, répondit Aramis en réfléchissant aux monastères qu’il connaissait. Venez ! Nous devons partir. 

Aramis avait donc récupéré ses deux témoins et pouvait repartir à Paris. Raoul l’attendait à l’entrée du fort avec le charpentier, le gueux, le palefrenier, Madeleine, l’homme de la veille, le médecin et sœur Agnès.   
\- Ah Aramis, vous voilà, s’écria Raoul ! Venez le médecin nous a prêté sa calèche pour que nous puissions rentrés tous ensemble à Paris.   
\- Tous ensemble, questionna Aramis discrètement à l’oreille du jeune homme ?   
\- Oui, tous nous accompagnent à l’exception du docteur. Il reste ici pour ses patients.   
\- Mais que va t’on faire d’eux ?   
\- Peu importe, on verra bien, conclut Raoul en aidant le palefrenier à monter.   
Le mousquetaire se laissa faire et sauta sur son cheval. Raoul prit les rênes de l’attelage et ainsi ils reprirent la route de Paris. Aramis aimait ces moments de calme où il traversait la campagne française, profitant de cette solitude pour laisser vagabonder ses pensées. De fil en aiguille, elles le menèrent à un détail sur lequel il ne s’était pas arrêté. Pourquoi sœur Agnès avait-elle quitté le médecin pour l’accompagner? Qu’allait-elle faire à Paris? Il ralentit son cheval avec l’intention de le lui demander lorsqu’un coup de feu retentit. Une balle vint se loger dans le bois de la calèche. Les chevaux se cabrèrent et Raoul eut toutes les peines du monde à les calmer. Entre temps, Aramis était déjà descendu de cheval et attendait son pistolet dans une main et son épée dans l’autre, les voyous qui s’attaquaient à eux.  
\- Que voulez-vous ?   
\- Rendez-vous, hurla l’un des cinq malfaiteurs qui étaient sortis de leur fourrés.   
\- Qui êtes vous et que voulez-vous, demanda une nouvelle fois Aramis ?   
Voyant qu’il n’aurait pas de réponse, il ordonna à Raoul de mettre tout le monde à l’abri. On cacha au fond du fiacre le palefrenier et les autres s’enfuirent à l’aurée de la forêt se cachant où ils pouvaient. Aramis, rejoint par Raoul, se lança dans un combat acharné contre leurs ennemis. Il lui suffit comme d’habitude d’une balle pour éliminer le premier puis avec la poignée de son mousquet il assomma la tête du second. Enfin, il croisa le fer avec le troisième pendant que Raoul se débattait avec deux. Ne voulant laisser le jeune homme aux prises avec deux ennemis, Aramis attira l’attention à lui en simulant une légère blessure. Par ses cris, l’un des deux se retourna vers Aramis pour aider son camarade à l’achever. L’homme est ainsi, il s’attaque toujours au plus faible. C’était une vieille ruse de mousquetaire. Une fois, les deux sur lui Aramis rendit coup sur coup pour finalement les mettre l’un et l’autre hors d’état de nuire. Raoul lui aussi rangea son épée après avoir tuer le dernier. Le Mousquetaire s’était rué sur l’un des combattants pour essayer de comprendre leur motivation. Mais, il resta dans le mutisme le plus complet avant de s’éteindre. De loin, ses amis avaient pu constater quel soldat, il était, fort tactique, ingénieux, excellent tireur, puis lorsque le combat s’était arrêté, il s’était agenouillé devant chacun des ennemis pour panser l’un, parler avec l’autre , prier pour le dernier. Non, décidemment, Aramis n’était pas un mousquetaire comme les autres.   
\- Ce sont des hommes du cardinal ! Lefranc en reconnaissez-vous un ?   
\- Non, répondit celui-ci en claquant des dents.   
\- Aidez-moi à transporter celui-ci. Il est vivant. Il nous servira de témoin.   
\- Aaaaaahhhhh , hurla le blessé alors que Lefranc attrapait son épaule. Je crois qu’elle est démise.  
\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?   
\- Thomas Dumoulin   
\- Dumoulin ? Pouvez-vous vous lever demanda Aramis après avoir tâter l’épaule, nous allons la remettre en place ? Cela va être douloureux mais vous irez mieux ensuite. Sœur Agnès, venez m’aider !   
La none sortit de la forêt suivie par les autres et s’approcha du blessé qui geignait. Elle avait perdu son franc-parler habituel terrifiée par la violence des combats qu’elle venait de voir et par le professionnalisme d’Aramis.   
\- Ma sœur ! Vous êtes avec moi ? A trois, on remet son bras en place. Un, deux, trois !   
\- Aaaaaaaahhhhhh hurla une nouvelle et dernière fois le blessé.   
Aramis chercha autour de lui de quoi faire un bandage pour maintenir le bras. Ne trouvant rien d’autre que sa fameuse écharpe bleue, il se défit de ses ceintures et l’installa avec l’aide de sœur Agnès de telle sorte que l’épaule soit bien maintenue.   
\- Montez dans le fiacre, ordonna t’il et Palefrenier, attachez lui les jambes de telle sorte qu’il ne puisse pas s’enfuir. 

Le fol équipage poursuivit sa route jusqu’à ce que la nuit se lève. Il fallut improviser un camp à proximité d’un village. Tous descendirent, Aramis se caressait la nuque comme il le faisait lorsqu’il était embarrassé.   
\- Quelque chose ne va pas demanda Raoul?  
\- Je ne sais pas très bien comment nous allons tous nous nourrir. Nous n’avons rien.   
\- Laissez nous faire répondirent le gueux et l’homme de la veille qui s’appelait Plencher. Dégotter de la nourriture, c’est notre spécialité.   
\- Nous nous occuperons du feu, poursuivirent Lefranc et le charpentier.   
\- Madeleine, venez m’aider à soigner nos blessés poursuivit Soeur Agnès.   
Raoul était parti faire un tour de ronde pour s’assurer que les lieux étaient sécurisés. Aramis se retrouva donc seul à observer cette troupe bien cabossée par la vie. Il s’installa un peu à l’écart et prit le temps de les regarder un à un. Un sentiment de plénitude l’envahit à nouveau. Au contact de ces hommes et femmes, il ressentait un joie profonde lui qui jusque là n’aimait que le combat, les amitiés viriles et se perdre dans les bras des femmes. Son regard s’arrêta sur Madeleine qui sous son chapeau avait pris soin de nouer un foulard. Cela mettait en valeur un beau visage qu’Aramis, pourtant expert en la matière, n’avait pas remarqué. Il la regardait s’affairer auprès du palefrenier lui refaisant son pansement sous le contrôle de sœur Agnès. Avec lenteur et un léger dégout, elle lui nettoyait le moignon. L’infirmière comme à son habitude la rudoya un peu ! Ce qui fit sourire le mousquetaire. Celle-ci s’aperçut qu’Aramis n’arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la jeune femme. « Il retombe dans ses travers pensa t’elle, Mon Dieu aidez-le à résister ». Aramis, quant à lui s’étonnait des émotions que le lui procurait la beauté de cette jeune femme. Il avait parfaitement conscience de son charme et il lui suffisait de quelques minutes et trois phrases bien tournées pour faire chavirer le cœur de ses proies mais cette fois-ci, son cœur ne lui parla plus ce langage, il ne voyait en elle que la beauté des œuvres de Dieu. Comme il eut regardé un magnifique coucher de soleil, ou la beauté d’une tempête, il dévorait la grâce de la jeune femme. Sœur Agnès envoya sous un prétexte quelconque Madeleine chercher de l’eau et cela eût pour effet de ramener Aramis à la réalité et lui rappeler qu’il y avait là un moment propice pour allumer son cierge quotidien.


	23. Chapter 23

La nuit était tombée et il s’éloigna encore un peu du groupe en montant sur une légère bute et s’installa derrière un grand chêne. Avec deux bouts de bois il fabriqua à la hâte une croix qu’il planta dans le sol humide et froid. Puis il sortit de sa poche le reste d’un bout de cierge qu’il alluma. Il s’agenouilla alors devant et se plongea dans la prière d’où il n’émergea que lorsque sœur Agnès vint le chercher pour le repas.   
\- Vous avez l’air soucieux, lui dit-elle ?   
\- Pourtant, je suis heureux répondit-il. Je viens de remercier Dieu pour tous ces hommes et femmes qui nous entourent et qui malgré leur pauvreté de corps et d’âmes me remplissent de joie. Mais que fera t’on d’eux en arrivant à Paris ?   
\- Je ne sais pas, mais Dieu y pourvoira, j’en suis certaine. Venez diner.   
\- Encore une chose, ma sœur, pourquoi nous accompagnez-vous ?   
\- Je ne sais pas, mon fr… fils, répondit-elle catastrophée d’avoir failli appeler Aramis par son nom de moine. Quelque chose me dit que je dois vous surveiller et prendre soin de vous.   
\- Mmmmh , répondit Aramis en rassemblant ses affaires. Allons, diner ! 

Tous s’étaient rassemblés autour de la magnifique flambée préparée par Lefranc et le charpentier. Une soupe, que chacun trouva divine avait été préparée avec les épluchures que les deux clochards avaient pu trouver. Un énorme pain très sec avait été donné par l’un des villageois. On le partagea et l’on trempa des bouts dans la soupe. Un pichet de vieux vin un peu madérisé fut partagé entre tous. Ils terminèrent leur repas par quelques baies qui avait été ramassées en route. Jamais un repas ne fut aussi bon. L’ambiance était joyeuse, sœur Agnès se mit à chanter et Plencher quant à lui récita fort tard des poèmes de sa composition. Ils s’endormirent alors les uns à côté des autres pour se tenir chaud. 

Le lendemain, ils pénétrèrent à Paris et le premier geste d’Aramis fut de vouloir voir ses amis à la Bastille afin de leur annoncer son retour et la présence des deux témoins. Mais il considéra comme plus raisonnable d’accompagner ses compagnons de voyage dans le fameux quartier de Montmartre où il avait passé tant de semaines enfermé dans la petite pièce au fond de la cour. Cela leur servirait d’abri en attendant de trouver mieux. Si la vétusté des lieux surprit certain, la plus part s’accommodèrent avec joie de cette cabane. Après les avoir installés, Aramis partit rejoindre ses frères mousquetaires.   
\- Comment allez-vous, leur demanda t’il ?   
\- Vous avez pris votre temps, ronchonna Porthos, j’ai dû attacher d’Artagnan pour qu’il cesse de faire les cents pas. On aurait dit un lion en cage.   
\- J’ai quant à moi dû finir la gnole d’Athos afin qu’il ne devienne pas complètement alcoolique, poursuivit d’Artagnan.  
\- Je n’ai pas vu le temps passer reprit Porthos j’ai dormi comme un loir.   
\- J’ai dû l’a assommé après qu’il eût blessé un certain nombre de prisonniers qui avaient eu le malheur de le défier aux cartes conclut Athos  
\- Vous ne changerez donc jamais, s’amusa Aramis ! J’ai retrouvé le charpentier et le garde, ils sont prêts à témoigner. Et Dieu sait qu’ils sont terrifiés. Le garde en particulier depuis sa désertion.   
\- Il est près à prendre le risque, demanda Athos ?   
\- Je lui ai promis de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour le sauver. Après tout il a sauvé le dauphin.   
\- Aramis ! s’agaça le capitaine, comment avez-vous pu vous mettre dans une telle situation, encore une fois ! Ne mesurerez-vous jamais les conséquences de vos promesses ?   
\- J’ai fait ce que ma conscience me dicte, Athos, répondit sèchement Aramis. Je suis comme ça, vous ne me changerez pas.  
\- Alors priez le ciel que cela fonctionne.   
\- Je ne fais que ça !   
\- Vous avez l’intention de vous présenter devant le juge dans cette tenue, demanda soudain Porthos qui prenait toujours soin de son apparence. Nous ne sommes pas habitués à vous voir aussi déplumé. Où sont vos chapeaux, capes et ceintures ?   
\- Ah, je les ai donnés répondit-il négligemment. Je vous expliquerai plus tard à qui et pourquoi. Vous pensez que cela agacera le juge ?   
\- Le juge surement ! Mais vous n’avez plus le temps de vous changer, dépêchez-vous ! 

Aramis et Raoul escortèrent les deux témoins et Dumoulin leur prisonnier jusqu'au palai. Tréville avait pris soin de prévenir le juge et les souverains de leur présence en ville. On avait extirpé Mazarin de sa prison et cette fois-ci il faisait profil bas. Aramis croisa son regard dans les couloirs et il ne put y lire que haine et mépris.   
Au moment, où Aramis allait rentrer dans la grande salle, le juge l’interpela :   
\- Mousquetaire, restez dehors !   
\- J’ai promis à ces hommes de les soutenir, essaya Aramis.   
\- Nous n’avons pas besoin de vous ! C’est un ordre. Dans tous les cas, vous ne pouvez rentrer dans cette tenue poursuivit sèchement le juge. Nous vous appellerons si besoin.   
Aramis encouragea alors ses deux témoins à rentrer et aperçut au loin le Roi et le Reine siégeant parmi les magistrats. La reine lui fit un signe d’encouragement et la porte se referma sur lui.   
L’attente lui parut interminable, il s’était assis sur un banc sous la fenêtre, juste à côté de la porte. Il dépoussiéra sa veste en cuir et son pantalon, il frotta ses bottes l’une sur l’autre, il rajusta sa queue de cheval pour essayer d’avoir une allure un peu plus présentable. En y repensant, c’est vrai que sa mise ne l’avait pas souciée depuis un moment. Il devait ressembler de plus en plus à ses compagnons de voyage. Cela l’intrigua un peu sans qu’il ne comprenne encore une fois pourquoi. En sortant le col de sa chemise en dentelle, sa main tomba sur la fameuse médaille portant la croix des jésuites. Il arrêta son regard un long moment sur elle. Depuis que sœur Agnès, lui avait demandé de la remettre, elle ne l’avait pas quitté. Que savait-il des jésuites : que c’était des moines ou des prêtres ayant prononcés leurs vœux et qui avaient la promesse d’obéir au pape dans la mission spécifique qui leur était confiée. Aramis se souvint du monastère de Douai où il avait fait le séminaire. Son père ayant voulu qu’il devienne prêtre. Après temps d’années, il ne souvenait plus très bien pourquoi il n’avait pas été jusqu’’au bout de sa formation. Hélène ayant perdu leur enfant, elle avait disparu et c’est à ce moment que son père l’avait encouragé à rentrer dans les ordres. Ses années d’étude lui avaient donné le goût de la lecture et de la solitude. Il n’en gardait pas un mauvais souvenir, mais son corps de jeune athlète réclamait de l’activité et des sensations fortes. En accord avec le père Guillaume, il était parti le temps de faire le point avec comme ambition d’y revenir plus tard. Mais les années étaient passées et Aramis avait confié sa vie à la protection du royaume chez les mousquetaires. Il avait oublié de retourner à Douai. Peut-être, est-ce le monastère dans lequel je pourrais emmener Lefranc après le procès, se dit-il ? Encore faut-il qu’il en ressorte libre. Aramis fit un signe de croix et pria un moment pour son témoin.   
Brutalement, la porte s’ouvrit et l’on demanda à Aramis de rentrer. Tous les regards se figèrent sur lui, certains avaient la bouche bée. La Reine essuyait une larme le plus discrètement possible. Le Roi respirait péniblement. Un magistrat caché par les autres se signa même. Il n’y avait aucun bruit dans la salle. Aramis se dirigeant vers l’emplacement qu’on lui avait montré, cherchait à comprendre ce qui se passait.   
Finalement le juge demanda à Mazarin de se lever de son fauteuil, de rejoindre le prie-Dieu situé au centre de la pièce et de s’y agenouiller.   
\- Cardinal Mazarin, devant Dieu et les hommes, Vous êtes coupable de tentative de corruption sur vos gardes comme le Soldat Lefranc et le Soldat Dumoulin et de trahison envers votre roi. Pour cela vous êtes banni du conseil de sa Majesté. Vous êtes également coupable de tentative de meurtre sur les personnes du dauphin, d’un diplomate anglais, du Roi Charles d’Angleterre ainsi que celle d’Athos, Porthos, Aramis et d’Artagnan. Ils ne doivent la vie sauve qu’au courage des mousquetaires. Pour cela, vous êtes condamné à la prison à perpétuité. Enfin, vous êtes coupable d’abus et de torture psychologique et physique d’une violence intolérable dans la personne du mousquetaire Aramis. Pour tous ces actes, vous êtes condamné à la peine capitale et vous serez après avoir été torturé, pendu en place publique. La sentence aura lieu dans quinze jours.   
Mazarin s’effondra sur son prie-Dieu. Deux gardes vinrent le récupérer et l’accompagnèrent vers la sortie. Encore une fois, Aramis croisa son regard mais cette fois-ci y vit de la pitié et de la terreur. Un fois, le cardinal sorti, le juge continua :   
\- Les mousquetaires Athos, Porthos et d’Artagnan seront libérés sur le champ.   
\- Soldat Dumoulin, vous êtes libre ! vous n’avez fait qu’obéir aux ordres donnés par vos supérieurs. Mais si j’étais vous, je réfléchirai un peu à mon avenir.   
\- Monsieur le Charpentier, vous allez recevoir la médaille du courage pour avoir su protéger un homme en situation vulnérable. Vous avez risqué votre vie pour l’éloigner des dangers auxquels il était confronté. C’est un acte de bravoure qui est reconnu et apprécié par le Roi.   
\- Soldat Lefranc, Vous avez certes eu l’audace de prévenir les mousquetaires de la présence de leur ami en danger de mort. Vous avez été manipulé par le Cardinal Mazarin qui savait très bien pourquoi il vous avait choisi. Il savait que vous finiriez par appeler les mousquetaires et ainsi pouvait-il les tuer. En désobéissant aux ordres qui vous ont été donnés vous les avez mis en danger. Désobéir aux ordres de son capitaine est passible d’un emprisonnement. Parce que vous les avez sauvés et par conséquent sauvé le dauphin, votre peine est ajournée. Mais par la suite vous avez déserté la compagnie des gardes rouges, ce qui est inadmissible. Pour cela, vous écopez d’une peine de six mois d’emprisonnement à la Bastille. Cette sentence prend effet tout de suite. Le séance est levée !   
Lefranc s’attendait à ce verdict, il chercha cependant le regard d’Aramis qui l’encouragea en posant sa main sur son épaule !   
\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, lui promit-il   
\- Je ne tiendrai pas aussi longtemps en prison lui répondit-il complètement désabusé.   
Les gardes l’emmenèrent sans qu’Aramis ait eu le temps de le réconforter. Le juge ayant quitté la pièce, la salle se vida à sa suite. Il ne restait que le Roi et la Reine qui restaient assis sur leurs trônes. Aramis osa s’approcher et fit une profonde révérence.   
\- Ne vous baissez pas ainsi, ordonna le Roi. Nous vous sommes redevables pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour notre fils et pour le Roi Charles. Quel vœu pouvons-nous exaucer pour vous remercier ?   
\- Pouvez-vous sursoir à la condamnation du soldat Lefranc demanda Aramis humblement ?   
\- C’est ce que vous nous demandez ? Nous nous attendions à ce que vous demandiez une reconnaissance pour votre bravoure. Comme une bourse ou un bien ?   
\- Mon devoir est de servir la France.   
\- La France et Dieu, précisa le Roi.   
\- Euh effectivement, répondit Aramis qui ne voyait pas très bien ce que son souverain voulait dire. Je ne vous demande que de libérer cet homme qui a sauver votre fils en essayant de me libérer et qui a ensuite prit peur des conséquences. Il n’aspire qu’à se retirer dans un monastère.   
\- Je ne peux diminuer sa peine, conclut le Roi. La justice est dite mais je peux choisir le lieu de son isolement. Alors pourquoi pas un monastère ? Nous promettez-vous qu’il n’en sortira pas ?   
\- Je pense l’accompagner au monastère de Douai où je connais bien le père Abbé. Il prendra soin de lui faire purger sa peine mais dans un cadre religieux.   
\- Ah Douai, c’est là que vous aviez suivi votre formation ?   
\- Effectivement, répondit Aramis qui s’étonna que le souverain se souvienne qu’il y avait été pendant son séminaire. Il y a bien….   
\- Cela me paraît idéale, Louis, interrompit la reine qui comprit la tournure que prenait la discussion.   
En effet, le Roi ignorait qu’Aramis avait perdu la mémoire lors de l’explosion et qu’il n’avait aucun souvenir de son statut de religieux. Le mousquetaire et le Roi furent l’un et l’autre surpris par cette intervention soudaine de la Reine. Mais Aramis s’imagina qu’elle avait voulu appuyer sa demande. Il la remercia en plongeant son regard dans le sien puis se rendant compte qu’il risquait de la mettre mal alaise, il s’inclina bien vite. Pourtant Dieu sait qu’il aurait aimé si attarder encore un peu.   
\- Qu’il en soit ainsi, alors ordonna le Roi. Et je veux que vous sachiez que nous nous réjouissons de compter parmi nos sujets des gens d’une valeur telle que la vôtre. Vous êtes un modèle pour nous tous. Aramis s’inclina une nouvelle fois sans comprendre ce que le Roi voulait vraiment signifier. Il se demanda seulement ce que les deux témoins avaient bien pu raconter pour que l’ensemble de l’auditoire ait cette attitude hébétée et fascinée lorsqu’il était entré dans la salle du procès.   
Aramis dévala les escaliers du Palais, croisant Constance qu’il embarqua afin qu’elle puisse retrouver d’Artagnan au plus vite. Une fois, les mousquetaires libérés, Athos donna rendez-vous à ses hommes à la garnison. Aramis expliqua qu’il devait avant tout aller prévenir Lefranc de la grâce que lui avait offert le Roi. Il promit à son capitaine d’être de retour dans la soirée.   
Athos, Porthos et d’Artagnan et Constance accueillirent le capitaine Tréville. On commençait déjà à fêter la victoire sur Mazarin mais Aramis tardait à venir.   
\- Où peut-il bien être ? Sa visite à Lefranc n’aurait pas dû prendre tant de temps que ça !   
\- Je pense savoir où il est , affirma Raoul.   
\- J’espère pas chez une de ses conquêtes, s’inquiéta d’Artagnan.   
\- Il est à Montmartre dans la petite pièce qui lui servit de refuge puis de retraite.  
\- Allons le chercher !  
Les trois mousquetaires, Raoul, Tréville et Constance se rendirent alors à Montmartre. Ils y retrouvèrent une foule disparate de gens : les deux soldats, deux vagabonds, une femme tondue, un homme amputé, une none et un homme avec une écharpe bleue en bandoulière. Mais aucune trace d’Aramis.   
\- Qui êtes-vous, demanda Athos ?   
\- Que faites-vous là poursuivit Porthos?   
\- Où est Aramis, conclut d’Artagnan ?  
\- Je suis sœur Agnès, l’infirmière qui s’est occupé de votre amie à Caen   
\- Je me souviens de vous ma Sœur, répondit le capitaine.   
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Il est parti chez une certaine madame Claude, nous a t’il dit.   
\- Madame Claude, hurla Porthos, mais savez vous de qui il s’agit ? C’est la patronne d’une maison close !!!!


	24. Chapter 24

\- Mon Dieu, s’exclama t’elle !   
\- Allons y, intervint Athos, j’espère qu’il ne sera pas trop tard.   
Après avoir traverser la ville jusqu’à la porte Saint Antoine, les mousquetaires arrivèrent chez madame Claude.   
\- Mes chéris, entrez donc dit une jeune femme particulièrement dénudée. C’est la grande soirée des mousquetaires, ma parole ! Annette, Gabrielle, venez prendre soin de ses messieurs !   
\- Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait venus pour ce que vous imaginez.   
\- Vous dîtes tous ça.   
\- Nous cherchons notre ami   
\- Vous cherchez Aramis ! Mais que diable lui voulez-vous, dit elle en commençant à frotter son minois au Capitaine ?   
\- Pouvez-vous me dire où il se trouve, Mademoiselle s’il vous plait, répondit Athos en éloignant avec douceur la prostituée ?   
\- Il vous est interdit de rentrer avant d’avoir payé, poursuivit-elle en minaudant.   
\- Nous allons être obliger de nous fâcher, intervint d’Artagnan.   
\- Et je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas que nous en arrivions là.   
\- Restez ici, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mon mignon.   
Elle referma la porte derrière et se dirigea dans les appartements de la belle Madame Claude. En entrant dans le petit salon, elle découvrit Aramis, les deux mains sur les accoudoirs, penché vers sa patronne installée dans un fauteuil. Déjà elle avait ouvert son corsage et présentait sous le regard profond et enjôleur du mousquetaire une poitrine généreuse qui débordait d’une magnifique robe en taffetas bleue nuit. Elle déboutonnait avec une habilité surprenante la veste en cuir du mousquetaire qui se laissait faire. Il avait planté ses yeux de braise dans ceux de la femme et lui souriait avec douceur.   
\- Mon cher Aramis, vous m’en demandez beaucoup. Je ne sais pas si je peux me le permettre.   
\- Madame Claude, soyez bon aujourd’hui avec moi comme vous l’avez toujours été. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne vous ai rien demandé.   
\- Imaginons que je décide de le faire, d’autres choses vous feraient plaisir, lui dit-elle en lui caressant la barbe   
\- Oui.   
Il lui souffla alors à l’oreille quelque chose que personne n’entendit. Elle éloigna alors son visage du sien et le regarda avec étonnement.  
\- C’est tout ?   
\- Oui   
\- Vous ne voulez vraiment rien d’autre ?   
\- Je ne peux pas, répondit-il. Je suis pressé.   
\- Alors allons y ! Venez avec moi.   
La jeune femme qui avait observé la scène, s’autorisa à entrer.   
\- Madame, trois mousquetaires attendent Aramis au rez-de-chaussée. Que dois-je faire ?   
\- Faites-les patienter dans le grand salon, répondit Madame Claude  
\- Et dites leur que nous arrivons dans un moment, précisa Aramis.   
Madame Claude et Aramis se retirèrent alors dans la chambre, et la jeune prostituée descendit transmettre son message. Les trois mousquetaires se regardèrent avec effarement et d’un coup d’œil décidèrent de forcer l’entrée. Ils grimpèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers sous les hauts cris de la prostituée et pénétrèrent en trombe dans le salon de Madame Claude. Entendant des rires dans la pièce attenante, ils eurent peur de la scène sur laquelle ils allaient tomber. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres et comme personne ne semblait vouloir se sacrifier, ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans la chambre. Ils découvrirent alors le bel Aramis en train de plier des couvertures avec l’aide de la patronne.   
\- Que faites-vous là, s’étonna Aramis ?   
\- Nous sommes venus… commença le capitaine   
\- Nous sommes venus vous aider, osa d’Artagnan.   
\- Mais que voulez-vous faire de ces couvertures ?   
\- Je dois les apporter à Montmartre pour les gens que j’ai rencontrés à Caen et qui m’ont accompagné. Mais je vous avais dit que j’arrivais dans un moment et quoiqu’il en soit, je devais vous retrouver à la garnison. Mais puisque vous êtes là, venez m’aider. Madame Claude nous offrent ces couvre-lits et nous a promis de nous donner ses épluchures et son pain sec. D’Artagnan et Athos voulez-vous bien vous occuper des couvertures ? Porthos accompagnez-moi en cuisine !   
Ses compagnons obtempérèrent non sans étonnement. Une fois la collecte faite, les quatre mousquetaires traversèrent le couloir les menant vers la sortie où les prostituées leur faisaient une haie d’honneur, chacune gloussant de plaisir au passage d’Aramis. Celui-ci touché, par tant de reconnaissance quant à son physique, attrapa l’une d’entre elles par la taille et sous le regard médusé de ses compagnons lui dit  
\- Plus tard, ma jolie, je suis pressé, je dois malheureusement vous quitter, mais je vous promets de revenir un de ces soirs. Rouge de plaisir, la belle Gabrielle déposa un petit baiser sur la joue du moine. 

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à Montmartre, Aramis et ses compagnons déposèrent leur collecte. Sœur Agnès qui semblait prendre la tête du groupe les remercia chaleureusement puis invita les mousquetaires à aider à la préparation du repas. Comme la fois dernière la soupe fut succulente et l’on chanta fort tard dans la nuit.  
Aramis s’était installé entre Plencher et le charpentier. Celui-ci lui montrait des fissures dans le toit qu’il pensait pouvoir réparer facilement. Plencher expliquait au mousquetaire les difficultés et les avantages de ne rien posséder. Aramis écoutait avec beaucoup d’intérêt, il souriait. Porthos qui avait vécu dans la rue parmi les plus pauvres s’inquiétait de voir son ami s’intéresser autant à cette frange de la population, s’y plaisant tant qu’il voulait rester dormir avec eux. Athos, qui comme à son habitude observait la situation de loin, avait perdu toute capacité à l’analyse en ce qui concerne son ami. Aramis le déroutait ! Il était complètement perdu entre son devoir de capitaine, sa promesse d’accompagner Aramis dans sa fonction de moine et l’amitié qui les liait. Il avait perdu tout contrôle sur son mousquetaire. Soudain, Aramis annonça qu’il devait partir à l’aube à Douai. Les conversations et les chants qui fusaient jusque là de toutes parts s’arrêtèrent brutalement et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Aramis. Avait-il retrouvé la mémoire. Se souvenait-il enfin qu’il était moine ?   
\- Tout va bien demanda d’Artagnan ?   
\- Oui, Pourquoi interrogea Aramis s’apercevant que tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur lui?  
\- Qu’allez-vous faire à Douai, demanda brutalement le capitaine ?   
\- Je vais au monastère voir le père Guillaume. Plus personne ne respirait. Mais qu’est ce que vous avez tous à me regarder comme ça finit-il par demander ?  
\- Vous y allez seul, demanda Porthos ?   
\- Vous voulez m’accompagner ? Franchement ça m’étonne de vous, s’amusa Aramis ! J’aurais pourtant un tel plaisir à vous faire découvrir les plaisirs de la méditation et de la prière, mon ami…. Mais un mousquetaire ne peut-il se rendre dans un monastère? Y aurait-il une nouvelle loi de Louis interdisant à un soldat de prier ? En fait, j’ai demandé au Roi l’autorisation pour que Lefranc fasse sa peine à Douai au monastère. Il a donné son autorisation. Si vous êtes d’accord je l’accompagnerai en tant que mousquetaire.   
\- Si vous le souhaitez, répondit Athos déçu par la réponse de son ami. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu’aucun souvenir ne lui était revenu et la surveillance devenait de plus en plus ardue! Mais rentrez vite nous avons besoin de vous à la garnison. Si dans dix jours vous n’êtes pas revenus, j’enverrai Porthos à votre secours, conclut Athos.   
\- Je serai rentré, répondit Aramis en saluant ses frères.   
\- Je ne sens rien de bon dans tout cela, maugréa Porthos une fois Aramis parti.  
\- Porthos, d’Artagnan suivez-le à distance. Ma sœur, prenez soin de ses hommes et femmes jusqu’à son retour. Je passerai dans la semaine. En cas de problème vous savez où me trouver.   
Aramis après avoir récupéré Lefranc s’enfonça dans la campagne picarde avec l’envie de revenir rapidement près de ses nouveaux compagnons. Après plusieurs heures, le garde s’hasarda à poser une question :  
\- Pourquoi avoir choisi ce monastère ?   
\- C’est celui que je connais le mieux, je sais que vous y serez heureux, répondit le mousquetaire sans détacher son regard de la route.   
\- Comment le connaissez-vous ?   
\- J’y ai passé quelques années quand j’étais jeune.   
\- Vous vouliez devenir moine ?  
\- Mon père voulait que je devienne prêtre.   
\- Et ?   
\- J’y étais heureux mais j’avais et j’ai encore trop besoin d’aventures. Alors, je l’ai quitté. Peut-être un jour, y reviendrai-je quand je ne pourrai plus être mousquetaire.   
\- Vous n’y êtes jamais retourné ?   
\- Jamais. J’espère que le père abbé y est toujours.   
\- Je suis à la fois impatient et effrayé. En tous cas, je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi après ce que nous avons vécu. La route est-elle encore longue ?  
\- Suffisamment pour que vous puissiez vous assurer que c’est bien ce que vous voulez…  
Ils arrivèrent au monastère le jeudi saint, quelques minutes avant la messe. Aramis descendit de cheval qu’il accrocha à un cèdre et demanda à Lefranc de rester l’attendre dehors. Il viendrait le chercher après avoir rencontrer le père abbé.   
\- Me promettez-vous de ne pas bouger ?   
\- Je vous en donne ma parole, répondit Lefranc impressionné par l’abbaye qu’il avait en face de lui.   
Aramis alla alors frapper à la lourde porte. Il fût accueilli par un frère qui le salua en silence. Le mousquetaire entra dans la cour et dit :   
-Puis-je rencontrer frère Guillaume , s’il vous plait ?   
Il n’eut pour réponse que le regard doux du moine qui l’invita lui aussi au silence. Puis posant sa main sur l’épaule d’Aramis, il l’accompagna jusqu’à la chapelle où il trouva une cinquantaine de moines s’installant pour la messe. Se rappelant, qu’il devait déposer les armes à l’entrée Aramis se libéra de son mousquet et de son épée. Puis il s’installa sur un banc. Plusieurs moines se retournèrent vers lui, lui offrant un large sourire de bienvenue. Enfin le père Abbé fit son entrée et célébra la messe. Aramis fût soulager de constater que Frère Guillaume était toujours là, il serait plus facile de lui confier le garde. A l’issue de la célébration, pendant que l’abbé se changeait, une longue procession de moines, vint saluer en silence Aramis comme si il les avait quittés peu de temps auparavant. Si Aramis crut reconnaître les plus anciens et ceux de sa génération, bien qu’ils aient tous bien vieilli, en revanche les plus jeunes lui étaient parfaitement inconnus. Il accepta cependant les accolades de chacun et en fut très touché. Enfin il se retrouva seul devant son père spirituel.   
\- Mon père… commença Aramis.   
Mais il fût immédiatement interrompu par le vieux prêtre qui l’invita à se taire lui rappelant en lui montrant son missel que nous étions dans la semaine sainte et que jusqu’à la résurrection du Christ aucun des moines ou des pèlerins n’était autorisé à parler ni même à sortir de l’enceinte du monastère. Aramis comprit qu’il était contraint de rester ici, en laissant le garde livré à lui même, jusqu’au dimanche suivant. Il essaya de mimer au frère Guillaume la présence du garde à l’extérieur. L’abbé comprît que son jeune moine n’avait toujours pas retrouvé la mémoire. Alors dans la douceur, il lui fît comprendre en l’accompagnant dans une cellule que le temps était au recueillement et non à l’action. Dans une cellule, parfaitement identique à celle dans laquelle Aramis avait séjourné lors de ses années de séminaires, il trouva une bible et un crucifix comme seuls compagnons. Ne pouvant rien envisagé pour le moment, Aramis enleva sa veste en cuir et s’installa sur la petite chaise qui faisait face à la table en bois. Il se plongea dans la lecture de la bible jusqu’à ce qu’on vienne frapper à sa porte. Un frère venait le chercher pour les vêpres. Des souvenirs de sa jeunesse passée ici lui revinrent alors : pendant la semaine sainte les cloches ne sonnaient plus et c’est un des moines qui avait la charge de rappeler à ses frères les différentes célébrations. On ne travaillait plus non plus aux champs, à la bibliothèque ou en cuisine consacrant tout son temps à la lectio-divina et à la prière. Un jeûne plus sévère que pendant tout le carême était observé. Il n’aurait à manger que du pain sec et de l’eau. Les paillasses étaient enlevées pour ne dormir que sur une planche de bois à peine poncée. Malgré le froid qu’il pouvait faire à cette saison, la couverture rêche était supprimée. Pour ceux qui, au plus profond de leur âme, ressentaient le besoin, la flagellation était autorisée. Dans chaque cellule, une corde en crin nouée à plusieurs endroits, avait été déposée. Enfin, la promenade quotidienne était remplacée par un chemin de croix à travers le cloître que les moines devaient faire à genoux au moins une fois lors de la semaine. Tout les ramenait au calvaire qu’avait vécu le Christ. Aramis se rappela de la souffrance qu’il avait à vivre cette semaine lorsqu’il était au séminaire. Non, qu’il ne voulait se rapprocher de Dieu, mais son jeune corps et son tempérament impétueux rajoutaient une difficulté significative à ces moments. Aujourd’hui qu’il était plus âgé, il s’imagina que peut être il arriverait à les vivre profondément si seulement il pouvait s’assurer que le garde était protégé ou ne s’était pas enfui. D’un autre côté, il remercia Dieu de l’avoir envoyé seul à l’intérieur du monastère. Ces épreuves auraient peut-être été rédhibitoires pour sa vocation.   
Le père Abbé qui connaissait parfaitement le frère René avait jeté un coup d’œil par la fenêtre de son bureau qui donnait sur la place devant la grande porte. Il comprit ce qu’Aramis avait voulu lui dire et s’autorisa exceptionnellement à sortir. Il savait que le moine-soldat écartelé entre son devoir de soldat et son devoir de moine, ne trouverait la paix qu’après s’être assuré que son compagnon soit pris en charge.


	25. Chapter 25

\- Mon fils, que faîtes vous ici, lui dit l’abbé ?   
\- J’attends le mousquetaire Aramis qui avait pour mission de m’accompagner dans ce monastère dans lequel je dois purger ma peine de six mois pour désertion de l’armée et dans lequel je veux finir mes jours car je n’aspire qu’à une chose c’est de donner ma vie à Dieu.   
\- Bien mon fils, c’est la semaine sainte, elle est vraiment très difficile à vivre pour un novice. Je vous propose d’aller à l’auberge jusqu’au dimanche de Pâques où nous vous accueillerons officiellement.   
\- Merci, mon père. Je pense attendre sous cet arbre jusqu’à dimanche. Aramis va t’il bientôt sortir ?   
\- Frère René va vivre cette semaine sainte avec nous.   
\- Frère René ?   
\- Aramis est moine. c’est un moine soldat. Il a malheureusement perdu la mémoire lors d’une mission en sauvant le roi. Nous espérons tous qu’il va recouvrer la mémoire au plus vite.   
\- Mon père, je comprends mieux l’homme que j’ai dû surveiller dans cette cave juste avant l’explosion. C’est un homme saint avec ou sans ses souvenirs. Il ne sait peut-être plus qu’il est moine mais il se comporte comme tel avec les gens qui croisent sa route. Nous sommes plusieurs à l’avoir suivi jusqu’à Paris.   
\- Chut, mon fils, Aramis est un homme comme les autres. Je vous laisse maintenant et priez pour frère René pendant ses trois jours, mon fils.   
L’abbé s’en alla, le garde se signa, s’installa au pied de l’arbre et Aramis qui de sa cellule avait pu voir la scène était rassuré, il s’agenouilla et laissa son âme et son cœur le guider dans cette semaine sainte.

L’abbé se demandait si la rudesse de cette semaine allait permettre à son moine de retrouver la mémoire. En l’observant, il constata que sa foi n’avait pas changée. Elle était toujours très profonde mais son corps réclamait encore et toujours de l’action. A plusieurs reprises, il le vit faire le chemin de croix, plus pour se défouler que pour le vivre sincèrement. Ses prières étaient intenses mais courtes, ses repas étaient pris à la hâte, ne prenant pas le temps de prier. L’abbé se dit qu’il fallait le contraindre encore un peu plus. Il allait l’entendre en confession puis il prendrait sa décision. A l’issue des complies, il retint Aramis par le bras et l’invita à rentrer dans le confessionnal.   
\- Mon fils, je vous écoute.   
\- Pardonnez-moi parce que j’ai pêché, commença Aramis. Je ne sais plus où j’en suis. Je suis en colère contre Dieu et les hommes car je ne me souviens pas de qui je suis réellement. J’aime toujours et j’ai besoin de me battre mais je ne supporte plus le fait de tuer. J’aime toujours les femmes mais je ne les regarde plus comme avant. Je ressens un vrai besoin de vivre parmi les plus pauvres moi qui n’aime que la beauté et les chemises en dentelle. Mes amis semblent inquiets pour moi mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. J’aimerai prier avec plus d’intensité et moins d’agitation mais mon corps réclame de l’activité. Je ne me sens bien nul part.   
\- Dieu vous aime, Aramis, malgré vos erreurs   
\- Même pour ce que j’ai fait avec la Reine et pour avoir engendrer un fils. Je n’arrive pas à me pardonner. Je ne mérite pas le pardon de Dieu.   
\- Aramis, mon fils, je ressens et comprends votre colère, comme je vous le disais Dieu vous aime malgré tout. Vous vous sentez perdu, laissez-le vous guider. Il ne veut que votre bonheur. N’essayez pas de lutter. Abandonnez-vous à Lui.   
\- Que dois-je faire ?   
\- Je vous propose de faire le chemin de croix à genoux comme vos frères. Faites un tour pour chacun de vos pêchers. A l’issue d’un tour, vous le remettrez définitivement à Dieu et plus jamais ne reviendrez dessus. Faites également un tour pour chaque bonne chose qui vous est arrivée et que vous avez fait depuis que vous avez perdu la mémoire. N’oubliez pas de Le remercier pour tous ces bienfaits. Et faites le bilan. Au nom du Père, du Fils et du Saint Esprit.   
\- Amen.   
Aramis sortit de la chapelle et s’enferma dans sa cellule. Il s’assis sur la planche qui lui servait de lit et médita les conseils donnés par son père spirituel. Aurait-il la force de se contraindre à effectuer cette démarche spirituelle qu’est le chemin de croix ? Aurait-il suffisamment d’humilité pour faire le tour du cloitre à genoux devant tous ces moines qui menaient eux une sainte vie depuis des années? Cette épreuve que l’abbé lui proposait et qu’il allait s’imposer le terrifiait plus qu’il ne l’imaginait. Un moine vint frapper à sa porte, Aramis se leva d’un bon près à gagner le réfectoire pour le dîner où une tranche de pain sec et un bol d’eau l’attendait, mais le religieux d’un geste l’invita à enlever son pantalon et ses bottes pour ne rester qu’en chemise et en braies de coton. Aramis ne pouvait plus reculer, il allait devoir faire son chemin de croix. Il s’approcha du cloître où l’attendait frère Guillaume et quelques moines, puis il se mit à genoux et commença à avancer vers la première station. Une fois celle-ci atteinte, il leva la tête pour voir la représentation de la condamnation du Christ. Il y resta un long moment et choisi pour ce premier chemin de le dédier à la Reine et à son amour pour elle. Il avança ainsi de station en station, priant pour elle, pleurant sur lui même, espérant le pardon de Dieu. A l’issue du premier tour de cloître, Aramis regarda son abbé avec un regard suppliant. Devait-il vraiment continuer ? Frère Guillaume l’invita directement à faire un deuxième tour qu’il consacra à dauphin. L’épreuve fût tout aussi difficile. L’abbé l’encouragea à faire un tour suivant. Quand Aramis, dont les genoux étaient maintenant en sang termina son dixième tour, il s’aperçut que les moines et l’abbé avaient disparu depuis un moment. On était au milieu de la nuit et seul le silence régnait. Aramis entama un tour supplémentaire dédié à ses frères mousquetaires et à toute l’amitié qu’il lui avait porté depuis toujours. Leur soutien infaillible depuis qu’il avait perdu la mémoire. Se remémorant chaque moment depuis l’explosion il réalisa qu’à tout moment l’un ou l’autre avait été à ses côtés, le soignant, lui parlant, le protégeant, le contraignant, l’isolant même parfois. L’isolant de quoi, se demanda-t’il ? Il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle, mais laquelle ? Cette question incessante qui revenait sans cesse, qui l’obsédait, qui le terrifiait. Qui était-il ? Dans le silence complet de la nuit, seul livré à lui même, remettant dans les mains de Dieu ses questions, les genoux en sang, devant la dixième station où le Christ expire, il s’abandonna complètement à Dieu. Soudain, il entendit un hurlement dans l’une des cellules. Immédiatement, son instinct de mousquetaire se réveilla et sans hésiter il se rua dans le couloir d’où provenaient les cris. Il ouvrit la porte après s’être armé qu’une torche trouvée dans le couloir et pénétra dans la cellule d’un frère qu’il avait connu bien des années auparavant. Il découvrit le moine intégralement nu, à genoux devant le crucifix, la corde nouée entre les mains, le dos lacérés par les coups qu’il s’était infligé. Encore un ou deux et il serait mort. Alors n’écoutant que son instinct de soigneur, il arracha la corde des mains du moine et s’accroupit devant lui et le prit dans se bras. Il fallait au plus vite lui nettoyer ses plaies et les protéger. Cherchant du regard dans la cellule, quelque chose qui aurait pu servir de linge, il ne trouva que la bure du moine. Aramis enleva alors sa chemise et avec l’eau présente dans l’écuelle, il la mouilla et tamponna les plaies. A peine conscient, le moine se laissa faire. Il fallait maintenant l’allonger sur le lit, ou ce qui l’en restait mais la planche était beaucoup trop brut pour accueillir le dos du moine dont la chair était à vif. Aramis se déshabilla alors intégralement et enfila au moine ses braies et sa chemise humide et plaine de sang puis il l’allongea sur la planche. Après s’être assuré qu’il allait bien, il réalisa soudain qu’il était nu. Il ne restait dans la cellule du moine que la bure de celui-ci. Alors Aramis se décida à l’enfiler, non sans une certaine gêne, après tout c’était des vêtements consacrés. Il passa la tête puis les bras et laissa tomber le reste sur son corps nu. Le contact de ce tissu rêche sur sa peau eût l’effet d’une bombe dans son cœur ! Cet habit, il l’avait déjà porté ! Il en était sûr !


	26. Chapter 26

Il comprenait maintenant tous ces manques, ces doutes, cette présence constante de ses frères mousquetaires depuis qu’il avait perdu la mémoire. Ils l’avaient protégé de lui même, Ils l’avaient isolé des dangers que la vie séculière pouvait offrir. Il était moine ! Une vague de terreur l’envahit ! Il se lassa tomber dans l’un des angles de la pièce et se laissa immergé par tous les souvenirs qui remontaient telles d’énormes rouleaux : Sa décision de se retirer au monastère, le silence à Carcassonne, sa décision de devenir moine, le caprice du roi, le retour au monastère, sa profession pour l’éternité, sa mission en Angleterre puis celle de Caen. En enfin, il comprit la présence incessante de ses frères mousquetaires : L’isolement dans la cave lors de l’anniversaire de Porthos, Le baiser de d’Artagnan à la Reine, sa bourse volée et remise à la mission saint Vincent, la retraite qu’Athos lui avait imposé à Montmartre. Ces amis lui avaient permis de continuer à vivre le plus possible chacun de ses vœux alors qu’il avait perdu la mémoire. Il avait peine à respirer, transpirait à grosse gouttes, il sentit monter un colère sourde et profonde du plus profond de son âme. Alors il chercha sous sa bure la seule chose qui lui appartenait : sa croix jésuite. Il l’observa un moment et l’arracha de son cou. Puis il resta là prostré dans l’angle de la cellule de frère Anastase qui avait été novice avec lui il y a quinze ans et qui n’avait jamais quitté le monastère. Lorsque le jour se leva, l’abbé apparut et comprit au regard d’Aramis qu’il se souvenait enfin de sa condition. Le mousquetaire précipitamment se rua dans sa cellule. Derrière la porte, on l’entendit casser tout ce qui pouvait l’être. Puis quand le silence fut revenu après un moment, l’abbé s’autorisa à rentrer.   
\- Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas, dit Aramis regardant son père spirituel.   
\- Pourtant vous êtes moine, mon fils.   
\- Je ne Lui ai pas donné ma vie pour les bonnes raisons, hurla Aramis en tendant son médaillon.   
\- Faut-il toujours qu’elles soient bonnes ?   
\- J’étais terrifié par le mal que je pouvais faire aux autres, à la Reine, au dauphin   
\- Au départ, vous l’étiez, certes. Mais vous êtes revenu, rappelez-vous. Et vous étiez très heureux de vous consacrer à la vie monastique.   
\- Mais je n’en suis pas digne. Je ne cesse de pécher. Je suis orgueilleux et manque cruellement d’humilité.   
\- C’est faux, mon fils et vous le savez. Venez, accompagnez-moi à la messe, vous m’assisterez.   
\- Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas. Je vous en prie, mon père, laissez-moi un peu de temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.   
\- Je vous accorde cette demande. Priez, Dieu vous éclairera.   
\- Merci   
\- Dieu vous aime, frère René, Il ne veut que votre bonheur.   
L’abbé referma la porte derrière lui et demanda à ses moines de prier en ce vendredi saint pour leur frère René qui venait enfin de recouvrer la mémoire. Il lui faudrait du temps pour s’y adapter. Il vivait pour l’instant un combat intérieur et spirituel. Il avait besoin du soutien de tous ses frères.   
Personne ne revit Aramis pendant les deux jours suivants. Il n’y eut plus aucun bruit dans sa cellule. A plusieurs reprises, l’abbé envisagea d’y entrer mais quelque chose le retenait. Chacun vécut la fin de la semaine sainte en silence et en prière comme l’exigeait l’ordre auquel ils appartenaient. 

Pendant ce temps, Lefranc qui n’avait, comme promis, pas bougé, fut rejoint par Porthos et d’Artagnan qui l’interrogèrent sur ce qui s’était passé. Le garde expliqua ce qu’il avait vécu pendant ces trois jours et son espoir de pouvoir rentrer dans le monastère le lendemain pour la messe de Pâques. Les deux mousquetaires décidèrent l’un de patienter et l’autre d’aller prévenir Athos. 

Au fond de sa cellule, Aramis avait pleuré tout son soul. Réaliser qu’il était moine le faisait souffrir affreusement mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait plus se dérober de son engagement, il demandait à Dieu de l’accompagner dans cette épreuve, de lui épargner les souffrances que gênerait cette guérison mais il peinait à l’entendre. Son sens de l’honneur et du devoir était toujours le plus fort. Jamais, il ne pourrait dédire ce qu’il avait promis, jamais il ne pourrait rejeter ce qu’il avait été appelé à être. Il prît sa bible et tomba sur le passage de la passion du christ où Jésus, dans le jardin des oliviers dans une ultime prière, dit à son père « qu’il soit fait selon ta volonté ». Aramis comprit alors que Dieu lui offrait une fois de plus un message, lui montrait la voie. Son cœur se réchauffa et il accepta définitivement son statut de moine. 

Le dimanche matin, les cloches sonnèrent à toutes volées. L’abbé avait été chercher le garde et avait invité Porthos à les suivre après leur avoir expliquer la situation.   
\- Je n’entends plus un son dans sa cellule depuis deux jours, expliqua t’il.   
\- Il faudrait peut-être aller voir si tout va bien, s’enflamma Porthos.   
\- Non, mon fils, pas pour le moment. Mais je vous promets qu’à l’issue de la messe de Pâques nous irons voir.   
\- Pourquoi attendre ? il est peut être blessé !   
\- Je ne le crois pas. Il décide en ce moment dans son cœur si oui ou non il est moine. Laissons le aller au bout de sa réflexion et de sa prière. C’est entre Dieu et lui que cela se passe. Nous n’avons pas à intervenir. Venez la messe va commencer.   
La chapelle était noire de monde. En effet, les villageois avaient l’habitude de venir fêter Pâques au monastère. Porthos et Lefranc s’installèrent parmi les habitants laissant les premières places aux moines. L’orgue annonça le chant d ‘entrée pendant que l’abbé et les moines dont la capuche en signe de humilité était remontée, traversèrent la nef. Mais Porthos avait beau regarder il ne pouvait distinguer Aramis des autres, si toute fois, il était parmi eux. Le père abbé qui lui connaissait ses moines n’arrivait pas lui non plus à voir si le mousquetaire avait ou non rejoint les rangs des moines. Ce n’est qu’au moment de l’eucharistie, que les moines après avoir reçu le corps et le sang du Christ enlevaient leur capuche. Le défilé dura un certain temps. Porthos s’ennuyait passablement cherchant du regard son ami qui restait invisible. Soudain, il remarqua que l’abbé marqua un temps d’arrêt, une ostie à la main, devant l’un des moines à genoux devant lui. Un imperceptible sourire lui traversa le visage. Comme aux autres, il lui présenta le calice contenant le sang du Christ. Le moine se releva et enleva sa capuche. Aramis était au milieu d’eux. Vêtu de la bure et du scapulaire, sa croix jésuite sur le cœur, il retourna s’assoir près de ses frères de prière. A l’issue de la messe, les moines vinrent tous saluer Aramis, lui offrant l’accolade sincère des frères en Christ. Aramis chercha du regard son père spirituel qui de loin l’invita à le rejoindre dans son bureau. Aramis traversa alors la nef et s’arrêta devant Porthos et Lefranc.   
\- Je vous vois tout à l’heure, Porthos lui dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule. Lefranc, je ne vous ai pas oublié, attendez-moi dans la cour. Je dois aller m’entretenir avec le frère Guillaume.  
Porthos acquiesça non sans remarquer dans le regard de son ami une certaine mélancolie. Lefranc se réinstalla sur le banc pour patienter, Porthos quant à lui décida de sortir prendre l’air pour réfléchir. Il tomba alors nez à nez avec Athos et d’Artagnan qui arrivaient à l’instant de Paris.   
\- Il se souvient, dit simplement Porthos sans laisser de temps aux mousquetaires de descendre de cheval.   
\- Comment va t’il, demanda Athos ?   
\- Il a subi un choc mais après deux jours de silence dans sa cellule, il est apparu en bure à la messe de Pâques.   
\- Avait-il l’air heureux, demanda d’Artagnan ?   
\- Je dirais plutôt résigner.  
\- Quand pourrons-nous le voir ?   
\- Il est dans le bureau de l’abbé et m’a demandé de l’attendre. 

Aramis avait rejoint son père spirituel l’un et l’autre s’était installé sur deux chaises qui se faisaient face. Le frère Guillaume restait muet, laissant à son moine la possibilité d’entamer la conversation. Après un long moment de silence, Aramis prit la parole, en plantant son regard noir et intense sur la grosse croix de l’abbé comme pour s’ancrer à quelque chose face à la violence des tourments qu’il vivait.   
\- Jusqu’à présent, c’est moi qui m’accrochais à Dieu. Je sentais sa présence en moi, autours de moi, dans les gens que je voyais. Il était partout et il était la bouée à laquelle je pouvais me raccrocher lorsque je souffrais, lorsque j’étais perdu, lorsque je risquais ma vie. Je sentais sa présence dans les moments heureux et malheureux de ma vie, alors mon âme se tournait vers lui. Même lorsque j’ai perdu la mémoire, je l’ai trouvé alors que je n’avais plus d’espoir. Lorsque, je me suis souvenu des lourdes fautes que j’avais commises, ma nuit avec la Reine, la naissance du dauphin. Pour autant, j’ai continué à aimer celle qui je ne pourrais jamais prétendre, j’ai continué à espérer prendre soin de mon fils, j’ ai été en colère lorsque le roi m’a ordonné de renoncer à ce que je souhaitais à l’époque, j’ai été en colère lorsque il m’a affecté à la protection du cardinal. Je n’ai pas su faire preuve d’humilité dans la cour du palais de Caen. J’avais encore trop d’orgueil. J’ai alors douté. Je ne voulais pas comprendre la voix qu’il me faisait prendre. Elle était à l’encontre de ce que je suis. Lorsque je suis retourné à Caen chercher les témoins dont j’avais besoin, ma route a croisé des gens que je n’aurais jamais regardés auparavant, en particulier un homme qui m’a expliqué le bonheur qu’était sa vie alors qu’il ne possédait rien. Ces gens m’ont suivi jusqu’à Paris mais je ne savais pas quoi en faire. Je ne comprenais pas ce que Dieu attendait de moi. Pourtant, je ressentais une joie profonde en leur compagnie. C’est moi qui m’accrochais à Dieu en toutes circonstances.   
Lorsque je me suis souvenu que j’avais prononcé mes vœux il y plus d’un an, j’ai alors ressenti d’abord une profonde colère parce que je les avais prononcés non pour Dieu mais pour moi pour être certain d’y rester ancrer. La nuit du vendredi saint, après avoir lutter, m’être mis en colère, nier, je me suis laissé aller à la tristesse et je me suis abandonné dans Ses bras. J’ai alors accepté que c’était Dieu qui était venu sans relâche me chercher. C’est Lui qui m’appelait avec tous mes défauts, toutes mes fautes, toutes mes imperfections. Je ne veux plus me battre, mon père, je me donne à Dieu, pour l’éternité même si je ne comprends pas ce qu’il veut de moi… Il laissa une pause puis reprit : Ce matin, j’ai volontairement oublié de mettre la ceinture de cuir de notre ordre. Je souhaiterais que nous la mettions ensemble afin que vous soyez témoin de ma servitude définitive et irrémédiable à Dieu et aux hommes.   
\- Mon fils avez vous pardonné au cardinal ?   
\- Dieu ne m’a pas laissé le choix.   
\- Si tel est le cas, alors prenez cette ceinture, mettons la autour de votre taille et prions notre Dieu qui vous aime plus qu’aucun d’entre nous. L’un et l’autre s’agenouillèrent face au crucifix et prièrent un long moment.   
\- Que dois-je faire mon père maintenant, demanda Aramis d’un air las.   
\- Réjouissez-vous, frère René, l’un de vos frères mousquetaires vous attend depuis plusieurs jours avec le postulant que vous avez emmené. Allez le voir, remerciez le pour tout le soutien qu’il vous a donné ces derniers mois. Voulez-vous rester parmi nous ou rentrer à Paris dans votre garnison ?  
\- Je ne veux plus rien et laisse Dieu décider pour moi mais je dois aller à Paris demander que l’on gracie le cardinal, m’assurer que ma solde de mousquetaire soit envoyés à l’orphelinat du petit Jean Saint Denis pour son éducation et organiser la vie de ces pauvres gens qui m’ont suivi, dit Aramis.   
\- Qu’il en soit ainsi, mon fils, je vais vous préparer un courrier à remettre au Roi qui décidera si vous devez rester parmi les mousquetaires ou rentrer dans votre monastère. Je n’exige qu’une chose de vous, pendant tout ce temps vivez pauvrement et humblement, prier dès que cela vous sera possible, retirez-vous une fois par mois trois jours pour une retraite dans l’isolement le plus complet et revenez vous ressourcer ici un mois par an.   
\- Je vous donne ma parole que ce sera fait répondit Aramis. Puis il sortit.  
\- Seigneur, donnez lui la force de Vous suivre sur la route que Vous avez choisi pour lui. Il a l’âme d’un saint, Vous le savez. Protégez le des dangers de la vie et qu’il trouve la joie de s’être abandonné à Vous. Que ses frères en Christ prennent modèle sur son humilité et son courage. Aidez-moi à le suivre, moi aussi. Amen. telle fût la prière du père abbé lorsqu’Aramis avait quitté son bureau. Il se rendit à la chapelle pour chercher sa nouvelle recrue.


	27. Chapter 27

Aramis sortit du monastère par une petite porte dérobée et s’approcha de ses frères mousquetaires qui à sa grande surprise étaient tous là. Les trois étaient absorbés par le nouveau mousquet d’Athos. Ils ne le virent pas arriver.   
\- Vous n’avez rien de mieux à faire que de faire le piquet devant un monastère, leur lança Aramis quand il fût à proximité ?   
\- Alors c’est vrai vous avez replongé, répondit du tac au tac d’Artagnan?   
\- On pensait que d’avoir perdu la mémoire vous aurait remis dans le droit chemin, poursuivit Porthos  
\- Cela ne dépend plus de moi, répondit mystérieusement Aramis.   
\- Vous avez l’intention de rester ici, demanda Athos en déshabillant Aramis du regard ?   
\- Dieu en a décidé autrement pour l’instant, répondit le moine. Je rentre pour l’instant avec vous tous à Paris. J’ai plusieurs choses à remettre en place. M’attendriez-vous encore un moment ?   
\- Si ça ne vous prend pas la semaine…

Sans attendre de réponse, Aramis retourna dans l’enceinte du monastère, il retourna dans sa cellule, enleva une nouvelle fois sa bure. Une fois en braies, il se ceignit de sa ceinture de moine à même la peau la serrant suffisamment fort pour ne jamais oublier sa présence et donc son engagement total à Dieu. Il la couvrit de sa chemise et de son pantalon, remit sa veste en cuir qu’il boutonna le plus haut possible et noua son écharpe bleue sur laquelle il installa ses armes. Ainsi, vêtu, il plia soigneusement ses habits de moine, embrassa une dernière fois le christ en croix et referma la porte derrière lui. L’abbé l’attendait pour un dernier adieu. Aramis lui demanda de le bénir puis prit la lettre destiné au roi qui déciderait de son sort pour les années à venir. Il salua Lefranc qui s’apprêtait à découvrir la cellule dans lequel il allait passer avec foi les six prochains mois. Aramis , ressortit enfin, du monastère un cheval à la main et d’un geste toujours aussi alerte et élégant monta en selle, imité par ses camarades. 

En quelques jours, ils arrivèrent à Paris. Aramis demanda à Athos de le voir en particulier. L’accueillant dans son bureau, le capitaine s’inquiétait encore une fois de ce que son ami allait bien pouvoir inventer ou faire.   
\- Athos, pourriez-vous remettre au Roi cette lettre de mon abbé ?   
\- Sans problème ! autre chose ?   
\- Oui, pouvez-vous faire en sorte que ma solde soit tous les mois versée à la fondation Saint Vincent, demanda t’il  
\- Ce sera fait, mais en êtes vous bien sûr ?   
\- Tout à fait certain. Autre chose, me donnez vous l’autorisation d’aller vivre à Montmartre parmi mes amis lorsque les missions nous le permettent ?   
\- Cela vous paraît-il raisonnable ?   
\- Ce n’est pas une question de raison mais de devoir.   
\- C’est d’accord encore une fois.  
\- Dans ce cas, je veux vous rendre ma chambre.   
\- Où dormirez-vous lorsque vous serez obligé de rester ici, demanda de plus en plus inquiet le capitaine.   
\- Peu importe, je trouverai bien un petit coin dans la cour.   
\- Il en est hors de question !   
\- Alors, je ne peux rester près de vous, répondit Aramis   
\- Acceptez au moins de dormir dans l’établi du fond!   
\- A condition que vous n’y mettiez pas de lit… renchérit-il en le fixant du regard  
\- Je vous le promets répondit Athos de mauvaise grâce. Mais ne me demandez plus rien de cet ordre là.   
\- L’ordre auquel j’appartiens exige que je fasse une retraite trois jours par mois. Donnez-moi toutes les corvées à faire le reste du temps pour compenser ces absences.   
\- Vous pourrez y aller, c’est d’accord et nous verrons bien pour les corvées.   
\- Merci, Athos, mais laissez-moi m’occuper des tâches les plus ingrates, je vous en prie.   
\- Mmmmmhhh  
\- Une dernière chose, quand a lieu l’exécution du cardinal ?   
\- Après demain, pourquoi ?   
\- Alors, il n’y a plus de temps à perdre, répondit le moine en sortant précipitamment   
Le capitaine n’eût pas le temps de réagir, lorsqu’il sortit de son bureau, Aramis à cheval sortait déjà de la garnison.   
\- D’artagnan ! Porthos ! Raoul ! Dans mon bureau, hurla t’il du balcon !   
\- Que se passe t’il ? que voulait-il ?   
\- J’ose à peine vous le dire. Il renonce à sa solde, il veut vivre avec ses gueux, il veut dormir dans la cour, et que je lui donne les taches les plus ingrates, enfin, il a filé comme l’éclair après avoir demandé la date d’exécution de Mazarin.   
\- Eh bien, on n’a pas fini de s’inquiéter, conclut Porthos.   
\- Faut-il aller le récupérer ?   
\- Non ! laissons le, on verra bien ce qui arrivera.   
Aramis entre temps avait filé au palais du Louvre. Comme chaque après midi, la reine se promenait dans les jardins. Il décida de l’attendre adossé à un grand chêne situé près du grand bassin. Soudain, elle apparut entourée de sa cour dont elle arrêta la marche et les discussions d’un geste à l’instant où elle le vit.   
\- Puis je vous voir un moment, Majesté demanda t’il en faisant une profonde révérence?   
\- Monsieur Aramis, je suis bien heureuse et surprise de vous trouver dans ce parc.   
\- Frère René, corrigea Aramis pour ôter tout malentendu.   
\- Bien sûr, frère René, reprit elle réalisant qu’il avait manifestement recouvré la mémoire.   
\- Puis-je vous demander une nouvelle fois votre aide ?   
\- Comment puis-je refuser quelque chose à un homme de Dieu.   
Alors pour ne pas être entendu de tous, il lui exposa ce qui lui tenait à cœur en murmurant. La reine comme à son habitude masqua sa surprise par un joli sourire puis au moment où elle allait se retourner pour marquer la fin de l’entretien, elle soutint son regard toujours aussi beau mais dont elle perçut une profondeur qu’elle ne connaissait pas.  
\- Qui est-on pour aller contre la volonté de Dieu, conclut-elle ?   
\- Merci, Majesté répondit Aramis en la saluant. 

La Reine et sa cour le laissèrent partir par l’une des allées cavalières du palais en devisant sur l’absurdité d’avoir laisser un homme avec tant de charmes devenir moine.   
Aramis, enfin se rendit à Montmartre pour retrouver ses amis de Caen. Après des retrouvailles chaleureuses, il leur expliqua qu’il avait retrouvé la mémoire au monastère de Douai et qu’il se souvenait et avait accepté son statut de religieux. Si les uns et les autres se réjouirent de sa guérison, personne ne sembla surpris de la savoir moine et qu’il l’ait accepté.   
\- Vous saviez ?   
\- Oui répondit le poète, mais nous avions promis de ne rien dire.   
\- Pourtant sans vous en souvenir, vous en aviez déjà le comportement donc pour nous cela ne change rien, Aramis.   
\- Il faut dire frère René, corrigea la sœur.   
\- Moi, je dirai frère Aramis, renchérit le palefrenier.   
\- Faites comme bon vous semble. Racontez-moi comment vous allez plutôt!  
\- On s’organise répondit sœur Agnes, Madeleine et moi soignons les gens qui viennent à nous. Le palefrenier et le charpentier réparent tout ce qui peut l’être. Les deux autres sont chargés de l’intendance. Nous préparons une soupe et nourrissons les pauvres du quartier. Le soir, nous chantons , nous récitons des poèmes autours d’une flambée. Madame Claude, votre amie, nous fournit du linge quand elle en a, nous les raccommodons et les stockons pour l’hiver.   
\- Vous n’avez pas besoin de moi, alors, dit Aramis !   
\- Il nous manque l’essentiel ! la prière !   
\- Alors, remercions Dieu pour tout ce qu’il nous a offert aujourd’hui mais surtout pour la chance que nous avons d’être ensemble heureux alors que nous ne possédons rien. Chacun pria un moment puis le charpentier prit Aramis par le bras,   
\- j’ai construit un coin pour la prière, frère Aramis en me disant que lors de votre retour vous seriez heureux de pouvoir vous recueillir tranquillement.   
\- C’est splendide dit Aramis en découvrant une magnifique croix sculptée posée sur une table faite avec différentes essences de bois glanée ça et là . Une petite chandelle était prête à être allumée. Aramis se retourna vers le charpentier – merci, Comment saviez-vous que je reviendrai ?   
\- Nous en étions tous convaincus, personne n’a envisagé les choses autrement.   
\- Et vous que faites vous encore là , lui dit Aramis. Votre atelier à Caen ?   
\- Je savais que je serai plus heureux ici près de vous, alors je suis resté.   
\- D’ailleurs, dit Aramis en se retournant vers ses amis, puis-je vivre avec vous ?   
\- Bien sûr mais n’allez-vous pas vivre à la garnison?   
\- Dieu m’a fait comprendre que je devais vivre humblement. Y a t’il un endroit plus humble que celui-ci ?   
\- C’est trop d’honneur pour nous ! Venez, vous dormirez ici ! Ils lui montrèrent une paillasse posée à même le sol à l’endroit même où il était resté prostré pendant plusieurs jours.   
\- Merci pour tout, bonne nuit à tous ! 

Le lendemain, comme il l’avait annoncé Aramis rejoignit ses camarades à la garnison. Leur mission du jour était de s’assurer que le bourreau qui avait en charge de torturer puis de pendre le Cardinal Mazarin à la Bastille serait bien au rendez-vous. Athos chargea Porthos, d’Artagnan et Raoul de cette mission, Il ordonna à Aramis pendant ce temps de rester à la caserne afin de remonter de la cave, les kilos de charbon qui s’étaient répandus au sol après que des rats aient éventré les sacs. Porthos regarda son ami de loin et fut navré de le voir œuvrer dans de si basses tâches alors qu’il aurait pu assister à la mort de son tortionnaire. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas affecté par cette corvée. Il semblait concentré et décidé à faire les choses du mieux qu’il pût.  
A la Bastille, on fit sortir Mazarin dans une chemise longue et blanche. Ses mains étaient liées dans le dos. On l’installa sous les yeux des badauds sur une planche, on lui lia chaque pied à l’harnachement d’un cheval. On fit de même avec ses bras. Puis le bourreau attendit l’ordre du juge. Chacun retenait son souffle au palais. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la victime. Le cardinal faisait vraiment pitié, Athos avait presque pitié du cardinal le comparant à ce qu’Aramis avait lui même vécu à Caen. Les spectateurs le huaient, lui jetaient des fruits pourris. Ce souvenir lui glaça le sang. Tout se passa alors très vite. Au moment où le juge allait donner le signal un mousquetaire déboula en trombe et remis au magistrat une missive émanant du Roi de France. Après l’avoir décacheté puis lu, il ordonna au bourreau de suspendre le supplice. Puis haut et fort, il annonça aux Parisiens et à Mazarin que son exécution avait été annulée au profit d’un enfermement définitif au monastère de Montbéliard où il serait maintenu en cellule surveiller par deux gardes sourds et muets. Un brouhaha se fît alors entendre, les mousquetaires sur place cherchèrent du regard leur capitaine. Celui-ci ne manifesta aucune émotion, donna ses ordres pour que le Cardinal soit remis dans sa cellule de prison avant son transfert, puis retourna en tout trombe à la garnison. Il trouva son ami, transpirant, le visage couvert de suie, transportant des sacs aussi gros que lui.   
\- Dîtes moi que vous n’avez pas fait ce que je pense à propos du cardinal.   
\- Nous n’avons pas le droit de décider de la vie ou de la mort d’un être humain, Athos, vous le savez au plus profond de votre cœur.   
\- Vous vous rendez compte du danger qu’il représente pour les souverains, pour nous, pour vous ?   
\- La mort ne résout rien. Donnons lui une chance de se repentir et de demander à Dieu Son pardon.   
\- Comment avez-vous fait ?   
\- Je connais quelqu’un qui connaît quelqu’un…  
\- Je n’arrive pas à y croire ! être moine ne vous rend pas moins téméraire ! Au contraire, c’est pire, s’indigna le capitaine.   
\- Priez alors pour que je m’assagisse, répondit Aramis en redescendant à la cave. 

Quelques jours plus tard Athos appela Aramis du haut de l’escalier. Comme à son habitude, il était en train d’astiquer ses armes en partageant avec des frères d’arme leurs dernières aventures. Malgré le froid de l’hiver, un soleil radieux brillait sur Paris.   
\- Qu’est ce qu’il vous veut, demanda Porthos ?   
\- Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée…  
\- J’espère que vous n’allez encore une fois être contraint à nettoyer la cour ou à éplucher les pommes de terre pour tout le régiment   
\- Ou pire, faire le peloton devant le bureau du premier ministre, rajouta d’Artagnan.   
\- Dieu seul le sait, répondit Aramis en montant quatre à quatre les marches. 

Athos remit d’emblée une lettre à Aramis.   
\- Vous êtes convoqué au palais, le roi veut vous voir en personne, ce soir après le souper.   
\- Bien.   
\- Aramis, que contenait la lettre de votre abbé ?   
\- Une demande au Roi de choisir de mon sort : rester à Paris comme moine –soldat chez les mousquetaires ou rentrer au monastère de Douai comme simple moine.   
\- J’ai mon mot à dire en tant que capitaine, s’exclama Athos !   
\- Non, seul le Roi l’a répondit calmement Aramis.   
\- Je ne peux donc rien faire.   
\- Rien   
\- Et vous qu’aimeriez-vous ?   
\- Athos, je me fie à la volonté de Dieu. Ce qui a été décidé pour moi sera le chemin que je suivrai avec joie. 

Aramis arriva au Louvre où le Roi le reçut dans ses appartements. Il fit sortir tous ses conseillers et invita Aramis à s’asseoir. Une longue conversation s’en suivit entre les deux hommes. Puis, après de un long moment, Aramis se leva, salua son Souverain avec déférence et quitta le palais dans le silence de la nuit. 

Fin


End file.
